O Dominante by tara sue me
by Pervas Place
Summary: TRADUÇÃO! Porque toda história tem dois lados - A Submissa em POV Edward. Fará mais sentido se você ler "A Submissa" primeiro.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Dominant**_

**Título Traduzido:** O Dominante

**Autora:** tara sue me

**Tradutora:** Irene Maceió

**Beta:** Ju Martinhão

**Sinopse: **_Porque toda história tem dois lados - A Submissa em POV Edward. Fará mais sentido se você ler "A Submissa" primeiro._

* * *

Disclaimer: Essa história pertence à tara sue me, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This story belong to _tara sue me_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

O telefone na minha mesa tocou duas vezes.

Olhei para o meu relógio. Quatro e trinta. Minha secretária tinha instruções explícitas para não me interromper, a não ser que uma das duas pessoas ligasse. Era muito cedo para Yang Cai ligar da China, então isso deixava apenas a outra pessoa.

Apertei o botão de viva-voz do telefone. "Sim, Heidi?"

"O Sr. Jenks na linha um, senhor".

Excelente.

"Eu recebi um pacote dele hoje?" Perguntei.

"Sim, senhor." Barulho de papéis no fundo. "Devo levar agora?"

"Eu pegarei mais tarde." Eu desliguei e passei para o receptor. "Jenks." Eu disse. "Eu esperava que você ligasse mais cedo." Seis dias mais cedo. E eu estive esperando pelo pacote exatamente tanto tempo.

"Desculpe, Sr. Cullen." Ele disse. "Você teve uma inscrição atrasada que eu quis incluir com este lote".

Muito bem, não era como se as mulheres soubessem que eu tinha um prazo. Isso era algo que eu discutiria com Jenks depois. "Quantas dessa vez?" Eu perguntei.

"Quatro." Ele disse, aliviado que eu deixei passar o seu atraso. "Três experientes e uma sem qualquer experiência ou referências".

"Você sabe o que eu penso sobre submissas inexperientes, Jenks." Eu recostei em minha cadeira e estiquei minhas pernas. Nós realmente não deveríamos ter esta conversa. Jenks já conhecia minhas preferências.

"Eu sei, senhor." Ele disse e eu o imaginei limpando o suor da sua sobrancelha. "Mas esta é diferente, ela pediu por você".

Levantei uma perna e depois a outra. Eu precisava de uma bela e longa corrida, mas isso teria que esperar até mais tarde hoje à noite. "Todas elas pedem por mim." Eu disse, e eu não estava sendo vaidoso, apenas honesto.

"Sim, senhor." Ele disse. "Mas esta só quer servir você. Ela não está interessada em ninguém mais".

Isto era novo. Sentei-me ereto na cadeira. "Sério?"

"Sim, senhor." Ele disse. "A inscrição dela especificamente afirma que ela será sua sub e de mais ninguém".

Eu tinha regras sobre experiência anterior e referências porque, para ser sincero, eu não tinha tempo para treinar uma submissa. Eu queria submissas com experiência, alguém que aprendesse rapidamente minhas preferências. Alguém que eu poderia ensinar rapidamente. Eu sempre incluía uma longa lista de verificação na inscrição, a fim de garantir que elas soubessem exatamente no que elas estavam se metendo. Eu poderia ser um Dom, mas eu não me considerava cruel ou insensível. Na verdade, eu tinha apreciado relacionamentos de longo prazo com a maioria das minhas subs encoleiradas.

"Eu assumo que ela preencheu a lista de verificação corretamente? Não indicava que ela faria qualquer coisa?" Eu tinha que saber de uma vez. Jenks sabia melhor agora.

"Sim, senhor." Jenks disse. "Preenchido de forma simpática e muito razoável".

"Acho que eu poderia dar uma olhada".

"É a ultima na pilha, senhor".

Aquela por quem ele atrasou o pacote, então. "Obrigado, Jenks." Desliguei o telefone e saí do meu escritório. Heidi entregou-me o pacote sem eu ter pedido por ele.

"Por que você não vai para casa, Heidi." Enfiei o pacote debaixo do meu braço. "Deve ser tranquilo pelo resto da noite".

Ela agradeceu-me enquanto eu caminhava de volta para o meu escritório.

Peguei uma garrafa de água no frigobar do meu escritório, sentei na minha mesa e abri o pacote.

Eu lancei o meu caminho através das três primeiras inscrições. Nada de especial. Nada fora do comum. Eu poderia fazer um teste neste fim de semana com qualquer uma das três mulheres e provavelmente não seria capaz de dizer a diferença entre elas. Eu esfreguei a minha nuca e suspirei. Talvez eu estivesse fazendo isso por tempo demais. Talvez eu devesse tentar novamente sossegar e ser "normal". Com alguém que não fosse Tanya dessa vez.

O problema era, eu precisava do meu estilo de vida Dom. Eu só queria fazer isso com alguém especial.

Tomei um longo gole de água. Duvidando muito que eu encontraria meu alguém especial na última inscrição, mas já que Jenks tinha se atrasado enviando-me a ficha da Srta. Eu-não-tenho-experiência-e-só-quero-Edward Cullen, o mínimo que eu podia fazer era ler a maldita coisa.

Olhei para o meu relógio – cinco horas - eu precisava ir para casa para passar um tempo com Jake, o Husky Siberiano que eu resgatei quando era um filhote. Ele havia feito excelentes progressos ultimamente, mas eu não gostava de trabalhar longas horas se eu pudesse evitar isso, e muito do meu trabalho poderia ser feito em casa.

Dois minutos, eu disse a mim mesmo. Não demorará mais do que dois minutos para dar uma olhada na última ficha. Então eu o rasgaria e jogaria uma moeda para decidir qual das três mulheres eu convidaria para a minha casa para um teste no final de semana.

Peguei a última ficha e li o nome.

_Isabella Swan._

Os papéis escorregaram da minha mão e flutuaram para o chão.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eu era um completo sucesso aos olhos do mundo.

Eu possuía e administrava minha própria empresa de títulos internacionais. Eu empregava uma equipe de centenas de pessoas. Eu vivia em uma mansão que aparecia nas páginas da _Compilações Arquitetônicas. _Eu tinha uma ótima família.

Noventa e nove por cento do tempo, eu estava contente com a minha vida.

Mas havia aquele um por cento...

Aquele um por cento que me dizia que eu era um absoluto e completo fracasso.

Que eu estava cercado por centenas de pessoas, mas era realmente conhecido por muito poucos.

Que o meu estilo de vida não era aceitável.

Que eu nunca encontraria alguém que eu pudesse amar e que me amaria de volta.

Eu nunca lamentei a minha decisão de viver o estilo de vida de um Dom. Eu normalmente me sentia muito preenchido com a minha vida e se havia momentos em que eu não me sentia, eles eram muito poucos e muito distantes.

Estes momentos geralmente ocorreram depois que eu vi Bella.

Ela não sabe que eu a vi, é claro. Indo até a Biblioteca Pública de Chicago a cada poucos meses, ou algo assim, para pegar um vislumbre dela, meu sonho inalcançável. Até hoje, eu não tinha nenhuma maneira de saber se ela sequer sabia que eu existia. Até hoje, Bella foi o símbolo do meu um por cento, porque, tanto quanto a posição sexual, estilo de vida, ocupação, necessidades sexuais, situação financeira, e alguma coisa mais que eu estava esquecendo, nossos mundos não poderiam e não colidiriam.

Mas se Bella era uma submissa.

Se Bella queria ser a minha submissa...

Eu permiti que minha mente vagasse por caminhos que eu neguei querer por quase sete anos. Abri as comportas da minha mente e deixei as imagens me dominarem.

Bella nua e amarrada à minha cama.

Bella de joelhos diante de mim.

Bella implorando pelo meu chicote.

_Oh, sim_.

Eu peguei sua inscrição caída no chão e comecei a ler.

Nome, endereço, número de telefone e ocupação, eu li por cima. Virei a página para o seu histórico médico - testes de função hepática normal e CBC, HIV e Hepatite negativo, urina negativo para drogas. A única medicação que ela tomava era as pílulas de controle de natalidade que eu exigia – Seasonale. Muito bom. Eu não me importava de jogar enquanto a mulher estivesse em seu período menstrual, mas não era a minha coisa favorita de se fazer. Com o Seasonale, isso só seria um problema quatro vezes por ano.

Fui para a próxima página, sua lista de verificação completa. Jenks não tinha mentido quando disse que Bella não tinha nenhuma experiência. Apenas sete itens foram marcados nas experiências: sexo vaginal, masturbação, vendas, palmadas, engolir sêmen, trabalhos manuais***** e privação sexual. No campo ao lado do comentário privação sexual, ela tinha escrito, "Há há. Não tenho certeza se nossas definições são as mesmas." Eu sorri. Ela tinha um senso de humor.

_*Trabalhos manuais significa que ela masturbou um cara com as mãos._

Vários itens foram marcados como "Não, limite rígido". Eu respeitava isso - eu tinha meus próprios limites rígidos. Ao olhar por cima da lista, vários deles alinhados com os dela. Vários deles não. Não havia nada de errado com isso, limites mudavam, listas de verificação mudavam. Se ficássemos juntos por um longo prazo-

O que eu estava pensando? Eu realmente estava pensando em chamar Bella para um teste?

Sim, maldição, eu estava.

Mas eu sabia, eu _sabia_ que se essa inscrição fosse de qualquer outra pessoa que não de Bella, eu nem sequer daria uma segunda olhada. Eu a rasgaria e esqueceria da sua existência. Eu não treino subs.

Mas _era_ de Bella e eu não queria rasgá-la. Eu queria deitar sobre a sua ficha até que eu a tivesse memorizado. Eu queria fazer uma lista do que ela tinha marcado como "disposta a tentar" e mostrar a ela o prazer de fazer essas coisas. Eu queria estudar seu corpo até que seus contornos fossem permanentemente incorporados na minha mente. Até que as minhas mãos soubessem e reconhecessem todas as suas respostas. Eu queria vê-la ceder à sua verdadeira natureza submissa.

Eu queria ser o seu Dom.

Eu posso fazer isso? Eu posso colocar de lado os meus pensamentos sobre Bella, a fantasia do que eu nunca teria e, em vez disso, ter Bella, a submissa?

Sim.

Sim, eu poderia.

Porque eu era Edward Cullen e Edward Cullen não falhava.

E se Bella Swan já não existia. Ou se ela fosse substituída por _Isabella Swan..._

Peguei o telefone e disquei para Jenks.

"Sim, senhor, Sr. Cullen." Ele disse. "Já decidiu?"

"Envie para Isabella Swan a minha lista de verificação pessoal." Eu disse. "Se ela ainda estiver interessada após revisá-la, faça com que ela ligue para Heidi para uma entrevista na próxima semana".

* * *

**Nota da Irene: **_Tchamram! Entenderam porque tivemos que postar só depois? Ele revela muitos segredos. E gente, o POV dele é bem mais "forte"._

_Espero que gostem. Postaremos ele da mesma forma. 100 reviews e quarta feira chega o segundo. Coooorraaaaaaaaaammm que vale a pena!_

_*Estou super empougada hj... depois de ver fotos Robsten por ai...* hohoho_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Isabella marcou uma entrevista para terça-feira às 16hs.

Durante toda a segunda-feira eu esperei que Heidi me dissesse que ela tinha ligado e cancelado, mas terça-feira, por volta das 13hs, eu aceitei o fato de que ela provavelmente apareceria. Isso me deixou inquieto. Eu andava de um lado a outro, da minha janela para a minha mesa e de volta novamente, imaginando Isabella como eu a vi da última vez - completamente paciente enquanto era tutora de um estudante colegial, rindo suavemente de algo que ele havia dito. Então eu a imaginei como agora eu me permitiria imaginá-la - como minha submissa, pronta e disposta a me servir. A obedecer cada comando meu.

Caminhei de volta à minha mesa e sentei. Pela terceira vez na última hora, eu puxei o pacote de informações que eu tinha preparado para ela e o reli. A primeira página não tinha nada além das minhas informações de contato, instruções para chegar à minha casa, meu telefone celular e o código de segurança necessário para passar pelos portões da frente da minha casa. A segunda página tinha informações relativas à matrícula que eu fiz para ela na academia.

A terceira página tinha mais informações detalhando meus requisitos para as submissas. Eu exigia oito horas de sono por noite, um plano de refeição adaptado para ela, que eu enviaria por e-mail mais tarde, e a rotina detalhada de exercícios na página dois. O plano não era só para manter minhas submissas saudáveis, mas também as mantinha em um estado de espírito de submissa através da semana. Eu gostava que minhas submissas lembrassem a quem pertenciam.

A página quatro listava minhas comidas favoritas. Eu completamente adorava cozinhar, mas também exigia que minhas submissas me servissem fora do quarto. Isto tinha por vezes se virado contra mim - nem todas as minhas submissas anteriores sabiam cozinhar – mas, com prática, tudo era possível.

A página cinco listava as posições que eu exigia que uma nova submissa aprendesse. Nada difícil. Nada fora do comum. Mas eu esperava que isso provocasse uma resposta de Isabella. Ela era uma carta em branco e, como não tinha experiência, eu não tinha nenhuma maneira de saber o que ela faria com essas informações. A página cinco também listava várias punições para as infrações.

Meu irmão, Emmett, ligou às 15hs30min, o que me impediu de ficar loucamente ansioso.

"Ei, mano." Ele disse. "Ainda vamos jogar tênisno sábado?"

Porra. Eu esqueci que prometi a Emmett uma revanche no sábado. Se Isabella concordasse em fazer um teste no final de semana, eu realmente desejaria deixá-la?

Por outro lado, talvez fosse bom ficar longe dela por algumas horas. Dar-me uma pausa no que já prometia ser um final de semana intenso.

Emmett sentiu a minha hesitação. "Está tudo bem se você não puder." Ele disse. "Eu sempre posso saltar de pára-quedas".

Da última vez que Emmett foi saltar de pára-quedas, isso quase encerrou sua carreira como quarterback no Chicago Bears, então eu sabia que ele estava brincando. Pelo menos eu esperava que ele estivesse brincando.

"Não faça chantagem comigo, Emmett." Eu disse. "Eu não estava tentando desmarcar, eu estava me certificando que minha agenda estava livre. Eu talvez tenha um encontro." Foi bom simplesmente dizer isso. Para o meu cérebro pensar que Isabella poderia estar na minha casa.

"Um encontro?" Emmett perguntou. "Voltando ao vagão depois da Garota Pérola?"

"Esse apelido é completamente desrespeitoso com Tanya, Emmett." E ele não podia estar mais longe da verdade. Eu tive muitos _passeios no vagão_ desde Tanya.

"Só dizendo." Ele disse. "Estou feliz que você chutou a bunda dela".

"Chega de falar da minha vida amorosa." Eu disse, porque Emmett não tinha ideia de como a minha vida sexual realmente era. "Quem você levará ao evento beneficente do papai?"

"Quem diabos sabe, mano." Ele disse. "Quem diabos sabe?"

Conversamos um pouco mais e eventualmente desligamos depois que concordamos que eu o encontraria no sábado para a nossa revanche no tênis.

Sempre o protetor irmão mais velho - esse era Emmett. Meus pais morreram em um acidente de carro quando eu tinha dez anos. A irmã da minha mãe, Esme, e seu marido, Carlisle, me adotaram logo depois. Emmett e Jasper eram seus filhos gêmeos. Eu sempre fui mais próximo de Emmett, mas eu também era próximo de Jasper.

Jasper atualmente vivia em Nova York com sua esposa, Alice. Alice cresceu conosco. Ela e Jasper namoraram através do ensino médio e durante a faculdade, mesmo que eles estivessem separados por centenas de quilômetros, devido às suas respectivas faculdades. Jasper tinha frequentado a Faculdade de Medicina da UIC, e Alice estudou em Nova York. Eles casaram um mês após Alice se formar. Jasper era agora um psiquiatra e Alice uma estilista.

Eu invejava o companheirismo que eles tinham um com o outro. E a paixão e amor que eles sentiam era palpável. Eu há muito tinha desistido de encontrar um relacionamento como o deles, mas essa era a vida que eu vivia.

Ter Isabella como submissa quase compensaria isso.

Meu telefone tocou duas vezes bem baixo.

"Sim, Heidi?" Eu disse, olhando para o meu relógio – 15hs45min - Isabella era pontual. G Eu gostava de pessoas pontuais.

"Senhorita Swan está aqui, senhor".

"Obrigado, Heidi. Vou avisá-la quando eu estiver pronto para ela." Eu desliguei.

Eu bebi um pouco de água e olhei para as páginas mais uma vez. Tudo estava pronto. Peguei o formulário dela e reli, embora eu não tivesse certeza por que - eu o tinha memorizado.

Quando o relógio marcou 15hs55min, eu liguei para Heidi e disse a ela para fazer Isabella entrar.

Tomei uma respiração profunda, abri um documento em branco no meu computador e comecei a digitar.

_Edward Cullen é o maior idiota fodido do mundo._

_O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo? _

_Idiota._

Isabella abriu a porta e silenciosamente entrou, fechando a porta atrás dela.

_Idiota grande e fodido._

_Você não tem nenhum negócio a tendo aqui._

_Isso acabará sendo o pior erro da sua vida._

Ela caminhou até o meio do meu escritório e, pela minha visão periférica, eu podia vê-la parando com as mãos aos seus lados, pés abertos na largura dos seus ombros.

_Maldição. _

_Maldição. Maldição. Maldição. Maldição. Maldição. _

_Maldição. Maldição. Maldição. Maldição. Maldição._

_Porra. Porra. Porra. _

_Maldição._

Eu continuei escrevendo e dei uma olhada nela. Ela respirou fundo. Seus olhos estavam fechados.

_Controle-se, Cullen_, eu digitei. _Ela está aqui por você. Para ser a sua submissa. O mínimo que você pode fazer é não ser um completo arrogante fodido._

_Você já fez isso muitas vezes. Ela quer ser a sua submissa. Você é um Dominante. Ela não é nada novo. Nada especial._

_É muito, muito simples. Pare de tentar tornar tudo tão complicado. _

_Dê a ela o que ela quer. O que ela precisa. _

_Pegue o que ela dará._

_E algumas coisas que ela nem sequer sabe que tem para oferecer._

Digitar ajudou a limpar minha cabeça. Era como tocar piano. Escrevi mais algumas linhas, respirei fundo e parei.

"Isabella Swan." Eu disse.

Ela pulou. Era de se esperar, na verdade, ela estava muito nervosa e tudo mais. Eu poderia dizer agora que eu estava olhando completamente para ela, exatamente o quanto ela estava nervosa. Sua cabeça ainda estava abaixada, mas um ligeiro tremor correu por todo o seu corpo. Eu queria me aproximar e tocá-la, tranquilizá-la. Eu nunca a machucaria.

Em vez disso, eu peguei seu formulário e o pacote de papéis que eu daria a ela se isso fosse bem, e os empilhei juntos.

Sua cabeça ainda estava abaixada.

Muito bom.

Empurrei-me da minha mesa e caminhei em sua direção. Seu tremor intensificou, mas apenas ligeiramente. Eu parei atrás dela e estendi uma mão. Eu a tocaria agora, perceberia que ela não era mais do que uma mulher de carne e osso.

Nada mais. Nada menos.

Puxei seu longo cabelo escuro para um lado e inclinei-me para perto, o doce aroma de morangos penetrou meu nariz. "Você não tem referências." Eu disse. Porque isso era verdade e porque eu queria ver a pulsação dela acelerar nesse ponto delicado na curva do seu pescoço.

Isso.

Exatamente. Assim.

Inclinei para mais perto, meus lábios estavam quase na garganta dela. Ela cheirava a frésias aqui. "Eu deveria ter sabido." Eu disse. "Eu não estou interessado em treinar uma submissa. Minhas submissas sempre vieram completamente treinadas".

Ela quereria saber por que eu estava fazendo uma exceção no caso dela? As minhas palavras teriam mostrado a ela que havia algo de diferente com ela?

Provavelmente não. Mas deveriam. Esta não era a forma como eu agia normalmente. Eu estava mudando todas as regras por ela.

E ela nem sequer sabia disso.

Eu peguei o cabelo dela e puxei. "Você tem certeza de que é isso que você quer, Isabella?" Uma pequena parte de mim queria que ela dissesse 'não', olhasse para cima e fosse embora. Nunca retornasse. Mas a maior parte de mim queria que ela ficasse. Queria ela, ponto.

Ela não se moveu. Não foi embora.

Eu sorri e caminhei de volta à minha mesa. Nós dois éramos tão teimosos. Talvez isso funcionasse, afinal.

Maldição, eu queria que funcionasse.

"Olhe para mim, Isabella".

Nossos olhos se encontraram pela primeira vez. Os dela eram um profundo marrom chocolate e emoldurados por grossos cílios. Eu vi cada pensamento que ela tinha refletido em seus olhos. O nervosismo, a fome, a avaliação franca, enquanto o seu olhar viajava sobre mim.

_Olhe tudo o que você quiser, Isabella._

Eu batuquei meus dedos na mesa. Seus olhos iluminaram pelo mais breve segundo e um rubor coloriu sua pele.

Ah, ela estava pensando alguma coisa suja, pensamentos sujos.

E isso me fez rir.

Mas, era o suficiente por agora.

"Não estou interessado em por que você escolheu vir aqui, ou qual é o seu histórico. Se eu escolher você e você concordar com os meus termos, seu passado não importará." Porque o passado não era nada. O que importava era o agora. Eu tamborilei os dois relatórios juntos. "Eu sei o que preciso saber por este relatório".

Ela ainda não se moveu. Não disse nada.

"Você não tem treinamento." Eu disse. "Mas você é muito boa".

E então seu rosto corou totalmente naquela bela tonalidade de vermelho rosado que tinha me chamado a atenção anos atrás.

"Ah." Eu disse. "A resposta que você não pode esconder. Acho que gosto bastante disso." Quem eu estava enganando? Eu fodidamente _amava _isso.

Eu virei para a janela. A escuridão camuflava a rua abaixo, mas a luz do meu escritório transformava a janela em um espelho. Eu podia ver tudo que Isabella fazia. Ela encontrou os meus olhos por um segundo e, em seguida, olhou para baixo.

Nós não poderíamos ter isso.

"E eu prefiro gostar de você, Isabella Swan. Embora eu não me lembre de dizer a você para desviar o olhar".

Seu rosto era de um profundo vermelho quando seus olhos se uniram aos meus pela janela.

_Sim,_ eu pensei_. Nós estávamos avançando._

Eu a tinha em minhas mãos e não a deixaria ir embora.

"Sim." Eu disse. "Acho que um teste de fim de semana está combinado." Eu me virei da janela e afrouxei minha gravata. "Você irá à minha propriedade nesta sexta-feira exatamente às 18hs. Nós teremos um jantar e avançaremos daí." Eu tirei a gravata e desabotoei o botão superior da minha camisa. Ela não pareceu nem um pouco desconfortável, excitada, talvez, mas não desconfortável. "Eu tenho certos padrões sobre como minhas subs devem viver." _Minha submissa, _Isabella Swan estava bem no seu caminho para ser minha submissa. "Você deve ter pelo menos oito horas de sono do domingo até quinta-feira à noite. Você comerá uma dieta balanceada – enviarei a você por e-mail um plano de alimentação. Você também correrá 1,5 quilômetros três vezes por semana. Duas vezes por semana você participará no treinamento de força e resistência na minha academia. Um título será criado para você começar amanhã. Você tem alguma preocupação sobre alguma dessas coisas?"

Ela ficou em silêncio.

Eu sorri. Adorável.

"Você tem permissão para falar livremente".

Ela lambeu seus lábios, sua língua rosada correndo ao redor das bordas da sua boca. A visão fez meu pau contorcer. _Acalme-se, agora_, eu pensei. _Haverá tempo para isso mais tarde. Por favor, Deus, deixe que haja tempo para isso mais tarde._

"Eu não sou a pessoa mais... coordenada, Sr. Cullen." Ela disse. "Receio que seja difícil para eu caminhar, quanto mais correr".

Rapidamente, a imagem retornou a mim.

_Era uma quarta-feira e eu estava atrasado para um almoço marcado com Jasper. Uma jovem estudante correu pelas escadas para a biblioteca da UIC e tropeçou. Eu corri em direção a ela, querendo ajudar, mas ela olhou ao redor, tão envergonhada, e eu me segurei. _

_Ela estava corando..._

"Você deve aprender a não deixar sua fraqueza governá-la, Isabella." Eu andei de volta até a minha mesa e anotei o nome e número do instrutor de yoga da academia. Isabella era absurda de pensar que a sua falta de coordenação era uma fraqueza. Mas, já que ela trouxe isso à tona... "Três vezes por semana você também terá aulas de yoga. Eles têm isso na academia. Mais alguma coisa?"

Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Muito bem. Eu a verei na sexta-feira à noite." Eu estendi os papéis. "Aqui está tudo que você precisa saber".

Ela se aproximou da minha mesa e pegou os papéis. Esperou.

Eu sorri.

_Fodidamente perfeita._

"Você está dispensada".

* * *

**Nota da Irene:  
** _Oi bonitonas... desculpem não ter postado ontem, mas na hora que eu entrei vocês não tinham alcançado a meta. E nisso vcs devem muitos agradecimentos a "Fics Mil" por todas as reviews que ela deixou para bater a meta._ _Esse capítulo foi tão... revelador e quente. Adoro ver os pensamentos dele. Morri de rir em casa quando li a parte que ele está digitando no computador pq me lembrei do nervosismo dela quando ela entra na sala e ele não "está nem ai" pra ela. Kkkkkkk Nem ai? Tá bom! Nosso Dom já está dominado! Tá tudo dominado!_

_Ah meninas... próximo capítulo sábado se chegarmos a 200 reviews. =D  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Embora eu nunca tivesse sido um escoteiro, eu concordava inteiramente com seu lema "Esteja preparado". A preparação era parte de por que meu negócio era tão bem sucedido. Era parte de por que eu nunca tive uma palavra de segurança para uma submissa. Se as pessoas abrissem os olhos e se tornassem mais preparadas, o mundo como um todo seria melhor.

Eu gostava de estar preparado. Por essa razão, eu passei parte da minha quarta-feira à tarde na Tiffany's - eu queria estar preparado com uma coleira se o fim de semana de teste de Isabella fosse bem. Eu tinha certeza que seria, após seu teste no escritório.

Entrei na joalheria e caminhei para a vitrine de colares. Eu tinha comprado gargantilhas de prata simples para minhas submissas anteriores, mas eu queria algo mais para Isabella, então eu olhei para as gargantilhas de prata para as ofertas restantes.

"Sr. Cullen." O gerente disse, aproximando-me. "Em que posso ajudá-lo hoje?"

Meus olhos caíram sobre uma elegante gargantilha com pequenas argolas entrelaçadas.

"Este." Eu disse. "Eu gostaria de ver este".

"Uma escolha excepcional, senhor." Ele disse, abrindo a vitrine e pegando o colar. "Argolas entrelaçadas em prata pura".

Corri meus dedos sobre as argolas. Era bonito, mas faltava algo. "Quais pingentes você tem?"

Os olhos do gerente iluminaram com a promessa de uma grande potencial comissão. "Bem aqui, Sr. Cullen".

Nós passamos para a direita. Pingentes de todos os tamanhos, formas e tipos de pedras enchiam a vitrine. Dei uma olhada em todas, sabendo que eu reconheceria o que eu queria quando visse.

Nada colorido. Nada metálico.

Aquele. Um grande diamante com formato de coração. Lindo.

"O coração." Eu disse.

O gerente deslizou o pingente da vitrine e o colocou na gargantilha. Agora _isso _estava perfeito. Eu poderia facilmente enxergá-lo em Isabella.

Minha coleira.

Minha submissa.

Ambas minhas.

"Uma dupla perfeita." Ele disse.

"Sim." Eu concordei.

**~ O ~**

Decidi cozinhar o jantar para Isabella na sexta-feira à noite. Eu queria que ela relaxasse antes de começarmos qualquer coisa. Dar a ela uma chance de fazer perguntas ou trazer à tona suas preocupações. Eu era da opinião de que as submissas precisavam de um lugar onde deixassem sua guarda baixa, pelo menos um pouco. E eu queria que Isabella ficasse confortável neste fim de semana, tanto quanto possível.

Enquanto eu preparava um dos meus pratos característicos, eu fui até meus planos para o fim de semana. Eu não faria sexo vaginal com Isabella este fim de semana. Isso podia esperar. Eu queria experimentar outras coisas – tê-la oralmente, julgar sua capacidade de resposta, observar seu clímax. E eu testaria o meu próprio controle – tê-la tão perto, tão perto e, ainda assim, não tocá-la.

Eu também fiz uma nova regra – eu não a beijaria.

Pareceu-me justo fazer uma nova regra, já que eu estava quebrando tantas outras.

Idiota, eu pensei, pensando que não beijar Isabella ajudaria de alguma forma a manter uma distância emocional apropriada dela. Mas ela estava aqui para ser minha submissa e eu precisava ter certeza de dar a ela o que ela queria. E ela não me queria como um amante. Enquanto eu seguisse para o fim de semana preparado, eu ficaria bem.

Escutei um carro na entrada da minha garagem às 17hs45min. Isabella era uma mulher pontual.

Enxuguei minhas mãos em uma toalha, tive a certeza que a mesa estava arrumada, e fui encontrá-la.

Abri a porta para encontrá-la de joelhos acariciando Jake. Eu tinha esperado que Jake mantivesse distância dela, ele geralmente se esquivava de estranhos. Que incomum da parte dele ficar atraído por ela. Claro, dizem que cachorros tinham um sexto sentido sobre as pessoas.

O fato de que Jake pareceu gostar dela cimentou ainda mais que este fim de semana foi uma boa ideia.

"Jake." Eu disse. "Venha".

Ela não tinha me escutado abrir a porta, isso era certo pela forma como sua cabeça ergueu. Ela sorriu quando Jake lambeu seu rosto.

"Vejo que você já se familiarizou com Jake." Eu disse.

"Sim." Ela se levantou e alisou suas calças. O sol se pondo fez seus cabelos e olhos ficarem mais escuros do que o normal, mais misteriosos. "Ele é um cachorro muito doce".

"Ele não é." Eu disse. "Normalmente, ele não é tão gentil com estranhos. Você tem sorte de ele não a ter mordido." Jake não a teria mordido, é claro, eu não o teria deixado do lado de fora sozinho se eu achasse que ele poderia morder alguém. Não tenho certeza por que eu disse isso. Talvez parte de mim quisesse que ela fosse embora.

Entrei em casa. "Nós jantaremos na mesa da cozinha hoje. Você considerará a mesa da cozinha como sua. Você fará a maioria das suas refeições lá e, quando eu me juntar a você, você pode aceitar isso como uma permissão para falar abertamente. Na maioria das vezes, você me servirá na sala de jantar, mas eu achei que nós devíamos começar a tarde com... bases amigáveis. Espero que tudo esteja claro".

"Sim, Mestre".

Eu girei ao redor, pego fora de guarda pelo seu deslize. "Não." Eu disse. "Você ainda não ganhou o direito de me chamar assim. Até você ganhar, você se dirigirá a mim como 'senhor', ou 'Sr. Cullen'".

"Sim, senhor." Ela corou. "Desculpe, senhor".

Eu continuei, ainda surpreso pelo seu deslize. Eu só podia esperar que o resto do fim de semana fosse melhor. Talvez ela estivesse apenas nervosa.

Eu a conduzi para a cozinha e a esperei sentar. Ela deu uma olhada ao redor do cômodo e eu notei que suas mãos tremiam quando ela puxou sua cadeira. Ela estava nervosa, era isso. Eu posso entender isso.

Mas ela estava aqui. Aqui na minha cozinha. Aqui para ser a minha submissa.

O absurdo de tudo isso me manteve calmo.

Nós comemos em silêncio por vários minutos. Ela devorou o frango. De vez em quando sua língua saía da sua boca para lamber um pouco do molho deixado em seus lábios. Eu me mexi no meu assunto com a visão.

"Você cozinhou isso?" Ela perguntou.

_Ela falou. Finalmente._

Eu sorri. "Eu sou um homem de _muitos_ talentos, Isabella." _E eu não posso esperar para compartilhar todos eles com você. _

_A forma como ela cora, é como se ela me ouvisse._

Ela não falou novamente.

"Estou agradecido que você não tenha achado necessário preencher o silêncio com um falatório sem fim." Eu disse quando estávamos quase terminando. "Eu tenho algumas coisas para explicar a você e, como eu disse, você pode falar livremente nesta mesa".

Eu parei e esperei.

"Sim, senhor."

_Boa garota._

"Eu sou um dominante conservador. Eu não acredito em humilhação pública e eu não compartilho. Nunca." Como se eu algum dia compartilhasse Isabella com qualquer um se ela fosse minha. "No entanto, como um dominante, suponho que eu possa mudar isso a qualquer hora".

"Eu entendo, senhor".

_Você entende?_

"A outra coisa que você deve saber," eu disse, "é que eu não beijo nos lábios".

Ela pareceu intrigada com isso. "Como em _Uma Linda Mulher_? É muito pessoal?"

_Sim, exatamente, isso é muito pessoal. E eu preciso manter o pessoal afastado de nós tanto quanto possível. _

"_Uma Linda Mulher_?" Eu questionei, em vez disso.

"Você sabe, o filme?"

"Não. Eu nunca o vi." Eu disse, e isso não era uma mentira. "Eu não beijo nos lábios porque é desnecessário." _Desnecessário para nós. Pergunte-me por que._

E, embora ela parecesse chateada, ela só deu outra mordida no frango, então eu continuei, "Eu direi isso uma vez e apenas uma vez. Eu reconheço que você é uma pessoa com esperanças, sonhos, desejos, necessidades e opiniões. Você está colocando essas coisas de lado para se submeter à minha vontade nos finais de semana. Colocar-se em tal posição exige respeito, e eu respeito você. Tudo que eu faço para ou por você, eu faço com você em mente. Minhas regras sobre seu sono, alimentação e exercícios, são para o seu beneficio. Meu castigo é para a sua melhoria." Corri um dedo ao redor da borda do copo e sorri interiormente com a forma como os olhos dela seguiam o movimento. "E qualquer prazer que eu dou à você..." _Eu darei prazer a você Isabella, saiba disso agora – muito prazer, _"bem, eu não acho que você terá algum escrúpulo sobre o prazer".

Sim. Ela compreendeu. Seus olhos escureceram e sua respiração se alterou. Eu a tinha exatamente onde eu a queria. Eu sorri e me afastei da mesa. "Você terminou seu jantar?" _Porque eu estou pronto para seguir em frente para o resto da noite._

"Sim, senhor." Ela disse, colocando seu garfo para baixo.

"Preciso levar Jake lá fora." Eu disse. "Meu quarto é subindo as escadas, primeira porta à direita. Eu estarei lá em 15 minutos. Você estará esperando por mim. Página cinco, primeiro parágrafo".

Eu veria quão bem ela tinha lido a página cinco.

**~ O ~**

Levei Jake para fora para clarear minha cabeça, para me preparar, tanto quanto possível, para o que estava prestes a acontecer no meu quarto. Passei meu plano de novo em minha mente. Isabella gostava de fazer sexo oral, eu sabia disso pela sua lista de verificação. Já que eu sempre fazia isso isto como um dos meus primeiros encontros com uma submissa, simplesmente fazia sentido começar o nosso fim de semana dessa forma.

Uma submissa era lembrada da sua posição e responsabilidades enquanto fazia sexo oral. Elas ficavam de joelhos aos meus pés, sendo usadas para o meu prazer. E, enquanto eu poderia usá-las de qualquer forma que eu desejasse, era uma responsabilidade que eu não tomaria de ânimo leve.

Imaginei o quarto da maneira que eu o deixei - velas acesas por todos os lados, o travesseiro no meio do quarto, a camisola que eu tinha comprado. Eu a encontraria de joelhos vestida com a camisola? Isso seria o resultado ideal. Talvez eu a encontrasse na sala, esperando para me dizer que ela tinha mudado de ideia. Isso não seria o resultado ideal.

"Vamos, Jake." Eu chamei quando eu estava pronto e estava na hora.

Quando voltamos para a casa, eu parei na lavanderia e tirei meu suéter. Eu o coloquei no cesto de roupas sujas para a minha empregada doméstica levar para a lavagem a seco. Isabella não estava na sala, então eu subi as escadas para o meu quarto, com Jake nos meus calcanhares. Quando cheguei à porta, eu apontei para o chão. Jake deitou com um suspiro, a cabeça em suas patas.

Eu entrei no quarto.

Ela estava esperando.

Com a camisola e de joelhos sobre o travesseiro.

_Porra, sim._

Eu fechei a porta. "Muito bom, Isabella." Eu disse. "Você pode levantar".

Ela levantou lentamente para os seus pés. A camisola atingia o alto das suas coxas e o pálido rubor rosado da sua pele era visível através do material delicado. Eu queria ver aquele rubor mais claramente.

"Tire a camisola e a coloque no chão." Eu disse.

Ela tremeu levemente enquanto tirava a camisola sobre a sua cabeça. Ela estava nervosa, mas seus mamilos estavam duros e seus lábios separaram levemente. Ela também estava excitada.

"Olhe para mim." Eu ordenei. Uma vez que nossos olhos se encontraram, _porra, sim, ela está tão excitada quanto eu estou, _eu retirei meu cinto. Caminhei para mais perto dela. "O que você acha, Isabella, eu devo castigá-la pelo seu comentário de 'Mestre'?" Eu bati o cinto e ele bateu na parte superior da sua coxa. Eu ainda não era o Mestre dela, ela precisava entender isso.

Um dia em breve, talvez...

"O que você desejar, senhor." Ela sussurrou.

_Boa resposta._

"O que eu desejar?" Eu caminhei ao redor dela. Eu desejava um monte de coisas, mas, por enquanto...

Eu parei diante dela e desabotoei minha calça, deslizando-a para baixo com a minha boxer. Minha ereção ficou livre. "De joelhos, Isabella".

Eu esperei, sabendo que ela estava olhando. E isso era bom. Ela precisava ver.

"Sirva-me com a sua boca".

Ela se inclinou para frente e meu pau deslizou pelos seus lábios. Sua boca era quente e úmida, e eu me senti ficar ainda mais duro. Porra, ela era boa. Bati no fundo da sua garganta. "Todo ele, Isabella." Ela consegue fazer isso.

Ela _faria _isso.

Ela hesitou, trazendo suas mãos para cima para agarrar a base do meu pau. Eu não gostava de hesitação. "Se você não consegue tê-lo na boca, você não o terá em nenhum outro lugar." Eu disse, porque eu sabia exatamente onde ela o queria. O pensamento me fez empurrar para frente e eu deslizei mais fundo em sua boca. "Sim. Assim".

Olhei para baixo e a visão de Isabella de joelhos, com o meu pau em sua boca, quase me fez gozar. Eu não duraria muito. "Eu gosto disso forte e rude e não vou pegar leve com você só porque você é nova." Eu peguei seu cabelo em minhas mãos. "Segure-se firme".

Ela envolveu seus braços ao redor das minhas coxas e eu puxei para fora para empurrar imediatamente de volta em sua boca.

_Porra._

Movi a cabeça dela com as minhas mãos, fodendo sua boca, forte e rude. Exatamente como eu gostava.

"Use seus dentes." Eu disse e ela raspou meu comprimento enquanto eu empurrava pra dentro e para fora. Então ela se acostumou, chupando-me e passando sua língua ao redor de mim.

"Sim." Eu gemi, fechando meus olhos e a usando ainda mais forte.

_Sim._

_Porra._

Minhas bolas apertaram e eu sabia que estava perto. Eu me segurei, querendo fazer a sensação durar – a sensação da sua boca em mim, a promessa da minha libertação implorando-me para sair, a excitação de estar tão perto e não me deixar ceder ainda.

Ela chupou mais forte e eu sabia que não podia aguentar mais.

"Engula tudo, Isabella." Eu disse, preparando-a. "Engula tudo que eu dou a você".

Eu me libertei em vários jorros longos, mas ela engoliu tudo. Engoliu com vontade, não deixando uma gota.

"Isso, Isabella." Eu disse, saindo da sua boca quando ela terminou, minha respiração pesada porque, maldição, ela era boa. "Isso é o que eu desejo".

Puxei minha calça de volta, observando como ela esperou pela minha próxima ordem.

E eu queria jogá-la na cama e fodê-la adequadamente. Eu queria segurar suas mãos acima da sua cabeça e bater dentro dela uma e outra vez até que ela estivesse gritando com o prazer que eu daria a ela. Eu queria-

_Já basta!_

Ela teria o suficiente por uma noite.

Ela precisava de tempo para a transição. Por mais que ela quisesse isso, ela ainda era muito nova em meu mundo. Eu não podia e não esqueceria disso.

Esperei até a minha respiração acalmar. "Seu quarto é daqui duas portas à esquerda." Eu disse. "Você dorme na minha cama apenas sob convite." Era raro eu permitir que uma submissa dormisse na minha cama. Muito raro. "Você está dispensada".

Ela vestiu a camisola de volta e juntou suas roupas.

"Deixe Jake entrar quando você sair." Eu disse, porque eu sabia que ele estaria esperando. "E eu tomarei o café da manhã na sala de jantar às sete em ponto".

* * *

**Nota da Irene:  
**_Nossa, estou triste com vcs. O final de semana inteiro e não conseguiram bater a meta. Eu imaginei que como os capítulos agora são maiores e a fic é muito mais emocionante, vcs iriam gostar. =/ E fico arrasada por saber que na verdade a maioria foi correr pra ler em ingles. =/ Mas enfim, estamos aqui! Quarta feira... 300 reviews... e post! Beijos meninas e obrigado a todas que comentaram e torceram pelo post. \o/  
_

_E é isso ai: "Engula tudo que eu dou a você". Hahahhahaha  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Eu nunca precisei dormir muito. Na maioria das noites eu ficava bem com quatro ou cinco horas, o que era simplesmente bom, porque depois de ter os lábios de Isabella envolvidos em torno do meu pau, não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que eu conseguisse dormir tão cedo. Passei a mão pelo meu cabelo, tentando me concentrar na planilha detalhada no meu laptop. Os números embaralharam no meu cérebro e eu fechei a planilha, frustrado.

_Maldição, o que eu tinha feito?_

Eu tinha forçado Isabella em seus joelhos e fodi sua boca sem perguntar o que ela pensava, ou como se sentia, ou mesmo se ela queria.

_Era o que ela queria_, argumentei comigo mesmo. _Ela tem livre-arbítrio, ela poderia ter dito a você para parar a qualquer minuto e você teria parado._

E eu teria parado, eu sabia disso, mas o fato era, ela não queria que eu parasse. Ela queria que eu a dominasse, senão ela não teria vindo à minha casa e ela certamente como o inferno não estaria dormindo a duas portas do meu quarto.

Desliguei o laptop e caminhei para o corredor.

Sua porta estava fechada e a luz apagada. Ela estava dormindo.

Mais uma prova de que ela queria estar aqui.

Eu não questionei isso novamente, fui para a sala de jogos e me preparei para a próxima noite.

**~ O ~**

Eu finalmente deitei na cama por volta de uma da manhã e acordei quatro horas e meia depois, às 05hs30min. Fiz alguns alongamentos antes de caminhar pelo corredor até o quarto de Isabella.

A porta estava fechada - ela ainda estava dormindo. Perguntei-me se ela acordaria a tempo de fazer o café da manhã e pensei brevemente sobre eu mesmo acordá-la. Então eu decidi que não queria estabelecer uma precedência, então eu me virei e desci as escadas para a academia que eu tinha em casa.

Quando terminei minha corrida às 06hs40min, ouvi Isabella fazendo ruídos pela cozinha e sorri. Ela poderia até acordado mais tarde do que ela queria, mas ela era responsável e determinada a ter o meu café da manhã pronto. Saí da academia e tomei um banho rápido. Às 07hs em ponto, eu entrei na sala de jantar para encontrar meu café da manhã esperando.

Sentei e comi enquanto a observava pelo canto do meu olho. Ela usava um vestido azul e seu cabelo foi puxado para trás em um rabo de cavalo descuidado. Ela provavelmente não tinha tomado banho. Sua respiração era apenas levemente pesada, mas ela tentava controlá-la, como se não quisesse demonstrar como ela correu com o café da manhã. Ela tinha trabalhado duro esta manhã, trabalhado para colocar minhas necessidades em primeiro lugar.

Isto significava que o resto do final de semana seria muito promissor.

Levei o meu tempo comendo. Não havia necessidade de correr, e eu queria que Isabella tivesse o tempo necessário para acalmar seus pensamentos.

"Faça um prato para você e coma na cozinha." Eu disse quando terminei. "Esteja no meu quarto em uma hora. Página cinco, parágrafo dois".

**~ O ~**

Liguei para Emmett enquanto levei Jake pra fora.

"Edward." Ele disse. "Você não está ligando para cancelar, não é?"

"Não." Eu disse. "Estou ligando para ver se você queria almoçar depois de jogarmos".

"Legal, cara, um almoço seria ótimo." Ele disse. Sua voz caiu, "O encontro não foi bom?"

Eu ri. Ele nem imaginava. "Não." Eu disse. "O encontro foi bom. Mais do que bom, na verdade, nós fizemos planos para esta noite".

"Certo!" Ele disse. "Um ponto para Eddie".

_Você não sabe nem metade disso, Emmett._

"Então, como ela é?" Ele perguntou. "Ela é bonita? Ela tem uma irmã?"

Estendi a mão para acariciar Jake. "Eu te contarei tudo sobre ela no almoço".

**~ O ~**

Por mais que eu tentasse imaginar como seria ter Isabella espalhada na minha cama, a visão ainda me deixou atordoado quando entrei pela porta do meu quarto. O sol da manhã lançava um brilho sobre a cama - iluminando o corpo dela, fazendo-a brilhar.

Fiquei agradecido que os olhos dela estivessem fechados. Eu queria alguns segundos para observá-la sem ser notado agora que eu finalmente podia. Comecei pela sua boca, pela forma como seus lábios entreabriam ligeiramente. Acho que ela estava falando consigo mesma, tentando se acalmar. Meu olhar continuou viajando, contornando sobre seu longo pescoço delicado. Observei quando ela engoliu, como seus músculos moviam sob sua pele pálida. O movimento das suas mãos chamou minha atenção, mas ela estava apenas escovando seus dedos sobre a colcha, seus olhos ainda estavam fechados.

Seus seios eram do tamanho perfeito para caber na palma da minha mão e, enquanto eu observava, ela deu um profundo suspiro, levantando seu peito ainda mais no processo. Seus mamilos eram de uma cor rosa escuro e estavam duros com a evidente excitação. Eu ansiava para tomar um em minha boca. Para sentir seu gosto.

_Mais tarde._

Cerrei meus punhos e movi meus olhos para baixo, ao longo da inclinação suave da sua barriga, descendo para onde ela tinah seus joelhos espalhados. Meus olhos mergulharam mais para baixo e eu vi que ela já estava molhada.

_Molhada para mim._

_Pronta para mim._

Meu pau endureceu com o pensamento.

_Mais tarde, Cullen_, eu disse a mim mesmo. _Mostre algum controle._

Eu sabia que se eu não seguisse em frente com o meu plano, eu arrancaria minhas roupas e a tomaria ali mesmo. Mas esse não era o meu plano e eu sempre fazia tudo de acordo com o plano.

Bem, quase.

Ter Isabella aqui malditamente quebrou todas as regras que eu já tinha e todos os planos que eu já tinha criado.

_Isto não é sobre você, _eu disse a mim mesmo. _Não tanto, de qualquer maneira. Simplesmente dê a ela o que ela precisa._

Eu abri meu punho e caminhei para a cama. "Mantenha seus olhos fechados." Eu sussurrei.

Ela pulou. Ela esteve tão focada em si mesma que não tinha me escutado entrar.

"Eu gosto de você espalhada assim." Eu disse. "Pegue suas mãos e finja que são as minhas. Toque-se." _Mostre-me o que você gosta, o que você deseja._

Ela hesitou. Novamente.

"Agora, Isabella." Eu disse. Eu poderia ser mais paciente do que o normal. Ela era nova nisso, afinal.

Ela moveu suas mãos para os seus seios e, enquanto ela foi gentil no início, seu toque ficou mais rude enquanto ela rolava a ponta de um mamilo e depois do outro. Ela pegou um e o beliscou, provocando um pequeno suspiro de prazer no processo.

_Porra, sim. Ela gostava disso rude._

Uma mão trilhou pela sua barriga, enquanto a outra continuava trabalhando em seus mamilos. Ela deslizou um dedo entre as suas dobras molhadas.

_Apenas um?_

"Você me desaponta, Isabella." Eu me movi para tão perto que pude sentir sua respiração no meu rosto. Seus olhos agitaram. "Mantenha seus olhos fechados".

Olhei para baixo, observando o ritmo rápido do seu coração. Eu poderia fazê-lo bater ainda mais rápido? "Você me teve enchendo a sua boca na noite passada e agora você usa um único dedo para representar o meu pau?" Sim, eu poderia. Simplesmente olhe para aquele coração batendo agora.

Ela deslizou mais um dedo para dentro.

"Mais um." Eu disse. Sua respiração parou, mas ela acrescentou um terceiro dedo e lentamente começou a movê-los.

E lentamente também não funcionaria.

"Mais forte." Eu disse. "Eu foderia você mais forte." Porque era a verdade, toda a verdade, e nada além da porra da verdade. Um dia, em breve, eu mostraria a ela exatamente o quão forte.

Um fraco rubor espalhou pelo seu peito. Sim, ela gostava quando eu falava sujo com ela. Ela gostava disso sujo e rude e dominador. Eu me senti ficando mais duro enquanto imaginava meu pau no lugar dos seus dedos. Meu pau bombeando para dentro e para fora dela. Meu pau sendo a causa dos seus gemidos.

Ela estava perto, sua respiração ficou mais pesada e o rubor em seu peito aumentou. Seus lábios abrima e fechavam.

Inclinei-me para mais perto. "Agora".

Ela se deixou ir e, maldição, não havia uma visão nesta terra tão linda como Isabella quando ela atingiu o clímax – a concentração em seu rosto, as linhas provocantes do seu corpo enquanto a libertação a dominava, o gemido suave saindo dos seus lábios...

_Da próxima vez_, eu prometi ao meu pau ereto. _Da próxima vez em que ela atingir o clímax, você estará dentro dela._

Ela abriu os olhos e olhou para mim. Seu olhar mergulhou para as minhas calças e eu sabia exatamente o que ela via.

_Viu?_ Eu queria dizer. _Viu o que você faz comigo?_

"Esse foi um orgasmo fácil, Isabella." Eu disse em vez disso, enquanto os olhos dela voltaram aos meus. "Não espere que eu permita isso novamente".

"Eu tenho um compromisso marcado esta tarde e não estarei aqui para o almoço." Eu continuei. "Há bifes na geladeira que você me servirá às 18hs na sala de jantar." Eu olhei para o seu corpo ainda corado, agora coberto com um leve toque de suor. "Você precisa tomar um banho, já que você não teve tempo esta manhã. E há DVDs de yoga na academia. Faça uso deles. Você pode se retirar".

**~ O ~**

Não era para me gabar, mas eu completamente destruí Emmett na quadra de tênis. Eu marcava pela imensa frustração sexual em que me forcei.

"Maldição, Edward." Emmett disse quando deslizamos na mesa do seu bar de esportes favorito. "O que deu em você?"

"O nome dela é Isabella Swan." Eu disse.

"Bela***** Swan?" Ele questionou. "Ela fez isso?"

_*Aqui Emmett usa "Beautiful Swan" para se referir à Bella, por isso a grafia diferente, já que 'beautiful pode ser traduzida como 'bela'._

"Eu acho que não, e eu apreciaria muito se você não desse um apelido para ela".

"Isabella." Ele murmurou enquanto olhava o cardápio.

"Bella para você." Eu disse. "Ela me deixa chamá-la de Isabella, mas todo mundo a chama de Bella".

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. "Ela tem um nome de fetiche, ou algo assim?"

_Ou algo assim._

"Apenas uma pequena coisa entre nós." Eu disse. Olhei para o cardápio, querendo mudar de assunto. "Você quer o seu de sempre?"

"Sim." Ele disse. "Por que mudar uma coisa boa?"

O gerente veio até nós para conversar brevemente com Emmett. Às vezes era irritante estar relacionado a uma celebridade. Chequei meu BlackBerry, olhando alguns e-mails. Nada urgente.

"Então, Edward," Emmett disse quando o gerente havia deixado a mesa com nossos pedidos, "fale-me sobre essa Bella. Onde vocês se conheceram?"

"Ela trabalha na biblioteca, em North Shore".

"Uma bibliotecária?" Ele perguntou. "Por que, Edward, eu nunca soube que você tinha uma fantasia com uma bibliotecária".

"Há muita coisa que você não sabe sobre mim, Emmett." Eu disse.

Ele riu, como se não acreditasse em mim. "Você vai levá-la ao jantar beneficente do papai?" Ele perguntou.

"Se ela aceitar." Eu disse. "E quanto a você?"

"Não, cara. Não consigo pensar em ninguém para chamar." Ele forçou uma risada. "Se você encontrar alguém, avise-me, ok?"

Como se eu conhecesse muitas mulheres disponíveis. Pensei na mulher com quem eu estive logo depois de Tanya - uma submissa com uma necessidade de sentir dores fortes – desnecessário dizer, tinha sido um relacionamento curto. O que Emmett faria se eu desse a ele o número dela?

"Claro, Emmett." Eu disse. "Eu certamente ligarei para você".

**~ O ~**

Após o almoço, eu dirigi para o escritório, por algum motivo eu não queria ficar em casa. Eu queria que Isabella tivesse tempo para se acostumar com a minha casa e eu achei que ela teria uma chance maior se eu não estivesse por perto.

Às 18hs em ponto eu entrei na sala de jantar para encontrar Isabella esperando com um bife de dar água na boca no prato diante do meu assento.

"Faça um prato para você e junte-se a mim, Isabella." Eu disse, cortando o bife. Era a primeira refeição real que ela cozinhava para mim e ela não decepcionou - o bife estava suculento e macio.

Ela se juntou a mim logo depois, remexendo em sua comida, empurrando o feijão verde em torno do seu prato.

"Coma, Isabella." Eu disse.

Ela comeu um pouco mais, mas não muito. Ela ainda ficava remexendo. Ainda absorta em pensamentos.

Perguntei-me o que a tinha em modo tão contemplativo. Talvez ela estivesse pensando sobre ir embora antes de amanhã. Talvez ela já tivesse tido o suficiente. Talvez ela não quisesse isso, afinal.

Havia apenas uma maneira de descobrir.

"Venha comigo, Isabella." Eu disse. Nós saímos da sala, subimos as escadas e entramos no quarto de jogos. Dei um passo para o lado e aceneu para ela entrar primeiro.

Ela deu três passos para dentro e girou ao redor, olhando para mim boquiaberta.

Ela deve ter visto as algemas e essa era a reação que eu esperava.

"Você confia em mim, Isabella?" Eu perguntei.

Ela olhou de mim para as correntes. "Eu... eu..."

Eu passei rápido por trás dela e abri uma das algemas. "O que você achou que nosso acordo implicaria? Achei que você estivesse muito ciente no que estava se metendo".

Eu não esperava que ela respondesse, é claro. Eu só queria trazer a ideia de que não éramos amantes. Nós não estávamos nisso para um romance. Romance não tinha nada a ver conosco.

Nenhum de nós queria o romance.

"Se queremos progredir, você deve confiar em mim." _Confie em mim, Isabella. Por favor. _Eu abri a outra algema, "Venha aqui".

Ela hesitou novamente. Eu teria que fazer algo sobre isso mais cedo ou mais tarde.

"Ou," eu disse, querendo dar a ela outra opção, "você pode sair da minha casa e nunca mais voltar".

Ela caminhou em direção a mim. Ela não queria ir embora e isso me deixou extremamente feliz.

"Muito bem." Eu disse. "Tire suas roupas".

Seu corpo tremia enquanto ela retirava seu vestido. Ela tomou banho na minha ausência, eu podia sentir o maravilhoso perfume de frésias nela. Perguntei-me o que ela achou dos produtos de higiene pessoal em seu banheiro. Sem olhar para mim, ela deslizou sua calcinha pelas suas pernas e a tirou.

Peguei seus braços e os algemei acima da sua cabeça. Eu me movi lentamente, querendo saborear cada minuto disso. Querendo que ela saboreasse cada minuto, eu fiquei diante dela para tirar minha camisa e ela me olhava com olhos excitados e selvagens.

Não, eu não a queria assistindo ainda.

Voltei para a grande mesa à minha direita e abri uma gaveta. Lá estava ele - um pesado lenço preto. Isso cuidaria da parte dela ficar me observando.

Eu o puxei para fora para que ela pudesse ver, assim ela saberia o que eu planejei. "Seus outros sentidos serão intensificados quando eu vendá-la".

Amarrei o lenço ao redor da cabeça dela, tendo a certeza que seus olhos estivessem cobertos. Sim, assim era melhor. Corri meus olhos sobre a sua forma vulnerável. Ela agora estava completamente à minha mercê. Amarrada e esperando pelo que eu faria com ela.

_Ah, Isabella_, eu pensei. _As coisas que eu quero fazer com você_. _As coisas que eu farei com você..._

Voltei para a mesa e peguei o meu chicote favorito.

Com passos leves, eu andei para trás de Isabella e rocei o cabelo do seu pescoço. Ela pulou ao meu toque. Perguntei-me quando ela pararia de pular cada vez que eu a tocava.

"O quê você sente, Isabella?" Eu perguntei. "Seja sincera".

"Medo." Ela sussurrou, mordendo seu lábio inferior. "Eu sinto medo".

Claro que ela sentia medo, que pessoa razoável não sentiria?

"Compreensível, mas totalmente desnecessário." Eu tentei tranquilizá-la. "Eu nunca a machucaria".

Eu me movi para a frente dela. Sua respiração era pesada, ela estava se esforçando muito para ouvir o que eu estava fazendo. Ela não confiava em mim ainda.

Eu circulei a ponta do seu seio com o chicote. Ela suspirou com a sensação.

_Sim..._

"O quê você sente agora?" Eu perguntei.

"Antecipação".

Muito melhor. Eu circulei seu peito novamente. "E se eu dissesse a você que isto é um chicote, o que você sentiria?"

_É um dos meus brinquedos favoritos, Isabella, deixe-me mostrar a você o que eu posso fazer com ele. Como ele pode fazê-la se sentir bem._

_Deixe-me mostrar a você os prazeres do meu mundo._

Ela tomou uma respiração profunda. "Medo".

Eu trouxe o chicote para trás e o golpeei levemente com o meu pulso, então ele pousou fortemente em seu peito. Algumas coisas eram explicadas melhor sem palavras.

Ela suspirou, mas não foi um suspiro de dor. Mais como uma surpresa.

"Vê?" Eu perguntei. "Nada a temer. Eu não a machucarei." Dei uma chicotada em seus joelhos levemente. "Abra suas pernas".

Nenhuma hesitação dessa vez, ela obedeceu imediatamente.

Excelente.

Estudei seu rosto – excitação, dúvida e ansiedade.

Eu trouxe o chicote dos seus joelhos ao seu sexo molhado, nunca deixando a ponta de couro deixar sua pele. "Eu poderia chicoteá-la aqui." Eu disse. "O que você acha disso?"

Sua sobrancelha enrugou em confusão. "Eu... eu não sei."

_Deixe-me ajudá-la a descobrir._

Meu punho estalou, lançando o chicote contra sua carne inchada e fresca.

Um.

Ela chupou uma respiração novamente.

Dois.

Ela liberou a respiração em um gemido.

Três.

"E agora?" Eu perguntei, embora eu realmente não precisasse, seu rosto era um livro aberto. Mas eu queria que ela soubesse que eu me importava sobre como ela se sentia, que eu sempre manteria seus pensamentos e desejos em mente.

"Mais" Ela gemeu. "Eu preciso de mais".

Eu circulei o chicote em torno do seu centro úmido novamente e então o golpeei contra o seu sexo. Ela não conseguiu segurar sua resposta e gritou, puxando contra as correntes.

Sua reação me surpreendeu. Eu nunca teria imaginado o quanto ela era responsiva. O quanto ela gostava do que eu estava fazendo. Como ela parecia ansiar por isso.

Eu queria mantê-la nas algemas a noite toda, trazê-la à borda do prazer uma e outra vez antes de permiti-la desmoronar. Mas lembrei-me o quanto ela era nova nisso, como ela poderia questionar sua reação de manhã e eu sabia que não devia forçá-la muito.

"Você é tão boa algemada diante de mim, puxando contra as minhas restrições, na minha casa, gemendo e chorando pelo meu chicote." Eu trilhei o chicote de volta ao seu peito. "Seu corpo está implorando por libertação, não é?"

"Sim." Ela gemeu.

"E você terá isso." Eu sussurrei. Eu bati o chicote contra o seu sexo mais uma vez, porque eu não podia evitar. "Mas não esta noite".

Eu me afastei e coloquei o chicote de volta na mesa, peguei um bálsamo da gaveta e coloquei no meu bolso. Ouvi as algemas chacoalharem atrás de mim.

Alguém estava exatamente tão frustrada sexualmente quanto eu.

"Eu vou tirar suas algemas agora." Eu disse, caminhando de volta para ela. "Você irá diretamente para a cama. Você dormirá nua e não se tocará de jeito nenhum. Haverá consequências severas se você desobedecer".

Eu abri as algemas e removi o lenço. "Você entendeu?" Perguntei olhando nos seus necessitados olhos castanhos.

Ela engoliu. "Sim, senhor." Ela disse, e eu vi que ela entendeu.

"Bom." Peguei o bálsamo do meu bolso e o abri. Esfreguei gentilmente o suavemente a pomada em um dos seus pulsos e depois no outro. Eu não achei que ela puxaria tão forte as algemas, mas era melhor errar pelo excesso de cautela.

"Tudo feito, Isabella." Eu disse assim que terminei. "Você pode ir para o seu quarto".

Eu observei sua figura esbelta e nua sair pela porta e eu soube então que eu estava perdido. Eu faria o que fosse preciso para mantê-la comigo.

* * *

**Nota da Irene:  
**Desculpe menina pelo atraso. Como prova de meu amor e arrependimento, o post vem amanhã mesmo sem meta. Vamos ver se vcs deixam recados mesmo assim. *cof cof*

Detalhe: A autora apagou a fic da net e agora anunciou que irá publicar a trilogia. Uma boa e uma má noticia. Talvez tenhamos que parar de postar por causa disso.

Então vamos aproveitar enquanto podemos ler por aqui.

=p


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Eu faria uma coisa má, muito má.

E enquanto eu me odiava por isso, eu sabia que eu faria, de qualquer maneira.

Eu daria a Isabella uma falsa palavra de segurança.

Levantei da minha cama e comecei a andar de um lado a outro. Isso era errado. Muito, muito errado. Com as minhas submissas anteriores eu usei o sistema de palavra de segurança padrão, verde/amarelo/vermelho. A palavra de segurança para terminar o relacionamento que eu planejava dar a Isabella era uma piada. E, mais do que isso, era errada. Tão errada que eu seria expulso da comunidade se a palavra fosse a público.

Mas, como a palavra iria a público? Isabella não contaria a ninguém.

E eu certamente não contaria a ninguém.

Eu nunca tive uma submissa usando a palavra de segurança antes. Eu podia ler os sinais de Isabella facilmente, então eu nunca a empurraria longe demais. Eu checaria com ela muitas vezes. Se você pensasse nisso dessa maneira, quem precisava de uma palavra de segurança, afinal?

_Uma pessoa segura, sã, consensual._

Mas, eu argumentei comigo mesmo, eu poderia ser seguro, são e consensual sem uma palavra de segurança. Eu sabia que podia. E Isabella pensaria duas vezes sobre o uso da palavra de segurança se ela achasse que tinha que ir embora. Era a maneira perfeita de assegurar que ela ficasse comigo.

Sim, eu decidi, nós ficaríamos bem sem a palavra de segurança. Perfeitamente seguros.

Caminhei até a minha mesa de cabeceira e abri a gaveta superior. A caixa azul clara da Tiffany olhou para mim e eu levantei a tampa. Amanhã eu ofereceria o meu colar para Isabella.

E essa era outra regra quebrada – eu nunca encoleirei uma submissa antes de fodê-la. Nunca. O que exatamente eu estava fazendo oferecendo meu colar a Isabella sem tê-la possuído primeiro?

Eu não poderia responder a essa pergunta. Eu simplesmente sabia que eu colocaria.

Segurei a gargantilha na palma da minha mão, tentando imaginar como ficaria em Isabella. Como o seu longo e delicado pescoço ficaria com o meu colar em torno dele. Ela o usaria durante toda a semana e, embora o mundo o visse apenas como um lindo colar, ela e eu saberíamos a verdade - ela era minha. Eu poderia tratá-la como eu quisesse. Eu poderia dar prazer a ela como eu quisesse. Ela me daria prazer como eu quisesse.

Coloquei o colar de volta em sua caixa e fechei a gaveta. Encoleirar uma submissa...

Fazia mais de um ano desde que eu encoleirei uma submissa. Exatamente antes de eu decidir namorar Tanya, meu relacionamento com Jessica já estava acabado. Jessica queria mais e eu não tinha. No final, nós decidimos nos separar. Não muito tempo depois que ela foi embora, Tanya ligou e eu pensei, que diabos? Tente ter um relacionamento normal.

Como se alguma coisa com Tanya pudesse ser chamada de normal. Mas, por alguma estranha reviravolta do destino, Tanya queria ser dominada. Ou, pelo menos, ela achava que queria.

_"Amarre-me, Edward"._

_"Bata em mim, Edward"._

Nossa relação estava condenada desde aquela primeira ligação. Tanya era tão submissa quanto eu era.

Encoleirar uma submissa era importante para mim. Eu sempre fui monogâmico uma vez que encoleirava uma submissa. Monogâmico por quanto tempo a relação durasse. Eu nunca compartilhei minhas submissas encoleiradas com outros Dominantes, e minhas submissas nunca tiveram que se preocupar sobre eu jogando com outras submissas.

Por quanto tempo ela me quisesse, eu seria o Dominante de Isabella.

Eu suspirei e sentei na cama, peguei o livro com capa de couro A INQUILINA DE WILDFELL HALL, de Anne Brontë, e o folheei. Meus olhos caíram sobre uma página, _"Meus materiais de pintura estavam agrupados no canto mesa, prontos para o uso de amanhã, e apenas cobertos com um pano. Ele logo os viu e, abaixando a vela, deliberadamente começou a lançá-los no fogo: palheta de cores, tintas, bexigas, lápis, pincéis, vernizes: eu vi todos eles sendo consumidos: a palheta se partiu em duas, o óleo e aguarrás jogados sibilavam e urravam pela chaminé. Ele então tocou o sino"._

Como Helen deve ter se sentido quando Arthur queimou seu material de pintura. Assim como eu me sentiria se tivesse que deixar Isabella partir.

Aguarrás.

Aguarrás em um incêndio.

_Eu vi todos eles consumidos. _

Por mais absurdo que fosse, essa era a palavra de segurança perfeita.

**~ O ~**

Eu estava bem acordado às 05hs30min da manhã seguinte e, após um banho rápido, fui para a cozinha fazer o café da manhã. Comecei fazendo os muffins de mirtilo. Isabella tinha uma decisão importante a fazer hoje. Eu faria o que eu pudesse para tornar essa decisão mais fácil.

Às 06hs30min eu a ouvi andando lá em cima. Sem dúvida ela se perguntava o que eu estava fazendo.

_Ah, Isabella, se você apenas soubesse o que eu tinha planejado..._

Eu provavelmente deveria ter dito ontem a noite que faria o café da manhã. Mas ontem à noite eu estive pensando em outras coisas, e café da manhã não era uma delas. Estabeleci dois lugares na mesa da cozinha, porque esta manhã eu queria ouvir o que Isabella tinha a dizer. Eu estava certo que ela tinha perguntas. Perguntas sobre o beijo, por que eu não tinha feito sexo com ela, quais eram meus pensamentos e expectativas.

Às 07hs em ponto ela correu para a cozinha para encontrar-me sentado à mesa.

_Hoje é o dia, Isabella. Hoje você se torna minha._

"Bom dia, Isabella." Eu acenei para a cadeira na minha frente. "Você dormiu bem?"

Seu rosto estava ruborizado. Ela não tinha dormido bem, mas ela me olhou diretamente nos olhos – ele obedeceu ao meu último comando.

"Não." Ela disse. "Não realmente".

Como eu disse – um livro aberto.

"Vá em frente e coma." Eu disse.

Ela olhou para os muffins sobre a mesa e então olhou para mim com uma sobrancelha levantada. "Você dorme?"

"Às vezes." Eu disse.

Eu a observei comer, apreciando o jogo da sua mandíbula e o olhar de prazer quando ela mordeu o muffin.

_Fale comigo_, eu queria dizer_. Faça-me perguntas_.

Mas se eu pedisse a ela para falar, ela pensaria que eu estava me impondo? Ela só falaria porque eu era um Dom e pedi a ela para falar?

Quem saberia? Eu teria que tentar uma tática diferente.

"Eu tive um bom fim de semana, Isabella." Eu disse. "Eu gostaria de seguir em frente com o nosso relacionamento".

Ela engasgou. "Você gostaria?"

Por que ela estava achando tão surpreendente? Como ela poderia não saber o quanto ela me satisfez?

"Estou muito satisfeito com você." Eu disse. "Você tem um comportamento e resposta rápida que eu nunca vi antes".

Ela corou novamente, uma sombra decadente de rosa que eu agora sabia que poderia cobrir seu corpo todo. Recordei de ontem, a forma como ela estava espalhada na minha cama. Nua, corada e ofegante.

Uma vez que ela usasse meu colar –

_Pare com isso! _

_Você tem que perguntar primeiro._

"Você tem uma importante decisão para tomar hoje." Eu disse. "Nós podemos discutir os detalhes depois do café da manhã e do seu banho. Tenho certeza que você tem algumas perguntas para mim".

"Posso fazer-lhe uma pergunta, senhor?"

_Eu não acabei de dizer a ela para me fazer perguntas?_

"Claro." Eu assegurei a ela novamente. "Esta é a sua mesa".

"Como você soube que eu não havia tomado banho ontem, ou esta manhã? Como você sabia qual sabonete, shampoo e pasta de dente eu uso em casa? Como você–"

"Uma por vez." Eu disse. Maldição, ela _podia _falar. "Eu sou um homem extremamente observador, Isabella. Eu sabia que você não havia tomado banho porque eu sabia que no seu quarto não havia um despertador. Estou muito surpreso que você tenha se levantado a tempo de cozinhar o café da manhã. E seu cabelo não parecia que havia sido lavado. Adivinhei que você não tinha tomado banho essa manhã porque você entrou correndo aqui como se tivesse um demônio correndo atrás de você".

A próxima parte era complicada. Foi uma completa coincidência eu vê-la e a sua amiga loira na loja Produtos de Banho e Corpo no mesmo dia em que comprei as camisolas e peças intimas na Victoria's Secret. "Eu sabia qual sabonete e produtos de cabelo você usa porque eu senti o cheiro deles quando você veio ao meu escritório." Eu tinha sentido o cheiro deles nela, não era mentira. Mas se ela soubesse que eu a vi fazendo compras, ela poderia pensar que eu estava sendo desonesto. Ou um perseguidor.

_Você está sendo desonesto. E muitas pessoas chamariam você de perseguidor._

_Não,_ eu argumentei, _estou apenas retendo informações. Duas coisas completamente diferentes. _

_E eu nunca a persegui._

"Quanto à pasta de dente - acho que foi um golpe de sorte." Eu queria sorrir – eu adivinhei certo sobre a pasta de dentes e não tinha sequer tentado. Nós fomos feitos um para o outro.

"Você não perguntou se eu segui suas instruções ontem à noite." Ela disse.

Certo. Eu provavelmente deveria ter perguntado, mesmo sabendo que ela tinha me obedecido.

"Você seguiu?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim".

_Claro que você seguiu. Ao contrário de alguns de nós, você não consegue mentir. _

Tomei um gole de café. "Eu acredito em você".

"Por quê?"

"Porque você não consegue mentir - seu rosto é um livro aberto." Ela tinha que saber disso, no entanto. "Nunca jogue pôquer, você perderá".

Ela corou novamente. Sim, ela sabia. "Posso fazer-lhe outra pergunta?" Ela perguntou.

_Quantas você quiser._

"Eu ainda estou na mesa." Eu disse.

"Conte-me sobre a sua família." Ela disse, surpreendendo-me completamente.

Sério, eu queria perguntar. De todas as coisas que você pode perguntar, você está perguntando sobre a minha família? Mas isso era o que ela queria, então eu falei um pouco sobre os meus pais, a morte deles, e do meu tio e tia, Carlisle e Esme. Minha curiosidade era grande quando ela mencionou que sua companheira de quarto poderia estar interessada em Emmett. Perguntei-me se ela era a loira que eu vi com Isabella fazendo compras.

Emmett amava loiras.

"Você pode me dar o número dela?" Eu perguntei. "Posso dá-lo para Emmet".

Ela pareceu desconfortável pela primeira vez em todo o fim de semana. "Hm, eu não sei... Ela não... Ela não poderia... Toda a coisa dominante..."

"Eu entendo." Eu disse, e eu entendia. Dizia muito sobre Isabella que, enquanto ela achava que sua companheira de quarto poderia gostar de Emmett, ela não queria colocá-la em uma posição desconfortável. "Isso não seria um problema. Emmett não vive o meu estilo de vida. O que sua colega de quarto faz?"

"Ela trabalha com computadores. Seu grande amor, no entanto, é mexer com carros. Ela é alta, loira e linda".

Ela era a loira, então, Emmett me deveria um grande favor. E ela gostava de carros. Bônus. "Então ela deveria conhecer Emmet. Eu sei exatamente a coisa. O que me lembra." Eu me levantei, hora de cuidar dos negócios. "Eu quero que você use a minha coleira, Isabella. Por favor, considere isso enquanto estiver no banho. Encontre-se comigo no meu quarto em uma hora, vamos discutir isso melhor".

Depois que ela saiu da cozinha, eu limpei os pratos e então fui para o meu quarto para me preparar. Quando ouvi Isabella no chuveiro, coloquei o roupão azul combinando com o conjunto de sutiã e calcinha sobre a sua cama.

Ela entrou no quarto exatamente na hora. A cor azul realçava a bela palidez da sua pele, tornando o seu olhar luminoso. Seu cabelo escuro caía suavemente ao redor dos seus ombros, e seus olhos escuros deram uma olhada ao redor do quarto.

Ela estava nervosa novamente.

"Sente-se." Eu disse a ela e ela sentou no banco almofadado como uma princesa real.

Peguei o colar da caixa e a encarei. "Se você escolher usar isto, você será marcada como minha." Eu segurei o colar levantado, querendo que ela visse. "Minha para fazer o que eu desejar. Você me obedecerá e nunca questionará o que eu disser para você fazer. Seus finais de semana serão meus para preenchê-los como eu desejar. Seu corpo é meu para usar como eu desejar. Eu nunca serei cruel ou causarei dano permanente, mas eu não sou um Mestre fácil, Isabella. Eu vou tê-la fazendo coisas que você nunca imaginou fazer, mas eu também posso trazer-lhe um prazer que você nunca imaginou".

_Eu quero você_, eu estava dizendo. _E eu quero ser seu_.

"Você está entendendo?" Eu perguntei.

Ela assentiu. "Eu entendo, senhor".

E, mesmo que eu soubesse que ela não entendia, a emoção começou a martelar através das minhas veias. Apenas mais uma pergunta...

"Você usará isto?" Eu perguntei.

_Por favor, diga que sim, ou acene com a cabeça, ou faça algum sinal positivo_.

Ela assentiu novamente.

Porra, sim. Ela o queria.

Fui para trás dela, não querendo que ela visse o quanto sua resposta tinha me deixado animado. Ela era minha. Ela tinha concordado em ser minha submissa. Coloquei o colar em torno do seu pescoço e afastei seu cabelo do caminho.

Maldição, ela ficou bem no meu colar.

_Meu colar._

Eu queria girá-la ao redor e esmagar meus lábios aos dela. Dizer a ela o quanto ela me agradou, mas, novamente, eu não confiava em mim para encontrar os olhos dela e eu tinha feito aquela regra do beijo. Foquei minha atenção no belo tom da sua pele. "Essa cor faz maravilhas com a sua pele." Eu disse e empurrei o roupão dos seus ombros.

Porra, ela era boa. Sua pele era suave como seda, ainda um toque úmido do seu banho.

"Você é minha agora." Eu disse, e eu queria provar minhas palavras. Minhas mãos deslizaram em seu sutiã e eu espalmei seus seios, regozijando-me com a forma como seus mamilos enrijeceram. "Eles são meus." _E eu não posso esperar para começar a conhecê-los melhor. _Minhas mãos continuaram o seu caminho em direção ao sul, deslizando ao longo dos seus lados. "Minha." Eu disse, porque seu corpo inteiro era meu agora. Uma centelha de pura luxúria atirou através de mim e eu inclinei para beijar seu pescoço.

_Maldição, ela tem um gosto bom._

Eu a mordi e ela gemeu, tremendo sob o meu toque. "Minha." Eu disse. _Nunca esqueça disso._

Meus dedos chegaram ao seu destino e empurrei para o lado o fino material de cetim da sua calcinha. "E isso?" Deslizei um dedo para dentro dela. "Todo meu".

_Inferno, sim, isso era meu._

Ela estava apertada e molhada e ainda melhor em torno do meu dedo do que eu esperava. Meu pau endureceu e eu deslizei outro dedo dentro dela. Apertada e quente. Comecei a movê-los, tão profundamente quanto eu podia. Ela gemeu e jogou a cabeça para trás.

_Sim, Isabella. Sinta o que eu posso fazer para você._

Continuei acariciando até que a senti começar a apertar em volta de mim, então puxei meus dedos para fora. "Até os seus orgasmos são meus." E ela poderia muito bem entender isso agora.

Ela gemeu em frustração.

"Em breve." Eu sussurrei. "Muito em breve. Eu prometo".

Ela estendeu a mão para a gargantilha.

"Fica muito bem em você, Isabella." Eu caminhei para ficar na frente dela mais uma vez. "Estou muito satisfeito".

Eu me virei e peguei um travesseiro da cama. Ela bradaria nessa próxima parte, ou ela aceitaria isso? "Sua palavra de segurança é 'aguarrás'. Diga isso e tudo acaba imediatamente, você tira a sua coleira, vai embora e nunca mais volta. Caso contrário, você virá para cá todas as sextas-feiras. Algumas vezes você chegará às 18hs e nós jantaremos na cozinha. Outras vezes você chegará às 20hs e irá direto ao meu quarto. Minhas ordens de sono, alimentação e exercícios permanecem. Você está entendendo?"

Eu segurei minha respiração.

Ela assentiu.

"Bom. Eu frequentemente sou convidado para ocasiões sociais. Você estará presente nelas comigo. Eu tenho um compromisso no próximo sábado à noite – em beneficio de umas das fundações sem fins lucrativos do meu pai. Se você não tiver um vestido de gala, eu providenciarei um para você. Está tudo claro? Pergunte-me se você tiver alguma dúvida." _Ou diga-me o quanto eu fui louco com essa palavra de segurança._

Ela mordeu seu lábio. "Eu não tenho perguntas".

Mmmm. Seu lábio. Inclinei-me para perto e senti o seu delicioso perfume. "Eu não tenho perguntas..."

_Diga. Deixa-me ouvir você dizer isso. _

_Eu preciso que você diga isso._

Mas ela não sabia sobre o que eu estava falando.

"Diga, Isabella." Eu sussurrei para ela. "Você ganhou o direito".

Ela se inclinou para frente em entendimento. "Eu não tenho perguntas, Mestre".

_Mestre_. Eu poderia ter gemido com o prazer de ouvir essa palavra saindo da sua boca.

"Sim. Muito bem." Meu pau estava insuportavelmente duro e pressionado desconfortavelmente contra as minhas calças. Eu comecei a desabotoá-la. "Agora, venha e mostre-me o quanto você está feliz em usar a minha coleira".

Ela deslizou do banco e ajoelhou-se diante de mim no travesseiro. Sua língua saiu da sua boca e correu em torno do exterior dos seus lábios.

Maldição, ela queria isto tanto quanto eu.

Com um som que era um cruzamento entre um suspiro e um gemido, ela se inclinou para frente para tomar-me em sua boca. Coloquei minhas mãos em sua cabeça para me firmar quando ela me tomou mais profundamente.

"Tudo de mim, Isabella." Eu disse. "Tome tudo de mim." E eu sabia que não demoraria muito para que ela tomasse mais do que apenas o meu pau em sua boca. Ela sozinha já tinha o poder de tomar tanto meu corpo como minha alma.

Mas eu não podia pensar nisso agora. Tudo no que eu podia focar era na sensação da sua boca quando ela me engolfou. Alcancei o fundo da sua garganta e comecei a mover para dentro e para fora.

"Você gosta disso?" Eu perguntei. "Você gosta que eu esteja fodendo sua pequena boca quente?"

Ela fez um ruído afirmativo que causou vibrações se espalhando através da minha virilha. _Porra. _Segurei seu cabelo mais apertado.

"Em breve." Eu prometi. "Em breve nós veremos o que mais eu posso foder".

Ela chupou-me mais forte e eu olhei para baixo para ver meu pau deslizar para dentro e para fora da sua boca. Seus olhos foram lançados para baixo e eu tremi com a visão da sua pequena boca tomando todo o meu pau. Ela moveu seus lábios para deixar seus dentes deslizarem ao longo do meu comprimento.

_Ela lembrava_.

"Maldição, Isabella".

Tentei segurar o sentimento da minha liberação crescendo profundamente em minhas bolas, fechei meus olhos para bloquear a visão viciante da sua boca em mim. Mas a visão foi gravada na minha memória e era inútil negar o que ela fez comigo.

"Eu estou gozando, Isabella." Eu disse quando meu pau empurrou para dentro da sua boca. "Eu não posso..."

Empurrei para dentro mais uma vez e segurei parado profundamente dentro dela quando me libertei em sua boca. Ela engoliu, movendo sua garganta ao redor da minha cabeça, e eu silvei através dos meus dentes com o prazer.

Quando ela terminou, eu saí dela e puxei minhas calças. "Você pode colocar sua roupa de volta." Eu disse a ela.

Ela se levantou, seu rosto corado de excitação.

_Eu sei_, eu queria dizer. _Eu me sinto da mesma maneira._

**~ O ~**

Ela foi embora naquela tarde e eu a instruí para voltar na sexta-feira às 18hs. Fiz o meu melhor para conter minha emoção quando falei com ela sobre sexta-feira à noite. Afinal, ela não saberia o que eu tinha planejado, mas eu sabia que seria uma longa semana enquanto eu pensava em frente para finalmente reivindicar seu corpo.

Perguntei se ela tinha alguma dúvida antes de ela ir embora, e ela só mencionou que, se não fosse muito incômodo, se eu me importaria de fornecer um vestido de gala para o próximo fim de semana. Eu sabia que Alice teria algo perfeito.

"Claro." Eu disse a ela. "Eu terei algo aqui para você usar no sábado e eu tenho suas medidas da sua inscrição".

"Obrigada, Mestre." Ela disse.

"Não se preocupe, Isabella." Eu disse. "E se você tiver quaisquer dúvidas, ou preocupações, para mim esta semana, sinta-se livre para ligar para o meu telefone celular".

Eu realmente esperava que ela ligasse, mas eu sabia que ela provavelmente não o faria.

_Ligue-me, Isabella. Eu quero que você ligue._

* * *

**_Nota da Irene: _**_Fico relendo e me sinto ansiosa novamente. Fico pensando em todo o controle que ele teve que ter para não transar com ela no primeiro fds. Que maldade... ela teria amado! E a gente tbm. Mas... amo o próximo fds. Então vamos dar tempo ao tempo..._

_Obrigado pelas 40 reviews que foram deixadas no capítulo anterior. Fico muito feliz que mesmo sem uma meta vcs não esqueçam de comentar. Desculpem se eu nem sempre respondo. Mas ultimamente eu estou numa correria muito grande e estamos com muita fic rolando. De agora em diante vou tentar deixar nosso canal com só 3 fics por semana, no máximo, pra eu dar mais atenção a vcs. Amo ler cada review. _

_Assim que tiver mais noticias da autora aviso a vcs. Beijos_

_Próximo capítulo: AmanHã!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

"Alice." Eu disse quando liguei para a minha cunhada na segunda-feira. "Minha acompanhante precisa de um vestido de gala para o jantar beneficente de sábado, você pode trazer alguma coisa?"

"Você tem uma acompanhante?" Ela perguntou. "Sério?"

Eu olhei para o meu celular e então desisti. Não é como se ela pudesse me ver. "Eu decidi não tomar isso como um insulto".

"Desculpe, Edward." Ela disse. "Mas você normalmente vai a esses eventos sozinho".

Ela estava certa, eu não podia discutir com ela sobre isso. Mas eu normalmente não tinha Isabella como minha submissa encoleirada. Mesmo quando eu tinha submissas encoleiradas, eu normalmente não as levava comigo para reuniões familiares. Lauren e Jessica tinham sido as únicas submissas que eu já apresentei para a minha família.

"Bem, pegue o seu queixo do chão e encontre um vestido," eu disse, "porque eu tenho uma acompanhante".

"Já estava na hora".

Eu quase desliguei. Simplesmente não valia a pena. Mas Isabella tinha pedido por um vestido e um vestido ela teria, mesmo se eu tivesse que suportar os comentários não-tão-engraçados da minha cunhada. Eu sabia que Alice tinha boas intenções. Ela apenas gostava de provocar. "O vestido, Alice." Eu a lembrei.

"Certo. Certo." Ela disse e eu ouvi barulho de papéis ao fundo. "O que ela quer?"

_Ela quer o que quer que eu forneça,_ eu queria dizer. Eu não disse, no entanto - Alice, como o resto da minha família, era ignorante quando aos detalhes mais finos da minha vida. "Algo sexy, mas não muito revelador. Sexy sofisticado".

"Ah, Edward." Ela disse. "Fale isso de novo".

"Falar o quê?" Eu perguntei.

"Sexy. Eu quero ouvir você dizer sexy".

"Cale a boca, Alice." Eu disse. "Você tem alguma coisa, ou não?"

"Qual é o tamanho?"

"Quatro".

"Espere aí".

Ouvi mais ruídos, ela estava se movimentando pelo seu escritório agora, provavelmente procurando através das roupas, ou vestido, ou algo assim.

"Tenho exatamente a coisa." Ela disse finalmente. "Em preto".

"Azul." Eu disse. "Um leve azul escuro." Eu pensei novamente no roupão de cetim. "Azul fica bonito com o tom da pele dela".

"Ela pediu azul, ou o meu cunhado CEO***** e workaholic****** realmente nota a forma como uma cor fica com o tom de pele de uma mulher?

_*CEO: diretor-executivo, diretor-geral, presidente (executivo responsável pela direção de uma empresa ou grande organização)._

_*Workaholic: pessoa dedicada ao serviço, "viciado pelo trabalho"._

Eu bati minha caneta contra a minha mesa. "Ok, você me descobriu. Eu sou um CEO e workaholic que finalmente descobriu qual cor pode combinar com o tom de pele de uma mulher." Eu suspirei. "Você o tem em azul, ou não?"

"Desculpe." Ela disse. "Apenas preto. Mas eu juro que se eu não estivesse pegando um voo amanhã, eu faria um vestido em azul para a sua acompanhante com o belo tom de pele".

"Obrigado, Alice." Perguntei-me quão rapidamente esta novidade chegaria ao resto da minha família. Eu tinha certeza que Alice ligaria para Jasper assim que nós desligássemos o telefone.

"Ela precisa de sapatos e uma bolsa para combinar?" Alice perguntou.

"Isso seria ótimo." Eu disse. "Tamanho 36 para os sapatos".

Mais ruídos. "Salto alto preto tamanho 36 chegando".

Pensei em como Isabella ficaria com saltos altos nos pés, mas então lembrei-me dela tropeçando e da observação que ela fez sobre não ser coordenada. "Nada de saltos altos, Alice".

"Sem saltos altos?" Ela perguntou. "Ela é muito alta? Você tem algum complexo, ou algo assim, sobre a sua acompanhante ser mais alta do que você?"

"Ela se sentiria mais confortável com um salto menor." Eu disse. "Você pode ajudá-la?"

"Claro." Ela disse. "Salto modesto. Entendi".

"Obrigado, Alice".

"Quando eu vou conhecê-la?" Ela perguntou.

"Sábado à noite com o resto da família".

Nós conversamos mais sobre o próximo fim de semana e a clínica de Jasper. Quando desligamos, eu tentei me concentrar no relatório em frente a mim e rapidamente desisti. Eu não conseguiria fazer nada essa semana, eu poderia muito bem aceitar isso mais cedo.

Eu liguei para Emmett.

"Emmett." Eu disse quando ele atendeu ao telefone. "Vamos almoçar".

"Hoje?"

"Sim." Eu olhei para o relógio - era apenas 11hs. "Você pode me encontrar no Delphina's em uma hora?"

"Claro, eu estarei lá".

Escolhi o Delphina's porque era um dos meus favoritos e não era um bar de esportes. Tanto quanto eu amava Emmett, às vezes era bom comer em um lugar onde não tinha a ESPN passando em dez televisores diferentes.

"Ei, Edward." Ele disse, deslizando na mesa uma hora depois. "O que está acontecendo?"

"O de sempre." Eu disse. "A economia está caindo, meus funcionários estão preocupados, eu tenho uma acompanhante para o jantar beneficente".

"Você ter uma acompanhante para o jantar não é o de sempre." Ele pegou o cardápio e deu uma olhada. "Eles só tem comida de mulherzinha neste lugar?"

"Alguns de nós gostam de comida de mulherzinha, Emmett." Eu disse. "Uma salada de vez em quando não vai matá-lo".

"Inferno, sim, vai." Ele virou o cardápio. "Ah, sim, eles têm carne vermelha".

O garçom se aproximou para pegar nosso pedidos, mas antes de podermos reiniciar nossa conversa, o meu telefone tocou.

"Economia realmente é uma porcaria, hein?" Ele disse para a minha testa franzida.

Eu desliguei a ligação e suspirei. A ligação poderia esperar, eu não estava de bom humor para lidar com Wall Street agora. "Nem todo mundo ganha milhões de dólares por ano, você sabe".

"Não me faça sentir-me mal, Edward." Ele advertiu. "Você ganha exatamente tanto como eu. Provavelmente mais".

"Não este ano." Eu disse.

"O quê?"

"Eu não estou atraindo um salário este ano." Eu dei de ombros. "Não é como se eu precisasse receber o pagamento, afinal. E o meu salário anual vai no sentido de garantir que os meus funcionários sejam bem cuidados".

Ele olhou para mim com olhos incrédulos. "Inferno, você está falando sério".

Eu assenti. "Sim, eu estou".

"Seus funcionários sabem o que você está fazendo?" Ele perguntou.

O garçom voltou com as nossas bebidas e tomei um gole de água.

"Não." Eu disse. "Embora eu tenha certeza que eles verão quando o relatório anual sair depois".

"A empresa está em perigo?" Ele perguntou.

"Não." Eu disse. "Não, de jeito nenhum. Estamos na verdade melhores do que a maioria. Estou apenas sendo cauteloso".

"O Sr. Preparado." Ele disse. "Isso é você." Ele riu por alguma razão e, em seguida, olhou para cima. "Então, Rosalie?"

Eu sorri. "Sim?"

Seu sorriso explodiu em todo o seu rosto. "Eu sei que é cedo, mas obrigado. Ela parece como um sonho pelo telefone".

"Você ligou para ela?" Eu perguntei, contente que Emmett e eu tivéssemos alguma conexão com as nossas acompanhantes para o fim de semana.

"Ontem à noite." Ele disse. "Eu pedi a ela para ir comigo neste fim de semana".

"Isabella disse que ela era loira".

"Cara, e ela gosta de carros." Ele deu uma olhada ao redor do restaurante. "O que mais você poderia desejar em uma mulher?"

"Estou feliz em poder ajudar." Eu disse.

Ele inclinou-se de volta no assento. "Conte-me sobre o seu belo cisne*****".

_*Swan em inglês significa cisne, por isso o trocadilho de Emmett com o sobrenome de Bella._

"Emmett." Eu avisei.

"Desculpe." Ele disse com um sorriso desleixado. "Conte-me sobre a sua Bella".

_Sua Bella,_ ele a chamou.

_Minha Bella. _

_Oh, Deus. Ela era minha. _

Eu limpei minha garganta. "Ela é uma mulher linda, inteligente que cozinha um bom bife".

"Ela já cozinhou para você?" Emmett me observava com um olhar curioso em seus olhos. "Sério?"

_E chupou-me duas vezes. Sério._

Meu pau contorceu só de pensar nisso e eu me mexi no meu lugar. "Tão sério como você poderia estar depois de um fim de semana." Eu disse.

O garçom trouxe a minha salada de frango grelhado e o hambúrguer de Emmett. Coloquei meu guardanapo no meu colo e olhei para Emmett. Ele estava olhando para mim com um olhar estranho em seus olhos.

"Fodidamente certo, homem." Ele disse.

"Algo errado com o seu hambúrguer?" Parecia bom de onde eu estava, mas, nunca se sabe.

"Cara." Ele disse simplesmente, como se soubesse algo que eu deveria saber.

"O quê?"

Ele olhou para mim novamente, uma expressão chocada, mas então ele balançou a cabeça. "Esqueça".

Eu fiz uma careta e comecei a comer. Emmett normalmente não era estranho comigo. Talvez ele tenha levado muita pancada na cabeça no jogo de ontem.

**~ O ~**

Na quinta-feira à tarde, saí do escritório mais cedo do que o normal e disse a Heidi para não me esperar na sexta-feira.

Passei parte da manhã de sexta-feira caminhando por aí com Jake, tentando decidir o que eu queria plantado na primavera. Jake e eu brincamos de jogar graveto e eu fiz algumas ligações. Foi um dia completamente normal.

Pelo menos por fora.

Por dentro era muito mais complicado.

Por dentro, eu estava lutando com o que aconteceria hoje à noite. O que eu queria que acontecesse.

Isabella não tinha me ligado esta semana e, tanto quanto eu queria verificá-la, eu me contive. Eu não queria sobrecarregá-la e eu queria dar-lhe tempo para reconsiderar.

Ouvi um carro parando na entrada circular e caminhei para a frente da casa. Jasper e Alice devem ter chegado. Jake ficou para atrás de mim quando nós os encontramos.

"Edward." Alice disse, correndo para me abraçar. "Como você está?"

"Bem, Alice." Eu disse. "Obrigado".

Jasper estava segurando uma sacola de roupa e uma caixa de sapatos. "Edward." Ele disse, sorrindo.

"Ei, Jasper." Peguei a sacola e a caixa. "Presumo que estes são para mim?"

"Claro, homem." Ele disse. "Preto é a sua cor".

Porra. Alice disse a ele.

"Ouvi dizer que faz maravilhas para o seu tom de pele." Ele disse.

Alice deu um soco no braço dele. "Seja agradável".

"Entrem." Eu disse, entrando em casa, ignorando o comentário sobre o tom de pele.

Pendurei a sacola no armário de casacos – eu levaria para o quarto da Isabella mais tarde. "Como foi o seu voo?" Eu perguntei.

"Bom." Jasper disse.

Caminhamos para a cozinha e sentamos à mesa. Tentei colocar na minha cabeça que, em poucas horas, Isabella e eu estaríamos sentados aqui. E que pouco depois disso, nós subiríamos-

"Então, Edward." Alice disse, interrompendo meus pensamentos. "O que você está fazendo em casa hoje?"

Levantei e servi chá para nós três. "Estou tirando o dia de folga".

"Você não tira dias de folga." Jasper disse.

"Claro que tiro." Estabeleci os copos na mesa. "Eu tirei o Dia de Ano Novo de folga. Eu tirei o Natal de folga." Enruguei minha testa como se estivesse em uma profunda reflexão. "E eu sou muito positivo de que tirei o Dia de Ação de Graças de folga. E o dia seguinte também, agora que penso sobre isso".

Coloquei a jarra de chá de volta na geladeira.

"Você sabe o que eu quero dizer, Edward." Jasper disse.

"Eu só queria ter um dia de folga." Eu dei de ombros. "Sair com Jake, sabe?"

Jasper e Alice trocaram um olhar. Maldição. Foi o mesmo olhar que Emmett teve no início desta semana. A família inteira estava com algum problema?

"O quê?" Eu perguntei.

"Nada." Jasper disse. Ele piscou para Alice. "Ainda vamos jogar golfe amanhã?" Ele perguntou.

Antes de encoleirar Isabella, eu tinha aceitado jogar golfe com meu pai e irmãos. Eu não poderia sair disso agora. "Claro." Eu disse. "Golfe amanhã".

Quem poderia falar sobre amanhã? Quem poderia pensar sobre a noite passada?

Quanto tempo mais até às 18hs? Eu olhei para o meu relógio.

Tempo malditamente longo.

"Tudo bem, Edward?" Alice perguntou. "Você parece distraído".

_Malditamente certa, eu estou distraído, _eu queria gritar. _Quem diabos não estaria distraído?_

Em vez disso, eu sentei e tomei um gole de chá. Eu era calmo, eu poderia ser calmo. "Nem um pouco." Eu disse. "O que deu a você essa impressão?"

Eu não acho que eles acreditassem em mim.

**~ O ~**

Abri a porta quando ouvi o carro de Isabella. Os olhos dela arremessaram para a porta da frente quando ela saiu do carro e ela deu-me um sorriso tímido.

"Isabella." Eu disse. "É bom vê-la esta noite".

Ela corou.

Ela estava nervosa, mas exatamente sob a superfície havia uma dica de anseio e desejo. Um sinal de que a semana dela tinha sido tão longa quanto a minha. E eu poderia dizer sem perguntar que ela tinha seguido o comando que eu dei a ela antes de ela ir embora na semana passada – que ela não se tocasse durante a semana.

Eu a levei para a cozinha e nós sentamos para comer a macarronada com molho de mariscos que eu fiz depois que Alice e Jasper foram embora. O ritual de cozinhar tinha me acalmado, ajudando-me a entrar no clima.

"Como foi sua semana?" Eu perguntei depois que ela começou a comer.

Um sorriso fez cócegas no canto da sua boca. "Longa. Como foi a sua?"

Eu não poderia dizer a ela que tinha sido igual para mim. Que eu passei muito tempo planejando esta noite, imaginando tudo. Fazer isso simplesmente me delataria muito. Então eu deixei a calma passar por todo o meu corpo e encolhi meus ombros.

Eu estava onde eu precisava estar. Eu poderia levá-la através disso, transformar seu nervosismo em necessidade. Tornar sua fantasia uma realidade.

Ela precisava que eu estivesse no controle.

E eu escrevi a porra do livro de controle.

Nós continuamos comendo. "Jake matou um esquilo." Eu disse.

Ela não estava esperando isso, que eu fizesse uma conversa normal. Isso a deixou ainda mais necessitada, fez com que ela ficasse mais excitada. Jogar com Isabella seria uma experiência absoluta. E eu saborearia cada segundo.

Sexo não começava em uma cama. Sexo começava na forma como você se movia, como você falava. Era sussurrado em um olhar sutil. Transmitido com um comportamento experiente.

"Alice trouxe um vestido mais cedo." Eu disse porque nós não teríamos outra chance de falar sobre amanhã à noite esta noite. "Ela está ansiosa para conhecer você".

"Sua família sabe sobre nós?" Sua voz era ansiosa, e ansiosa simplesmente não funcionaria.

Eu tomei meu tempo enrolando uma garfada de massa. _Eu estou no controle disso, Isabella. Confie em mim_. Eu comi uma garfada antes de responder. "Eles sabem que estou saindo com você. Eles não sabem sobre o nosso acordo".

_Eu nunca trairei sua confiança._

Recostei-me em meu assento e a observei comer. Ela compulsivamente cortava a massa e dava várias pequenas mordidas. Em um ponto ela olhou para cima e corou.

_Eu farei isso bom para você, Isabella._

Mais alguns segundos e eu a teria exatamente onde eu a queria.

Ela bateu seu garfo para baixo na mesa. "Então, você planeja me tocar este fim de semana, ou não?"

_Bingo._

"Faça-me a pergunta de uma forma mais respeitosa, Isabella. Só porque esta é a sua mesa, não significa que você pode falar comigo do modo que escolher".

Seu olhar caiu para a mesa. "Você está planejando me tocar neste fim de semana, Mestre?"

"Olhe para mim." Eu disse, porque eu queria ver os olhos dela. Sua expressão era conflitante, ela sabia que tinha falado errado. Eu ignoraria apenas desta vez – nós dois queríamos ir lá para cima. E já que ela perguntou...

"Eu planejo fazer mais do que tocá-la." Eu disse, observando-a o tempo todo. "Eu planejo foder você. Forte e repetidamente".

Seus lábios separaram e seus olhos arregalaram com entusiasmo, o jantar esquecido.

_Sim…_

Afastei-me da mesa. "Vamos começar, sim? Eu quero você nua em minha cama em 15 minutos".

* * *

**Nota da Irene: **_A autora adora deixar a gente louca!_

_Meninas, mil perdões... Eu cheguei em casa e a net tinha caido... pelo 3o. dia consecultivo... quero matar alguém!_

_Bem, mas ai está e vou tentar postar mais um a noite quando a Ju me mandar, se a net pegar. =p_

_Obrigado pelas 50 reviews. Assim que eu conseguir parar, respondo algumas. =)_

_Beijos_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Estava na hora.

Eu caminhei a passos lentos, querendo prolongar o momento. Deixei Jake do lado de fora da porta e entrei no quarto à luz de velas. Isabella esperava por mim na cama. Nua, claro, exatamente como eu pedi.

Eu percebi no início da semana que eu não seria capaz de tomá-la pela primeira vez sem cobrir seus olhos - seria demais - eu delataria alguma coisa. Eu também não queria que ela me tocasse. Novamente, seria muito íntimo. Eu precisava tomá-la amarrada primeiro, para me permitir ficar acostumado ao seu corpo. Haveria tempo mais tarde para que ela me tocasse.

Os olhos dela me seguiram quando eu me aproximei da cama, e eu sabia que tinha feito a decisão certa. Seus olhos precisavam estar cobertos. Caminhei até a borda da cama e levantei uma corrente. Os olhos dela arregalaram e eu assisti sua batalha interna. Ela lutava contra a sua natureza, que dizia a ela que isso era errado, que ela não deveria permitir que eu fizesse isso. Mas a maior parte dela sabia que eu estava fazendo o que ela queria e ela deixou esse seu lado vencer.

"Eu não faria isso esta noite," eu disse enquanto a prendia com as pernas e braços abertos na cama, "mas eu posso ver que você ainda não compreende completamente. Você é minha e você vai fazer e se comportar da maneira que eu digo. Da próxima vez em que você falar de forma desrespeitosa comigo, eu vou bater em você. Acene com a cabeça se você entendeu." Pareceu-me um argumento tão bom como qualquer um, e eu realmente quis dizer a parte sobre bater nela. Eu a deixei deslizar muitas vezes como estava.

Ela acenou em concordância e um leve sorriso cruzou seu rosto.

"Minha última sub podia fazer-me chegar ao clímax três vezes por noite." Eu disse. Jessica tinha ficado orgulhosa disso. Eu queria que Isabella a superasse. "Eu quero tentar quatro." Peguei um lenço preto do meu bolso. "E eu quero você totalmente à minha mercê".

Mais Mais uma vez a batalha interna se enfurecia por trás dos seus olhos castanhos.

_Confie em mim_.

Eu cobri os olhos dela e recuei.

_Porra._

Ela confiava em mim. Ela acabou de permitir que eu, um quase perfeito estranho, a amarrasse e a vendasse. Ela estava se oferecendo para mim da maneira mais íntima possível. Ela confiava em mim.

Eu não merecia a sua confiança.

Meus olhos vagaram sobre a sua forma nua e eu queria fazer isso bom para ela, dar a ela o que ela queria. O que ela esteve procurando.

Eu abri meu zíper e minha ereção surgiu livre. Maldição, eu estava tão duro que doía.

Subi na cama e sentei ao lado dela. Ela era minha para tocar agora. Nós dois estávamos prontos. Finalmente. Coloquei minhas mãos em seus ombros, observando a forma como o seu coração batia. Rápido.

Exatamente como o meu.

Arrastei as pontas dos meus dedos pelos seus lados, correndo ao longo das bordas externas dos seus seios, trazendo minhas mãos de volta juntas em sua barriga. Isso era muito melhor do que na semana passada. Eu tinha me limitado a deixá-la de roupão, mas agora... agora ela estava espalhada nua na minha frente.

Deixei um dedo roçar sua boceta - ela já estava molhada. "Faz quanto tempo, Isabella?" Eu perguntei. Quanto tempo desde que outro homem clamou o que era agora meu? "Responda-me".

Eu trouxe meu dedo aos meus lábios e a provei.

_Porra, ela era doce._ Eu queria enterrar meu rosto entre suas pernas e comê-la completamente, e eu o faria, mas o meu pau tinha outros planos.

"Seis anos." Ela disse.

Seis anos?

Seis fodidos anos?

Merda. Não admira que ela fosse tão apertada. Deslizei um dedo dentro dela novamente e inclinei-me para sussurrar, "Você não está pronta ainda. Você precisa estar pronta, ou então eu não serei capaz de montá-la tão forte quanto eu quero".

Ela puxou seus braços.

_Paciência, Isabella_.

Tomei uma respiração profunda e abaixei-me para ela, permitindo-me saborear seu pescoço. Sua pele era suave contra os meus lábios. Abri minha boca e mordisquei sua clavícula. As luzes das velas reluziam o diamante no meu colar e eu o empurrei para fora do caminho para girar minha língua ao redor da cavidade da sua garganta. Eu desci mais, observando a constante ascensão e queda do seu peito, como seus peitos empurravam para cima, mamilos duros. Beijei meu caminho para um seio, circulando o mamilo.

_Oh, Deus. O gosto dela._

Eu a chupei, puxando-a em minha boca, apreciando a forma como ela me enchia.

_Mmmmmm._

Eu lambi seu mamilo, chicoteando minha língua sobre ele. Seu quadril se moveu na cama e ela gemeu. Dei-lhe um puxão gentil com meus dentes e, em seguida, movi para o outro lado, chupando seu outro seio. Desta vez eu a chupei mais profundamente na minha boca, mordi mais forte.

E ela fodidamente amou isso.

Deslizei dois dedos dentro dela e sorri para mim mesmo quando ela levantou seus quadris novamente. Ela estava pronta_. _Finalmente.

Afastei-me do seu peito e a montei, subindo pelo seu corpo de modo que meu pau repousasse exatamente entre onde o seu coração batia. "Você acha que está pronta, Isabella?" Eu empurrei contra ela. "Porque eu estou tentando esperar. Você está pronta? Responda-me!"

"Sim, Mestre." Ela gemeu. "Por favor. Sim".

Empurrei meu pau em seus lábios, "Beije o meu pau." Eu queria que ela o sentisse. "Beijo-o antes de ele foder você".

Seus lábios se aproximaram e gentilmente escovaram-me, mas enquanto eu a observava, sua língua saiu e lambeu-me.

Eu quase gozei sobre o seu rosto.

_Porra._

Ela não podia disparar essas coisas, desobedecendo-me. Eu levemente bati em sua bochecha. "Eu não disse a você para fazer isso".

Desci deslizando pelo seu corpo até o ápice das suas pernas. Com uma mão eu levantei seus quadris e com a outra eu me coloquei em sua entrada.

Tomei uma respiração profunda.

Isabella segurou a dela.

Muito lentamente, empurrei-me para dentro dela. Ela era apertada e molhada e quente e melhor do que qualquer outra mulher seria. Empurrei-me mais fundo dentro dela, querendo fechar meus olhos para desfrutar da sensação, e simultaneamente queria deixá-los abertos para que eu pudesse ver quando eu finalmente reivindicasse Isabella Swan.

Apertada. Ela era tão fodidamente apertada.

_Porra._

O ângulo era errado, eu não poderia caber todo dentro dela.

"Maldição, Isabella." Eu disse. Eu balancei para frente e para trás, deslizando um pouco mais fundo, mas não foi o suficiente. Porra. E se eu não coubesse? "Mexa-se comigo, Isabella".

Ela levantou seus quadris e, sim, era isso. Eu deslizei mais fundo.

Eu olhei para baixo - eu estava quase completamente dentro dela. Fechei meus olhos e empurrei bruscamente. Um gemido saiu de minha garganta quando eu entrei plenamente. Fiquei parado por um momento, apreciando senti-la, tentando guardar em minha memória a sensação dela quente e úmida em torno de mim. Olhei para baixo para os nossos corpos unidos e então permiti que meus olhos apreciassem Isabella amarrada à minha cama.

Isso era melhor do que qualquer fantasia que eu já tive.

Sim, eu disse a mim mesmo, isto estava realmente acontecendo. Puxei para fora e observei meu pau deslizar de volta para dentro dela. Ela levantou seu quadril sob mim. Faminta. Necessitada.

E, tudo de uma vez, eu estava faminto e necessitado também. "Você está pronta para o forte?" Eu perguntei e então puxei para fora, estabilizando-me e batendo forte dentro dela, puxando para fora exatamente tão rápido.

Olhei para baixo para ter certeza que ela estava bem, e ela estava. Ela puxou contra as correntes.

_Esta é a minha garota, Isabella. Minha garota perversa, desobediente._

Eu me soltei em seguida, empurrando para dentro dela, deixando o meu corpo guiar. Ela respondeu na hora, elevando seus quadris para as minhas estocadas, encontrando-me. Gotas de suor escorriam pela minha testa e eu sabia que não duraria muito mais tempo. Debaixo de mim, os lábios de Isabella se separaram, ela estava perto. Eu empurrei mais forte, aumentei o ritmo, querendo trazê-la para a borda comigo. Ela começou a fazer um pequeno ruído ofegante.

"Agora." Eu comandei e seus músculos contraíram em torno de mim quando ela atingiu o clímax.

Empurrei-me para dentro dela e segurei imóvel, as costas arqueadas de prazer pela libertação dentro dela. Mas eu sabia que podia fazer mais por ela, então eu empurrei de novo e de novo e fui recompensado com a sensação do seu segundo clímax.

Mergulhei minha cabeça e lutei para recuperar meu fôlego.

Quando eu pude respirar, abaixei-me para ela e sussurrei em seu ouvido, "Uma".

_Faltavam mais três._

_Bastardo sortudo._

Dei uma olhada para o corpo dela, corado com o prazer que eu dei a ela. Um sorriso dançava em seus lábios. Ela moveu seu corpo e eu verifiquei para ter certeza que suas correntes estavam bem. Que ela não estava muito desconfortável. Ela estava bem.

E, por bem, eu quis dizer totalmente bem fodida.

Saí da cama e fui até a cômoda. Na primeira gaveta, peguei uma pomada e caminhei para o pé da cama. Eu desamarrei sua perna direita, peguei-a gentilmente em minhas mãos e esfreguei a pomada sobre onde as correntes estiveram. Então eu repeti a ação na sua perna esquerda.

"Você sabe por que eu estou liberando suas pernas, Isabella?"

Ela balançou a cabeça.

Coloquei a pomada de volta, tendo a certeza que ela podia me ouvir caminhando até ao lado da sua cabeça. "Porque quando você envolver seus pés em torno da minha cintura, meu pau irá tão profundo dentro da sua boceta apertada, que você fodidamente me sentirá em sua garganta".

Ela murmurou alguma coisa, mas seu rosto corou e seu coração bateu acelerado.

_Assim, hmmmm?_

"Estique suas pernas." Eu disse, sorrindo. _Prepare-se_.

Depois que eu subi de volta na cama, corri minhas mãos até seus ombros, acariciando-os, tendo certeza que as correntes não estavam machucando, ou puxando muito forte. Olhei para o rosto dela e assisti quando seus lábios separaram. Eu trouxe a minha boca para baixo para a curva do seu pescoço, e a beijei delicadamente, provando o fraco sabor salgado do suor que cintilava do seu corpo. Corri minha língua sobre a sua clavícula, querendo memorizar o gosto e senti-la. Fechei meus olhos para melhor me concentrar e mordisquei a pele macia exatamente na borda das suas axilas.

Ela respirou fundo.

"Isso é bom, Isabella?" Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Ela choramingou.

"Quer que eu faça isso ficar melhor?"

"Sim." Ela disse tão vagamente que eu mal pude ouvi-la.

Tomei um mamilo entre meus dedos e o rolei, satisfeito com a forma como ele endureceu. "Isso é bom?"

"Sim, Mestre." Ela disse novamente, arqueando suas costas.

"Diga-me se isso é bom." Eu disse, mordendo sua pele macia suavemente. Ela ofegou e eu mordi ainda mais forte, chupando quando o fiz, lambendo a ponta do seu mamilo.

"Ahh, Ahh." Ela gaguejou.

Deslizei uma mão para baixo e deslizei um dedo para dentro dela. Ela levantou seus quadris, tentando tomar meu dedo mais profundamente.

"Pronta para ver o quanto eu posso ir fundo?" Eu perguntei.

"Se isso... agrada você." Ela sussurrou.

"Oh, Isabella." Eu disse, montando em seu corpo. "Você está me agradando." Eu impulsionei meu quadril, então minha ereção pressionou contra a sua barriga. "Sinta exatamente o quanto você me agrada".

Ela gemeu novamente e levantou seus quadris.

Usei uma mão para trazer meu pau à sua fenda molhada, deslizando para dentro dela. Então eu me inclinei para que meu peito estivesse roçando seus seios. "Suas pernas, Isabella." Eu disse. "Eu as quero envolvidas em torno de mim. Tome-me inteiramente".

Senti suas pernas envolverem ao redor da minha cintura e forcei-me para dentro do seu calor apertado. Preocupei-me brevemente que pudesse ser muito cedo após a nossa primeira rodada, mas sua cabeça caiu para trás e ela soltou um gemido. _Ela está bem_. Empurrei-me mais fundo e ouvi-me gemer.

Puxei para fora e comecei um ritmo constante, não tão urgente como na primeira rodada, mas ainda assim firme. Fui mais profundo dentro dela dessa forma e eu queria ir mais devagar. Eu queria que ela sentisse exatamente quão profundamente estávamos conectados. Ela levantou seus quadris e apertou suas pernas enquanto eu empurrava.

_Porra._

Eu aumentei meu ritmo. Maldição, o que ela fazia comigo. Senti meu controle desaparecer quando ela bateu na minha bunda com seus saltos a cada impulso meu. Comecei a ir mais rápido.

Ela gemeu e eu parei por tempo suficiente para verificar sua expressão, era um gemido de prazer. Fui ainda mais rápido, e quando ela começou circular seus quadris, eu quase me perdi.

"Goze para mim, Isabella." Eu disse, quando senti meu próprio clímax se aproximando. "Goze para mim".

Empurrei tão profundamente quando pude e senti seus músculos apertarem em torno de mim.

"É isso." Eu disse, empurrando novamente. "Agora".

Ela liberou em torno de mim e eu a acompanhei segundos depois. Eu caí para o seu lado, tendo a certeza de não colocar todo o meu peso sobre ela.

Descansei por alguns minutos, apreciando a sensação dela ao meu lado, antes de eu sair da cama. Peguei o cobertor grosso e lençóis de algodão da minha última gaveta da cômoda e os coloquei no chão ao lado da minha cama. Em seguida eu peguei um dos meus travesseiros e coloquei em cima de ambos. Era uma cama dura tão confortável quanto eu poderia fazer.

"Você dormirá no meu quarto esta noite, Isabella." Eu disse, desamarrando seus braços e removendo seu lenço. Seus profundos olhos castanhos observaram cada movimento meu. "Eu vou tomá-la novamente em algum ponto durante a noite e não quero me incomodar em andar pelo corredor para ir até você." Eu apontei para o chão. "Eu fiz para você uma cama dura".

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha para mim. Eventualmente, eu teria que colocar um fim nisso.

"Você tem algum problema com a minha ordem?" Eu perguntei.

Ela balançou a cabeça e eu fiquei grato por ela não me contradizer verbalmente.

_Ainda assim... _

Ela deslizou para fora da cama, testando suas pernas enquanto saía. Sua forma esguia aconchegou-se gentilmente antes de ela se enrolar no cobertor e deslizar entre os lençóis. Permaneci na cama até que ouvi a respiração pesada e firme que me dizia que ela tinha adormecido. Então eu levantei e apaguei todas as velas, exceto uma.

Era quase meia-noite e ela precisava dormir por algumas horas. Nem todo mundo podia funcionar com poucas horas de sono como eu. Arrastei-me para a minha cama e coloquei meus braços atrás da minha cabeça, encarando o teto. Foi então que eu me permiti pensar sobre o fato de que Isabella Swan estava dormindo no meu quarto. Que eu tinha acabado de tomá-la.

Duas vezes.

Inclinei-me para vê-la. Seus lábios estavam separados e seu cabelo estava espalhado por todo o seu travesseiro e uma desordem selvagem. Ela era a criatura mais linda que eu já vi.

Ela começou a gemer enquanto dormia.

No início, foi um som fraco, quase um sussurro, mas gradualmente ficou mais alto. Então ela começou a se mover e o lençol escorregou dos seus ombros, expondo seus seios.

Eu rolei para as minhas costas e fechei meus olhos.

_Você não vai acordá-la ainda._

_Você não vai acordá-la ainda. _

_Você não vai acordá-la ainda. _

Inclinei-me novamente. Seus seios ainda estavam aparecendo.

_Porra, Cullen, você tem o que, 17 anos? Você já viu muitos seios._

Eu rolei de volta e tentei passar através da bolsa de valores do dia na minha cabeça.

_Apenas até às 02hs. Você pode acordá-la às 02hs._

Eu suspirei. Seriam longas duas horas.

**~ O ~**

"Acorde, Isabella".

Eram 02hs15min. Eu tinha esperado mais de duas horas enquanto ela dormia. Duas horas escutando suaves gemidos 'fôda-me' vindos do seu corpo mal coberto.

Eu estava mais duro do que eu tinha qualquer finalidade de estar depois de me liberar dentro dela duas vezes.

"Fique em suas mãos e joelhos sobre a cama." Eu comandei.

Ela piscou algumas vezes, mas rastejou para cima da cama, nem sequer fazendo contato visual.

Eu fiquei ainda mais duro com a visão dela de quatro, esperando por mim.

Isso não seria suave. Isso não seria gentil. "Não." Eu disse. "Eu acho que você deve se inclinar sobre os seus cotovelos".

Ela caiu imediatamente para os seus cotovelos, então sua bunda e doce boceta me encaravam.

Não, eu pensei, enquanto a luxúria corria através de mim, dessa vez não seria suave _ou_ gentil.

Corri minhas mãos pelas costas dela e empurrei suas pernas afastadas, espalhando-a para mim. "Você é apertada da outra maneira." Eu disse. "Mas você será ainda mais apertada assim".

Minhas mãos fizeram o seu caminho de volta pelo seu corpo, desesperadas pela sensação dos seus seios, que eu estive encarando pelas últimas duas horas. Eu os apalpei e brinquei com eles. Ela já estava molhada quando mergulhei um dedo nela.

_Bons sonhos, Isabella? _

Reuni um pouco da sua umidade e trilhei meu dedo até sua bunda. "Alguém já tomou você por aqui antes?"

Não. Não, ninguém. Eu sabia tanto da sua lista, mas eu ainda queria que ela me dissesse.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Eu vou." Eu prometi a ela.

Ela tencionou sob as minhas mãos e isso me surpreendeu. Sexo anal não era um dos seus maiores limites, eu passei pela sua lista na minha mente. Não, não era um limite rígido.

"Em breve." Eu disse, deixando cair meu dedo e a observando exalar aliviada.

Ela estava assustada. Isso era ótimo. Eu ainda podia trabalhar com o medo. Eu seria gentil e paciente quando eu empurrasse através desse medo. Ela acabaria amando isso no final.

Mas, por esta noite –

Guiei meu membro para a sua boceta molhada e envolvi seu cabelo em volta dos meus pulsos. O cabelo que esteve esparramado por todo o meu travesseiro pelas últimas duas horas. Era mais macio do que eu me lembrava. Com um puxão no seu cabelo, empurrei-me para dentro dela pela terceira vez.

_Eu algum dia ficaria cansado da forma como eu me sentia deslizando dentro dela?_

Maldição, eu esperava que não.

Ela gemeu.

Era assim tão bom para ela?

Maldição, eu esperava que sim.

Eu puxei para trás e empurrei para dentro dela. Porra, ela era apertada. Joguei minha cabeça para trás enquanto batia nela. Apertada e quente e úmida. Quando ela começou a empurrar de volta para mim, eu gemi. Eu temia estar sendo muito rude com ela, mas seus pequenos gemidos estavam me dizendo que era diferente. Eu continuei indo, empurrando mais forte.

Ela empurrava de volta em mim e gritava.

_Oh, sim._

Eu bati nela mais uma vez, segurando imóvel quando ela gritou com a sua libertação. Seus músculos contraindo desencadearam meu próprio clímax e eu gemi com a força dele.

Ela desabou na cama assim que saí de dentro dela. Eu a observei por vários longos momentos e perguntei-me se eu tinha planejado demais para esta noite. Mas ela atingiria o clímax a cada vez, eu me lembrei. Aproveitou todas elas.

Pensei no seu último clímax – seu cabelo em minhas mãos, meu pau enterrado profundamente dentro dela. Aqueles últimos minutos quando ela na verdade gritou com o seu prazer.

Porra, eu estava ficando duro novamente.

Mas eu sabia que eu não podia tê-la novamente pela vagina. Ela estaria dolorida o bastante do jeito que era.

_Mudança de planos, então... _

Eu a virei em suas costas e seus olhos se abriram.

Ela tinha adormecido?

Eu não tinha certeza, mas ela estava bem acordada agora. Empurrei meus quadris para ela. "Quarta rodada, Isabella".

Ela olhou ao redor do quarto. O que ela estava fazendo?

"Olhe para mim." Eu tomei sua cabeça em minhas mãos e a virei de volta para mim. "Eu sou a sua preocupação agora. Eu e o que eu digo a você. E, agora, eu quero que você me sirva com a sua boca".

Sua boca abriu e eu abaixei-me para ela, segurando na cabeceira da cama para alavancagem. Ela tomou-me em sua boca e eu movi para dentro e para fora dela. Fiquei de joelhos, mantendo um de cada lado da cabeça dela, enquanto eu inclinava a minha cabeça contra a cabeceira da cama.

Ela inclinou sua cabeça para trás, tomando-me mais profundamente em sua boca. Suas mãos vieram até as minhas bolas e ela acariciou-me gentilmente enquanto eu fodia a sua boca, correndo um dedo para trás até a minha bunda.

Maldição.

Como ela poderia ser uma deusa do sexo, quando ela não tinha tido relações sexuais em seis anos?

Ela me chupou enquanto eu me movia para dentro e para fora da sua boca. Suas mãos, _porra, _suas mãos eram mágicas. Acariciando e provocando enquanto sua boca trabalhava o seu próprio tipo de magia. Soltei um gemido quando me movi no ritmo da sua chupada, sua boca criando o mais doce atrito possível em meu pau.

Muito rapidamente, eu senti minha libertação chegando.

"Eu vou gozar, Isabella." Eu avisei enquanto empurrava em sua boca quente uma última vez. Eu me empurrei no fundo da sua garganta e segurei parado enquanto me liberava em vários longos jorros.

Maldição, isso não deveria sequer ter sido possível. Não depois de gozar três vezes antes. Caí ao seu lado em uma respiração cortada. Ela virou-se para mim e eu me aproximei. "Eu acho que você acabou de quebrar meu recorde, Isabella".

Ela sorriu e esperou.

"Você pode voltar para o chão." Eu disse. Eu me senti um pouco mal sobre isso, mas, enquanto eu a queria no meu quarto, eu não estava muito disposto em tê-la compartilhando a minha cama. Era demais, cedo demais para fazer isso. Eu precisava manter algum tipo de controle.

Ela saiu da cama e, mais uma vez, foi para a cama dura.

Eu rastejei sob as minhas cobertas e caí em um sono profundo quase que imediatamente.

* * *

**Nota da Irene:  
**Hmmmrummmm... cof cof... nossaaa... esse capítulo hein?

Bem, nem vou mais falar dos atrasos, vcs devem saber... a vida real existe mesmo.

Vou postar Já já "Palvras com Estranhos"

Espero que gostem.

Beijos


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Eu dormi na manhã seguinte, não acordando até às 07hs. Saí da cama e me estiquei – eu me sentia ótimo. A noite anterior tinha me concedido um dos sonos mais repousantes que eu já tive.

Claro, tenho certeza que os quatro orgasmos tinham algo a ver com isso.

Olhei para baixo para ver a causa dos meus quatro orgasmos. Isabella dormia profundamente, enrolada em uma bola em seu lado. Ela não tinha gemendo mais. Enquanto eu observava, ela sorriu em seu sono. Perguntei-me o que ela estava sonhando, o que a fez sorrir assim? Talvez ela nem sequer se lembrasse da causa do seu sorriso quando acordasse.

Em algum momento da noite, o lençol tinha escorregado dos seus ombros e seus seios perfeitos ficaram expostos mais uma vez. Estendi a mão e enfiei o lençol sob o seu queixo – eu não queria que ela ficasse com frio. Ela resmungou alguma coisa e virou.

Eu precisava tomar banho e me preparar para o jogo de golfe. Talvez eu fizesse uma nova bandeja de muffins de mirtilo, Isabella tinha gostado deles na semana passada.

No momento em que ouvi Isabella no andar de cima, eram quase 09hs. Eu não relutei com ela sobre o sono extra, eu a tinha mantido acordada até tarde na noite passada e a acordei novamente no meio da noite. Esta noite seria outra longa noite, então ela precisava do seu descanso.

Eu fiz dois ovos cozidos enquanto ela tomava banho e, assim que ela terminou, eu os coloquei no forno para ela.

Emmett enviou-me uma mensagem exatamente quando eu ouvi os passos de Isabella nas escadas. Olhei para o meu BlackBerry - ele estava estressado sobre o encontro com Rosalie hoje mais tarde. Sinceramente, eu achei engraçado que o meu irmão, um atleta mundialmente famoso, estava estressando sobre um encontro com uma garota, mas eu sabia que era difícil para Emmett. Ele sempre se preocupava se as mulheres gostavam dele, ou da sua conta bancária e status de celebridade.

Respondi dizendo a ele que eu tinha certeza que Rosalie estava tão nervosa quanto ele. Que todos nós estaríamos com ele hoje a noite e, honestamente, ela era a melhor amiga de Isabella - como ela poderia ser ruim?

_Preciso de um belo cisne, _ele escreveu de volta.

_Vou chutá-lo completamente se você chamá-la assim, _eu avisei, exatamente quando o cisne em questão entrava mancando na cozinha.

Ela ainda parecia cansada. Eu me senti um pouco mal. Afinal, eu tinha sido a causa da sua dor. Mas eu ainda estava me sentindo alto pelo sexo incrível.

"Noite dura?" Eu perguntei, mantendo meus olhos focados no meu BlackBerry.

"Você pode dizer isso novamente." Ela disse.

Eu sorri, eu não consegui evitar. Ela estava cansada, dolorida, mal-humorada, e ela ainda tinha seu senso de humor.

"Noite dura?" Eu perguntei novamente.

Ela pegou um muffin do balcão e sentou-se na minha frente.

_Boa ideia sobre o mirtilo, Cullen._

Mas ela precisava de mais do que um muffin.

"Você precisa de proteína." Eu disse.

"Estou bem." Ela disse antes que eu pudesse dizer a ela que havia ovos esperando por ela.

"Isabella." Eu a avisei. Maldição, eu não queria puni-la hoje. Não depois da noite passada.

Ela se levantou, movendo-me lentamente para a geladeira, e pegou um pacote de bacon. Isso me satisfez. Mesmo que ela estivesse com dor, ela cozinharia proteína porque eu disse a ela para fazer isso.

"Coloquei dois ovos cozidos no forno de aquecimento para você." Eu disse. Alívio cobriu seu rosto enquanto ela guardava o bacon. "O Motrin***** está na primeira prateleira, no segundo armário perto do microondas." Eu adicionei porque eu sabia que ela precisava dele.

_*Motrin: é um anti-inflamatório, como o ibuprofeno._

"Sinto muito." Ela pegou o Motrin da prateleira e despejou dois comprimidos em sua mão. "É só que... fazia muito tempo".

"Que coisa ridícula pela qual se desculpar." Eu disse. "Estou mais perturbado com a sua atitude esta manhã. Eu não tinha que deixá-la dormir lá".

Ela sentou, cabeça baixa com seus cabelos pairando sobre seus olhos.

"Olhe para mim." Eu disse. "Eu tenho que sair. Encontre-me na sala de espera vestida e pronta para sair às 16hs30min".

Ela assentiu e perguntei-me como ela ficaria no vestido que Alice trouxe. Eu desejei, não pela primeira vez, que eu não tivesse concordado em ir jogar golfe e almoçar com a minha família. Eu desejei que nós pudéssemos passar o dia juntos.

Eu desejei que eu pudesse ser normal.

Mas qual era o ponto em ser normal? Ela não queria isso e eu não poderia fazer isso.

Eu suspirei. "Há uma grande banheira no quarto de hóspedes do outro lado do corredor do seu. Faça proveito dela." Talvez um longo banho a fizesse sentir-se melhor.

**~ O ~**

Como suspeitei, o almoço foi longo e o golfe mais longo ainda. Eu normalmente apreciava o tempo com a minha família, e já que Jasper e Alice tinham se mudado para Nova York, o tempo gasto com Jasper era escasso. Mas sabendo que Isabella estava em casa, sozinha, fez o dia se arrastar.

Sim, eu disse ao meu pai, Mike Newton estaria presente.

Sim, eu disse a Jasper, minha acompanhante era uma bibliotecária.

Não, eu disse a Emmett pela quinta vez, eu não tinha uma estranha fantasia com uma bibliotecária acontecendo.

Voltei para casa às 15hs30min e corri para o meu quarto, percebendo quando passei que a porta do quarto de Isabella estava fechada. Às 16hs15min eu estava no saguão esperando. Eu me virei quando ouvi os saltos dela na escada.

E quase soltei o casaco que eu segurava.

O vestido abraçava suas curvas nos lugares certos. O decote revelava sua delicada clavícula e eu sabia que se me inclinasse para ela, eu sentiria o cheiro de morangos e frésias. Seu cabelo tinha sido amarrado em um simples coque na parte de trás da sua cabeça, com algumas mechas penduradas soltas e roçando seu pescoço. A maquiagem leve que ela tinha aplicado realçava seus traços marcantes.

"Você está linda." Eu disse, trazendo um rubor às suas bochechas. "Ah," _aquele rubor, _"e agora você está perfeita." _Deslumbrante, na verdade. _Eu segurei o casaco preto. "Vamos?"

Ela caminhou até mim e parou ao meu lado. Envolvi o casaco sobre os seus ombros, tomando tempo para roçar sua pele macia com as pontas dos meus dedos. Se nós apenas pudéssemos ficar em casa...

Mas, não. Ela provavelmente ainda estava dolorida, eu tinha que lembrar isso. Eu devia me lembrar disso.

Caminhamos para o carro à espera e fiquei impressionado com a normalidade da noite. Nós poderíamos ser qualquer casal normal em um encontro normal em uma noite normal. E, por esta noite, isso é o que nós seríamos. Normais.

Enquanto eu dirigia para o hotel onde aconteceria o evento beneficente, pensei em Lauren e Jessica, as únicas submissas encoleiradas que eu apresentei à minha família. Para a minha família elas eram minhas namoradas, e se qualquer pessoa suspeitava de algo estranho, ou diferente, sobre o nosso relacionamento, eles mantinham para si próprios.

Antes de Lauren ou Jessica conhecerem minha família, dei a elas uma longa lista de expectativas - como elas deviam falar com a minha família, o que era um comportamento aceitável, o que não era. Eu não dei qualquer instrução para Isabella.

Eu queria que Isabella fosse ela mesma com a minha família. Eu queria ver a jovem mulher que lia HAMLET com tamanha paixão. Observá-la enquanto ela conhecia meus pais, irmãos e Alice. Eu queria ver a sua interação com a sua companheira de quarto.

Eu queria um pedaço do normal.

Liguei o rádio e olhei para ela. "De quê tipo de música você gosta?"

"Um pouco de tudo." Ela disse.

_Uma mulher com interesses variados._

Eu queria fazer mais perguntas a ela - como ela era quando criança, como ela tinha aprendido a cozinhar, qual era a sua cor favorita. Perguntas que não significavam nada, mas quando tomadas como um todo, formavam a mulher que era Isabella.

Se eu fizesse perguntas, ela responderia honestamente, ou ela responderia da maneira que ela achava que ela queria que eu soubesse?

_Isto é por que você não faz coisas normais_, eu disse a mim mesmo. _É muito confuso. Há muitas zonas cinzentas. _

Eu não gostava de cinza - a vida era melhor em preto e branco.

Depois que chegamos e deixei meu casaco e o de Isabela, vi Alice fazendo seu caminho em nossa direção.

Alice tinha me ligado depois que saí do campo de golfe. Ela já tinha conhecido Isabella, depois de passar na minha casa para levar a bolsa que tinha esquecido. Eu não estava muito certo se acreditava nela - às vezes eu tinha a suspeita furtiva de que Alice sabia mais do que ela levava a acreditar.

"Edward! Bella! Vocês estão aqui!" Alice disse, arrastando Jasper atrás dela.

"Boa noite, Alice." Eu disse.

"Ah, pega leve." Ela disse e então bateu no meu peito. "Bella, este é o meu marido, Jasper. Jasper, esta é Bella".

Eu fiquei para trás e a observei interagir com o meu irmão. Mal sabia Jasper que esta era a razão pela qual eu estava atrasado para o almoço tantos anos atrás. A razão pela qual eu o arrastei para cada festa popular de estudantes no campus da UIC por mais de um ano.

Carlisle e Esme se aproximaram em seguida, então eu os apresentei e fiquei para trás para observar.

Eu sorri para a forma como ela insistiu em ser chamada de Bella.

Enquanto Esme e Isabella conversavam sobre livros e casas, eu percebi os olhares entre Jasper e Alice. Eram os mesmos que eles tiveram na minha casa ontem. Olhei para Carlisle. Ele parecia divertido também – observando Isabella com um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto.

Mas foi Esme, minha querida e doce tia que me amava como um dos seus próprios filhos, cuja expressão me confundia mais. Era um olhar de um doce alívio e alegria, e eu não podia entender o sentido disso. Quero dizer, elas estavam falando sobre _livros_, de todas as coisas.

Aproximei-me de Isabella. Não, apenas livros, eu ainda não entendia o olhar.

Esme estendeu sua mão e pegou a de Carlisle.

Vinho. A noite precisava de vinho.

"Vou pegar vinho para nós." Eu disse para Isabella. "Tinto ou branco?"

Seu corpo ficou tenso e eu olhei para ela em estado de choque. Como essa pergunta a tinha surpreendido? Era uma pergunta simples.

E então isso me atingiu. _Você não é normal, Cullen, você é o Dominante dela. Ela provavelmente pensa que deveria responder de uma certa maneira._

Maldição.

"Eu não tenho uma agenda secreta." Sussurrei para tranquilizá-la. "Eu só quero saber".

"Tinto." Ela sussurrou.

_Aí, _eu pensei, _foi tão difícil?_

Sim, maldito seja, foi. A pergunta do vinho tinto ou branco não deveria ser o motivo de angústia. Deveria ser uma simples pergunta quero-conhecer-você.

_Mas o que sobre nós era simples?_ Perguntei a mim mesmo.

Nem uma maldita coisa.

Saí para pegar as bebidas quando Mike correu até mim. Eu estive no Registro de Medula Óssea por anos e, três anos atrás, a ligação tinha vindo de que eu era compatível. Tinha sido um procedimento difícil, mas, há um ano, eu conheci Mike - o receptor da minha medula óssea - e tudo valeu a pena. Ele tinha 15 anos agora e estava vivo. Foi muito, muito deprimente.

"Edward." Ele disse, jogando seus braços em volta de mim.

"Mike." Eu disse com uma risada. "Como está o meu sobrevivente favorito?"

"Ótimo, cara." Ele disse. "Simplesmente ótimo." Ele puxou no pescoço do seu terno. "Mesmo que eu tenha que usar isto".

"Você está muito bonito." Eu disse. "Se as meninas da sua sala pudessem vê-lo agora".

Ele riu e olhou para baixo para os seus pés. Eu lembrava muito bem de todas as dificuldades de ser um adolescente. Eu não gostaria de voltar no tempo para essa fase da minha vida por nada.

"Se você vir Emmett," eu disse, "certifique-se de perguntar a ele sobre o Super Bowl. Acho que eu posso simplesmente nos conseguir alguns ingressos se o Bears passar de fase".

Ele sorriu e correu para encontrar Emmett. Eu peguei duas taças de vinho e fiz o meu caminho de volta para Isabella. Ela pegou a taça com um tranquilo 'obrigada' e deu um pequeno gole.

Durante o jantar eu observei enquanto ela se juntava às conversas em torno dela – algumas vezes falando animadamente sobre algo, outras vezes apenas recostada e escutando. Ela compartilhava um relacionamento próximo com Rosalie, eu podia dizer pela forma como elas sutilmente se provocavam.

A única vez que ela pareceu desconfortável foi quando ela levantou para ir ao banheiro e todos os homens à mesa se levantaram junto com ela. Irritou-me que nenhum dos homens em suas relações anteriores a tenha tratado como uma dama.

_Sim_, meu subconsciente disse sarcasticamente_, porque você definitivamente a tratou como uma dama na noite passada. _

Eu não tinha argumentos para isso, mas eu _fui_ criado para tratar uma mulher bem em público. Felizmente, Alice se levantou e foi ao banheiro com ela. Fiz uma nota para mim mesmo para agradecer Alice depois.

"Rosalie." Eu disse para a amiga da Isabella. "Eu soube você trabalha com computadores?"

"Sim." Ela mal olhou para mim.

"E carros." Eu disse. "Isabella mencionou algo sobre carros também".

"Eu reformo." Ela disse em uma voz fria.

Perguntei-me por que Rosalie era tão fria, ela parecia genuinamente gostar de Emmett, os dois tinham passado muito tempo da noite em conversas próximas. Mesmo quando ela falou com Esme ou Alice, ela foi amigável.

Eu não tive tempo para pensar nisso - Isabella e Alice retornaram para a mesa momentos mais tarde. Um ligeiro rubor coloria o rosto de Isabella. Perguntei-me o que Alice disse enquanto elas tinham saído. O que poderia ter causado o embaraço em Isabella?

Puxei sua cadeira enquanto ela sentava e forcei minhas mãos a permanecerem na cadeira. Foi difícil - seu vestido mergulhava baixo o bastante em suas costas para mostrar vislumbres dos seus ombros suaves e femininos, e eu não queria nada mais do que acariciar a pele delicada ali.

_Mais tarde. Você pode fazer isso mais tarde._

Nós comemos o nosso jantar e depois que os pratos foram retirados, a banda começou a tocar. Eu não era normalmente um dançarino. Eu poderia contar em uma mão, com os cinco dedos, o número de vezes que eu convidei uma mulher para dançar. Isso simplesmente não era a minha coisa.

Mas esta noite era diferente. Isabella era diferente. Eu me sentia diferente.

E eu queria dançar.

Assim, quando uma música lenta começou, afastei-me da mesa e encarei Isabella. "Você dançaria comigo, Isabella?"

Eu não estava perguntando como um Dominante. Eu estava perguntando como um acompanhante e este era um território desconfortável para mim. E se ela dissesse que não?

E se ela dissesse que sim?

Ouvi Esme suspirar e inclinar sobre a mesa e Alice inclinou-se para sussurrar algo para Jasper.

_Maldição, família louca._

Mas, em seguida, Isabella pegou minha mão e eu não me importei com o que qualquer um dissesse ou fizesse mais. "Sim." Ela disse.

Deslizei um braço em torno dela assim que chegamos à pista de dança, eu a puxei para perto e tomei sua mão na minha. Ela tremeu contra mim. Perguntei-me por quê.

"Você está se divertindo?" Perguntei para acalmá-la.

"Sim." Ela disse. "Muito".

"Minha família está apaixonada por você." _Assim como eu. _Eu a puxei para mais perto enquanto a música continuava. Quando retornássemos à minha casa, eu mostraria a ela exatamente o quanto.

Mais tarde, quando os homens saíram para pegar seus casacos enquanto as mulheres esperavam à mesa, Jasper deu um soco no meu ombro. "Eu gosto dela." Ele disse.

"Isabella?" Eu perguntei.

"Rosalie foi legal também." Ele disse. "Mas, sim, eu estava falando sobre Bella".

"Obrigado." Eu disse, estranhamente satisfeito que a minha família a tenha aprovado.

"Obrigado, cara." Emmett disse, vindo até mim. "Rose é ótima".

"Rose é?" Eu perguntei.

Ele apenas sorriu. "E seu cisne é uma coisa também".

Isso ela era.

**~ O ~**

Jake correu até nós assim que abri a porta quando chegamos em casa. Isabella saltou para trás. _Esse maluco do Jake_, eu suspirei. Eu precisava levá-lo para fora antes que ele pudesse focar em Isabella.

"Permaneça vestida e espere no meu quarto." Eu disse. "Da forma como você fez no meu escritório".

Dez minutos depois, eu entrei no meu quarto para encontrar Isabella parada com sua cabeça para baixo. Meu pau ficou duro só de olhar para ela.

Eu a circulei lentamente. Caminhei em torno dela, observando o fraco tremor que corria através dela. Caminhei para as suas costas e levemente tracei a parte superior do seu vestido, correndo meus dedos sobre o mesmo lugar que eu quis tocar mais cedo.

"Você foi espetacular esta noite." Inclinei-me e cheirei seu cabelo. Mmmmmm... Muito lentamente, eu tirei os grampos do seu cabelo, observando como os cachos ondulados caíam para roçar os seus ombros. "E minha família não falará de nada além de você agora".

Ela ainda estava tremendo. Ela estava com medo?

"Você me agradou esta noite, Isabella." Eu disse, meus lábios tão perto da sua pele que eu podia prová-la. "Agora é a minha vez de agradá-la".

Peguei seu zíper e o deslizei para baixo, em seguida, empurrei o vestido dos seus ombros. Eu me deixei beijá-la então, provei a pele das suas costas. Ela era doce, com apenas um pouco de sal. Ela ainda estava tremendo, mas eu sabia que era tremores de antecipação agora.

O vestido caiu no chão e eu a levei para a cama. "Deite-se." Eu disse a ela.

Ela fez o que eu disse a ela e arrastei-me até ela e tirei seus sapatos. Encontrei seus olhos antes de beijar seu tornozelo. Ela gemeu.

Enquanto eu trilhava beijos pela sua perna, lembrei que ninguém nunca tinha feito isso com ela antes. Que tipo de palhaços ela tinha namorado que nunca tomaram o tempo para dar a devida atenção oral à sua boceta? Como eles conseguiram se controlar?

Estendi a mão para remover sua calcinha.

Cheguei até a sua calcinha e a retirei.

Ela colocou a mão sobre a minha cabeça. "Não".

Eu cerrei meus dentes, mas lembrei-me que isso era novo e ela estava assustada. "Não me diga o que fazer, Isabella."

Com um movimento, eu deslizei a calcinha pelas suas pernas e instalei-me entre elas. Ela já estava molhada. Molhada e inchada.

Olhei para ela – para a boceta fodidamente linda que tinha me dado tanto prazer na noite passada. Era hora de retribuir. Mostrar a ela o quanto ela me agradou. Mostrar a ela como ela seria recompensada quando ela me agradasse.

Comecei com um beijo em seu clitóris e ela quase pulou fora da cama. _Firme._ Eu soprei suavemente todo o seu clitóris e, em seguida, coloquei beijos suaves para cima e para baixo na sua fenda. Eu fiz isso lentamente e tranquilamente, esperando que ela se acostumasse a mim. Querendo saborear a experiência. Querendo trazer o seu prazer.

Gentilmente, levei meus dedos e a abri, abrindo-a completamente para a minha língua. Com uma longa varredura, eu lambi toda a sua abertura. Porra. Ela era deliciosa. Doce como a porra do mel. Eu a lambi novamente.

Mmmmm.

Afastei meus lábios dos meus dentes e a mordi gentilmente. Ela ainda estava dolorida - eu precisava ser gentil. Suas pernas começaram a fechar em torno de minha cabeça e eu estendi a mão para empurrar os seus joelhos mais afastados. "Não me faça amarrá-la."

Continuei com a minha boca, lambendo a sua umidade, bebendo cada gota que ela tinha. Movi meus olhos para cima e a vi segurando o lençol. Suas pernas tremiam enquanto eu mordiscava seu clitóris inchado. Ela estava se divertindo - finalmente.

Dobrei meus esforços, deslizando minha língua dentro dela enquanto eu movia minhas mãos pelo seu corpo. Acariciei sua barriga e fiz o meu caminho até os seus seios, roçando seus mamilos. Ela soltou um suspiro assustado - seu corpo retesou.

_Sim, minha linda. Goze para mim._

Chupei seu clitóris em minha boca, raspando-o suavemente com os meus dentes enquanto eu fazia isso, lambendo exatamente onde eu sabia que ela mais queria.

"Oh, meu..." Ela arqueou suas costas, empurrando-se em direção a mim.

_Sim_.

Corri minhas mãos de volta para o seu torso e envolvi meus braços em torno das suas coxas, segurando-a para mim enquanto seu orgasmo percorria todo o seu corpo.

Ela ficou imóvel por alguns minutos e eu teria me sentido orgulhoso, exceto que eu estava duro como uma rocha. Sentei-me lentamente e ajustei minhas calças.

"Acho que está na hora de você ir para o seu quarto." Eu sussurrei.

Ela se empurrou para cima. "E quanto a você, nós não deveríamos..."

_Eu cuidarei disso em um minuto. _"Eu estou bem".

"Mas é meu dever servi-lo." Ela disse.

Ela queria me agradar. Como ela não sabia que me agradou durante toda a noite? Que eu queria que essa noite fosse sobre ela? Eu queria mostrar a ela que o nosso acordo era mais do que ela fazendo coisas para mim, era eu cuidando dela. Ela deu-me a responsabilidade de saber o que ela precisava e esta noite ela precisava de prazer não-recíproco.

"Não." Eu disse. "É seu dever fazer o que eu digo e eu digo que está na hora de você ir para o seu quarto".

Ela não argumentou novamente, mas deslizou para fora da cama e fez seu caminho para fora, fechando a porta atrás dela quando saiu. Eu gemi. Jake ainda estava no corredor.

Jake teria que esperar.

Eu me despi do meu smoking e fiz meu caminho para o meu banheiro, onde liguei a água tão quente quanto eu podia suportar. Fiquei parado por vários minutos, apenas deixando a água lavar sobre mim, repetindo na minha mente a visão de Isabella gozando na minha boca. Virei meu rosto para o chuveiro e lembrei-me como ela estava na noite passada quando gozou comigo profundamente dentro dela.

Tomei-me com ambas as mãos e fechei meus olhos.

_Ela estava amarrada na sala de jogos, inclinada sobre a mesa acolchoada. Estivemos jogando por horas e ambos estávamos ofegando pela libertação._

_"Você está pronta, Isabella?" Eu perguntei, roçando sua bunda com o meu pau._

_"Se isso agrada você." Ela disse, sem fôlego. _

_Afastei-me dela para que ela sentisse o ar frio correr entre nós. "Agrada-me que você me diga o que você quer"._

_"Eu quero..."_

_"Diga-me"._

_Ela empurrou sua bunda na minha direção. "Eu quero o seu pau"._

_Eu ri e inclinei-me sobre ela, pressionando meu peito em suas costas. "Eu sei disso, Isabella. Diga-me onde você o quer"._

_Ainda silêncio._

_Eu dei um tapa em sua coxa. "Diga-me, ou eu a mandarei para o seu quarto sem nada"._

_"Na minha bunda." Ela sussurrou._

_"Mais alto." Eu dei um tapa mais forte em sua coxa. "Eu não a ouvi"._

_"Por favor." Ela falou mais alto desta vez. "Por favor, fôda a minha bunda"._

_"Como quiser." Eu disse, pegando o lubrificante e a preparando para mim. Eu usei meus dedos primeiro, deslizando um primeiro e depois dois dedos dentro dela. Ela empurrou para trás, querendo mais. Querendo a mim._

_"Paciência." Eu a estiquei gentilmente. "Você tem que ter paciência"._

_Quando ela estava pronta, eu deslizei lentamente a cabeça molhada do meu pau nela. Empurrei contra a resistência e entrei nela completamente. Ela gemeu._

_"Você gosta do meu pau na sua bunda?" Eu retirei e entrei novamente. "Você é tão fodidamente apertada desta maneira." Eu saí. "Você é tão fodidamente boa"._

_Ela empurrou-se contra mim, trazendo-me mais profundamente nela e jogou sua cabeça para trás._

_"Exatamente assim, Isabella." Eu disse, movendo-me mais rápido. "Tão profundo... é tão bom..."_

_Ela ofegava de prazer. _

_"Porra..." Eu empurrei mais forte. "Estou gozando." Eu disse. "Eu vou encher essa sua linda bunda"._

_Eu liberei dentro dela em três longos jorros._

**~ O ~**

Depois que me sequei, entrei no corredor. A porta do quarto de Isabella estava fechada. Desci as escadas e fui para a biblioteca, Jake ao meu lado.

A biblioteca era um dos meus aposentos favoritos. Tinha sido o local favorito dos meus pais na casa e eu a tinha deixado intocada desde a morte deles. Algo me dizia que Isabella gostaria da biblioteca também e eu decidi mostrá-la a ela no próximo fim de semana.

Mas esta noite eu precisava tocar piano. Sentei no banco e deixei meus dedos correrem de um lado a outro das teclas, tocando escalas musicais. Quando terminei, fechei meus olhos e imaginei Isabella como ela estava esta noite – suave e passiva em meus braços enquanto dançávamos. Costas arqueadas e cabeça jogada para trás quando dei prazer a ela. Eu a imaginei e deixei minhas mãos tocarem a melodia que girava na minha cabeça.

A música de Isabella.

A música de Bella.

* * *

**Nota da Irene:** _Oh meu Senhor! Lindooooo! E nossa, como os capítulos dele são maiores e melhores!_

_Bem, estou aqui tentando terminar o Capítulo de Anatomy. Vou tentar!_

_=)_

_Beijos_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Antes de descer até a academia, tomei um minuto para trazer o banco de chicotadas da sala de jogos e para o meu quarto. Isso era necessário – pensar em Isabella como Bella ontem à noite tinha confirmado para mim que eu precisava definir corretamente a nossa relação. Eu tinha sido muito generoso - ignorando seus deslizes, hesitações e atitudes. Eu nunca tinha feito isso antes e eu não gostava do que eu estava permitindo Isabella se safar.

Decidi dar a ela uma advertência hoje. Um aviso sutil. Como graduada em Língua Inglesa, ela certamente havia lido livros suficientes para captar a sutileza. Eu mostraria a ela o banco de chicotadas - um lembrete de que eu era o seu Dominante e das minhas expectativas. Talvez isso fosse o suficiente e um castigo não fosse necessário.

Eu trouxe o plug anal da sala de jogos também. Minha fantasia no chuveiro tinha cimentado ainda mais o meu desejo de mostrar a ela o prazer que eu poderia dar a ela. Prazer que ela não esperaria. Coloquei o plug na minha cômoda, juntamente com um frasco de lubrificante.

Às 07hs, Isabella serviu-me o café da manhã na sala de jantar. Ela salpicou um molho parecendo delicioso sobre torradas francesas perfeitamente cozinhadas. Eu não podia esperar para experimentar um pedaço.

"Sirva-se e sente." Eu disse. Eu comi enquanto ela foi para a cozinha. Hmm... bananas. Maldição ela sabia cozinhar.

Ela voltou, sentou-se à mesa e começou a comer o seu próprio café da manhã.

"Eu tenho planos para você hoje, Isabella." Eu dei outra mordida. "Planos para prepará-la para o meu prazer".

Ela olhou para o seu prato e corou. "Sim, Mestre".

"Coma, Isabella." Eu disse após perceber como ela remexia sua torrada francesa ao redor do seu prato. "Você não pode me servir com o estômago vazio".

Ela comeu um pouco mais então, mas não muito. Nem perto do suficiente. Eu comi devagar para igualar ao seu ritmo. Nós dois terminamos ao mesmo tempo e ela se levantou quase imediatamente para limpar a mesa.

_Sim, isso funcionará bem. Só a visão do banco de chicotadas será suficiente._

Ela caminhou de volta para a sala de jantar e parou ao meu lado. Seu corpo tremia levemente.

"Você está com muitas roupas." Eu disse a ela. "Vá para o meu quarto e tire todas elas".

Enquanto ela subia, levei Jake para fora. Ele farejou ao redor do quintal, captou o cheiro de algo, e correu em direção à floresta. Voltei para dentro da casa; ele ficaria bem lá fora, por uma hora ou mais.

Quando entrei no meu quarto, Isabella estava de pé, nua e olhando para o banco.

"É um banco de chicotadas." Eu disse e ela pulou com a minha voz. "Eu o uso para castigar, mas serve para outros propósitos também".

_Não me faça usá-lo para castigar_.

Ela continuou o encarando, talvez tentando processar em seu cérebro o que minhas palavras significavam.

"Suba." Eu disse. "E deite de barriga para baixo".

_Sinta-o, Isabella. Entenda que eu não quero usá-lo para castigar, mas que eu usarei. Toque-o. Veja que as minhas regras são reais. Essa desobediência tem consequências._

_Em seguida eu vou deixá-la descer daí para que eu possa dar prazer a você em minha cama._

"Isabella." Eu disse com um suspiro. "Isso está ficando cansativo. Ou faça isso, ou diga a sua palavra de segurança. Eu não perguntarei de novo".

Ela não diria a palavra de segurança, diria? E se ela dissesse? Eu esperava que ela hesitasse em subir no banco, mas e se eu tivesse previsto mal? O que eu faria?

Antes que eu pudesse decidir, ela respirou profundamente e subiu, deitando-se com as costas viradas para mim.

_Sim._

Fui até a cômoda e peguei o plug e o lubrificante. Esguichei lubrificante no plug e o coloquei ao lado dela.

"Você lembra o que eu disse a você na sexta-feira à noite?" Eu olhei para o seu corpo nu, deitado e esperando por mim. Meu pau ficou duro contra as minhas calças.

Eu não esperava que ela respondesse, é claro, mas eu queria para ela soubesse para onde eu estava indo. Olhei para ela, procurando em seu corpo para ver se ela havia compreendido.

Nada.

Talvez eu precisasse refrescar sua memória.

Coloquei minhas mãos sobre sua cintura e as escorreguei até sua bunda. Ela ficou tensa então.

Sim, ela entendia.

"Relaxe." Corri minhas mãos pelas suas costas, gentilmente a massageando. Ela não relaxou.

Não que eu esperasse que ela relaxasse.

Eu me afastei e tirei minhas próprias roupas. Ela ficou ainda mais tensa.

Exatamente como eu esperava.

Minha experiência com o banco de chicotadas havia terminado. Talvez ela entendesse e eu não tivesse que pegá-lo para castigar. Agora era hora de passar para a fase dois do meu plano.

Mas, por um breve momento, enquanto eu olhava para ela nua e debruçada sobre o meu banco de chicotadas, eu me permiti fantasiar.

_O chicote de pele de coelho. _

_Eu começaria com algo simples para a sua primeira vez. Leve e macio, o chicote levemente roçaria suas coxas, sua bunda, a parte inferior das suas costas. Eu inflamaria o fogo que havia dentro dela, eu a levaria ao limite do prazer, eu a deixaria lá, e então, finalmente, finalmente, nós cairíamos juntos no abismo do prazer._

Peguei meu pau em uma mão e o acariciei rudemente, deixando a fantasia jogar um pouco mais pela minha cabeça, em seguida soltei um suspiro. Algum dia. Algum dia em breve, talvez.

"Vá para a cama, Isabella".

Ela tropeçou, literalmente tropeçou, para fora do banco. Sim, ela entendeu. Ela não quereria estar no banco de novo tão cedo. Eu a observei enquanto ela se movia, tremendo e nervosa, para a cama.

Eu a segui, tomando-a em meus braços, deixando cair o plug ao lado dela. "Você tem que relaxar. Isso não funcionará se você não relaxar." Beijei seu pescoço e ela agarrou-se em mim fortemente.

Trabalhei minha boca pelo seu pescoço, em toda a sua clavícula e pelo seu torso. Lentamente, ela começou a relaxar, a tensão deixando seu corpo enquanto eu corria meus lábios sobre ela. Com isso, eu me senti poderoso – que eu podia afetar seu corpo assim. Que o meu toque poderia acalmar seu medo.

A resposta dela a mim era uma droga e eu precisava de mais, então usei minhas mãos para aliviar seu medo e minha boca para acariciar a sua paixão para uma chama ardente. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, lentamente permitindo-se relaxar.

_Sim, assim mesmo._

Voltei com meus lábios pelo seu corpo. "O que eu faço, eu faço para o seu prazer tanto quanto para o meu." Sussurrei em seu ouvido. "Confie em mim, Isabella".

_Eu nunca mentirei para você, eu preciso muito da sua confiança. Eu preciso da sua confiança para trazer a você o prazer que você deseja. O prazer que você merece_.

"Eu quero o melhor para você." Eu disse contra a sua barriga. "Deixe-me dar isso a você".

Ela suspirou quando eu rocei um dedo nela, testando se ela estava molhada.

"Eu posso trazer prazer a você, Isabella." Eu afastei seus joelhos e estabeleci-me entre eles. "Prazer como você nunca imaginou".

Eu queria ver os olhos dela dessa vez. Queria que ela olhasse nos meus olhos enquanto eu entrava nela. Isso era importante, ela precisava entender esta lição. Precisava saber o que a minha cama reservava.

E embora seus olhos contivessem tantas perguntas para as quais eu não tinha respostas, eu me obriguei a olhar para eles quando me empurrei para dentro dela. Seria tão fácil fechá-los, desligar de tudo além da sensação dela, apertada e quente em torno de mim. Mas eu não podia. Ela precisava deste elo entre nós, dessa proximidade enquanto nos tornávamos um.

Seus braços apertaram em torno de mim e ela olhou para mim com admiração, correndo uma mão pelas minhas costas.

_Sim._

"Deixe ir, Isabella." _Maldição, ela era boa. _Foi bom quando ela correu outra mão pelas minhas costas e foi bom quando meu pau deslizou profundamente dentro dela. "Medo não tem lugar em minha cama".

_Nunca._

Eu a trouxe para mais perto enquanto meus quadris se moviam mais rápido. "Sim, Isabella." Eu empurrei nela mais forte. "Sinta o que eu posso dar a você." Ela começou a apertar em torno de mim. "Não é bom?" Eu empurrei novamente. "Sempre é tão bom." Eu murmurei.

Estava funcionando. Ela deixou o medo para trás, provavelmente já esquecendo quais eram os meus planos. Eu me sentei e levantei seus quadris, penetrando-a ainda mais fundo. Ela envolveu suas pernas ao redor de mim, trazendo-me para mais perto e jogou sua cabeça para trás.

Peguei o plug que estava ao lado dos seus joelhos e, quando entrei nela novamente, eu o deslizei para dentro da sua bunda. Ela gritou através do seu orgasmo, resultando no meu próprio, e caímos em um emaranhado de corpos sobre a cama.

Quando meu coração acalmou, eu me sentei e olhei em seus grandes olhos questionadores.

"Isso é um plug." Eu disse, ainda um pouco sem fôlego. "Use-o por algumas horas todos os dias. Ele vai esticá-la. Ajudará a prepará-la".

Ela mordeu seu lábio.

"Confie em mim." Eu disse e ela assentiu, mas eu podia ver que ela não acreditava muito em mim. Eu não podia fazer mais nada hoje, a confiança teria de vir com o tempo.

Rolei para fora da cama e coloquei minhas calças. "Preciso trazer Jake para dentro. Vamos almoçar na mesa da cozinha".

**~ O ~**

Ela não falou muito durante o almoço, mas ela tinha um apetite melhor do que no café da manhã. Talvez a minha lição tenha funcionado. Olhei mais adiante, para as próximas semanas, e nos vi caindo em uma rotina confortável. O início de qualquer relacionamento tinha algumas coisas desagradáveis. Momentos hesitantes enquanto as partes ficavam mais confortáveis um com o outro, enquanto aprendiam mais um sobre o outro. Então Isabella não falava muito, isso viria com o tempo. Eu sabia que, conforme o tempo passava, simplesmente ficaria mais fácil eu enxergá-la como _Isabella_, e colocar de lado a minha visão de Bella.

Fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que eu trabalhei nos detalhes e dificuldades de uma nova relação. Eu tinha saído diretamente de um longo relacionamento com Jessica e ido para Tanya, que eu conhecia desde sempre. Eu não via a necessidade de contar a submissa que amava dor que eu nunca encoleirei - essa relação terminou antes de sequer começar.

"Sexta-feira às 18hs." Eu disse a Isabella quando ela foi embora. Ela assentiu em compreensão.

_Tenha uma boa semana_.

**~ O ~**

Convidei Emmett para jantar esta noite. Por alguma razão, a casa parecia muito calma e eu queria um pouco de barulho. Emmett sempre foi bom em fazer barulho.

Ele falou incessantemente, fazendo-me sorrir várias vezes sobre as pequenas informações que ele contou sobre o seu time. Normalmente eu me desligava quando ele começava a falar sobre futebol, mas desta vez eu ouvi. Alguma coisa estava diferente nele e eu tinha a sensação de que era Rosalie.

"Como está Rosalie?" Eu perguntei quando sentamos no meu sofá após o jantar. Emmett zapeou pelos canais da televisão tentando encontrar o jornal esportivo do dia.

"Ótima, cara." Ele enfiou a mão em seu bolso e pegou seu celular. "É ela agora." Ele leu a mensagem de texto que ela enviou. "Ela está assistindo um filme com o seu cisne".

"Emmett, eu juro que-"

"Eu sei, eu sei." Ele ergueu uma mão. "Não se preocupe, eu não falarei isso na frente dela".

Meus olhos caíram sobre o relógio acima da minha televisão enquanto ele respondia a mensagem de Rosalie. Eram 22hs33min.

_22hs33min?_

Eu calculei o tempo em minha cabeça. Isabella normalmente acordava às 06hs para se arrumar para o trabalho, eu sabia disso pelo seu formulário. Se o filme terminasse até às 23hs, ela teria apenas sete horas de sono.

_Porra._

Senti minha raiva aumentar. No dia em que eu trouxe à tona o banco de chicotadas para avisá-la, ela reagia quebrando uma regra e dormindo menos tempo do que eu exigia?

Que porra é essa?

Eu gemi enquanto pensava no que eu teria que fazer no próximo fim de semana, de repente agradecido por ter cinco dias para me preparar. Cinco dias para me preparar.

_Porra._

* * *

**_Nota da Irene:  
_**_Mais tarde First & Ten. To correndo no trabalo. Bjus _


	10. Chapter 10

_**Nota da autora:**_

_**Peter foi o mentor de Edward. Quer dizer então que Edward foi o submisso de Peter? Sim, pois todo bom Dominante deve saber como é ser um sub. Lembrem-se desse trecho de "A Submissa":**_

_"Você já foi um sub?" Eu perguntei._

_Ele assentiu. "Sim." Meus olhos devem ter saltado para fora. "Mas não por um período de tempo muito longo, foi só em uma cena ou duas"._

_**Então, mais uma vez: Peter foi o mentor de Edward. Um professor**__._

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

"Edward." Emmett disse, quebrando a minha concentração. "Você está bem? Você viajou aí por um minuto".

"O quê?" Eu pisquei algumas vezes. "Eu estou bem, apenas um pouco cansado".

"Você? Cansado?" Ele não pareceu convencido. "Não, não pode ser".

De repente, eu não queria mais barulho, eu queria silêncio. Silêncio para eu poder pensar. "Na verdade, Emmett, eu acho que vou subir para o meu quarto. Boa sorte no jogo amanhã".

Ele olhou para mim com diversão, mas levantou e pegou seu casaco. "Ok, se você diz".

Eu o acompanhei até a porta, levei Jake para fora uma última vez e subi as escadas. O banco de chicotadas ainda estava no meu quarto. Eu poderia deixá-lo lá agora. A probabilidade era grande de que eu o usasse na sexta-feira à noite.

_Maldita seja, Isabella._

Talvez, apenas talvez, ela acabasse tendo suas oito horas de sono, de alguma maneira. Improvável, mas eu ainda tinha esperança.

Sentei na minha cama e pensei no tempo que passei com Peter, o Dominante que tinha sido o meu mentor. A única pessoa para quem eu já fui um submisso na vida. Ele me deu várias instruções sobre punições, a primeira regra sendo para não punir com raiva. Até agora eu nunca tinha feito isso, e eu tinha certeza que até a noite de sexta-feira eu estaria ainda mais calmo.

Meu pacote de instruções para Isabella listava as consequências para desobediência. Além da falta de sono, eu listei espancamento, 20 palmadas por cada hora de sono perdida.

Isso era cabível, fazia sentido. Naquele momento, de qualquer maneira, Agora parecia um pouco exagerado. Um pouco demais. Devo mudar isso? Isabella notaria?

Não, eu não podia mudar isso e manter o respeito que eu precisava para ser seu Dominante. Seriam sim as 20 palmadas.

Lembrei-me de outra coisa que Peter havia me dito - torne o primeiro castigo memorável e você não precisará repeti-lo novamente tão cedo.

Sim, eu o tornaria memorável e, ao fazê-lo, talvez corrigisse o resto do comportamento dela também – sem mais aquelas levantadas de sobrancelhas, ou hesitações.

A voz no fundo da minha consciência avisou-me que eu não podia castigá-la por essas coisas, elas estavam no passado. Eu as deixei passar e foi minha culpa. Trazê-las à tona agora seria errado.

Mas se eu fizesse a punição severa o suficiente, teria um efeito de dissuasão.

Suspirei e fiz meu caminho para a sala de jogos. Escolhi uma tira de couro e a levei de volta para o meu quarto, colocando-a na minha cômoda. Se eu olhasse para ela e para o banco a semana toda, eu seria capaz de preparar minha mente apropriadamente para sexta-feira.

Eu podia fazer isso. Eu sabia que podia.

Eu era o Dominante de Isabella, afinal, e era hora de começar a agir como tal.

**~ O ~**

Peter ensinou-me três tipos de espancamento - erótico, de aquecimento e o de castigo.

Eu dei à Isabella uma prova de uma surra erótica no nosso primeiro fim de semana juntos com o chicote. Surras eróticas atiçavam o destinatário, aumentando seu prazer – levava-os a um novo nível.

Ao contrário das outras duas surras.

A surra de aquecimento seria muito importante na minha punição de Isabella. Sua pele era pálida, fina e sensível. Ela ficava marcada facilmente. Eu precisaria levar isso em conta na sexta-feira, ter a certeza de que eu não deixasse nenhuma marca duradoura nela. Vinte chicotadas com a faixa de couro a marcariam se eu não preparasse adequadamente a sua bunda antes. Mesmo com o aquecimento, eu teria que ter extremo cuidado. Sexta-feira à noite exigiria minha maior atenção com Isabella enquanto eu avaliava a sua pele, suas reações e suas emoções. Suas emoções...

Ela choraria.

Eu fodidamente a faria chorar. Eu podia fazer isso?

Eu tinha que fazer se o relacionamento progredisse. Se eu não pudesse lidar com a imagem das suas lágrimas, eu não tinha direito nenhum de mantê-la como uma submissa. Este era um fato frio e duro do nosso relacionamento.

**~ O ~**

Pedi para Heidi ligar para Isabella na quarta-feira. Este fim de semana, ao contrário dos outros, não começaria com uma refeição na mesa da cozinha. Primeiro, porque eu duvidava da minha habilidade de comer com Isabella logo antes de puni-la. Segundo, tê-la chegando às 20hs e indo direto para o meu quarto estabeleceria o tom da noite.

Em continuação para estabelecer o tom da noite, liguei para o canil local para fazer os arranjos para Jake passar a noite. Se Emmett e o Bears fossem para as playoffs, eu teria que colocá-lo no canil na próxima semana, de qualquer forma. Seria mais fácil para ele se ele pudesse fazer um teste antes. E, eu admiti para mim mesmo, eu o queria fora de casa.

Eu fiquei na janela olhando para a entrada da casa na noite de sexta-feira, esperando Isabella chegar. Finalmente, ouvi o som do seu carro. Fechei meus olhos.

_Você pode fazer isso._

_Você tem que fazer isso_.

Meu corpo ficou tenso quando ouvi a porta da sua picape fechar. Ela ficou surpresa por Jake não recepcioná-la? A mudança nos horários tinha dado a ela a dica de que eu sabia que ela havia me desobedecido? Ela pareceria com remorso ao entrar na casa?

A campainha tocou.

Abri a porta e lá estava ela, parecendo confusa, mas não arrependida. Talvez ela tenha dormido mais na segunda-feira e conseguiu suas oito horas de sono.

"Isabella." Eu disse, acenando para ela entrar no saguão.

Ela entrou e olhou ao redor.

"Você teve uma boa semana?" Eu perguntei, querendo que ela me dissesse. "Você pode responder".

"Foi boa." Ela disse. E talvez a dela tenha sido boa. A minha certamente como o inferno não tinha sido. A minha tinha sido uma semana terrivelmente confusa enquanto eu tentava arquitetar a melhor forma de lidar com o que tinha acontecido na noite de domingo.

"Boa?" Eu perguntei, levemente irritado com a resposta dela. Mas, talvez, apenas talvez, nada tenha acontecido no domingo à noite. Eu daria a ela mais uma chance antes de perguntar diretamente. "Não estou inteiramente certo de que _boa_ seja a resposta adequada".

Confusão nublou sua expressão.

Sim. Tinha sido boa. Nada aconteceu. O castigo não seria necessário. Pela primeira vez em cinco dias, senti que eu podia respirar.

Ela ofegou e minhas esperanças despencaram.

"Isabella." Eu respirei fundo. "Existe alguma coisa que você deseja me dizer?"

Ela olhou para o chão. "Eu dormi apenas sete horas na noite de domingo".

Fechei meus olhos.

Maldito seja Emmett por namorar Rosalie.

Maldita seja Isabella por quebrar uma regra.

E maldito seja eu por tudo mais.

Maldito seja eu pela falsa palavra de segurança.

Maldito seja eu por determinar que 20 chicotadas por cada hora de sono perdida eram apropriadas.

E maldito seja eu _diretamente para o inferno _por sequer pensar que ser o Dominante de Isabella era uma boa ideia.

Mas...

Eu _tinha_ dado a ela a palavra de segurança, eu _tinha_ escrito sobre o castigo e, maldito seja tudo, eu _era_ o seu Dominante.

Eu endireitei meus ombros. "Olhe para mim quando você fala".

"Eu dormi apenas sete horas na noite de domingo." Ela disse, claramente dessa vez. Isabella era uma mulher que confessava seus erros.

"Sete horas?" Eu dei um passo em direção a ela. "Você acha que eu monto um plano para o seu bem-estar porque eu estou entediado e não tenho nada melhor para fazer? Responda-me." Talvez fosse isso, talvez isso tudo fosse uma piada para ela. Ela nunca nos levaria a sério se eu não a punisse.

"Não, Mestre".

_Desculpe-se por quebrar uma das minhas regras._

Mas ela apenas ficou lá, corada e temerosa.

"Eu tinha planos para esta noite, Isabella." Eu disse. "Eu queria mostrar a você o lado oeste da casa." E agora a biblioteca teria que esperar. "Em vez disso, nós teremos que passar a noite no meu quarto trabalhando na sua punição." Eu queria que ela soubesse que isso não era como o final de semana deveria ser. Sua desobediência mudou tudo.

Ela se desculparia agora?

"Sinto muito por desapontá-lo, Mestre".

Sim, obrigado. Isso é o que ela fez, ela me desapontou.

"Você sentirá ainda mais quando eu terminar com você." Eu levantei meu queixo em direção à escada. "Meu quarto. Agora".

Eu a observei enquanto ela subia as escadas e seguia para o meu quarto. Então eu me verifiquei para ter certeza que eu não agiria com raiva, e me controlei. Isabella ficaria assustada o suficiente, eu precisava estar no controle.

Rolei as minhas mangas para cima e segui para as escadas.

**~ O ~**

Ela esperava, nua, no banco de chicotadas. Na semana passada, a visão da sua bunda nua havia alimentado minhas fantasias. Esta semana, a imagem lembrou-me que, por mais agradáveis que fossem as fantasias, a nossa relação tinha regras e Isabella havia quebrado uma. Regras quebradas tinham consequências. Sendo o fazedor das regras aqui, eu aplicava as regras e entregava as consequências.

Passei a mão pelo meu cabelo. Eu não tinha que gostar disso e eu não tinha que apreciar isso, mas eu tinha que fazer isso.

_Simplesmente faça isso._

Caminhei até o banco e gentilmente rocei a bunda de Isabella. Ela saltou.

Nervosa.

_Isso nos faz dois._

**"Eu uso três tipos diferentes de surras." Eu disse, querendo explicar meus métodos. "A primeira é a surra erótica. É usada para elevar o seu prazer, para excitá-la." **Trilhei meus dedos do topo da sua bunda até seu sexo quente. Todo o tempo medindo a sua bunda, planejando como e onde bater quando fosse a hora. **"O chicote, por exemplo." **Porque, tão ruim quanto seria esta noite, eu queria que ela soubesse que espancamentos poderiam ser bons. Eu poderia excitá-la com uma palmada, assim como castigá-la.

Meu toque começou a ficar mais rude e eu observei sua pele por qualquer mudança de cor. Eu a belisquei para ver o quanto sua pele ficaria vermelha. Eu não conhecia o corpo dela o suficiente ainda e isso ajudaria. Isso me ajudaria a avaliar qual seria a reação da sua pele. "A segunda surra é para castigar. Você não sentirá nenhum prazer. O propósito é lembrá-la das consequências da sua desobediência. Eu faço regras para o seu bem-estar, Isabella. Quantas horas de sono você deveria ter de domingo a quinta-feira? Responda-me".

"Oito." Ela gaguejou.

"Sim, oito. Não sete." Desrespeito às minhas regras é o mesmo que desrespeitar a mim. "Você obviamente esqueceu, então talvez uma bunda dolorida ajude você a lembrar no futuro".

_Talvez nós dois tenhamos esquecido algumas coisas e isso ajude nós dois._

"A terceira surra é a surra de aquecimento. É usada antes da surra de castigo." Eu me curvei e peguei a tira de couro do chão. "Você sabe por que eu tenho que usar uma surra de aquecimento?"

Silêncio.

Eu coloquei a faixa no banco, bem na frente do seu rosto. Ela precisava vê-la.

"Porque a sua bunda não poderia lidar com a surra de castigo primeiro".

_Porque, de outra forma, você ficaria marcada._

"Vinte surras com a cinta de couro, Isabella." Mas eu precisava lembrá-la que ela tinha uma saída. Ela poderia usar sua palavra de segurança. Nenhum de nós tinha que fazer isso. "A menos que você tenha algo que gostaria de falar".

Se ela tinha entrado nesse acordo por qualquer outra razão que não fosse ser minha submissa, agora seria a hora de eu descobrir. Se ela não estivesse completamente e 100% certa de que queria ser dominada, agora seria quando ela chamaria uma parada para nós.

Ela ficou em silêncio.

"Muito bem." Se ela podia lidar com isso, então eu também podia.

Ajeitei minha postura e comecei a surrá-la. Comecei suavemente, assegurando-me de que a minha mão pousasse em um local diferente a cada vez. Gradualmente aquecendo as áreas onde eu usaria a tira de couro. Não muito alto, focando mais em seu local mais macio, bem onde a sua coxa encontrava sua bunda.

Eu poderia dizer quando as palmadas mudaram de prazerosas para dolorosas porque ela começou a se encolher antes de cada uma pousar. Sua bunda ficou rosa e eu intensifiquei as palmadas levemente. Após alguns minutos, eu parei. Corri minha mão sobre a sua pele, testando. Sentindo o calor, tendo certeza que ela estava bem para continuar. Ela não se encolheu ao meu toque, a pele estava vermelha, mas eu sabia que poderia lidar com o que estava por vir.

Eu só esperava que eu pudesse lidar. "Conte, Isabella".

Levantei meu braço e deixei a cinta voar. Ela pousou como um sólido baque.

"Ow!"

"O quê?" Eu perguntei, levantando meu braço novamente.

"Um." Ela disse rapidamente. "Eu disse um".

Eu trouxe meu braço para baixo novamente.

"Merda!" Ela disse e então se corrigiu, "Quero dizer, dois".

"Cuidado com a linguagem." Eu disse com a terceira surra.

"Tr.. três." Ela gaguejou.

Mudei para que a quarta pancada pousasse em uma parte diferente de pele. Concentrei-me na sua bunda, já planejando onde as próximas pousariam.

"Qu... quatro," Ela falou, mas moveu sua mão para se cobrir exatamente quando eu levei meu braço para trás para a quinta. Deixei cair minha mão e olhei atentamente para a pele vermelha diante de mim. Ela ainda estava bem, provavelmente agindo mais por choque do que qualquer outra coisa. Ela sabia que não devia se mover. Maldita seja, ela não aprenderia?

Eu me movi para o seu lado e sussurrei, "Cubra-se de novo e eu vou amarrá-la e adicionar mais dez." Eu estava cansado da sua desobediência. Isso acabaria. Hoje. Agora.

Eu trouxe a cinta para baixo para as pancadas cinco, seis e sete. Rápidas e eficientes. Ela contou cada vez.

A oitava pousou em um novo local.

Ela começou a soluçar.

"O... oito," Ela disse.

Tomei um momento para correr minha mão sobre ela. Ainda estava bem. Ainda não ficaria marcada. Por que eu tinha decidido que 20 pancadas era uma punição aceitável?

Fiz o meu melhor para desligar o meu cérebro para as de número nove, dez, 11 e 12, mas eu não consegui. Eu tinha que me concentrar nela. Em suas respostas, para ter certeza que eu não estava sendo muito duro com ela. Ela ainda estava chorando por estar em choque? A dor era realmente demais?

"Tre... Zé".

Eu parei novamente. Porra. Mais sete.

Devo parar?

_Eu _devo dizer a palavra de segurança?

Não, ainda não. Ela estava bem. Eu precisava seguir em frente.

"Quatorze".

No número 15, ela parou de contar.

"Isabella." Eu falei entre dentes.

"Desculpe." Ela ofegou para respirar. "Qui... in... Zé".

Porra. Mais cinco. Meu braço doía e minha concentração tinha ido para o inferno. E lá, ali diante de mim, estava Isabella Swan, a mulher que eu desejei e admirei por muitos malditos anos para contar.

Eu a fiz chorar.

Eu fiz.

E eu tinha que seguir em frente.

Eu a faria chorar mais.

_Simplesmente faça isso._

Minhas surras eram mais leves agora. Não tão fortes, mas eu sabia que ela estava além de perceber. Apenas um tapa doeria agora.

"Oh, Deus. Dezesseis." Ela tomou uma respiração irregular. "Eu dormirei dez horas".

Eu parei e descansei com as minhas mãos em cada lado do seu corpo. Eu não tinha mais certeza de nada. Não tinha certeza se eu conseguiria continuar. Não tinha certeza se e precisava continuar. Ela finalmente diria sua palavra de segurança? Isso é o que a quebraria? Vinte chicotadas com uma cinta de couro?

Por causa de uma hora de sono perdido?

Porra.

Maldito seja tudo.

Eu me afastei, trouxe a minha mão para cima e de volta para baixo.

Seu corpo deu um salto. "Dezessete. Oh, por favor." Ela soluçou. "Melhor. Eu farei melhor." Soluço.

_Simplesmente faça isso._

Uma vez mais eu corri minha mão sobre ela, avaliando. Ela suportaria mais três? Talvez. Se elas fossem leves.

Eu mal tive forças para levantar minha mão.

Dezoito.

"Dezoito." Ela sussurrou. "Por favor. Pare. Por favor".

_Mais duas, Cullen. Termine isso._

"Pare de implorar." Por favor. Não implore para mim. Eu não consigo...

Eu não consigo suportar isso.

Eu a atingi novamente. Mais leve do que nunca.

"Deze... deze... nove".

Ajeitei minha postura novamente. Isso nunca acabaria?

Limpei minha garganta. Forcei-me a falar. "Quantas horas de sono você deve dormir, Isabella? Responda-me".

Seu corpo tremia, batendo no banco. "O... oi... oito." Ela falou, meio engasgada, meio soluçando.

Só mais uma, eu disse a mim mesmo. Mais uma. Certamente você aguenta mais uma. E eu sabia que eu estava falando por mim, porque não havia mais nenhuma dúvida em minha mente de que Isabella era mais forte do que eu. Que ela conseguia suportar o que eu desse a ela. Que ela era verdadeiramente uma submissa.

Eu joguei a cinta para baixo uma última vez.

"Vin... te".

Seus soluços encheram o ar.

_Meu Deus, Cullen. O que você fez? Olhe o que você fez a essa linda criatura_.

Eu estava enjoado.

Enjoado comigo mesmo e enjoado com o que eu tinha feito.

Eu tinha que colocá-la para fora do quarto. Eu não podia olhar para ela. Não podia olhar para o que eu tinha feito.

Empurrei profundamente para a voz mais severa que eu conseguia controlar. "Limpe seu rosto e vá para o seu quarto. Você tem sono em atraso para recuperar".

Ela se empurrou para fora do banco e tropeçou no caminho para fora.

_Porra. Ela não consegue nem andar._

Esperei até que ela se arrastasse para fora do quarto e, em seguida, caí contra o banco, enterrando meu rosto em minhas mãos.

* * *

**Nota da Irene:  
**

****_Não fomos só nós que não gostamos dessa parte. O Ed tbm pareceu não gostar nada. Ai meu Deus! Ainda bem que o próximo é o máximo.  
_

_Até pq qualquer cena dele em uma banheira peladão me faria dizer pra ele me bater de novo só pra eu poder fazer isso novamente.  
_

_hahahahaha  
_

_Será? Não sei... só acontecendo.  
_

_Então que rufem os tambores... amanhã talvez tem mais um. Não sei. Tem que movimentar pra surgir mais capítulos ahhhh!  
_

_Beijos  
_


	11. Chapter 11

**Nota da Autora:**

Ok, autora bundona traz uma nota. Peço antecipadamente que você a leia, porque 1) é importante, e 2) se você me perguntar uma coisa que eu respondi na mesma, você vai me deixar triste. E você não quer uma Tara triste, não é?

**Primeiro: **Edward não é gay. Ele nunca fez sexo com Peter. Ele era sub de Peter, em uma forma não-sexual por um treinamento e em poucas cenas. Ok?

**Segundo: **O fato de Edward mostrar remorso, hesitação e dúvidas sobre o castigo não o torna menos que um DOM. Isso mostra que ele é humano. Será que não o afeta mais porque ele estava punindo Bella? Claro que não, mas eu serei tão ousada em dizer que qualquer um que inflige dor a outro ser humano, sentirá algum tipo de remorso, hesitação, ou dúvidas. Sim, mesmo em um relacionamento D/s. Pessoas e emoções reais, lembra? Se você causar dor em outra pessoa e não sentir alguma coisa, eu tenho algumas palavras escolhidas pra você e nenhuma delas é agradável.

**Terceiro: **Fui questionada por um grande número de pessoas pra saber se Bella tivesse usado sua palavra de segurança no capítulo 10, teria sido realmente uma palavra de segurança. Então, sexta-feira eu sentei com nosso casal favorito e perguntei a eles pessoalmente.

**Tara**: Edward. Bella. Muito obrigada por concordarem em responder algumas perguntas. Eu tenho algumas, muito bem, em relação ao capítulo 10 e em relação à palavra de segurança da Bella, ou a falta dela.

**Edward:** _* suspira *_

**Tara**: _*para Edward*_ Concorde comigo. O consenso geral é que você foi um burro por estabelecer a palavra de segurança dessa maneira.

**Bella**: O que precisa ser esclarecido? Ele foi um burro.

**Edward**: Obrigado, Bella.

**Bella**: Sempre que precisar.

**Tara:** Bem, pelo menos estamos todos de acordo sobre isso. Mas a verdadeira questão do dia é: Será que se Bella dissesse a palavra de segurança no capítulo 10 ela teria uma *tosse * palavra de segurança realmente?

**Bella**: Boa pergunta, Tara.

**Tara:** Meus leitores. Eles são bons.

**Bella**: Não.

**Edward**: Não, os leitores da Tara não são bons, ou, não, você não teria dito a palavra de segurança?

**Bella**: Os leitores da Tara são impressionantes. Eu quis dizer, não, eu não diria a palavra de segurança.

**Tara**: Você poderia ser mais específica?

_* Edward pega a mão de Bella*_

**Bella**: _*aperta a mão de Edward*_ Eu não quero dizer que essa palavra de segurança falsa nunca tenha passado pela minha cabeça no capítulo 10. Honestamente, eu nunca pensei em usá-la. Eu compreendi que quebrei as regras. Eu paguei o preço. E, mais tarde, após o incidente com a macarronada –

**Edward**: _*interrompe*_ Mmmmm... macarronada.

**Bella:** _*soca o braço de Edward*_ Após o incidente com a macarronada, Edward perguntou se ele esteve perto de me pressionar mais do que eu poderia suportar e eu disse que não. Essa era a verdade.

**Edward**: Não se esqueça do que mais você disse.

**Bella**: O que mais eu disse?

**Edward**: _*limpa a garganta*_ No capítulo 34 de 'A Submissa': "Eu lidei com tudo que você me deu fisicamente. Eu teria lidado com _qualquer coisa_ que você me desse fisicamente".

**Bella:** _*corando*_ Certo. Capítulo 34.

**Edward**: _*sorri*_ Eu fodidamente amo o Capítulo 34.

**Bella**: _*revira os olhos*_ Você ama _duas linhas_ do capítulo 34.

**Edward:** _*inclina-se e murmura no ouvido de Bella*_ Quer que eu mostre a você o que mais eu amo?

_*corre a mão na coxa de Bella* _

**Tara:** Uh, pessoal? Temos companhia...

**Bella:** _*joga os braços em volta do pescoço de Edward*_ Mmmmm... mostre-me...

**Tara**: Pessoal?

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

O som de água corrente gradualmente escorreu seu caminho para a minha consciência e eu lentamente puxei-me para cima. Isabella, parecia, mais uma vez provou ser mais forte que eu. Quando eu disse para ela limpar seu rosto e ir para o seu quarto, ela foi sem hesitação. Diferentemente mim. Eu desabei no meu quarto, afundando-me em autopiedade.

O Dominante gentil e atencioso dentro de mim para eu ir até ela. Para fornecer os cuidados que ela tão desesperadamente precisava. Mas o meu orgulho me manteve onde eu estava.

Meu orgulho disse que se eu fosse até ela, eu desmoronaria. Eu seria fraco e ela não respeitaria a minha fraqueza.

Se eu fosse até ela e desmoronasse, talvez ela quereria saber por que um Dominante de oito anos, que tinha punido submissas suficientes para ser capaz de fazer isso completamente e adequadamente neste ponto, se desfez tão completamente em face da administração de castigo para ela. Uma coisa levaria a outra e ela descobriria a verdade - que eu a conhecia muito antes da sua ficha cruzar a minha mesa.

_Controle-se e vá até ela._

Esperei até que a água em seu banheiro parasse. Esperei por mais dois minutos e caminhei para o corredor.

Ela estava chorando.

De novo.

Caminhei até a porta dela e o choro parou.

Coloquei minha mão para virar a maçaneta. Por um momento, a imagem de como ela estaria veio à mente.

Nariz escorrendo.

Olhos lacrimejantes.

Bochechas marcadas de lágrimas.

Mas, o pior de tudo, o que haveria na sua expressão? Ódio? Medo? Dor?

Se eu fosse até ela, ela hesitaria ao meu toque?

Se eu falasse, ela ouviria?

Eu suspirei.

Eu não podia fazer isso. Eu não podia encará-la.

Estendi a mão e a coloquei plana contra a porta dela.

_Eu nãoposso, Isabella. Eu não sou forte o suficiente._

_Perdoe-me_.

**~ O ~**

Era muito cedo para ir para a cama - nem sequer 21hs. Novamente, a casa estava muito silenciosa. Em minha mente atual, a decisão de deixar Jake no canil por esta noite não fazia sentido.

Caminhei para a cozinha e peguei meu BlackBerry para verificá-lo.

"Olá, Sr. Cullen." A recepcionista disse depois que eu me apresentei. "Como vai?"

_Não com o humor para pequenas conversas._

"Como está Jake?" Eu perguntei.

"Ele está muito bem, senhor." Ela disse. "Muito melhor do que da última vez".

Eu não conseguia sequer reunir a energia para ficar feliz.

"Eu tenho aqui que você o pegará amanhã às 10hs30min?" Ela perguntou.

"Sim".

"E você vai trazê-lo novamente na próxima sexta-feira." Eu podia ouvir o sorriso na voz dela. "Assumindo que o Bears ganhe neste fim de semana, é claro".

Isso era onde eu fornecia conversinhas espirituosas sobre o Bears. Infelizmente, eu não tinha nenhuma piada para fornecer.

"Eu a verei amanhã." Eu disse e desliguei.

Caminhei pela casa, verificando duas vezes as fechaduras e códigos de segurança, embora não fosse necessário fazer isso. Prestei atenção por passos lá em cima, mas nada veio. O que era bom. Se só um de nós dormisse esta noite, eu queria que fosse ela.

Sem pensar, fiz o meu caminho para a biblioteca e para o meu piano. Senti uma pontada de dor quando pensei sobre como eu queria que tivesse sido o fim de semana. Se eu tivesse sorte e Isabella permanecesse comigo, talvez eu mostrasse a biblioteca para ela mais tarde. Eu não achava que podia fazer isso neste final de semana.

Sentei ao piano por um longo tempo. A música que eu compus na semana passada zombava de mim com a sua beleza. Como eu ousava tocar algo tão belo? Que direito eu tenho à beleza depois do que eu fiz hoje?

Eu não tinha direito.

Raiva surgiu através de mim e eu joguei minha frustração nas teclas do piano, tocando as notas furiosas que martelavam através da minha cabeça. E, por um longo tempo, eu fiquei perdido na raiva, mas, como sempre, tocar ajudou a restaurar minha calma. Em pouco tempo, a doçura e a própria essência _dela _assumiram e eu me encontrei incapaz de fazer alguma coisa além de permitir que isso me atingisse.

**~ O ~**

Eu não era um covarde, eu disse a mim mesmo na manhã seguinte – eu estava dando tempo a Isabella. Tempo para que, eu não sabia dizer. Eu só sabia que não estava pronto para encará-la e eu suspeitava que ela sentisse o mesmo.

Eu tinha deixado a casa pouco depois das 06hs e dirigi para a cidade para o meu escritório. Três horas depois, eu não tinha feito nada. Pensei no bilhete que deixei na cozinha. Isabella o teria encontrado? Ela ainda estaria em minha casa quando eu voltasse ao meio-dia?

Eu tinha que falar com alguém, alguém que entendesse. Olhei para o relógio, agarrei meu telefone e fiz algo que eu não tinha feito em meses – liguei para Peter.

"Olá." Disse uma alegre voz feminina do outro lado da linha.

"Charlotte, olá." Eu disse. "Aqui é Edward." Charlotte e Peter estavam casados há três anos. Ela também era a submissa dele.

"Edward." Ela disse. "Faz tanto tempo".

"Eu sei." Eu disse, eu ainda não estava pronto para pequenas conversar. "Peter está por ai?"

"Ele está bem aqui, espere".

Ouvi conversas abafadas e então o inconfundível som de um beijo.

"Edward." Peter disse. "O que está acontecendo?"

Confiança que Peter sabia exatamente o que eu precisava. Falei longamente sobre Isabella, que ela era inexperiente, que eu a tinha tomado como uma submissa e finalmente entrei nos detalhes da noite passada - as regras que eu tinha, como ela havia quebrado uma, o castigo. O tempo todo, Peter me deixou falar e fez os comentários adequados - sim, o castigo tinha sido necessário, sim, era sempre difícil punir uma submissa, sim, eu era normal, sim, eu superaria isso, sim, a nossa relação apenas cresceria daqui em diante.

Eu me senti melhor dentro de minutos.

"O que você fez para o pós-tratamento?" Ele perguntou.

"Estou falando com você." Eu disse sem pensar.

Percebi o meu erro assim que as palavras saíram minha boca.

"Eu entendi isso." Ele disse. "O que você fez ontem à noite por _ela_?"

Eu não conseguia falar. Pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu não tinha palavras.

"Edward." Ele disse quando o silêncio continuou. "Por favor, diga-me que estou interpretando a sua hesitação da forma errada. Como é que foi o pós-tratamento?"

"Eu não... quero dizer... eu não consegui..." Eu gaguejei as minhas palavras.

"Pós-tratamento, Edward." Ele disse mais vigorosamente. "O que você fez?"

Fechei meus olhos. "Nada".

"Você teve uma cinta de couro batendo 20 vezes em uma submissa inexperiente e você não fez nada para o pós-tratamento?"

"Eu não conseguia encará-la... eu não achei que ela quisesse..." Eu parei. Não havia nenhuma desculpa para o meu comportamento.

"Eu, eu, eu." Peter disse, zombando de mim. "Isto não é sobre você, Edward, e se você não entendeu isso, você não tem nenhum negócio com uma submissa".

Ele estava certo. Eu não poderia argumentar com ele.

"Aquela mulher deu a você sua submissão e é sua responsabilidade tratar essa submissão com o respeito que merece." Ele bateu seu punho em alguma coisa. "Porra, Edward, eu treinei você melhor do que isso".

Sim, ele o fez.

"Esta é uma ocorrência comum com você?" Ele perguntou. "Você tratou todas as suas submissas com a mesma falta de cuidado? Esqueceu que as suas necessidades soa secundárias às delas?"

"Não." Eu sussurrei.

Ele não soou aliviado. "Eu quero que você entenda uma coisa." Ele disse na voz fria e calma que eu sabia que ele utilizava para transmitir o seu descontentamento. "A única razão pela qual eu não pegarei o próximo avião para Chicago para acertar a sua bunda _40 _vezes com uma _raquete de couro_ é porque Charlotte está prestes a dar à luz ao nosso primeiro filho".

Ele teria feito isso, eu sabia que ele teria. E, embora ele nunca tenha sido meu mestre, embora eu tenha sido submisso a ele em algumas sessões de treinamento, eu o teria deixado. Seria preferível à nova dor me consumindo. Quarenta golpes com uma raquete de couro teria sido melhor, não deixaria uma dor corroendo.

"Eu não consigo acreditar em você." Ele disse. "Eu realmente não consigo." Ele parou por um minuto - pensando. "Onde ela está? Deixe-me falar com ela".

Eu dei uma olhada ao redor do escritório. "Ela não está aqui. Estou no meu escritório".

"Você a deixou sozinha?" Ele perguntou. "Sozinha?"

"Sim." Eu admiti.

Silêncio do outro lado do telefone, então, finalmente, "Parte de mim espera que ela não esteja em sua casa quando você voltar para lá. Que ela tenha deixado você".

Meu maior medo.

"Mas, uma parte de mim," ele continuou, "acha que seria inteiramente fácil demais para você. Eu quero que ela esteja lá e eu quero que você tenha que lidar com ela".

Eu permaneci em silêncio.

"O que fará?" Ele perguntou. "Como é que você consertará isso?"

Tomei uma respiração profunda e passei sobre os meus planos para o dia. Após detalhar tudo, eu finalmente desliguei, prometendo ligar para Peter no final do dia.

**~ O ~**

Soltei a respiração que eu estive segurando quando estacionei em casa após pegar Jake no canil e vi sua picape estacionada na minha garagem. Ela não tinha me deixado ainda. Eu me deixei entrar em casa silenciosamente, mas Jake enfiou o seu nariz passando por mim e correu pelo corredor até a cozinha, unhas raspando no piso de madeira. Um grito abafado veio da cozinha, seguido por um forte 'woof' e eu sorri, apesar de tudo.

Ela ainda estava na casa. Ela estava na cozinha. Fazendo o almoço. Pão, se eu tivesse sentido o cheiro corretamente. Isso por si só me disse o que eu temia - ela provavelmente não tinha sentado o dia todo. E ela precisava, ela precisava sentar e ver que sua bunda não estava tão dolorida como ela pensava. Caminhei para a sala de estar e peguei uma almofada do sofá. Do armário do andar de baixo, peguei uma pilha de toalhas e as coloquei para aquecer na secadora. Então fui para a sala de jantar e coloquei a almofada na cadeira ao lado da minha.

Eu precisava ter o meu foco de volta nela. Começando agora.

Meu coração afundou quando ela entrou na sala de jantar ao meio-dia. Afundou porque eu sabia que havia coisas piores na vida do que o rosto de Isabella mostrando dor, medo, ou até mesmo ódio.

A pior coisa era o rosto de Isabella não mostrando nada.

Sua mão tremeu levemente quando ela colocou meu prato na minha frente, mas seus olhos estavam mortos.

_Vê o que você fez? _Perguntei a mim mesmo. _Você matou a luz dela._

"Coma comigo." Eu disse, porque era a única coisa que eu poderia forçar a sair.

Ela caminhou de volta para a cozinha e eu tomei um segundo para fechar meus olhos e reunir meus pensamentos.

Ela ainda estava aqui. Ela queria ficar. Ela ainda queria que eu fosse o seu Dominante.

Ela nunca falou muito comigo, mas, por alguma razão, seu silêncio hoje me pareceu mais difícil do que o normal. Ela retornou para a sala de jantar e parou por apenas um minuto quando puxou a cadeira e viu a almofada.

_Sente-se, Isabella. Você precisa ver que não é tão ruim quanto você pensa que é_.

Ela sentou-se lentamente, testando-se, e eu quase pude ouvir seu suspirar de alívio quando ela sentou.

Se eu tivesse sido o Dominante que eu precisava ser, eu estaria aqui para o café da manhã e a teria feito sentar.

Nós comemos em silêncio. Claro, nós comemos em silêncio - ela não falaria nesta mesa. Por que eu tinha pensado em comer aqui, em vez de na cozinha?

_Porque você é um covarde, Cullen. Porque você não queria que ela falasse o que pensa._

_Agora, controle-se e fale com ela._

"Olhe para mim, Isabella".

Ela pulou.

Porra. Nós estávamos de volta a isso.

_O que você esperava?_ Eu me repreendi.

Seus mortos olhos castanhos olharam para mim e eu reuni minha força para continuar, "Eu não gostei de castigá-la." _Eufemismo do ano. _"Mas eu tenho regras e quando você as quebra, eu _terei _que castigá-la. Rápida e profundamente." Tanto quando a noite passada machucou a nós dois, ela precisava entender esse ponto se nós íamos continuar. "E eu não dou bajulação gratuita, mas você foi bem ontem à noite. Muito melhor do que eu achei que seria." _Muito melhor do que eu fui ontem à noite._

Minhas palavras atingiram uma corda, em algum lugar profundo, em algum lugar escondido nas profundezas da sua alma, algo cintilou pelo mais breve dos segundos.

Eu não merecia a cintilação.

"Termine de comer e encontre-me no hall de entrada vestindo seu roupão".

Saí da mesa, peguei as toalhas lá fora e enchi a banheira borbulhante de água quente. Uma vez que voltei para dentro de casa, mudei para o meu roupão e esperei Isabella se juntar a mim.

"Siga-me." Eu disse quando ela me encontrou. Os olhos dela estavam cheios de perguntas, mas ela não disse uma palavra enquanto atravessávamos a sala de estar e fazíamos nosso caminho para fora. Ela nem sequer hesitou quando eu abri a porta, ela simplesmente atravessou como se fosse perfeitamente normal estar do lado de fora em um roupão em janeiro.

Ela ficou parada e esperou por instruções quando chegamos à banheira. Dei um passo para perto dela e inalei seu maravilhoso perfume. Sim, ela ainda estava aqui. Sim, nós podíamos fazer isso funcionar.

Desamarrei seu roupão, ansioso para ver se o castigo deixara quaisquer marcas remanescentes.

_Por favor, não deixe que haja nenhuma marca._

"Vire-se." Eu disse.

Ela virou lentamente, quase envergonhada, e eu soltei um suspiro de alívio quando vi a sua pele pálida. "Bom." Eu disse, correndo uma mão sobre ela. Ela não se mexeu. "Não ficará machucada".

Tirei o meu roupão e peguei a mão dela, levando-a para a banheira. "Doerá um pouco." Eu a avisei. "Mas deverá desaparecer logo." Eu precisava tomá-la na água, precisava que ela relaxasse um pouco.

Ela ofegou quando entrou na água. Eu podia imaginar a breve dor que podia causar, mas eu sabia o que o seu corpo precisava. Sabia que ela se sentiria melhor depois.

"Nada de dor hoje." Eu disse, puxando-a para sentar transversalmente em mim; sentada para que não houvesse pressão em sua bunda. "Apenas prazer".

Ela sentada no meu colo era mais do que eu merecia. Mais do que eu tinha qualquer direito. Mas eu era um bastardo insaciável e queria mais. Eu queria que _ela_ _me_ tocasse. Eu queria as mãos _dela _em _mim_.

Eu mordisquei seu pescoço. "Toque-me." Sussurrei para ela. _Toque-me. Diga-me que nós estamos bem. Diga-me que nós podemos superar a noite passada._

_Por favor._

Uma mão hesitante correu pelo meu peito e eu gemi com o prazer.

_Sim_.

Suas mãos escovaram mais para baixo e ela me agarrou. Eu chupei minha respiração. "Duas mãos".

Ela pegou meu pau com ambas as mãos então e deu-me um aperto forte. Porra, ela me conhecia bem.

"Você aprende rápido." Eu a girei gentilmente para que ela montasse em mim, com cuidado para garantir que a posição não colocasse pressão desnecessária sobre a sua bunda. Senti-me inebriante de prazer. Alegre que Isabella ainda estivesse comigo e alegre que podíamos ficar juntos mais uma vez como agora.

Eu acariciei seus braços. "Você está bem?" Eu perguntei. "Nós podemos apenas ficar sentados aqui se você quiser".

Ela balançou sua cabeça.

"Fale comigo." Eu implorei. Ela estava posicionada exatamente acima do meu pau e era muito malditamente difícil pensar corretamente. Se ela só quisesse ficar sentada, era melhor ela me dizer logo.

"Eu quero," ela começou e eu me regozijei ao som da sua voz, "eu quero que você me toque".

Ela não teria que pedir duas vezes. Corri minhas mãos pelas suas costas, esfregando e massageando enquanto passava. Seus músculos estavam tensos e firmes e eu não queria nada mais do que senti-la relaxar sob as minhas mãos. Trazer prazer ao seu corpo.

Seus lábios separaram quando eu lentamente circulei seus seios e acariciei o contorno das suas costelas. Ela olhou para mim interrogativamente.

"O que é?" Eu perguntei. "Fale comigo".

Ela lambeu seus lábios. "Posso tocar você?" Ela disse.

Eu sorri e trouxe suas mãos dos lados da banheira para o meu peito. "Tudo que você quiser." Eu disse a ela.

Pelos próximos vários minutos, nossas mãos exploraram um ao outro com carícias gentis, tanto acima da água como abaixo. Tomei meu tempo e lentamente senti seu corpo relaxar para mim. Lentamente, a tensão e a dor desapareceram, deixando apenas o calor dolorido da necessidade. E enquanto seu corpo respondia ao meu toque, eu senti a minha própria dor dissolver. Senti a minha própria necessidade reavivar.

Eu poderia fazer isso, eu disse, eu poderia ser o Dominante dela. Nós tínhamos superado o seu primeiro castigo e nós poderíamos seguir em frente.

Deslizei um dedo para dentro dela para sentir sua prontidão. Ela empurrou contra a minha mão. "Está pronta, Isabella?" Eu sussurrei.

"Sim, por favor." Ela sussurrou.

Peguei seus quadris e lentamente a abaixei no meu pau. Ela estava ainda mais quente que a água. Levantei e a abaixei com as minhas mãos, tendo certeza que eu não tocava em sua bunda. Ela envolveu suas mãos em torno do meu pescoço e empurrou-se ainda mais em mim. Eu segurei seus quadris para que ela não tivesse que se mover e empurrei gentilmente para dentro e fora dela.

"Deixe-me fazer o trabalho, Isabella." Eu disse. "Simplesmente sinta".

Ela deixou sua cabeça cair para a frente, cavando suas mãos em meus cabelos, e sussurrou um suave, "Ok".

Eu trabalhei meus quadris para cima, provocando-a, seduzindo-a. Tendo a certeza que ela sentia cada onda de prazer possível. Ela parecia sem peso na água, como um punhado de ar. Eu vi o suor começar a sair em seu rosto e impulsionei mais forte, querendo trazer a sua libertação. Querendo nada mais do que substituir a dor da noite anterior com prazer.

"Goze para mim, Isabella." Eu disse quando movi meus quadris e deslizei mais fundo. "Deixe-me vê-la gozar".

Ela mordeu seu lábio em concentração e soltou um gemido quando contraiu ao redor de mim. Eu impulsionei para dentro dela novamente, sentindo o seu lançamento acionar o meu, e eu me esvaziei dentro dela.

Sua cabeça repousou no meu ombro quando relaxamos. Eu finalmente a peguei e a sentei transversalmente em mim novamente, apreciando o vapor e calor da banheira, saboreando o rescaldo do nosso prazer.

"Vamos apenas ficar sentados aqui por um tempo e descansar." Eu disse a ela, de repente cansado, tanto do turbilhão emocional da noite anterior e das emoções conflitantes da manhã.

Ficamos sentados em silêncio, nenhum de nós pronto para qualquer conversa profunda, nós dois precisando apenas da garantia de que ainda estávamos bem.

Após ficarmos sentados por um tempo, notei seu rosto aquecendo e eu sabia que ela precisava sair da banheira. Eu levantei primeiro, peguei uma toalha e a segurei estendida para ela. "Isabella." Eu disse.

Eu a envolvi na toalha depois que ela saiu da banheira e a sequei gentilmente. Em seguida eu peguei minha própria toalha.

"Como você está se sentindo?" Eu perguntei, secando minhas pernas e o resto do meu corpo.

Ela bocejou. "Cansada".

Claro que ela estava cansada, ela provavelmente não dormiu muito na noite anterior e qualquer sono que ela conseguiu, provavelmente foi inquieto.

"Você gostaria de tirar um cochilo?" Eu perguntei.

Um olhar de surpresa cobriu seu rosto e ela sorriu. "Sim".

Eu a levei de volta para casa e segurei a porta aberta para ela. "Vá descansar então." Eu disse a ela. "E não se preocupe com o jantar esta noite. Eu cozinharei".

Isso era o mínimo, muito mínimo, que eu podia fazer.

* * *

**Nota da Irene:  
**

****_Aiiii cara, adoro a parte da banheira e adorei a conversa com o Peter... o Ed não soube lidar bem com a situação. Tadinha da Bella...  
_

_Mas só pra avisar... a autora fez várias entrevistas com Edward e Bella dessa fic e eu traduzi todas. Espero que gostem... me diverti muito lendo... quebra um pouco a tensão da fic e nos faz rir horrores com as questões. Aliás, não lembro se ela explica, mas muitas das perguntas ela retirou de reviews das leitoras e fez ele responder.  
_

_kkkk  
_

_Outra coisa: Amanhã teremos Anatomy of a Human e essa semana teremos uma pausa em algumas postagens... pois estaremos viajando na quarta para nos encontrar em Belo Horizonte para assistirmos Amanhecer juntas. =) E voltaremos para nossas casas somente no domingo, por isso Não sei se havará posts. Semana que vem voltaremos com o cronograma normal.  
_

_=)  
_

_Beijos  
_


	12. Chapter 12

**Nota da Autora:**

Eu recebi mais perguntas sobre a palavra de segurança, por isso estou supondo que há mais de vocês por aí com estas perguntas e vocês simplesmente não me perguntaram.

Eu peço para Edward explicar mais.

**Tara:** Ok, Edward, explique aos meus leitores por que a primeira palavra de segurança que você deu a Bella era falsa.

**Edward: **_*limpa a garganta*_ Palavras de segurança são destinadas a parar as cenas, ou alertar o Dominante que ele ou ela estão pressionando demais as submissas. Elas não terminam o relacionamento.

**Tara:** Certo. É por isso que você foi um idiota por fazer uma palavra de segurança que finalizava o relacionamento.

**Edward:** Sim. Eu fui um idiota e a palavra de segurança foi um erro.

**Tara**: Outra pergunta: a última vez que discutimos quando Bella não disse a palavra de segurança no capítulo 10, mesmo que você tivesse colocado o sistema amarelo/vermelho no lugar. Mas... se ela tivesse enfiado a "aguarrás" na sua bunda no capítulo 10, você a teria deixado ir embora?

**Edward:** Não.

**Tara:** Interessante. Você teria parado o castigo?

**Edward:** Sim.

**Tara:** Você tem esse direito, depois do pós-tratamento do castigo?

**Edward:** Quem é você, Peter?

**Tara:** Falando em Peter, não veremos mais dele em O Dominante ou em O Treinamento?

**Edward:** Sim.

**Tara:** Você pode ser mais específico?

**Edward:** Não.

**Tara:** Você pode me dar uma resposta com mais de uma palavra?

**Edward:** Não.

**Tara:** Amanhã é quarta-feira. Você estará visitando à tarde a Coleção de Livros Raros?

**Edward:** _*sorri*_

**Tara:** Você está alegre?

**Edward:** Ah, inferno. Sem essa de novo.

**Tara:** Aqui vamos nós. Eu sabia que você tinha isso em você.

Assim. Este será o primeiro capítulo onde o capítulo contado na Submissa não tinha Edward nele.

O que fazer? O que fazer? O que Edward estava fazendo? O que estava acontecendo? Ele estava cuspindo para o alto, ou estava fazendo um monte de coisas importantes de CEO? Claro que ele estava, mas quem quer ler sobre isso? Ele estava falando com Jake e indo trabalhar? Sim, mas, novamente, chato como o inferno.

Hummmm...

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

No domingo à noite, eu pensei sobre como tinha sido o meu tempo restante com Isabella. O quanto ela parecia descansada no sábado à noite, o seu deleite ao jantar que eu preparei. Acima de tudo, eu pensei na conversa que tive com Peter mais tarde naquela noite. Ele estava mais calmo e já não me ameaçou com as quarenta raquetadas. Mas eu ainda sabia que eu as merecia.

Após Isabella ir embora, fui para a casa dos meus pais para jantar. Alice tinha ficado em Chicago para trabalhar com Esme na casa Clarck e, uma vez que o Bears venceu seu jogo naquele dia, ela permaneceria até o próximo jogo das _playoffs_ no final de semana.

Eu queria surpreender Isabella, então eu não mencionei a Philadelphia para ela. Quando ela chegasse na sexta-feira à noite, eu a levaria ao aeroporto e para o meu jato particular. Nós passaríamos o fim de semana na Philadelphia com a minha família, assistiríamos ao jogo no domingo e voltaríamos para Chicago no domingo à noite.

Um fim de semana perfeito.

Alice esperava por mim no interior do saguão da casa dos meus pais.

"Onde está Bella?" Ela perguntou enquanto eu pendurava meu casaco no armário.

Apenas o som do nome dela me fez sorrir. "Ela tinha outros planos para esta noite." Eu não a chamei, eu queria dizer. Não quis fazê-la se sentir obrigada. "Emmett trouxe Rosalie?"

"Louco." Ela revirou seus olhos. "Emmett ainda não está em casa".

"Bom, então." Eu disse. "Isso teria colocado Isabella em uma posição desconfortável, certo? Sabendo que ela estava com a família enquanto Rosalie ficou em casa".

"Honestamente, Edward." Ela disse enquanto caminhava para a sala de jantar. "'A família'. Você nos faz soar como a máfia".

"Vou fazer a ela uma oferta que ela não possa recusar." Eu disse na minha melhor imitação de Don Vito Corleone.

Ela socou o meu braço. "Para com isso de _O Poderoso Chefão. _Como está Bella?"

"Está bem." Eu disse. Era a verdade. Ela parecia mais como ela mesma quando deixou a minha casa mais cedo. Pensei na nossa despedida.

_"Tenha uma boa semana, Isabella." Eu disse, roçando seu braço com as pontas dos meus dedos._

_"Obrigada." Ela olhou para baixo. _

_"Olhe para mim." Eu ordenei. Quando ela encontrou meus olhos, eu sorri. "Ás 18hs na sexta-feira?"_

_Seus olhos arregalaram. "Às 18hs"._

_"Eu a verei então." Eu disse, abrindo a porta da frente e observando enquanto ela subia em sua picape._

Mais cinco dias.

"Edward?" Alice perguntou.

"Hum?" Eu disse, ainda perdido no meu pensamento de Isabella na Philadelphia.

"Você está conosco esta noite?"

"Oh, sim." Eu disse de repente. Jantar. Com os pais. Certo. "Eu estava, uh, apenas pensando nas torradas francesas de Isabella".

"Uh huh." Ela disse. "Torradas francesas. É assim que as pessoas solteiras chamam isso hoje em dia?"

Eu pisquei. "Não, realmente torradas francesas. Isabella é uma ótima cozinheira".

Ela sorriu. "Eu estava brincando, Edward. Nossa, relaxe".

Fomos para a sala de jantar. Abracei minha mãe e beijei sua bochecha.

"Edward." Ela disse. "Eu estava esperando que você trouxesse Bella".

"Talvez na próxima vez, mãe." Eu disse, olhando ao redor. "Você precisa de ajuda?"

"Não." Ela disse. "Seu pai está me ajudando".

Meu pai entrou carregando um prato delicioso parecendo frango assado e o resto de nós fez seu caminho para a enorme mesa da sala de jantar.

"Edward." Alice chamou. "Você não disse que Bella trabalhava na biblioteca em North Shore?"

"Sim." Eu disse, não tendo certeza para onde isso estava indo.

"Legal." Ela colocou o guardanapo em seu colo. "Vou convidá-la para almoçar na quinta-feira. Você acha que ela virá?"

Alguma parte de mim quis saber o quanto Alice sabia do meu estilo de vida. Eu pensei que eu escondia isso da família, mas havia alho na maneira como Alice olhou pra mim. Às vezes, alguns dos comentários dela me faziam perguntar-me sobre isso.

"Tenho certeza que ela amaria almoçar com você." Eu disse. "Você quer o número dela?"

"Não." Ela disse. "Eu simplesmente farei uma surpresa a ela".

**~ O ~**

Alice me ligou na quinta-feira à tarde. "Eu acabei de falar com Bella. Nós nos encontraremos no Delphina em meia hora. Eu contarei a ela todos os seus segredos profundos e sombrios".

Eu ri. "Faça isso, Alice." Eu estava certo de que não havia nada que Alice pudesse dizer a Isabella que poderia assustá-la. Não depois da semana passada. "Conte-me como vai".

Sentei na minha mesa e pensei em buscar a Isabella no Delphina. Eu tinha me trancado em um relacionamento com ela que seria sempre definido pela nossa natureza Dominante e submissa? Eu posso convidá-la para sair e esperar que ela me queira como um homem? Assim como um Dominante?

Peter e Charlotte fizeram funcionar, mas Peter e Charlotte não tinham a história que eu tinha com Isabella. Eles tinham começado claramente como Dominante e submissa e o relacionamento deles gradativamente se transformou em mais.

_Ao contrário do que?_ Perguntei a mim mesmo._ Desejando uma garota que você nunca teve a coragem de abordar como um homem normal?_

Mas eu não era um homem normal. Eu sabia que nunca poderia ser um homem normal. Eu sempre seria um Dominante. Talvez um dia eu pudesse combinar os dois desejos juntos, mas eu realmente queria tentar tal esforço com Isabella?

Ela quereria que eu os misturasse?

Não, eu disse a mim mesmo, era melhor manter a vida de contos de fadas de Peter e Charlotte longe de mim. Era mais seguro imaginar o que poderia ser, em vez de tentar e falhar.

Eu tinha falhado com Tanya. A experiência ainda me assombrava.

_Eu disse a Tanya no início do nosso relacionamento sobre a minha natureza Dominante. Ela sabia tudo sobre as minhas submissas passadas, tanto as encoleiradas como as não encoleiradas. Ela estava plenamente consciente das minhas experiências sexuais passadas e ficou maravilhada que eu quisesse tentar algo mais tradicional com ela. _

_Sexo com Tanya era apenas sexo. Estava ali, acontecia. Não havia muito que eu pudesse dizer sobre isso. Eu reneguei a minha natureza Dominante e disse a mim mesmo que o sexo ficaria melhor com o tempo. Eu só precisava me acostumar a ser mais normal._

_Eu nunca mencionei para Tanya o quanto a nossa vida sexual me deixava a desejar, mas eu suspeitava que ela soubesse. Às vezes, ela me pedia para amarrá-la, ou dar umas palmadas nela. Eu sempre sorria e dizia que talvez mais tarde, sabendo muito bem que o 'mais tarde' nunca chegaria. _

_Durante cinco meses, eu tentei negar a mim mesmo e, por cinco meses, a necessidade tornou-se mais e mais acentuada. Encontrei-me ficando cada vez mais incomodado com Tanya. Mais e mais curto e grosso. _

_Esperei por uma quinta-feira. Nas noites de quinta-feira, Tanya sempre jantava com os seus pais. Ela então passava o resto da noite no asilo onde sua avó vivia. Esperei até às 19hs e então peguei a chave da minha sala de jogos e entrei na sala que eu evitei por cinco meses._

_Eu caminhei por lá, tocando o meu equipamento, lembrando. Senti-me tentado a ligar para alguém para participar de uma cena comigo - apenas uma vez - mas eu não podia fazer isso. Eu não podia fazer isso com Tanya. E fazer uma cena me tornaria uma falha. Eu disse a Tanya que meu passado tinha ficado para trás e eu quis dizer isso. _

_Então, por que eu ainda tinha a sala de jogos? Por que eu não tinha jogado tudo fora? _

_Porque eu sabia que eu não podia desistir disso._

_Peguei um chicote de couro de parede e corri meus dedos através das tranças, lembrando a última vez que eu o usei..._

_Eu convidei um amigo Dominante e sua submissa encoleirada, Garrett e Kate, para fazerem uma cena na minha sala de jogos logo após o meu rompimento com Jessica. Horas depois, nós estávamos mergulhados na cena. Kate estava de joelhos na frente de Garrett, seu pênis na boca dela. Ao pedido de Garrett, eu estava batendo na bunda dela com um chicote de couro. Eu combinava as chicotadas com cada impulso dos quadris de Garrett, meus olhos e concentração focados em Kate - sua respiração, seus movimentos._

_Meu membro ficou mais duro quando eu esperei Garrett se liberar na boca dela. Ele estava tomando o seu tempo, suas mãos enterradas no cabelo dela, segurando por tanto tempo quanto ele poderia._

_"Maldição, Edward." Ele disse. "A boca dela é tão quente. Se você quiser que ela o sirva, eu não terei problema com isso"._

_Eu conhecia muitos Dominantes que compartilhavam suas submissas e, enquanto isso nunca me incomodou, eu nunca tinha sido um de compartilhar minhas submissas encoleiradas com outros Dominantes. Eu seria um hipócrita em aceitar a oferta de Garrett?_

_Eu voltei a focar minha atenção em Kate. Seu corpo tenso com o esforço de controlar a sua própria luxúria._

_Porra. Eu a estava excitando com o chicote. Excitando-a. Meu pau contraiu contra o meu jeans._

_Eu faria isso? _

_"É isso aí, minha Katie." Garrett disse. "Boa e forte". _

_Kate moveu seu corpo agora e nós estávamos todos em sincronia – os quadris de Garrett, o corpo de Kate e meu chicote._

_"Eu não posso segurar mais." Garrett ofegou. "Deixe-me saber, Edward. Você realmente deveria foder a boca dela"._

_"Edward!"_

_A voz de Tanya rompeu minha memória e eu abri meus olhos. O chicote caiu ao meu lado. De alguma forma, durante o meu sonho acordado, eu tirei minhas calças e estava acariciando meu pau._

_"Que diabos, Edward?" Tanya gritou. _

_Ela estava na porta da sala de jogos com as mãos nos quadris, todo o sangue drenado do seu rosto._

_"Espere lá embaixo, Tanya." Eu disse, vestindo minhas calças de volta. _

_"Não até que você diga-"_

_"Agora!" _

_Ela virou-se com uma bufada e correu para fora. Eu saí da sala e fechei a porta atrás de mim. _

_Tanya esperava na sala de estar, andando de um lado a outro._

_"Você quer me explicar o que diabos eu acabei de ver?" Ela perguntou. _

_Eu desabei no sofá. Eu me sentia cem anos mais velho. "Você sabia, Tanya." Eu disse. "Eu nunca fiz um segredo de quem eu era"._

_"Você me disse que tentaria. Que você não faria mais isso." Ela andou de um lado a outro até a lareira._

_"Eu não estava fazendo nada, Tanya." Eu disse. _

_"Não é o que parecia para mim." Ela disse. "O que era... aquela... coisa na sua mão?" _

_Eu suspirei. "Um chicote"._

_"Um chicote." Ela disse com descrença. Seu andar parando. "Você chicoteia as pessoas?" _

_"Não olhe para mim assim. É muito agradável se o chicoteador sabe o que está fazendo"._

_"O que você sabe, eu suponho?"_

_"É claro que eu sei o que estou fazendo." Senti a raiva começar a ferver profundamente dentro de mim. "Eu venho fazendo isso há mais de sete anos"._

_Ela bufou mais uma vez e se afastou de mim. "Aquela sala. Aquela sala com todas aquelas coisas. Eu não sabia..." Seus ombros tensos. "Eu pensei que viria para casa esta noite e surpreenderia você. Minha mãe estava com a minha avó. Acho que eu fui quem se surpreendeu, hein?"_

_Eu suspirei e levantei. Coloquei meus braços em torno dela. "Tanya, eu sinto muito. Eu achei que você ficaria fora. Eu só queria... eu só queria lembrar. Eu pensei que isso me ajudaria. Nos ajudaria. Eu nunca quis que você soubesse"._

_Ela estava chorando. Eu odiava saber que eu causei suas lágrimas._

_"Tanya." Eu sussurrei. "É por isso que eu nunca quis fazer uma cena com você. Você não gostaria. Isso simplesmente... não funcionaria." Como nós não funcionávamos, eu queria acrescentar. _

_Ela virou-se para olhar para mim, seus olhos cheios de lágrimas. "Eu posso tentar, Edward. Por favor, deixe-me tentar"._

_"Não." Eu disse. "Por favor. Isso não é sua culpa. Sou eu." Eu acariciei suas costas enquanto ela chorava. "É tudo eu"._

_Fomos levando por outro mês. Fingindo que estávamos bem. Nós dormíamos juntos, saíamos, tentávamos deixar aquela noite de quinta-feira para trás. _

_Não funcionou._

_Eu era quem eu era e Tanya era quem ela era. _

_Eu disse a ela que ela merecia coisa melhor do que eu. Merecia um homem que pudesse amá-la do jeito que ela precisava ser amada. Alguém que não precisava da vida louca que eu precisava. Ela implorou-me para colocar o colar nela, para tentar fazer uma cena com ela, mas eu não podia fazer isso. Eu sabia, no fundo, que Tanya nunca seria uma submissa. E eu sabia que eu seria sempre um Dominante. _

Meu BlackBerry tocou, arrastando-me de volta para o presente. Verifiquei o identificador de chamadas. _Alice_.

"Ei, Alice." Eu disse. "O que está acontecendo?"

"Eu contei a Bella todos os seus segredos secretos e sombrios e ela disse que não se importava".

"Bobinha." Eu disse a ela. "Eu poderia ter dito isso a você".

"Eu realmente gosto dela, Edward." Alice disse. "É melhor você segurá-la".

"Estou planejando isso." Eu disse. "Onde você está?"

"Nós acabamos de sair do Delphina. Estou voltando para ver Esme e Bella... Bella!" Alice gritou de repente. "Bella, pare! Cuidado!"

Eu pulei para os meus pés, jogando minha cadeira deslizando pelo chão. "Alice!"

Ouvi uma batida terrível através do telefone e então um gemido baixo de Alice: "Oh, Deus. Bella".

"Alice!" Eu gritava ao telefone. "Onde está Bella? O que aconteceu?" Ela não respondeu. "Alice!"

"Oh, Deus. Edward." Ela disse. "É Bella. Isso... isso não é bom".

Meu coração parecia como se o homem mais forte do mundo o tivesse apertando. Eu não conseguia respirar e apenas um pensamento continuava correndo pela minha cabeça.

_Bella. _

_Bella. _

_Bella_.

* * *

**Nota da Irene:  
**

_Arrepia mulherada! Chegamos ao capítulo em que a Bella sofre o acidente. Saberemos de TUDO o que ele e Rose discutiram e como o pobrezinho ficou. Tadinho!  
_

_KKkk  
_

_Mas somente na segunda, pois amanhã estaremos viajando e retornaremos na segunda feira as nossas atividades normais. Teremos post somente de "I Will Follow You Into the Dark" amanhã e domingo em "Anatomy of a Human". Tenham todas um ótimo feriado e comentem... já que todo mundo ta com tempo de sobra... kkkk  
_

_E ahhhhhh... vão assistir ao filme, hein!  
_


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

"Alice!" Eu gritei novamente, mas ela não respondeu. Do lado dela do telefone, eu ouvi um grito frenético e o som de uma porta de carro batendo. "Alice!"

Bella? O que tinha acontecido com Bella? O que Alice quiz dizer com 'não é bom'? Bella estava envolvida no acidente que eu ouvi?

Do outro lado do telefone, eu ouvi gritos.

"Ligue para o 911!"

"Ela está respirando?"

"Você pode encontrar o pulso?"

Respiração? Pulso?

Bella?

"Alice!" Eu gritei novamente.

Nada.

"Bella." Eu finalmente ouvi Alice dizer. O tom da sua voz não me confortou. Esforcei-me para ouvir mais. "Bella, acorde. Acorde, Bella".

"Não a mova." Alguém disse. "O pescoço dela pode estar quebrado".

Meu corpo tremeu e meus joelhos ameaçaram ceder. Quebrado? Bella? Estendi a mão para as minhas chaves, com dedos trêmulos. O Lamborguini ou o Volvo?

"Alice!" Eu tentei novamente. Eu escolhi as chaves e elas caíram na minha mesa. "Alice! Maldita seja, fale comigo!"

Eu escolhi as chaves novamente e as segurei dessa vez. O Volvo, então.

"Ela está viva, Edward." Alice chorou.

As chaves caíram novamente. _Viva?_ Houve uma dúvida? Eu peguei as chaves e as enfiei no meu bolso. "Onde você está?" Eu perguntei enquanto voava para fora do meu escritório.

"Sr. Cullen." Heidi disse, saltando da sua mesa.

"Estou saindo!" Eu gritei para ela. "Não sei quando voltarei." Então eu virei mais uma vez para o telefone. "Onde, Alice?"

"County Hospital." Alice disse com um estremecimento. "Eu os terei a levando para lá. Ligarei para Carlisle".

**~ O ~**

Eu não me lembro de dirigir até o hospital. Eu me lembro apenas das imagens de Bella - seu sorriso, seus olhos profundo e emotivos. Milhares de peças com nada de especial que, quando combinadas, criavam algo extraordinário.

Tentei ligar para Alice, mas ela não atendeu seu telefone. Comecei a criar explicações em minha mente de por que ela não atendia, mas nenhuma delas foi muito positiva, então eu parei. Carlisle não atendeu seu telefone também.

Eu puxei para o estacionamento, tropeçando para fora do carro, e corri para o P.S. Ela já tinha chegado aqui?

Por que Alice não atendia seu telefone?

Porque Bella estava pior.

Eu me senti enjoado.

Ela estava pior. Ou então seu pescoço havia sido quebrado. Ou então sua pulsação-

Eu não podia pensar nisso. Não podia fazer isso.

Eu irrompi através das portas do hospital e a recepcionista olhou para cima e sorriu.

"Sr. Cullen." Ela disse. "Como está-"

"Estou aqui para ver um paciente." Meus olhos atiravam freneticamente ao redor da sala.

"Nome do paciente?"

"Isabella Swan".

"Eu não a vejo aqui." Ela disse, olhando para a tela do seu computador. "Talvez eles tenham acabado de trazê-la".

"Sim!" Eu gritei, apesar de mim mesmo. Maldição, quando ela me deixaria passar pelas portas? "Eles acabaram de trazê-la".

"Aguarde um momento." Ela pegou o telefone.

Aguardar?

_Aguardar?_

O mundo inteiro tinha ficado louco?

Ela falava baixo ao telefone, tendo uma conversa que durou malditamente quase anos. Ela olhou para cima. "Ela está na sala de trauma quatro. Eu deixarei você passar, mas você terá que esperar do lado fora do quarto. Sua irmã está lá".

A porta à minha direita finalmente abriu e eu corri através dela.

Eu estive no P.S. antes, principalmente para visitar Carlisle. Eu corri pelo corredor e virei à esquerda. Médicos e enfermeiros passavam por ali, mas meus olhos focaram no quarto no final do corredor.

_Bella!_

Se eu pudesse simplesmente chegar ao quarto. Apenas chegar lá. Um corredor já tinha sido tão longo?

"Edward!" Alice correu na minha direção. "Ela está bem. Ela ficará bem".

Eu a empurrei para o lado e abri a porta. "Bella! Bella!"

Então eu parei abruptamente.

Ela estava nua, ainda como morta, e o sangue da sua cabeça encharcava o lençol branco da cama. Só quando alguém a tocou o seu corpo se moveu. Tão vulnerável. Tão frágil.

Bella?

Eu agarrei no batente da porta para manter-me em pé.

_Vozes murmuradas. Algo metálico._

_"Recebemos a ligação há uma hora." Uma profunda voz masculina disse. "Levou muito tempo para chegar até aquela vala. Não consigo imaginar que alguém ainda esteja vivo"._

_Eu não conseguia abrir meus olhos. Doía demais. Onde estava a mamãe? Onde estava o papai? Por que eles tinham parado de falar?_

_"Provavelmente bateu no gelo. Não teve nenhuma chance uma vez que ele bateu na vala"._

_"Um homem e uma mulher. Parecem ter morrido no local. Maldição, todo aquele sangue"._

_"Há uma criança no banco traseiro!" _

_As vozes não eram da mamãe ou do papai. Quem eram eles? O que aconteceu? _

_Eu forcei meus olhos a abrirem. Não doía tanto se eu só movesse meus olhos. _

"Ei!" Alguém gritou. "Você não pode ficar aqui!"

Eu balancei minha cabeça e olhei de volta para Bella. Ela estava respirando? Eles não tinham parado de fazer nada, isso era um bom sinal, certo? Só era ruim quando eles paravam.

"Eu sou Edward Cullen." Eu consegui dizer, "Filho de Carlisle".

"Eu não me importo quem você é, você não pode estar aqui!"

Eu fiquei parado onde estava, incapaz de tirar meus olhos de Bella e do sangue. Todo o sangue.

"Por que você não-" Eu comecei.

"Não me faça chamar a segurança!"

Duas mãos gentis agarraram meus ombros. "Filho".

"Pai!" Eu girei ao redor. "Ela está bem? Por que eles não param o sangramento?"

"Deixe-os trabalhar." Ele me empurrou para a porta. "Você não pode ficar aqui. Eu sairei em alguns minutos".

A porta fechou atrás de mim e eu encontrei Alice. Rímel borrava seu rosto e ela fungou. "Ela está bem?" Ela perguntou.

Eu virei de volta para a porta fechada. "Eu não sei".

O tempo parou. Eu medi a sua passagem pelas minhas respirações. Desejando que Bella continuasse respirando. Ninguém mais entrou na sala de trauma. Mas ninguém saiu também. Isso era bom?

O que eu faria se algo acontecesse com Bella?

Certamente nada aconteceria com ela. Não agora. Não quando ela finalmente tinha um lugar na minha vida.

Se eu nunca a visse de novo-

_Pare com isso!_

Eu me inclinei e agarrei meus joelhos. Eu não podia pensar nisso. Eu não pensaria nisso.

Finalmente, a porta se abriu e eles empurraram sua cama para fora.

"O que está acontecendo?" Eu perguntei, correndo ao lado dela. Ela ainda estava desacordada, mas o sangue tinha sido limpado. A maior parte, de qualquer maneira. "Ela está bem?"

Por que ninguém respondia?

"Bella." Eu disse, começando a descer o corredor atrás dela.

"Edward. Alice." Carlisle disse, vindo atrás de nós. "Vamos nos sentar".

Eu apontei para o corredor. "Eu quero-"

"Eu sei, filho, mas você não pode ir." Carlisle sentou em um banco, batendo no local ao lado dele. "Sente-se".

"Oh, Deus." Meus joelhos fraquejaram novamente e eu me esforcei para respirar. "Isso é ruim. É realmente ruim".

"Edward!" Ele disse, de forma mais enérgica. "Sente-se".

Eu sentei.

"Ela ficará bem." Ele disse, enquanto Alice sentava em seu outro lado. "Nada foi quebrado. Nós achamos que ela tem uma contusão, mas precisamos de uma tomografia computadorizada para ver a extensão disso".

"Por que ela não acorda?" Alice perguntou.

"O cérebro é um órgão singular." Ele disse em um tom suave e calmante. "Ele sabe o que o corpo precisa, mesmo quando nós não entendemos. Tenho certeza que ela acordará em breve." Ele deu um tapinha na minha perna. "Ela estará no quinto andar, corredor G. Por que vocês não sobem e esperam por ela?" Ele se levantou para sair. "E alguém precisa ligar para Rosalie".

**~ O ~**

Uma hora mais tarde, eles a trouxeram para o seu quarto. Eu segui, ansioso para vê-la e tocá-la. Uma enfermeira permaneceu atrás, verificando os sinais vitais dela.

"Ela está acordada?" Eu perguntei.

"Ainda não, Sr. Cullen." Ela disse. Ela enfiou um lençol debaixo do braço de Bella antes de virar para sair. "Eu voltarei mais tarde para verificá-la. Chame-me se ela acordar".

Eu lentamente me aproximei da cama. O lençol se movia para cima e para baixo com a respiração dela. Sua cabeça tinha sido enfaixada em um lugar. Pequenos cortes marcavam seu rosto. Estendi a mão e afastei seu cabelo da sua testa. Ela gemeu.

"Acorde, baby." Eu implorei. "Acorde para mim".

Nada.

"O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?"

Eu girei ao redor.

Rosalie.

"Ela está bem." Eu disse, sorrindo. "Isabella ficará bem".

"Isabella." Ela cuspiu. "O nome dela é Bella. Ela está em uma cama de hospital e você não consegue sequer chamá-la pelo seu nome. Eu sempre soube que você tinha o coração de uma porra de animal." Ela colocou suas mãos em seu quadril. "Eu nem sequer sei por que você se incomodou em aparecer".

Eu cerrei meus dentes. "Você não sabe de nada!"

Ela deu um passo para mais perto de mim. "Eu sei tudo sobre você e Bella. Sobre os seus joguinhos de fim de semana. Ela coça a sua coceira pervertida, isso é tudo".

Não havia necessidade de argumentar - tentar justificar a minha vida. Nós estávamos tão errados de brigar na frente de Bella, quer ela estivesse consciente ou não.

"Você não sabe nada sobre nós." Eu disse.

"Ótimo então!" Ela bateu seu pé. "Explique para mim!"

Eu me afastei da cama de Bella. "Eu me recuso a ficar aqui e, primeiro de tudo, ouvir você degradar a vida da sua melhor amiga e, segundo, explicar-me para você." Eu estreitei meus olhos. "Eu não devo nada a ninguém, mas, apenas no caso de não estar claro – eu me importo profundamente com essa mulher e você não vai-"

"Sr. Cullen!" Uma enfermeira interrompeu. "Eu posso ouvi-lo do corredor. Eu terei que pedir a um de vocês para sair do quarto. Vocês estão perturbando os pacientes e esta comoção não é boa para a Srta. Swan".

Rosalie apontou para mim. "Você sai. Eu acabei de chegar aqui".

Eu assenti. "Você tem 20 minutos".

Carlisle, Alice e Esme estavam sentados na sala de espera.

"O que a tomografia mostrou?" Eu perguntei.

"Edward." Carlisle disse. "Se você e Rosalie não conseguem se controlar, eu terei que pedir para um de vocês sair," ele olhou para mim severamente, "e ela é a colega de quarto da Bella".

Eu suspirei. "Eu entendo".

"Bom." Ele sorriu. "A tomografia mostrou uma concussão moderada. Nós só precisamos que ela acorde agora".

"Quanto tempo levará?" Quanto tempo até que aqueles lindos olhos se abram?

"Não deve demorar muito." Ele assentiu para uma enfermeira entrando. "Eu vou verificá-la assim que Rosalie sair." Ele tocou meu ombro. "Ela ficará bem, filho. Eu prometo".

"Obrigado".

Ele saiu para se juntar à enfermeira e eu virei para Alice. "Conte-me o que aconteceu".

**~ O ~**

_O maldito motorista não parou no sinal. _

Eu ainda estava espumando quando Rosalie saiu do quarto de Bella. Ela curvou seus lábios para cima. "Vinte minutos. Eu vou ligar para os pais dela".

Carlisle riu atrás de mim e nós passamos pela porta para entrar no quarto.

Ela ainda estava adormecida. Eu foquei no movimento do lençol.

Ela está respirando.

Ela está bem.

Eu me afastei para que Carlisle pudesse examiná-la.

Mas, quando ela acordaria? Por que ela não acordava? E se o cérebro dela estivesse pior do que a tomografia mostrou? E se ela nunca acordasse?

Comecei a repetir na minha cabeça, combinando minhas palavras com a ascensão e queda do peito dela.

Acorde.

Acorde.

Acorde.

Suas pálpebras tremeram.

_Oh, por favor. _

"Bella?" Carlisle perguntou.

Os olhos dela abriram. Eu quase caí de joelhos em agradecimento.

Ela lambeu seus lábios. "Dr. Cullen?" Sua voz soava áspera.

"Você está no hospital, Bella. Como você está se sentindo?"

Ela tentou sorrir, mas estremeceu de dor. _Não se mova, Bella, está tudo bem. Você está bem._ Alívio me inundou. _Acalme-se, Bella._

"Eu não devo estar muito bem, para ter o chefe do hospital no meu quarto".

Ele riu. "Ou então você é muito importante." Ele deu um passo para o lado para que ela pudesse me ver.

Emoção encheu seus olhos. Deus, ela era linda. Ataduras cobriam seu rosto, ela seria uma bagunça de contusões por semanas, mas ela ainda era a pessoa mais linda que eu já vi.

_E ela estava feliz em me ver._

"Oi." Ela disse.

Eu caminhei lentamente, tentando conter todas as emoções passando através de mim. Peguei a mão dela, era tão bom tocá-la. "Você me assustou".

"Sinto muito." Ela franziu sua testa. "O que aconteceu?"

"Você foi atingida por um caminhão de lixo." Eu disse. "O maldito motorista avançou o sinal vermelho".

"Você teve uma concussão moderada, Bella." Carlisle disse. "Eu mantive você aqui durante toda a noite. Você estava inconsciente mais tempo do que nós normalmente vemos em casos de concussão. Mas não há hemorragia interna. Nada quebrado. Você ficará dolorida pelos próximos dias".

"Eu ouvi a voz de Rosalie?" Ela perguntou e eu estremeci. Ainda não, eu não estava pronto para entregá-la a Rosalie ainda.

Carlisle assentiu. "Nova regra do hospital. Edward e Rosalie não são permitidos a menos de 600 metros um do outro".

_Mantenha isso leve. Bem pensado, Carlisle._

"Nós tivemos um leve desentendimento." Eu disse. "Ela está com Alice e Esme. Elas estão falando com os seus pais".

"Eu posso-?" Ela perguntou.

O quê? O que ela queria? O que eu poderia fazer?

"Você precisa descansar." Carlisle fechou o prontuário. "Vou avisar aos outros que você acordou. Edward?"

Ele diria a Rosalie que ela estava acordada. Eu tinha alguns momentos a sós com Bella. Isso era tudo.

Ela acenou para eu me aproximar.

O que ela precisava? Eu faria qualquer coisa por ela.

"Eu perdi a aula de yoga de hoje à tarde." Ela sussurrou.

_Ela estava falando sério?_

Ela achava que eu a castigaria por perder a aula de yoga hoje?

Eu enfiei uma mecha de cabelo atrás da sua orelha. "Eu acho que posso fazer vista grossa desta vez." Eu disse, apenas no caso de ela estar falando sério.

"E eu provavelmente perderei a minha corrida amanhã de manhã".

_A medicação. Tem que ser a medicação._

"Provavelmente." Eu brinquei.

"Mas, o lado positivo." Ela disse com um bocejo. "Eu pareço estar conseguindo dormir bastante".

_Ela estava falando sério. Ela estava seriamente me dizendo que conseguiria dormir bastante._

Eu não sabia se ria, ou se chorava.

"Shhhhh." Eu sussurrei, roçando meus dedos em sua testa. Suas pálpebras tremeram e ela adormeceu.

Fiquei sentado por vários longos minutos, observando o seu sono. Haveria uma criatura mais perfeita? Meu coração cresceu. Ela estava bem. Ela ficaria bem.

Passei minha mão pelo seu braço, cobra sua mão com as minhas palmas e estudei isso. A pele macia e pálida. Levantei seus dedos para o meu rosto e beijei o interior do seu pulso, exatamente onde sua pulsação era forte e estável.

"Bella." Eu sussurrei.

A porta foi escancarada. "Ouvi dizer que ela estava acordada." Rosalie disse. "Quando você pretende me deixar vê-la?"

Eu limpei meus olhos. "Eu já estava indo embora".

"Claro que você estava".

"Ela voltou a dormir." Eu disse.

Rosalie caminhou até a cama e pegou a outra mão de Bella. "Ela está bem, então?"

E, por aquele momento, quaisquer que fossem as nossas diferenças, quaisquer que fossem as nossas vidas pessoais, Rosalie e eu estávamos unidos.

"Ela ficará bem".

**~ O ~**

Uma hora mais tarde, todos nós estávamos sentados no quarto de Bella. Esme e Rosalie conversavam perto da porta. Alice e eu permanecemos ao lado da cama de Bella.

"Estou com o colar de Bella." Alice disse em uma voz mais baixa. "Está na minha bolsa".

"Obrigado." Eu disse. "Você pode me entregá-lo mais tarde".

Alice sabia? Ela sabia que era mais do que um simples colar? Eu me importava neste momento?

Não.

"Eu só queria que você soubesse." Ela mexia com um fio solto no lençol. "Ela o usa muito, então eu sei que é importante para ela".

"Obrigado, Alice." Eu não conseguia pensar no colar agora. Eu só queria que Bella acordasse.

Todos nós olhamos para a porta do quarto um funcionário do hospital entrou no quarto com uma bandeja.

"Espere um minuto." Eu disse depois que ele estabeleceu a bandeja. Eu levantei a tampa. "O que é isto?"

"Caldo de galinha".

"Isto não é caldo de galinha." Eu levantei a colher e deixei o líquido cair de volta na tigela. "Isto é água com sal e pimenta, tudo misturado." Coloquei a tampa de volta e entreguei a bandeja a ele. "Eu não daria isso nem para o meu cachorro".

Ele balançou sua cabeça. "Eu acabei de entregar." Ele disse, nada abalado pelas minhas palavras. "Eu não levarei de volta".

"Então eu a levarei." Eu disse.

Alice riu. Rosalie revirou seus olhos.

"Eu já volto." Eu disse, saindo pela porta.

Alguém, provavelmente Carlisle, havia alertado o pessoal da cozinha da minha chegada.

"Você não vai cozinhar aqui." Disse o chef, braços cruzados, parado na frente do seu fogão, como se guardasse um tesouro.

Eu segurei a bandeja levantada. "Eu não a deixarei beber isto".

"Um impasse".

"Não." Eu abaixei a tigela. "Eu falo e você cozinha." O chef suspirou, mas eu continuei, "Em primeiro lugar, coloque dois pedaços de osso de galinha…"

**~ O ~**

Eu ouvi a diferença quando me aproximei do quarto de Bella. Vozes. Vozes animadas. Mas, mais importante – a voz de Bella.

_Ela está acordada! _

"A Bella Adormecida acordou?" Eu disse com um sorriso, enquanto entrava no quarto. Estabeleci a bandeja sobre a mesa de rodinhas e a empurrei para ela. "Você devia ver o que eles chamam de comida neste lugar." Eu levantei a tampa do prato. "Eles servem caldo de galinha de _lata"._

"Você fez isso?"

"Não." Eu cruzei meus braços. "Eles não deixaram. Mas eu disse como deveriam fazer".

Ela sorriu. Eu juro, aquele sorriso poderia iluminar o céu.

Eu olhei para Esme. "Vocês disseram a ela?"

Nós tínhamos decidido, enquanto Bella estava adormecida que ela passaria o fim de semana comigo, enquanto o resto da família ia para a Philadelphia. Rosalie reclamou um pouco, mas finalmente concordou.

Esme balançou sua cabeça. "Não, ela acabou de acordar. Venha, Alice, vamos buscar algo para comer." Ela olhou para trás. "Rosalie, você gostaria de vir?"

"Descerei em um minuto." Rosalie disse.

Fui fixar a mesa, pegando a colher para Bella e estabelecendo o guardanapo, ajustando a cama, tendo a certeza que ela estivesse ereta o suficiente. "Coma".

"Maldição, Edward." Rosalie disse. "Ela não é um cachorro".

_O quê?_

Estreitei meus olhos para ela. "Eu sei disso".

"Você sabe?"

Eu tratava Bella como um cachorro? O que eu tinha feito para merecer isso?

"Rose." Bella disse.

Rosalie olhou para mim mais uma vez e irrompeu pela porta. Emmett teria suas mãos cheias com ela, mas eu estava feliz por Bella ter uma amiga que se importasse tanto.

"Sinto muito sobre isso, Rose é..." Bella suspirou. "Rose".

"Não se desculpe." Eu sentei no pé da cama dela, querendo estar perto dela. Precisando estar perto dela. "Ela se preocupa com você e está olhando pelo seu melhor interesse. Não há nada de errado com isso." Eu acenei para a tigela. "Você precisa comer".

Ela deu uma colherada. "Isso é bom".

"Obrigado".

Eu fiquei sentado e a observei. Apreciando a visão dela acordada. Viva. Em movimento. Respirando. Sendo Bella.

"Alice tem o meu colar." Ela disse em um ponto.

Ok, não era suficiente estar perto dela, eu precisava tocá-la. "Eu sei. Ela me disse. Nós vamos pegá-lo mais tarde." Eu fiz círculos preguiçosos em seu joelho, em seguida, acariciei do seu tornozelo até seu joelho. Tocando-a. Assegurando-me que ela estava bem, que ela estava inteira.

"O que você quis dizer antes com 'disseram a ela'?" Ela perguntou. "Disseram-me o quê?"

"Sobre o fim de semana." Eu olhei nos olhos dela, inteligentes e alerta. "Amanhã, Rose e minha família vão para a Philadelphia, como planejado. Mas já que você não pode ficar sozinha este fim de semana, você ficará comigo".

"Sinto muito." Ela olhou para baixo para o caldo. "Você perderá o jogo de Emmett por minha causa".

Como se eu me importasse sobre o jogo de Emmett com ela no hospital.

"Você sabe quantas vezes eu já assisti Emmett jogar futebol?" Eu perguntei.

"Mas são as finais".

"E eu já vi Emmett nas finais vezes demais para contar. Eu não me importo em perder este, nós podemos assistir na TV." Eu sorri. Ela não sabia sobre a minha surpresa. "Estou desapontado que você vai perder isso".

"Eu?" Ela parecia carinhosamente confusa.

"Você e eu pegaríamos meu jatinho para Philly amanhã à noite. Passaríamos o final de semana na cidade. Assistiríamos ao jogo no domingo." Eu dei um tapinha na perna dela, ainda não querendo parar de tocá-la. "Agora teremos que nos contentar com o sofá e a tela plana".

Ainda o olhar confuso.

"Não se preocupe." Eu disse, rindo internamente. "Se eles vencerem as finais, há sempre o Super Bowl".

Ela começou a comer novamente. Eu pensei nos comentários anteriores dela sobre a aula de yoga e a corrida, e eu de repente queria deixar tudo claro.

"E, Isabella." Eu acrescentei. "Tudo o que você fará neste final de semana é descansar".

Descansar e deixar-me cuidar de você.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Ela terminou de comer e empurrou sua bandeja para longe da cama. "Existe algum espelho por aqui?"

"Eu não sei" Eu disse. Ela queria se ver. Isso seria uma boa ideia? Eu deveria deixá-la? Eu a achava bonita, mas o que ela pensaria. "Acho que não..."

Ela passou a mão pela sua bochecha e estremeceu, "Está tão ruim? Eu estou tão ruim?"

Eu me levantei e caminhei para a pia. Rosalie pegaria um espelho para ela se eu não pegasse. Encontrei um espelho de mão e entreguei a ela, observando enquanto ela se examinava.

_"Pobre garoto, ficou preso no carro durante a maior parte das três horas, apenas olhando e ouvindo seus pais morrerem." As vozes eram baixas e suaves. Eles não sabiam que eu estava ouvindo. Não sabiam que eu estava acordado. "Faz você pensar como é que isso o afetará"._

"Urgh." Bella disse. "Eu terei um olho roxo. Parecerá como se eu tivesse apanhado".

"_Faz você pensar que poderia ter sido melhor se ele-"_

_Onde eu estava? A mamãe e o papai estavam aqui?_

"_Esperem, olhem. Eu acho que ele está acordado"._

"O que foi isso? O que aconteceu" Bella perguntou.

Eu olhei para ela. Ela levemente tocou seu curativo.

"Ferimento na cabeça." Eu disse. "Havia sangue por toda parte. Não parava de sangrar e eles não estavam tentando. Eles estavam muito preocupados em saber se você tinha um pescoço quebrado, ou hemorragia interna." _Eles estavam levantando a mamãe e o papai do carro. Por que eles estavam cobertos de vermelho? Aquilo tudo era sangue? _"Ferimentos na cabeça sangram muito. Eu me lembro".

_"Peguem o menino! Tirem-no daqui!" _

Bella disse alguma coisa.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei. Eu perdi. Bella disse alguma coisa e eu perdi.

"Meu sangramento. Ele parou".

Sim, em Bella o sangramento parou. Ela estava bem. Ela estava viva e estava comigo.

"Sim." Eu disse. "Uma vez que eles decidiram que você não tinha quebrado seu pescoço, eles enfaixaram sua cabeça." Eu peguei sua bandeja. "Deixe-me colocar isso para fora".

Carlisle estava na enfermaria, conversando com a enfermeira de Bella.

"Pai." Eu coloquei a bandeja para baixo e caminhei na direção dele. "Ela está bem. Ela comeu todo o caldo".

"Bom." Ele sorriu. "Você ficará aqui esta noite?"

Para onde mais eu iria? "Eu estava planejando isso".

"Eu pegarei alguma roupa de hospital para você. Elas serão mais confortáveis do que esse terno".

Eu olhei para baixo. "Certo." Eu tinha esquecido que ainda estava de terno. "Quanto tempo ela ficará aqui?"

"Ansioso para levá-la para a sua casa?" Carlisle provocou.

"Você sabe quantas pessoas morrem de infecções hospitalares a cada ano?"

Ele abaixou os prontuários que esteve olhando. "Na verdade, sim, eu sei, Edward. Mas Bella é extremamente saudável. Ela não morrerá de uma infecção hospitalar".

"Eu posso alimentá-la corretamente quando ela estiver na minha casa".

"Vá com calma com o pessoal da minha cozinha. É difícil encontrar bons funcionários".

"Que tal você pegar aquela roupa de hospital?" Eu rosnei.

Ele sorriu e deu um soco no meu ombro. "Tudo ficará bem, filho. Basta esperar e ver".

Eu desejei, não pela primeira vez, que eu partilhasse do mesmo otimismo de Carlisle.

**~ O ~**

Esme retornou não muito tempo depois com Alice e Rosalie. Eu saí do meu lugar ao lado da cama de Bella para permitir que Rosalie sentasse ao lado dela.

"Você comeu, Bella?" Rosalie perguntou.

"Mmm." Bella assentiu. "Melhor caldo de galinha, do mundo".

Alice deu um tapa no meu braço. "Venha aqui fora por um minuto".

Nós fomos para fora e a porta fechou suavemente atrás de nós.

"Eu tenho que embora, mas eu queria dar isso a você." Ela pegou sua bolsa e retirou o colar de Bella. "Eu o deixarei dá-lo de volta para ela".

E, nesse momento, eu estava certo que Alice sabia. "Obrigado, Alice".

"Eu virei amanhã com algumas roupas para Bella." Ela beijou minha bochecha. "Você ficará aqui esta noite?"

"Sim".

Ela riu. "Boa sorte com isso. Assim como com Rosalie".

Eu suspirei. Claro. Rose ficaria.

Esme estava falando com Bella quando eu entrei no quarto. Eu vi quando ela apertou a mão de Bella e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"Estou indo para casa, Edward." Ela disse. "Falarei com você de manhã".

Eu me aproximei e a beijei na bochecha. "Boa noite, mãe. Ligue para o meu celular, eu estarei aqui".

Rosalie bufou.

"Você tem algum problema, Rosalie?" Perguntei quando minha mãe saiu.

"Eu ficarei com Bella esta noite." Ela disse.

"Sério?" Eu reagi. "Eu também".

Ela acenou para a grande mochila no canto do quarto. "Eu já trouxe uma mochila com uma muda de roupa e uma escova de dentes".

Ela estava brigando comigo. De novo. Na frente de Bella. Felizmente, eu não me importei dessa vez. "Carlisle está me trazendo um par de roupas de hospital".

"Eu acho que isso é uso indevido de matérias hospitalares." Ela apontou para mim. "Talvez eu deva denunciar isso para o conselho".

Ela estava brigando comigo _e _me ameaçando. Ou, pelo menos, tentando me ameaçar. "Carlisle _é _do conselho".

"Você sabe." Ela disse. "Às vezes você pode querer tentar chegar a algum lugar sem puxar as amarras".

"Não creio que um par de roupa de hospital seja mostrar favoritismo." Eu disse. Uma enfermeira entrou para verificar a pressão de Bella novamente. "Fazer o caldo de galinha, por outro lado, sim, definitivamente é favoritismo".

Rosalie afundou na poltrona ao lado da cama de Bella. "Eu não sairei".

"Nós dois ficaremos." Eu poderia passar uma noite em um quarto com Rosalie. Isso não me mataria.

"Desculpe, Sr. Cullen." A enfermeira disse. "Apenas um visitante por quarto durante a noite. Essa é a regra".

A regra. Eu não poderia ir contra as regras do hospital. Não depois de punir Bella por não seguir a minha regra. "Eu entendo." E olhei para Bella, seu rosto estava corado. "Rosalie, você pode ficar." Eu fui até a cama de Bella. "É melhor eu ir embora antes que eles chamem a segurança. Eu a verei no início da manhã. Durma bem." Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido, sentindo sua respiração contra a minha bochecha.

**~ O ~**

Por volta das 22hs, todos haviam deixado o hospital, exceto os funcionários e visitantes que pernoitavam. A enfermeira de Bella do turno da noite era uma mulher pequena e simpática com olhos amigáveis e sorriso caloroso. Quando eu a vi passar pela porta da sala de espera, eu peguei minha roupa de hospital e a segui.

Ela ficou no quarto de Bella por aproximadamente cinco minutos. A porta estava levemente aberta e eu espiei lá dentro. Uma Bella grogue levantou o braço para a enfermeira tirar sua pressão. Rosalie estava sentada na poltrona reclinável no canto. Nossos olhos se encontraram brevemente.

Eu parei a enfermeira quando ela saiu do quarto de Bella.

"Ela está bem?" Eu perguntei, bloqueando o corredor.

"Você é Edward Cullen." Ela disse. "Prazer em conhecê-lo".

"Sim, desculpe." Estendi minha mão. "É só que... eu estou preocupado".

"Bella está bem." Os olhos dela brilharam. "Eu aposto que ela irá para casa amanhã".

Eu soube imediatamente por que esta mulher se tornou uma enfermeira – o trabalho se adaptava a ela perfeitamente. Eu senti minha ansiedade derreter quando falei com ela.

"Obrigado." Eu disse.

Ela piscou. "Eu vou verificá-la novamente em breve".

Assim que a enfermeira se afastou, Rosalie abriu a porta. "O horário de visita acabou".

"Eu não estou visitando." Eu apontei para a sala de espera. "Estou esperando".

"Você ficará aqui a noite toda?"

"Aqui no corredor? Não. Aqui no hospital? Sim." Eu levantei minha roupa de hospital. "Eu estava apenas me preparando para trocar para a minha roupa de hospital aprovada pelo conselho".

"Certo." Ela disse. "Apenas certifique-se de não incomodar Bella esta noite. Ela precisa descansar".

"Inferno, Rosalie, você acha que eu vou irromper no quarto dela e ter o meu caminho duro com ela? Forçar-me a uma mulher que esteve inconsciente pela maior parte do dia?" Eu dei um passo para mais perto dela. "É isso o que você pensa de mim? Que eu só me importo comigo? Minhas necessidades? Eu a seguro acima de tudo. Você entendeu? Sempre que nós estamos juntos, Isabella está na vanguarda da minha mente. O que ela quer. O que ela precisa".

Pela primeira vez, eu senti uma mudança em Rosalie. Nada importante. Eu sabia que ela ainda não gostava de mim, ou do que Bella e eu fazíamos, mas, talvez, apenas talvez, eu estivesse mudando a sua perspectiva sobre mim. Perguntei-me por que o pensamento me deixou feliz.

Ela levantou seu nariz. "Eu não acredito em você".

"Eu não espero que você acredite." Eu me virei e caminhei em direção ao banheiro masculino para me trocar.

**~ O ~**

Eu não dormi bem naquela noite. O sofá da sala de espera não cabia o meu corpo e os dois cobertores que Carlisle trouxe para mim eram ásperos. Mas, claro, a verdadeira razão estava a três portas de distância.

Bella.

Eu já não podia pensar nela como Isabella. Não depois de hoje. Não depois de quase perdê-la.

A enfermeira de Bella caminhou pelo corredor e eu levantei do sofá para segui-la. Mais uma vez, Bella estava meio dormindo e Rosalie cochilava na poltrona.

Nós quatro repetimos a cena várias vezes durante a noite. Por volta das 06hs45min, a enfermeira estava se preparando para uma mudança de turno, Rosalie cochilava inquieta e eu fui até a cozinha para ver o café da manhã de Bella.

"Você de novo não." O chef disse quando eu entrei na cozinha.

Eu sorri. "Eu vim para supervisionar o café da manhã".

"O café da manhã de hoje é salsicha de peru, ovos mexidos, ou waffles".

"Omelete de presunto e queijo." Eu disse. "Ovos de verdade, queijo fresco ralado e aquele presunto ali." Eu apontei para o grande osso de presunto que eu notei quando entrei na cozinha.

"Aquilo é para o almoço".

"E uma pequena fatia, ou duas, pode ser usada no café da manhã".

Ele suspirou. "Se eu fizer a omelete, você prometerá pedir o almoço de um restaurante próximo?"

"E perder as nossas pequenas conversas?"

"Almoço de um restaurante próximo e eu farei uma omelete tão leve e macia que você chorará." Ele pegou uma caixa de ovos. "Sua escolha".

Eu era um empresário esperto o suficiente para conhecer um bom negócio quando presenteado com um. "Eu aceito." Eu disse. "Almoço de um restaurante próximo".

Quinze minutos depois, eu caminhava em direção ao quarto de Bella carregando a bandeja. Seu outro café da manhã estava no processo de ser entregue.

"Aqui." Eu coloquei a bandeja nas mãos do funcionário. "Ela recebe este".

Ele olhou para a bandeja, mas não me questionou.

"Hora do café da manhã." Eu disse, entrando no quarto e preparando a mesinha de Bella. Ela parecia cansada, círculos escuros sob seus olhos, contusões mais pronunciadas. Eu não podia esperar para tirá-la daqui. "Omelete de presunto e queijo esta manhã".

"Eu tenho que ir, Bella." Rose beijou a bochecha de Bella, completamente me ignorando. "Eu ainda tenho que fazer minha mala. Vá com calma. Eu ligarei para você quando puder." Ela virou-se e olhou para mim. "Machuque-a e eu corto seu pau e dou de alimento para você para o _seu _café da manhã".

"Rosalie Hale!" Bella repreendeu.

Eu realmente achei a explosão de Rosalie divertida e fiquei satisfeito que Bella tivesse uma amiga tão atenciosa.

"Desculpe." Rosalie disse, mas eu sabia que ela não se arrependia. "Simplesmente saiu." Ela apontou para mim "Mas eu quis dizer isso".

_Eu sabia que ela não se arrependia._

Rosalie pegou sua bolsa e saiu do quarto.

"Eu não sei o que deu nela." Bella disse.

Sentei-me ao lado dela, satisfeito de tê-la para mim. "Ela estava bem chateada ontem. Ela só não quer que você se machuque".

"Você vai me contar sobre o que vocês dois discutiram ontem?" Ela perguntou.

Dizer a Bella como a sua amiga insultou a vida dela? "Não".

Ela deu uma mordida na omelete. "Os outros pacientes estão comendo omelete de presunto e queijo no café da manhã?"

Eu a observei dar outra mordida. "Eu me vejo um pouco despreocupado com o que os outros pacientes estão comendo no café da manhã." Eu me encontrava despreocupado com qualquer coisa além do fato de que Bella estava segura.

**~ O ~**

Enquanto Bella desceu para o que eu esperava ser a sua última tomografia computadorizada, Alice trouxe roupas.

"Indo para casa hoje?" Ela perguntou.

"Esse é o plano." Eu disse.

"Sentiremos falta de vocês em Philly".

"Talvez nós estaremos juntos em Tampa".

Ela me abraçou, puxando-me apertado ao seu peito. "Cuide de Bella".

"Eu cuidarei." Eu prometi. "Certifique-se de que Rosalie não ligue o tempo todo. Eu quero que Bella descanse".

**~ O ~**

Nós saímos um pouco antes das 11hs. Quando o hospital insistiu em levar Bella para fora em uma cadeira de rodas, os protestos dela caíram em ouvidos surdos. Eu fui para o estacionamento para pegar meu carro e dei a volta para encontrá-la. Eu pulei para fora para ter certeza que ela entrasse no carro confortavelmente e ajustei o banco para que estivesse mais inclinado do que o normal.

"O que aconteceu com a minha caminhonete?" Ela perguntou enquanto eu puxava para a rodovia.

Alice tinha me contado sobre o acidente com mais detalhes do que eu realmente queria ouvir. A caminhonete de Bella seria, sem dúvida, uma perda total. "Provavelmente terá perda total. Não se preocupe com isso, eu cuidarei disso".

"Cuidará disso como?"

"Comprarei um novo carro para você." Obviamente.

"Não".

Não? Bella tinha acabado de discordar de mim? Ela finalmente se sentiu confortável o suficiente para realmente falar comigo assim? "O que há de errado com o fato de eu comprar um carro novo para você?"

"Isso é errado." Ela fungou e eu olhei para ela. Os olhos dela estavam úmidos?

Maldição.

"Você está chorando?" Eu perguntei.

"Não." Ela disse, mas a fungada a delatou.

Ela estava chorando por causa de um carro? Sério? "Você está chorando sim." Eu disse. "Por quê?"

"Eu não quero que você compre um carro para mim".

O quê? Claro que eu compraria um carro para ela, por que ela sequer pensaria de outra forma?

Eu comecei a protestar, mas ela falou novamente. "Isso me faria sentir..."

"Faria você se sentir como?" Eu perguntei. _Diga-me, Bella._

"Faria eu me sentir suja, como uma prostituta".

Eu agarrei o volante firmemente para manter o carro na estrada. _Uma prostituta?_ Ela se sentia como uma _prostituta_?

"É isso o que você pensa que você é?" Eu perguntei. Bom, Deus. O que eu tinha feito para ela?

"Não." Ela finalmente disse. "Mas eu sou uma bibliotecária. Você é... você é o homem mais rico em Chicago. Como isso pareceria?"

Eu me obriguei a permanecer calmo, a resistir ao desejo de ligar para Rosalie e fazê-la cancelar a viagem para Philly, para pedir a ela para levar Bella para casa. Bella não era uma prostituta. Eu terminaria o nosso relacionamento hoje para garantir que ela nunca se sentisse como uma.

"Isabella." Assim, eu poderia falar. Eu até soei razoável. "Você deveria ter pensado sobre como as coisas pareceriam há muito tempo. Você usa o meu colar todo dia".

"Isso é diferente".

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "É a mesma coisa. Minha responsabilidade é cuidar de você." Como ela não sabia disso?

"Comprando-me um carro?"

_Se fosse necessário. _"Tendo a certeza de que as necessidades são atendidas." Foi o que eu disse para Rosalie no hospital – era a minha responsabilidade mais importante. Bella não entendia isso?

Ela não discutiu mais. Depois de algum tempo, ela fechou seus olhos, mas eu sabia que ela não estava dormindo. Ainda assim, o silêncio deu-me tempo para pensar. De alguma forma, seu acidente a tinha deixado mais confortável em falar comigo. A Bella que apareceu no meu escritório semanas atrás não teria discutido sobre um carro. Fiquei satisfeito por ela se sentir mais confortável em torno de mim.

Eu não entendia a sua recusa do carro. Ela trabalhava em uma biblioteca. Eu não estava certo do quanto ela ganhava por ano, mas não podia ser muito. Sua caminhonete provavelmente tinha sido paga e a companhia de seguros não daria a ela o suficiente para substituí-la. Eu era o seu Dominante e eu tinha os meios para ajudá-la. Por que eu não deveria?

Porque pareceria como se eu a estivesse pagando por sexo. Como se ela fosse uma prostituta.

Eu abafei um gemido.

Ela se sentia vulgar pelo que nós fazíamos? Ela nunca esteve em uma relação como a nossa antes. Isto era novo para ela. Pensei nas nossas conversas na mesa da cozinha - ela nunca se abriu muito para mim.

Se eu pudesse apenas me assegurar que ela se sentia confortável em compartilhar sua mente comigo, assim como o seu corpo...

Nós fomos para a minha casa e, uma vez que eu parei o carro, eu saí e abri sua porta. "A conversa sobre o carro não está terminada, mas você precisa entrar e descansar. Falaremos sobre isso mais tarde".

Eu a levei ela para dentro, fazendo o meu melhor para impedir que Jake pulasse nela, e a estabeleci no sofá. Em seguida, eu fui para a cozinha. Eu liguei para a minha empregada doméstica do hospital no início da manhã e a instruí a encher minha geladeira e despensa para o fim de semana. Fiz um sanduíche de peru, queijo e abacate para Bella, e então enchi seu prato com uvas e pedaços de maçãs. Peguei uma garrafa de água da geladeira e juntei-me a ela na sala de estar.

Ela tirou o prato de mim. "Isso parece delicioso, obrigada".

Eu resisti ao desejo de acariciar sua testa. "Apenas coma o que você tiver vontade." Eu olhei para onde Jake estava sentado ao lado dela sofá. "Você pode descansar aqui, ou no seu quarto. Eu colocarei Jake para fora se ele incomodá-la".

Ela acariciou a cabeça dele. "Ele está bem".

Liguei a TV e dei a ela o controle. "Farei um sanduíche para mim, eu me juntarei a você em um minuto".

Minutos mais tarde, eu sentei na minha mesa com o meu almoço e liguei meu laptop. Enviei uma mensagem curta para Heidi, dizendo a ela que eu voltaria na segunda-feira, e rapidamente visualizei o resto dos meus e-mails. Eu li uma mensagem de Yang Cai e suspirei. Eu provavelmente teria que agendar uma visita à China mais para o final deste ano. Enviei um e-mail de volta, prometendo retornar com mais informações após o fim de semana. Quando olhei para cima, Bella estava dormindo. Eu levantei, tirei seu prato e o coloquei na mesa, enfiando um cobertor em volta do seu corpo curvado.

Então eu me sentei de volta e observei Bella dormir.

O que acontecia dentro daquela mente fascinante?

No último fim de semana, eu queria mostrar-lhe a biblioteca. E se eu desse um passo adiante? E se eu _desse_ a ela a biblioteca? Ela raramente se aproveitava da sua liberdade na mesa da cozinha, se eu desse a ela uma sala inteira, ela se sentiria mais à vontade?

Só havia uma maneira de descobrir.

Ela acordou às 15hs30min, piscando acordada, olhando ao redor e sorrindo quando me viu.

"Sente-se melhor?" Eu perguntei enquanto ela se esticava. Em seguida, ela estendeu a mão e engoliu os analgésicos que eu tinha deixado enquanto ela dormia.

"Um pouco." Ela disse. Ela rolou seu pescoço e ombros.

"Venha comigo." Eu levantei e caminhei em sua direção, estendendo a mão para ela. "Eu quero que você veja a parte oeste da casa".

Ela pegou minha mão sem perguntar e eu corri meu polegar sobre os topos dos seus nós dos dedos. Nós fomos pelo corredor em direção à biblioteca.

Ela gostaria disso?

Eu soltei sua mão, abri as portas duplas, e fiquei para trás para que ela pudesse entrar primeiro.

Ela ofegou.

"Eu quero que este seja o seu lugar." Eu disse a ela. "Quando você estiver nessa sala, você é livre para ser você. Seus pensamentos. Seus desejos. É tudo seu. Exceto o piano. O piano é meu".

_Use isso, Bella. Por favor, seja você mesma. Abra-se para mim._

Ela caminhou ao redor da sala como se estivesse em um transe. Arrastando seus dedos ao longo das lombadas dos livros, parando aqui e ali para ler o título de um livro. A luz do sol batia no seu cabelo, iluminando-a.

Mas, o que ela estava pensando?

"Isabella?" Eu chamei.

Ela se virou, lágrimas silenciosas descendo pelas suas bochechas.

Isso era um bom sinal?

"Você está chorando." Eu sussurrei, dominado pelas emoções que ela podia evocar de mim. "De novo".

"É tão lindo".

Ela gostou. Eu sorri. "Você gosta?"

Sem uma palavra, ela caminhou de volta para mim e jogou seus braços ao meu redor. "Obrigada".

Qualquer coisa. Eu faria qualquer coisa por esta mulher. "De nada." Eu sussurrei em seu cabelo.

* * *

**Nota da Irene:  
**

****_Nossa, capítulo longo e cheio de surpresas. Não vou explicar muito a demora dos capítulos, pq estarei repetindo tudo... estamos em Dezembro, é um mês fora do normal no meu trabalho. Estou fazendo um esforço fora do comum para entrar aqui agora e postar. E coitada da Ju, chegou ontem de uma viagem de trabalho e ja me mandou o capítulo... então é isso.  
_

_Amanhã teremos First & Ten. Terça teremos o ultimo capítulo postado de EeOPeM e quarta teremos O Dominante. Certo? Obrigado a todas que deixam reviews.  
_


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Eu passei os próximos dois dias cuidando de Bella. Observando-a enquanto ela descansava, assegurando-me que ela estivesse confortável. Ela passou bastante tempo descansando na biblioteca, até fez algumas refeições sentada em um dos sofás, absorta em um livro ou outro. Juntei-me a ela algumas vezes, tentei iniciar uma conversa, mas ela nunca falou livremente.

Talvez eu pensasse muito sobre o seu comentário de prostituta – li demais nisso. Se o nosso relacionamento funcionava para ela, funcionaria para mim. Suas necessidades. Sempre ela.

No domingo à tarde eu me sentei na pequena mesa da biblioteca, esperando para ver se Bella se juntaria a mim.

Então, lá estava ela, entrando na biblioteca. "Está tudo bem?" Eu perguntei. "Você precisa de alguma coisa?"

"Sim." Ela disse. "Você".

Eu? O quê?

Ela deslizou sua camiseta sobre a sua cabeça.

"Isabella." Eu disse, tentando ignorar a agitação do meu pau. "Você precisa descansar".

Ela não ouviu. Em vez disso, ela deslizou sua calça para baixo e saiu dela.

Pooooorrraaaaa.

Ela me queria. Ela estava me pedindo por sexo.

Eu já tive submissas pedindo por sexo antes. Às vezes, eu concordava. Às vezes, eu recusava. Eu andava na linha entre satisfazer suas necessidades e garantir que elas soubessem que eu poderia e as recusaria se eu quisesse. Ou eu as recusaria se eu quisesse marcar o ponto de que todas as decisões eram, no final, minhas.

Eu não queria recusar Bella.

Mas, ela estava pronta?

Ela estava fazendo isso por obrigação, por eu cuidar dela?

Sim, eu provavelmente deveria recusá-la. Ela precisava descansar e eu não queria que ela oferecesse sexo por obrigação.

Se eu a recusasse, ela alguma vez perguntaria de novo?

Ela estendeu a mão por trás das suas costas e desenganchou seu sutiã, lentamente o deslizando pelos seus ombros. Ele caiu no chão, expondo mais do seu corpo para mim – mais do que ela provavelmente deveria expor - havia um hematoma azul arroxeado em seu ombro direito.

Eu a recusaria facilmente. Explicaria que não era ela, que eu a queria muito, mas que ela precisava descansar.

Ela enganchou seus polegares na cintura da sua calcinha e a deslizou pelos seus quadris.

Eu levantei. Eu não poderia recusar isso. Não quando eu dei a ela esta sala e disse para ela ser ela mesma aqui. Não quando ela se despiu e ficou nua diante de mim. Se ela me queria, queria o prazer que o meu corpo podia dar a ela, ela me teria.

Eu abri a gaveta da mesa e peguei um preservativo. Lentamente, eu caminhei para onde Bella estava parada. Nós teríamos que ir com calma, eu a deixaria assumir o controle e definir o nosso ritmo. Coloquei minhas mãos em seus ombros, com cuidado da sua contusão, e trilhei meus dedos para baixo até suas mãos, deliciando-me com os arrepios que surgiram para me encontrar. Meus olhos apreciaram os ângulos suaves da sua forma - a curva do seu pescoço, a curva dos seus seios, a inclinação da sua barriga. Eu gentilmente peguei suas mãos e deslizei o preservativo em seu punho. Seus olhos me questionavam.

_Oh, Bella. Eu nunca poderia recusá-la. Não por nada. Meu corpo é seu. Pegue-o._

Eu trouxe suas mãos para o meu peito, mostrando a ela que eu queria que ela conduzisse desta vez.

"Tudo bem." Eu disse simplesmente.

Ela abriu sua mão, viu o preservativo e ofegou. Em seguida ela olhou para mim com um sorriso.

Ela achou que eu a recusaria.

_Você quase recusou. _

_Idiota_.

O preservativo caiu no chão e ela trabalhou para desabotoar minha camisa. Quando ela a tirou e correu suas mãos pelo meu peito, eu mordi a parte interna da minha bochecha para conter os gemidos. Tanto quanto eu quis tocá-la no hospital, eu não pensei sobre o quanto eu precisava que ela me tocasse. Ter suas mãos em mim...

Ela caminhou ao meu redor e cobriu minhas omoplatas. Fechei meus olhos para focar melhor nas suas mãos e prendi uma respiração quando ela beijou minhas costas.

Porra.

Depois ela lambeu, fodidamente _lambeu, _o seu caminho pela minha coluna, terminando com um leve beijo bem no local acima das minhas calças.

A malvada.

Cerrei meus punhos para me impedir de agarrá-la e atirá-la no sofá.

_Do jeito dela, Cullen. Deixe-a fazer isso do jeito dela._

O jeito dela me mataria.

Ela ficou de joelhos diante de mim e acariciou a frente da minha calça com seus dedos. Eu não pude segurar o gemido que escapou dos meus lábios. Ela desfez meu cinto e, muito deliberadamente, acariciou-me novamente antes de trabalhar no botão das minhas calças. Deixei cair meus olhos para assistir enquanto ela abria meu zíper, arrastando seus dedos rudemente sobre o meu pau endurecido. Meus olhos malditamente quase rolaram na minha cabeça e eu nem sequer estava nu ainda. Forcei-me a observar, desfrutar a sua resposta, suas ações. Ela lambeu seus lábios exatamente antes de puxar minha calça e minha boxer para baixo.

Porra. Ela me tomaria em sua boca.

E então ela fez.

_Puta merda_.

Sua boca.

Sua boca em mim.

Ela envolveu seus braços ao redor da minha bunda e puxou-me para ela, então eu entrei mais fundo em sua boca. Eu quase caí, mas estabilizei-me descansando minhas mãos sobre a cabeça dela.

_Seja gentil, Cullen._ Eu me lembrei. _Ela ainda está dolorida._

Ela me chupou algumas vezes. Eu esperava fervorosamente que ela parasse logo, ou então eu gozaria na sua boca e eu queria estar enterrado dentro dela quando eu gozasse. Bem fundo, com meus braços envolvidos em torno dela, trazendo-lhe o prazer que ela merecia.

Exatamente quando eu pensei que eu talvez tivesse que puxá-la aos seus pés, ela me soltou e abriu o pacote do preservativo. Com as mãos firmes, ela rolou o preservativo em mim, dando ao meu pau um aperto forte quando ela terminou. Ela se levantou, deu um sorriso afetado, e empurrou o meu peito.

O sofá. Ela me queria no sofá.

_E, foda-se tudo, eu acho que ela me montaria._

Meu pau ficou tão duro que doía, mas eu andei para trás e cai no couro macio do sofá. Bella montando em mim.

_Inferno, sim_.

Seus seios balançavam bem diante dos meus olhos. Eu não pude evitar, eu inclinei e suguei um em minha boca. Ummmm. Eu tinha esquecido o quanto era malditamente doce o gosto dela. Girei minha língua ao redor do mamilo, sentindo-o ficar duro na minha boca.

Ela estendeu a mão e empurrou no meu peito, fazendo-me deitar de volta no sofá e puxando-se da minha boca. Então ela descansou um braço de cada lado meu e levantou seus quadris.

Meu pau doía com a necessidade de estar dentro dela.

Ela se moveu lentamente, muito malditamente lenta, abaixando-se para que eu sentisse cada centímetro dela enquanto ela me tomava em seu interior apertado e quente.

"Maldição, Isabella." Eu disse. Eu balancei meus quadris, querendo ir mais fundo, mas ela segurou, continuando a sua descida lenta. Finalmente, porém, finalmente, eu estava enterrado dentro dela e ela segurou parada.

Ela gemeu e meus olhos abriram. Ela estava ferida? Ela estava bem? Seus olhos estavam fechados, sua boca aberta e sua cabeça ligeiramente para trás. Ela estava bem.

Graças ao doce céu.

Ela inclinou para frente e eu tomei seu outro mamilo na minha boca. Então ela começou a se mover e eu não sabia nada além do sentimento dela acima de mim, cavalgando-me, trabalhando em mim. Eu não conseguia tirar minhas mãos dela, não podia deixar de tocá-la, ter a certeza que ela estava inteira. Sua cintura delgada, a sensação reconfortante da sua coluna, seus lindos seios – ela estava inteira e neste perfeito momento – ela era minha.

Ela era minha.

Eu a tomei pela cintura e a ajudei a se mover, empurrando nela mais forte agora. Eu não duraria muito mais tempo, mas ela precisava gozar primeiro. Minhas bolas doíam com a necessidade da libertação, mas eu segurei, incitando-a, até que ela se movesse mais rápido.

Finalmente.

Eu empurrei ainda mais rápido, empurrando-a para a libertação que eu sabia que estava perto. Então ela se segurou imóvel e seus músculos apertaram em torno de mim quando seu orgasmo a varreu. Eu dei uma última estocada e segurei profundamente dentro dela quando liberei no preservativo.

Seu corpo tremia. Eu envolvi meus braços em torno dela e a segurei a mim. Sexo provavelmente não tinha sido uma boa ideia. Maldição, eu esperava que ela estivesse bem. Eu nos virei, então ela estava espremida entre eu e o encosto do sofá - se um de nós caísse, seria eu.

Corri minha mão pelas suas costas e seus olhos abriram.

"Você está bem?" Eu perguntei.

Ela ainda respirava pesadamente, mas ela sorriu para mim. "Eu estou agora".

Eu estive certo. Ela era malvada.

Mas então ela passou a mão pelo meu peito e eu sabia que malvada não chegava perto de descrevê-la. Então, apenas no caso de ela ter algumas outras ideias e sua mão decidir continuar o seu caminho para o sul do meu corpo, eu a parei. Peguei sua mão e a segurei para mim. "Eu quero que você vá com calma e descanse pelo resto do dia".

"Tudo bem." Ela disse com um pequeno sorriso presunçoso e satisfeito.

Eu tinha que ficar longe dela, ou então eu seria tentado a manter aquele sorriso satisfeito em seu rosto tomando-a novamente. Afastei-me dela e saí do sofá, levando o preservativo comigo. Então eu cometi o erro de olhar para ela de novo – nua e espalhada no meu sofá.

_Seu sofá._

Maldição.

_Pense em algo, Cullen._

_Rápido_.

Dei uma olhada no relógio. O jogo. Eu precisava me preparar para o jogo.

"Que tipo de pizza você gosta?" Eu perguntei, mantendo minha atenção focada nos botões minha camisa.

Ela não disse nada.

Certo. Pizza.

Não está exatamente no plano de refeição.

"A família Cullen tem que comer pizza e asas de frango durante cada jogo das finais." Eu expliquei. "Se nós não comermos e o Bears perder, Emmett nos renegaria".

Ela rolou do sofá lentamente. "Eu já ouvi falar das mais loucas superstições. Só não me diga que ele usa a mesma cueca suja".

Eu quase ri, mas então lembrei do jogador que realmente usava a mesma cueca suja. "Meus lábios estão selados".

"Mmmmm." Ela correu seus dedos pelo seu cabelo. "Cogumelo. Eu gosto de pizza de cogumelos".

Apenas cogumelo? "Cogumelo será." Eu disse, puxando minha boxer de volta. "Piquenique no chão soa bom?"

Seus dedos pararam e seus olhos ficaram com um olhar distante.

Ela estava pensando em nós? No chão?

"Isabella?" Eu disse.

Ela corou. "Sim?"

Porra. Ela _estava _pensando em nós no chão.

"Piquenique no chão seria ótimo." Ela continuou.

Em mais de uma maneira, eu queria dizer, mas eu sabia que nós já tínhamos feito mais do que deveríamos. "Você tomará o resto do dia para descansar".

**~ O ~**

Antes de o jogo começar e logo antes da pizza e asas serem devidamente entregues, fui até o meu quarto para pegar o colar de Bella. A caixa trancada onde eu o coloquei na sexta-feira continha várias joias da minha mãe. Destranquei a caixa e deslizei o colar em meu bolso. Em vez de colocar a caixa no lugar, eu peguei algumas peças.

Juntos estavam um par de brincos com diamantes que eu lembrava do meu pai dando para a minha mãe em um Natal. Papai Noel deu-me uma bicicleta naquele ano, então eu não lembrava muito da entrega dos brincos. Fechei meus olhos e pensei no passado, tentando lembrar. Eles se beijaram, eu lembrava disso, mas beijos eram nojentos, então eu voltei a olhar para a bicicleta.

Coloquei os brincos de volta e peguei a aliança do meu pai. Forte e resistente – assim como ele. Ele teria ficado orgulhoso do homem que eu me tornei? Da empresa que construí com o seu nome? Deslizei o anel no meu dedo esquerdo. Ficou estranho, então eu o tirei e coloquei de volta na caixa.

Ao lado estava a aliança da minha mãe e eu a segurei entrei meu polegar e o indicador. Tão minúscula. Eu a deslizei no meu dedo mindinho e não passou da metade. Engraçado. Eu lembrava da minha mãe ser muito maior que eu. Mas é claro que ela teria parecido grande para uma criança. Tirei o anel e estava a ponto de colocá-lo na caixa quando algo capturou meu olhar – havia algo escrito dentro do anel.

Eu o trouxe para perto e estreitei meus olhos.

_Mas eu enviei a você um botão de rosa branco-creme._

Eu girei o anel, procurando por mais, mas era isso. Nada mais.

Um botão de rosa branco-creme?

Peguei o anel do meu pai da caixa. Sim, havia algo escrito em seu interior.

_Com um rubor nas pontas das suas pétalas._

Eu me sentei. O que isso significava?

A campainha tocou.

Eu suspirei e deixei a caixa na minha cama. Os anéis teriam que esperar.

**~ O ~**

Bella não sabia nada sobre futebol, então, entre mordidas de pizza e asas de frango, eu fiz o meu melhor para dar uma aula a ela.

Ela finalmente balançou a cabeça e suspirou. "Eu sou uma causa perdida. Eu nunca entenderei de futebol".

Eu queria dizer a ela que ela teria muito tempo para aprender as regras do futebol, que futebol era uma coisa grande para a minha família, mas eu não quis fazer qualquer suposição sobre a sua parte. Ela pode não querer o meu colar de volta. Afinal, eu a castiguei por quebrar uma regra. Eu sem rodeios disse a ela que faríamos sexo anal em breve. Ela poderia olhar para o colar e dizer para eu me enforcar com ele.

Ou, ela pode ser como Jessica e me dizer que ela não queria o colar porque ela queria "mais".

Eu comecei a suar frio.

E se Bella quisesse mais?

Eu poderia fazer mais?

Olhei como o relógio corria na parte inferior da televisão. Quando chegou ao zero, eu levantei e desliguei. Eu nem sabia quem estava ganhando.

Bella sentou no chão, apoiada em um monte de almofadas. Eu fiquei ao seu lado e tirei o colar do meu bolso. O que ela faria? O que ela diria?

"Alice entregou-me isso no hospital." Eu disse.

Ela olhou nos meus olhos. "Alice sabe".

É claro que Alice sabia. Alice sabia de tudo.

Mas Bella era tão honesta, ela não conseguia esconder nada de mim.

_Ao contrário de você. Bastardo mentiroso._

Eu assenti. "Eu achei que sabia. Obrigado por ser honesta." Eu hesitei, reunindo a minha coragem. "Eu quero ter a certeza que você ainda quer isso, eu não tinha certeza..." Eu olhei nos olhos dela. Seria um não para o colar porque ela não queria mais ser uma submissa, ou um não para o colar porque ela queria mais. "Você sabe mais agora, talvez você não... queira isso".

"Eu quero isso".

O quê?

Ela levantou para os seus joelhos e baixou a cabeça.

O quê?

Ela queria isso? Sem fazer perguntas? Nenhuma?

"Olhe para mim, Isabella".

Ela levantou a cabeça e eu caí aos meus joelhos diante dela – algo que eu nunca fiz para uma submissa antes. Alívio surgiu através de mim. Ela queria o colar. Ela me queria. Eu coloquei o colar de volta nela, cavando meus dedos nos seus cabelos.

Maldição. Ela ficava tão fodidamente boa com o meu colar em torno dela.

Porra.

Meu pau contorceu e eu me movi em sua direção.

Um beijo. Um pequeno beijo.

Não machucaria nada.

Eu me parei. Ela não queria mais. Ela queria o que nós tínhamos e, por causa disso, eu não poderia beijá-la. Eu precisava me segurar.

Eu suspirei.

Maldito seja tudo.

Eu me levantei e liguei o jogo.

* * *

**Nota da Irene:**

****_Essa parte é tão fofa... e eu que ficava pensando pq ele não beijava logo ela... e ele achava que "isso" que eles tinham era tudo que ela queria.  
_

_Duas pessoas querendo "mais" e com medo de se expressar. Fofo e angustiante.  
_

_Quanto a outras coisas: Vcs viram que eu abandonei o fato de pedir metas para reviews, isso pq estou sem cronograma certo. Mas o que acontece é que quando eu Não "peço", vcs não deixam. Não vou ser injusta... tenho minhas leitoras fieis que SEMPRE me deixam um recadinho. Mas eu sei que essa fic tem muita leitora, e 20 reviews não chega perto do numero certo. Agora imagina a autora vendo A Submissa com tantas reviews e vendo a postagem de O Dominante assim, ela pode pensar que não anda tão bem...  
_

_Espero a participação de todas. Um oi não dói. Dói? =p  
_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Nota:**_

**Tara: **Edward. Bella. Muito obrigada por estarem aqui hoje. Eu sei que é uma quarta-feira, então serei rápida. Primeira pergunta - você já se recuperou do fim de semana?

**Bella: **_*coloca a mão no joelho de Edward*_ Estamos bem agora, Tara. Obrigada pelo seu interesse.

**Tara: **Não sou apenas eu quem estou preocupada, você sabe. _*indica os leitores*_ São todos eles. Mas, já que você começou a falar, Bella, eu farei a você a primeira pergunta. Esta é uma da leitora _oceandaydreamer_. Bella, você já foi dominada antes de Edward?

**Bella:** Uh, não. Nada do mesmo jeito, forma ou formulário. Qualquer coisa que eu fiz antes de Edward foi simplesmente sexo com baunilha. (Baunilha é como são chamadas as pessoas que têm relacionamentos sexuais "normais").

**Edward: **O que não é necessariamente ruim.

**Tara: **O que não é ruim? Sexo baunilha, ou que Bella não tenha sido dominada antes?

**Edward: **Ambos, Tara, definitivamente ambos.

**Tara: **Ok, Sr. Conversaro. Pergunta de uma leitora diferente...

**Edward: **_*interrompe*_ Ela não vai perguntar sobre o meu tempo com Peter, vai?

**Tara: **Bem, ela não, mas eu sim. Isso faria uma cena extra adorável, não acha?

**Edward: **Tara, desculpe, qual é a pergunta?

**Tara: **Eu estava imaginando. Como você compara o sexo com Bella com o das suas antigas submissas?

**Edward: **Sério?

**Tara: **Sério.

**Bella: **Sério.

**Edward: **Honestamente, sexo é sexo. Você pode fazer sexo com alguém e encontrar prazer nisso. Quando eu fiz sexo com minhas submissas anteriores, eu achava que estava tudo bem. Mas, fazer sexo com uma verdadeira emoção por trás disso? Quando se torna mais do que apenas a partilha de corpos? Nada do que eu já experimentei antes chega perto do que Bella e eu temos.

**Tara: **Obrigada, Edward. Isso me leva à minha próxima pergunta para Bella, da leitora _LolaShoes..._

**Edward: **_*interrompe*_ Esta Lola foi a mesma que me abordou do lado de fora do meu escritório na segunda-feira?

**Tara: **Sim, e ela não o abordou - ela estava fazendo perguntas. Algumas malditas perguntas também. O que você teria feito se Jessica tivesse se acidentado de carro?

**Edward: **_*olha para LolaShoes* _Tara não tem nenhuma tatuagem.

**Tara: **Pensei sobre isso, de qualquer forma. _*levanta a camisa ligeiramente*_ Legalzinho –

**Bella: **_*limpa a garganta*_

**Tara: **_*solta a camisa*_ Desculpe, Bella. A pergunta de _LolaShoes_ para você é, você não conseguia ver o amor que Edward tinha por você nos primeiros capítulos de A Submissa?

**Bella: **Eu não estava à espera de ver o amor, então eu não via isso nele. Olhando para trás agora? Claro que eu vejo. Mas eu não achava que Edward fosse rude com suas submissas anteriores. Acho, ou eu gostaria de pensar, que ele era cuidadoso com elas como era comigo.

**Tara: **Você era, Edward?

**Edward: **Um pouco. Se Jessica tivesse sofrido um acidente de carro, eu teria ido para o hospital? Sim, claro. Eu teria dormido na sala de espera? Não.

**Tara: **Ok. Eu sei que é quarta-feira. Eu sei que você tem planos e ficou muito bem comportado hoje. Última pergunta. Edward, _MsKathy_ quer saber se você está ocupado mais tarde. Ela tem alguns livros raros para mostrar a você.

**Edward: **_*inclina e sussurra para Tara*_ Eu não acho que _MsKathy_ realmente queira me mostrar alguns livros raros.

**Tara: **_*sussurra*_ Eu não acho que ela não queira...

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

Era quarta-feira e, portanto, um dia apropriado para dar uma passada e ver Bella no trabalho. Eu a veria pela primeira vez em uma quarta-feira. Além da biblioteca, para ser exato.

_É apenas parte do seu plano para o Super Bowl. _

Eu me alimentei da mesma frase uma e outra vez. Talvez se eu dissesse isso o bastante, eu começaria a acreditar.

_Ter relações sexuais em público, quanto mais em um estádio de futebol, é uma grande coisa. Você precisa acalmá-la lentamente. Primeiro passo: ter relações sexuais na simplesmente-pública-mas-muito-menos-chance-de-ser-pego Coleção de Livros Raros da Biblioteca Pública de Chicago. _

Além disso, havia uma parte de mim que não podia esperar mais dois dias para vê-la. Eu precisava dela. Precisava dela com mais frequência do que somente nos finais de semana.

O que isso significava, eu não tinha certeza e não queria insistir nisso.

Melhor ficar com a minha visita sendo o passo um do plano do Super Bowl.

Mas não era. Eu sabia disso. Tudo que eu tinha que fazer era deslizar uma mão dentro do meu casaco para saber que a minha visita de quarta-feira significava mais. Lá, aninhado onde ninguém podia ver, estava uma perfeita rosa branco-creme. Apenas um rubor nas pontas das suas pétalas.

Depois que Bella deixou minha casa no domingo, eu procurei no Google pela inscrição que encontrei nas alianças de casamento dos meus pais. As frases vinham de um poema de John Boyle O'Reily. Fascinado, eu fui até a biblioteca e encontrei o volume fino do trabalho do poeta.

Passei a noite lendo ao longo de vários poemas dele, mas encontrei-me voltando tantas vezes para o poema da Rosa Branca que, até ao final da noite, o livro caiu aberto naturalmente nessa página. Eu ponderei o significado do poema, perguntando-me se Bella teria ouvido sobre ele.

Se eu desse a ela uma rosa branco-creme tingida de rosa nas pontas, ela adivinharia o significado por trás disso? Ela saberia que os meus sentimentos estavam crescendo além do que eu jamais imaginei sentir? Por qualquer um?

Eu queria que ela soubesse disso?

Eu sentia isso?

O medo bateu em mim. Isso era tão novo. Tão inesperado. Mas, com tanto medo quanto eu estava, eu tinha que saber. Tinha que saber se Bella eventualmente sentia o mesmo.

E se ela sentisse o mesmo?

E se ela não sentisse?

No final, eu decidi trazer uma rosa para a biblioteca comigo. Eu a manteria escondida no bolso do meu casaco. Decidiria mais tarde se eu queria dar a ela.

Eu fiquei parado dentro da biblioteca por alguns minutos, observando Bella trabalhar. Ela estava de costas para mim e tinha uma pilha de livros ao seu lado. Ela trabalhava diligentemente. Um homem se aproximou dela em um ponto e Bella riu do que quer que ele tenha dito. Quando ele saiu, a mão dela trilhou distraidamente para a sua garganta e ela dedilhou o meu colar.

Um surto selvagem e chocante de ciúme passou por mim.

Ele a fez rir. Eu já a tinha feito rir? Pensei de novo no nosso curto tempo juntos. Não, eu nunca a tinha feito rir.

Com determinação renovada, eu caminhei para a recepção.

"Eu preciso ver algo na Coleção de Livros Raros." Eu disse para as costas dela.

Ela nem sequer se virou. Nem sequer reconheceu que era eu. "Sinto muito." Ela disse. "A Coleção de Livros Raros está aberta somente com hora marcada e estamos com um pouco com falta de pessoal no momento. Eu realmente não tenho tempo esta tarde".

Talvez ela não tenha reconhecido a minha voz.

Eu tentei novamente. "Isso é um pouco decepcionante, Isabella".

Ela se virou com o meu uso do seu nome. Sua boca escancarou e seus olhos arregalam em choque.

_Desculpe pela surpresa, Bella. Eu simplesmente não consegui ficar longe de você. _

_E você tem um plano_, eu disse a mim mesmo. _Não se esqueça do plano. _

Certo. Plano.

"Este é realmente um momento tão ruim?" Eu perguntei. Eu focaria no plano do Super Bowl afora, pense na rosa depois.

"Não." Ela balançou sua cabeça. "Mas eu tenho certeza que você tem exatamente os mesmo livros em sua casa".

_Sim, mas você não está lá. Você está aqui. Pensei que muito da minha visita seria óbvia._

"Provavelmente." Eu disse.

"E," ela disse, não realmente me ouvindo, "alguém terá que acompanhá-lo o tempo todo".

_O que era o meu ponto todo, Bella. Eu quero você e eu quero tê-la na biblioteca pública. Agora._

"Eu certamente espero que sim. Seria um pouco chato ficar na Coleção de Livros Raros sozinho." Eu tirei minhas luvas e as coloquei no meu bolso. "Eu sei que não é um fim de semana, por favor, sinta-se livre para me dizer não. Não haverá repercussões." _Você pode me recusar. _"Você vai me escoltar até a Coleção de Livros Raros?" _Por favor, não me recuse._

"Si... si... sim." Ela disse, quando o entendimento afundou em seus olhos.

"Excelente." Eu disse.

Mas ela não se moveu. Ela ficou parada olhando para mim. Como se eu fosse desaparecer.

"Isabella." Eu disse. "Talvez aquela senhora ali," eu apontei para outra bibliotecária, "possa trabalhar na recepção enquanto você está... _ocupada de outra forma_".

Eu queria que não houvesse nenhum equívoco - se ela deixasse a recepção por mim, eu estaria enterrado dentro dela em menos de dez minutos.

"Isabella?" Eu perguntei, incerto.

"Marta?" Ela disse, deslizando para fora de trás do balcão. "Observe a mesa para mim, ok? O Sr. Cullen aqui tem um agendamento para ver a Coleção de Livros Raros".

_Essa é a minha garota._

Nós caminhamos em direção às escadas, Bella permanecendo ligeiramente na minha frente e eu tomei um minuto para admirar sua bela bunda.

"Só para o meu conhecimento." Eu disse, focando minha atenção na curva da sua bunda, na maneira como se movia quando ela andava. "A sala da Coleção de Livros Raros tem uma mesa?"

"Sim".

Claro que tinha.

"É resistente?" Eu perguntei.

"Acho que sim".

"Bom." Eu segui atrás quando ela abriu a porta para as escadas. "Porque eu pretendo ter mais do que livros espalhados para mim".

Novamente, apenas no caso de ela não ter entendido o que eu queria.

Nós chegamos ao topo da escadaria e ela levou-me ao fundo do corredor para um conjunto de portas duplas. Ela enfiou a mão em seu bolso e se atrapalhou com as chaves enquanto as retirava. Finalmente, ela encontrou a correta e destrancou a porta.

"Oh, não." Eu disse quando ela abriu a porta. "Depois de você." _A escolha é sua hoje._

Eu tranquei a porta atrás de nós. Enquanto tirava meu casaco, dei uma olhada ao redor da sala. No meio da sala havia uma mesa na altura da cintura.

_Aquela. _

Mas eu levei meu tempo e caminhei ao redor da sala, correndo os dedos sobre as outras mesas, fingindo ler alguns títulos. Deliberadamente. Eu fiz tudo de propósito. Agora eu estava dando à Bella mais tempo para pensar sobre o que estávamos prestes a fazer.

"Isto." Eu disse, apontando para a mesa que eu escolhi. Ela era exatamente da altura certa. "Isto é exatamente o que eu tinha em mente".

Bella tinha um sorriso animado em seu rosto.

"Dispa-se da cintura para baixo, Isabella, e pule sobre a mesa".

Ela se moveu rapidamente - tirando seus sapatos e se despindo. Eu observei sua bunda nua quando ela subiu na mesa. Maldição, eu não podia esperar para enterrar-me profundamente dentro dela. Minha ereção cresceu apenas por pensar nisso.

Eu desafivelei meu cinto. "Muito bem, Isabella. Coloque seus calcanhares e bunda na ponta da mesa e espalhe esses belos joelhos para mim".

A visão dela, pernas espalhadas e esperando, fez minhas bolas doerem. Maldição, ela era linda.

E ela era minha.

Peguei a camisinha do meu bolso e tirei minhas calças. Eu levei meu tempo, tendo a certeza que Bella observasse tudo. Novamente, muito deliberadamente. Eu rolei a camisinha em mim, resistindo à vontade de me acariciar.

"Linda." Eu disse, porque ela era. Porque ela era linda em sua submissão e linda em se oferecer para mim.

Eu lentamente fiz meu caminho para a mesa e espalhei seus joelhos mais afastados. Deslizei dois dedos dentro dela e os bombeei para dentro e para fora, imaginando meu pau dentro dela. "E pronta para mim às 13hs30min de uma quarta-feira".

Eu removi meus dedos e ela gemeu.

_Eu tomarei isso como um 'sim'._

Mas eu queria provocá-la um pouco mais. Excitá-la. Peguei seus quadris e a movi, alinhando sua boceta à borda da mesa, movendo-a para onde ela estivesse quase tocando o meu pau.

"Diga-me, Isabella." Eu disse, enrugando minha sobrancelha, estudando o alinhamento dos nossos corpos como se em profunda concentração. "Você já foi fodida na Coleção de Livros Raros antes?"

"Não." Ela disse.

Eu olhei para cima para ela. "Não, o quê?" Eu queria ouvir isso – ou Mestre, ou Senhor. Qualquer um.

"Não, senhor".

_Porra, sim._

Eu empurrei para a frente, entrando nela lentamente. "Muito melhor."

Os olhos dela fecharam e eu fiquei imóvel. Ela mordeu seu lábio inferior e eu não podia esperar mais, eu empurrei rudemente, entrando nela profundamente.

"Incline-se em seus cotovelos, Isabella." Eu peguei seus quadris e a puxei para mim. "Eu vou te foder tão forte que você ainda estará sentindo na sexta-feira à noite".

Ela se inclinou para trás, cabelo caindo na mesa quando ela fez isso, arqueando suas costas e tomando mais de mim dentro dela.

Eu puxei para fora e empurrei novamente. A luz em cima de nós capturou o pingente de coração e o diamante brilhou para mim.

Minha.

Ela era minha.

Ela usava o meu colar.

Minha.

Eu empurrei novamente e ela se levantou para me tomar mais profundamente.

Talvez eu nunca a tenha feito rir, mas eu poderia fazer isso com ela – suprir suas necessidades e desejos, em seguida, preenchê-la, aumentar sua necessidade antes de finalmente deixar a libertação dominá-la. Trazê-la ao topo da montanha e observar enquanto ela voa.

"Você é minha." Eu rosnei, empurrando nela novamente.

Ela abriu mais suas pernas, tomando-me ainda mais profundamente.

"Minha." Eu bati dentro dela. "Diga isso, Isabella".

_Fodidamente diga a palavra._

"Sua".

Eu mantive um ritmo constante, empurrando dentro dela enquanto ela repetia uma e outra vez.

Sua.

Sua.

Sua.

Minha.

Minha.

Minha.

Ela soltou um pequeno gemido.

"Silêncio, Isabella." Eu disse, batendo dentro dela. "Você não quer que todos saibam que garota travessa você é, fodendo um patrono da biblioteca".

Ela gemeu mais uma vez, mas mordeu seu lábio antes que pudesse ficar mais alto. Ela empurrou-se em seus calcanhares de novo e eu sabia que ela estava perto. Eu empurrei nela novamente e a senti explodir ao meu redor. Eu continuei conduzindo dentro dela, pressionando para a minha própria libertação. Então eu fiquei imóvel e permiti que ele me dominasse, gozando forte no preservativo.

Eu me puxei para fora dela, pressionando minha testa no seu abdômen e recuperando minha respiração. O suor brilhava em seu corpo. Eu beijei uma gota de suor.

"Obrigado por me acompanhar." Eu disse, entre beijos em sua barriga.

Ela enfiou seus dedos no meu cabelo.

Eu abafei um gemido.

"A qualquer hora." Ela disse.

Beijei sua barriga uma vez mais, querendo beijá-la mais em baixo, mas não querendo arriscar a nossa sorte em um lugar público.

_Mais no final desta semana,_ eu disse a mim mesmo, _você terá tempo de sobra._

Eu lentamente me afastei e vesti minhas roupas novamente. Bella saltou da mesa.

"Eu cuidarei disso." Ela disse, pegando o preservativo assim que estávamos vestidos e tínhamos saído da sala.

"Eu a verei na sexta-feira às 18hs." Eu deslizei uma mão no bolso do meu casaco, tendo a certeza que a rosa ainda estivesse lá.

"Sim, senhor".

**~ O ~**

A recepção estava vazia quando eu retornei para o saguão principal da biblioteca. Eu tirei a rosa do meu bolso.

Devo deixá-la?

Será que ela entenderia?

Eu era um homem deixando uma rosa para uma mulher. Isso não era grande coisa.

Exceto, que era.

"Encontrou tudo o que precisava, senhor?"

Eu girei ao redor. Martha estava diante de mim, sorrindo.

"Uh, sim." Eu gaguejei. "Tudo".

Martha olhou para baixo para a rosa e levantou uma sobrancelha. "Ah, você não deveria".

"É para Bella." Eu disse.

"Claro que é".

Porra. Ela sabia o que estivemos fazendo?

"Eu a deixaria bem aqui para ela." Coloquei a rosa em cima dos livros com os quais Bella estava trabalhando. Acho que isso resolvia.

"John Boyle O'Reily?" Martha perguntou.

Porra.

Era tarde demais para pegar a rosa de volta. Bella saberia agora.

Mas, o que ela saberia? Que eu deixei a rosa? Que isso combinava com a descrição daquela de um poema?

Então, o quê?

Meus joelhos tremeram.

Eu sempre poderia jogá-la fora. Fingir que não era nada. Exceto...

A menos que ela quisesse que isso significasse o que eu queria que significasse.

O que eu queria que isso significasse?

Atuando muito mais calmo do que eu me sentia, eu arranquei uma pétala da rosa e pisquei para Martha. "Claro".

Porra. Eu estava ferrado.

* * *

**Nota da Irene:  
**_Nossa, é tão surpreendente ver os pensamentos dele. É tão confuso saber que ele queria algo mais e que na hora que ela deu o passo... ele a rejeitou...  
_

_Tão confuso que só vamos entender quando os capítulos chegarem. Por enquanto vamos curtir a coisa toda. Adoro quando eles viajam para o SuperBolwn... estou louca pra compartilhar tudo com vcs.  
_

_Me deixem carinho. Me deixem reviews. Hahahahahaah  
_


	17. Chapter 17

**Nota:**

**Tara: **Ok, pessoal, vamos começar. Agora, eu recebi essas perguntas/sugestões/pedidos aos montes. Nós conversamos sobre isso algumas vezes no início do ano na lista de discussão de _A Submissa_ no Twilighted, mas quem pode se lembrar a esse ponto? A questão de hoje vem da leitora _DazzlexMe_. Ela pergunta se Edward gostaria de ser dominado por Bella em _O Treinamento_?

* * *

**Edward**: Oh, rapaz.

**Bella**: Merda.

**Tara: **Talvez nós devêssemos começar com uma pergunta mais fácil. Edward, a quantas das suas submissas anteriores você se submeteu?

**Edward**: Nenhuma.

**Tara**: Hmmmm. Interessante.

**Edward: **_*revirando os olhos*_ Você sabia disso, Tara.

**Tara: **Sim, mas os leitores não. Por que você nunca se submeteu a uma das suas submissas?

**Edward: **Por quê? Eu não gosto. Eu não sou um interruptor. Mas _*pega a mão de Bella e beija*_ talvez nós estejamos deixando alguém fora desta conversa?

**Tara: **Claro. Bella, você tem alguma fantasia dominando Edward?

**Bella**: Não.

**Tara: **_*sussurra para Bella*_ Caia na real. Ninguém acredita em você.

**Bella: **Ok, deixe-me esclarecer. Submeter-me a Edward em uma noite de segunda-feira e fazer todo tipo de coisas perversas e depravadas estando nua? Sim, claro.

**Edward: **_*sorri*_ Esteja lá. Faça isso.

**Bella: **_*corando*_ Mas para fazer uma cena realmente? Ter esse tipo de poder sobre ele? Planejar tudo do início ao fim? Carregar a responsabilidade do seu bem-estar o tempo todo?

**Tara: **Fazer todo o Capítulo 10 com ele?

**Bella: **_*balança a cabeça*_ Certo. Assusta-me até morte. Não tenho interesse em ser uma dominante. Como Edward disse, eu não sou nem um interruptor.

**Tara: **Para esclarecer, Edward, você gostaria de ser dominado por Bella em _O treinamento_?

**Edward**: Não.

**Tara: **Bella, você gostaria que Edward se submetesse a você em _O Treinamento_?

**Bella**: Não.

**Tara: **Ok, vamos guardar qualquer outra pergunta sobre essas respostas para o Capítulo 30, uh, após o capítulo 30. Última pergunta. Edward, _Angel_, também conhecida como _missouriangel_, quer saber se ela pode mostrar sua coleção de calcinhas raras na quinta-feira? Ela sabe que você está ocupado nas quartas-feiras.

**Edward: **Eles fazem calcinhas raras?

**Bella: **_*encara_ _missouriangel_* Ele está ocupado às quintas-feiras.

**Tara: **Sensível. Sensível. Assim, Edward, preciso dar algumas pequenas sugestões sobre seus planos para este fim de semana? _*olha o relógio*_ Estarei aqui às 18hs para encontrá-lo.

**Edward: **_*arrogante*_ Desculpe, Tara. Você usou sua última pergunta com as calcinhas raras.

**Tara: **Alguma coisa? Qualquer coisa? _*Edward sacode a cabeça*_ Vamos! Os leitores estão morrendo para saber sobre _O Treinamento_.

**Edward: **Eu acho que vocês precisam é fazer sexo.

**Tara: **Porra, bem melhor do que escrever isso.

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

Eu estava clicando através das telas no computador, duas horas depois da minha visita a Bella. Tinha que haver uma aqui, tinha que haver, eu pensei, desesperadamente procurando por caminhonetes, de todas as coisas.

Meu telefone tocou e eu suspirei. "Sim, Heidi." Eu disse para o viva-voz.

"Seu compromisso das 16hs está aqui, senhor".

Maldição.

"Diga a ele que estarei com ele em um minuto." Eu disse.

Desliguei o viva-voz e cliquei em 'página seguinte'. Lá estava ela - uma caminhonete Chevrolet 1953. A caminhonete de Bella era um modelo 1954 verde. Esta era vermelha. Bem próxima. As partes importantes eram que ela não era nova e eu não a compraria.

Eu apenas _ajudaria._

Liguei para a concessionária e falei com o gerente, explicando o que eu queria fazer com a caminhonete. Eu disse a ele que alguém iria lá até a próxima semana para buscá-la e que seria pago em dinheiro. Em seguida eu liguei para a companhia de seguros de Bella. Esta parte foi mais complicada. Eu disse ao corretor quem eu era e sobre a caminhonete que encontrei. Ao final da conversa, ele concordou em pagar Bella na íntegra o que a caminhonete substituta custaria.

Desliguei o telefone me sentindo melhor. Bella teria um veículo pelo qual eu não precisei pagar. Nenhuma necessidade de qualquer comentário sobre prostitutas.

Peguei o telefone. "Heidi." Eu disse. "Mande entrar o meu compromisso das 16hs".

**~ O ~**

Na sexta-feira à noite, Jake começou a latir ao som de um carro desconhecido entrando na garagem. Eu o silenciei ele e olhei pela janela. "É Bella." Eu disse. "Você não quer vê-la?"

Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado e latiu. Eu levei os pratos do jantar para a mesa e saí para encontrar Bella.

Abri a porta e a observei subir as escadas. Ela usava um suéter grosso marrom que combinava com o marrom dos seus olhos. Seu olhar trancou com o meu e eu sorri para ela. Ela recebeu a rosa? Ela diria algo sobre isso?

Provavelmente não.

Mas eu queria muito saber o que ela pensava sobre a rosa.

"Feliz sexta-feira, Isabella".

Os olhos dela brilharam de excitação. Um bom sinal, certamente.

Eu a levei para dentro e puxei uma cadeira para ela. Este era o seu momento. Seu momento de transição para o fim de semana, para expressar quaisquer preocupações, fazer quaisquer perguntas.

Ela não disse nada, mas ocasionalmente seus olhos ficavam perdidos com um olhar distante. O que eu não daria para saber o que se passava dentro daquela linda cabeça dela. Talvez um dia eu perguntasse o que ela estava pensando. Mas, nesta noite, era hora de ir lá para cima.

Eu odiava que a primeira prova de Bella de uma surra tenha sido por castigo. No início da semana eu pensei em nosso primeiro fim de semana - nosso tempo na sala de jogos. Ela completamente apreciou o chicote. E, pensando nisso, eu sabia que precisava bater nela novamente. Para diversão, desta vez – os travesseiros já estavam na minha cama.

"Como você está se sentindo hoje?"

Eu perguntei. Ela entenderia a pergunta de duas maneiras – tanto eu perguntando sobre o acidente, ou me referindo à minha declaração na quarta-feira.

"Dolorida em todos os lugares certos." Ela disse, sorrindo como a malvada – sorriso que me disse que o acidente não era uma mancha no radar do seu cérebro.

Excelente.

"Isabella." Eu disse com falsa surpresa. "Você tem sido uma garota travessa esta semana?"

Ela piscou para mim em confusão.

Eu olhei para ela, o olhar firme. "Você sabe o que acontece com garotas travessas, não é?"

A boca dela abriu um pouco e ela balançou sua cabeça.

"Elas recebem surras." Eu disse.

O medo nublou seu rosto e ela ofegou em choque. As palavras dela saíram apressadas, "Mas eu fiz yoga e eu tive o meu sono e fiz caminhada, em vez de corrida, exatamente como você disse." Ela parou de falar e mordeu seu lábio.

Maldição. Claro que ela estava com medo.

Razão pela qual isso era tão importante.

"Isabella." Eu disse, tão suave e calmo quanto possível. "Quantos tipos de surras existem?"

Ela não respondeu, ela apenas continuou a olhar para mim com o olhar carinhosamente confuso em seu rosto.

"Três." Eu disse, querendo que ela entendesse a minha lógica. "Qual era a primeira?"

_Vamos, Bella. Lembre-se, por mim._

Eu soube o segundo em que ela lembrou da palavra 'erótica' porque seus olhos iluminaram com antecipação e um olhar de anseio e desejo veio em sua expressão, substituindo o medo e a confusão.

Ah, sim. Isso seria divertido.

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha para ela. "Leve a sua bunda para o andar de cima".

Ela fugiu da mesa.

_Não tive que pedir a ela duas vezes._

Levei nossos pratos da mesa e os coloquei na máquina de lavar louça. Já que Jake tinha saído antes do jantar, eu o deixei me seguir pelas escadas, deixando-o do lado de fora do meu quarto e fechando a porta atrás de mim quando entrei.

Bella estava nua ao lado da cama, esperando por mim. Suas mãos penduradas aos seus lados e notei o fraco tremor que atravessou seu corpo. Mais uma vez, sua obediência me surpreendeu. Não era nada que eu não esperava, mas, de certa forma, vindo dela, isso sempre significava mais.

Eu desabotoei minha camisa. "Deite-se de barriga sobre os travesseiros".

Travesseiros esta noite. Nada de banco de chicotadas. Nenhum de nós estava preparado para o banco ser trazido para cá ainda.

Ela subiu na cama, mostrando sua bela bunda nua para mim. Peguei um preservativo do meu bolso e o coloquei ao lado dela na cama.

Maldição, ela era quente. Deitada ali. Esperando por mim.

Tirei minha calça e caminhei até a cabeceira da cama. Tendo a certeza de que ela assistia, eu retirei um lenço e peguei suas mãos. "Não podemos tê-la tentando cobrir-se, podemos?" Eu amarrei seus pulsos, dei um puxão suave para posicioná-la em seus cotovelos e me afastei.

_Absoluta e fodidamente perfeita,_ eu pensei, deixando o meu olhar viajar através da sua forma vulnerável.

Subi atrás dela na cama e toquei sua bunda. "Você esteve usando seu plug, Isabella?"

Ela não ficou tensa como antes, ela simplesmente balançou a cabeça.

"Bom." Eu disse, pegando uma perna com cada mão e as espalhando para dar a ela uma postura mais estável. "Eu quero você aberta para mim." Deslizei um dedo ao longo da sua fenda exposta. "Olhe para isso, Isabella." Eu lambi a evidência da sua excitação do meu dedo. "Tão escorregadia já. O pensamento de eu deixar sua bunda vermelha excita você?"

Ela não respondeu, mas o mesmo tremor que eu notei mais cedo ainda era evidente. Ela queria isso. Eu acariciei o ponto doce da sua bunda, trouxe a minha mão para trás e bati nela três vezes. Ela gemeu.

Eu bati nela de novo, observando enquanto a minha mão deixava uma coloração rosada marcada em sua pele. "As pessoas boas de Chicago pagam o seu salário para que você vá trabalhar na biblioteca, não esgueirar-se para dentro da Coleção de Livros Raros." Eu mudava minha mão a cada vez, certificando-me que eu não causasse nenhuma dor desnecessária.

_Apenas prazer desta vez, Bella. Apenas prazer._

Ela gemeu novamente e empurrou para trás contra mim.

Agarrei sua bunda e apertei, sentindo sua excitação quando meus dedos foram mais abaixo. "Você está tão molhada." Eu lambi as pontas dos meus dedos novamente e depois puxei para trás para golpear sua boceta.

Ela gemeu mais forte.

_Inferno, sim._

"Você gosta disso, Isabella?" Eu perguntei, batendo nela novamente.

Eu não esperei pela sua resposta. Eu bati na carne macia entre as pernas dela mais uma vez. Uma a mais poderia causar dor e eu não queria isso para ela esta noite. Com golpes firmes eu trabalhei em sua bunda outra vez, dando palmadas até que a pele diante de mim fosse uma marca uniforme.

"Sua bunda está um belo tom de rosa." Eu me movi para que ela pudesse sentir minha ereção. "Em breve, eu farei mais do que bater nela. Em breve, eu vou fodê-la".

Eu não podia esperar mais e eu duvidava que ela pudesse também. Eu abri o preservativo e o rolei na minha ereção. Com um movimento, eu empurrei para dentro dela.

"Arrghhh." Ela gemeu.

Eu retirei, doendo para bater dentro dela. "Nada de barulho esta noite, ou você não pode ter o meu pau." Eu bati nela novamente. "Você entendeu? Acene se você entendeu".

Ela balançou a cabeça freneticamente.

"Bom." Eu empurrei dentro dela mais uma vez, exatamente quando ela empurrou para trás para tomar-me mais profundamente. "Gulosa esta noite, não é?" Eu perguntei, entrando no seu calor úmido. "Bem, isso faz de nós dois".

Agarrei seus quadris e comecei um ritmo constante – empurrando tão forte e tão fundo quanto possível. Ela respondeu na mesma moeda, trabalhando seus músculos interiores para apertar meu pau com cada estocada dentro dela. Olhei para onde nós estávamos unidos, observando enquanto eu deslizava para dentro e fora dela.

_Imaginando o que ela faria se eu..._

Deslizei uma mão entre os nossos corpos e esfreguei seu clitóris. Ela arqueou suas costas, seu forte orgasmo provocando o meu próprio.

Ela caiu fora dos travesseiros e eu me abaixei ao lado dela, retirando o preservativo e o colocando no chão. Corri uma mão pelo torso dela, deslizando pelo seu peito, e acariciei seu ombro para ter certeza que ela não estava exercendo uma pressão indevida em seus braços.

Ela estava bem.

"Eu não acredito que eu vi tudo o que eu queria na quarta-feira. Talvez você seja tão amável de marcar um horário para eu visitar a Coleção de Livros Raros novamente nesta quarta-feira que vem?" Eu olhei para ela. "Às 13hs30min?"

"Sim, Mestre." Ela concordou com um sorriso perverso.

Porra. Ela gostou disso tanto quanto eu.

"Ah, Isabella." Eu disse. "Muito, muito perversa." Seu rosto corou e eu levantei aos meus joelhos para desamarrá-la. "Eu acho que isso pede por uma pequena recompensa, o que você acha?" Empurrei os travesseiros para fora do caminho e mudei seu corpo para que ela repousasse em suas costas. "Eu fiz uma pergunta a você, Isabella, o que você acha de uma recompensa?"

"O que quer que lhe agrade." Ela sussurrou.

Estendi os braços dela acima da sua cabeça mais uma vez e os amarrei novamente. "O que quer que me agrade." Eu murmurei sob a minha respiração. Eu me movi descendo pelo seu corpo, arrastando minhas mãos enquanto fazia isso. Primeiro pelos seus braços e em toda a sua clavícula, para os seus seios - esfregando seus mamilos eretos, depois contornando sua barriga até que cheguei às suas coxas. Eu as abri. "Adivinha o que me agradaria agora, Isabella".

Ela mordeu seu lábio inferior.

"Isso, minha garota má." Eu soprei em seu clitóris. "O que me agradaria seria tê-la gozando na minha língua. Mostre-me o quanto você ama a sua recompensa. Não se segure".

Eu a lambi forte e profundamente, trabalhando minha língua dentro dela. Ela levantou seus quadris da cama com um grito baixo. Eu mordisquei sua pele macia, alternando entre minúsculas mordidas e mordidas mais rudes. Com meus dedos, eu esfreguei seu clitóris, começando devagar, mas eventualmente ficando mais rápido. Sua respiração ficou rápida e ela levantou seus quadris contra mim.

"Ahhhh." Ela gemeu quando eu suguei seu clitóris em minha boca, girando minha língua em torno dele.

Eu levantei minha cabeça. "Mais alto, Isabella. Eu não tenho vizinhos".

Para ajudá-la, enfiei dois dedos dentro da sua boceta e os torci. Ela gritou em resposta.

"Melhor." Eu disse, levantando seus quadris para a minha boca mais uma vez e a lambendo novamente enquanto meus dedos trabalhavam mais fundo nela.

A parte inferior do seu corpo ficou tensa e eu olhei para cima para ver quando ela gozou. Suas costas arquearam. Ela gritou. Eu mudei, então meus dedos acariciavam seu clitóris enquanto minha língua deslizava para dentro. A súbita mudança de sensação a enviou ao limite e ela gozou forte contra mim.

Estabeleci suas coxas de volta na cama, observando-a ofegar. Eu soprei em sua carne sensível e ela gemeu enquanto os tremores sacudiam seu corpo.

"Eu acredito que você apreciou a sua recompensa?" Eu perguntei, rastejando sobre o corpo dela e soltando seus braços.

"Sim, Mestre." Ela disse, olhos fechados, ainda tentando acalmar sua respiração. "Obrigada".

Esfreguei seus braços, começando em seus ombros e fazendo meu caminho até seus pulsos. Inclinei-me para sussurrar em seu ouvido: "Você pode me agradecer profundamente na próxima quarta-feira".

**~ O ~**

Depois do meu banho, apaguei a luz no meu quarto e esperei. Eu não tinha certeza pelo que eu esperava, Bella não tinha mencionado a rosa a noite toda - talvez Martha não tenha dito nada a ela. Eu me sentia como um adolescente criando coragem para convidar uma garota para sair pela primeira vez.

_Fodidamente envie um bilhete a ela, Cullen. Você gosta de mim? Marque 'sim' ou 'não'._

Escutei por barulhos no corredor. Nada.

_O que você acha que ela fará? Irromper em seu quarto e dizer: "Ah, com licença, você quis dizer alguma coisa pela rosa que você deixou?"._

Sentei-me ereto e dei um soco no travesseiro.

_Idiota. _

O que eu precisava era uma boa e agradável corrida. Ou tocar piano. Qualquer coisa. Levantei da cama e comecei a andar de um lado a outro. Andando ao lado da minha cama até a janela e voltando. Jake levantou sua cabeça do chão, suspirou e pulou para descansar na cama.

_Está certo, Cullen, até o seu cachorro acha que você está louco. _

Ajoelhei-me ao lado da cama e baguncei seu pelo. Quando levantei, eu ouvi o rangido fraco da porta de Bella.

Eu segurei minha respiração. Contando.

Ela não estava vindo ao meu quarto. Para onde ela estava indo?

A resposta bateu minha respiração do meu corpo.

_A biblioteca._

* * *

_**Nota da Irene:**  
_

_Beijos meninas... até a próxima!_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Nota:**_

_Aviso: a seguir uma entrevista extremamente longa:_

_*Tara senta na mesa, escrevendo. Ela é interrompida por uma batida na porta do seu escritório* _

**Tara: **_*gira com a mão cobrindo o seu coração*_ Edward! Você assustou-me completamente. Qual é o seu problema?

**Edward: **_*olhando em volta*_ Onde você o colocou, Tara? Eu sei que você o pegou.

**Tara: **Onde está o quê? E o que você está fazendo aqui? Não é hora para a entrevista.

**Edward: **O chicote de couro, onde você colocou?

**Tara: **Eu não sei do que você está falando.

**Edward: **O meu chicote favorito estava no seu lugar de manhã e agora ele desapareceu.

**Tara: **E você acha que eu fiz algo com ele?

**Edward: **Três pessoas sabem onde eu deixo esse chicote de couro - você, eu e Bella.

**Tara: **Talvez você deva perguntar a Bella. Talvez ela queira dominá-lo, afinal.

**Edward: **Ela não quer. Nós conversamos sobre isso novamente após a entrevista na sexta-feira.

**Tara: **Huh. Bem, pelo menos eu posso dizer que estou orgulhosa de toda essa comunicação aberta?

**Edward: **Outra vez, talvez. Onde está o chicote?

**Tara: **Talvez você devesse falar com sua governanta.

**Edward: **Ela não vem às sextas-feiras.

**Tara: **Edward, baby, todo mundo vem quando você está envolvido.

**Edward: **Você me chamou de baby? _*levanta a sobrancelha*_ Isso é alguma piada suja?

**Tara: **Obscenidade. É passado para mim. Sente-se, vou contar-lhe mais piadas.

**Edward: **Boa tentativa. Onde está o meu chicote?

**Tara: **Eu realmente não tenho ideia.

**Edward: **_*cruza os braços*_ Capítulo 30: "Eu beijei Bella". Capítulo 32: "Eu fiquei bêbado".

**Tara: ***abre gaveta da mesa e tira algo* Oh, você quer dizer este chicote?

**Edward: **Eu sabia. _*estende a mão para pegar o chicote*_

**Tara: **_*Anda com o chicote e o mantém fora do alcance*_ Não ainda.

**Edward: **O que você quer dizer com "não ainda"?

**Tara: **_kperry1_ deu-me uma ideia.

**Edward: **Quem é _kperry1_?

**Tara: **Uma leitora. Ela sugeriu que eu mantenha seus brinquedos favoritos como reféns.

**Edward: **Em troca de quê?

**Tara: **Informações sobre _O Treinamento._

**Edward: **Inferno, Tara.

**Tara: **Nós começaremos do jeito fácil - Quando começará _O Treinamento_?

**Edward: **Ao terminar o discurso de _O Dominante, _o que seria muito mais rápido se você conseguisse ficar fora da minha casa.

**Tara: **Pfffft. Pegar o chicote levou-me menos de cinco minutos.

**Edward: **E não pense que não escapou-me a atenção que você atualizou a história de Bella quase todos os dias e é bem mais do que você já atualizou a minha, só três vezes por semana.

**Tara: **É, bem, você fala tanto quanto Bella. É temporada de baseball. Estou cheia de trabalho. E meus filhos gostam de comer uma refeição quente de vez em quando. Próxima pergunta – De quem será o POV de entrada de _O Treinamento_?

**Edward: **Meu e de Bella.

**Tara: **Viu? Isso não foi difícil. Será que veremos Peter e Charlotte em _O Treinamento?_

**Edward: **Sim.

**Tara: **A leitora _mad4hugh_ quer saber se _O Treinamento _abrangerá os dias úteis, assim como fins de semana.

**Edward: **Sim, ele cobrirá ambos.

**Tara: **É bom saber. Emmett e Rose se casarão em 6 de junho e isso é em um sábado. Bella usará o seu colar?

**Edward: **Você sabe a resposta para essa pergunta.

**Tara: **Eu sei as respostas para todas estas perguntas, mas os leitores não.

**Edward: **Eles são inteligentes, eles podem descobrir a questão do casamento.

**Tara: **Ok, eu deixarei passar esse deslize. Agora, eu não consegui deixar este, mas todo mundo parece gostar de ver o Edward com ciúmes. O Edward ciumento fará uma aparição em _O Treinamento_?

**Edward**: Sim.

**Tara: **Excelente. Será que vamos conhecer alguém novo em _O Treinamento_?

**Edward: **James aparecerá.

**Tara: **James é um bom rapaz, um bandido, um novo cão, ou um gato?

**Edward: **Bandido.

**Tara: **Legal. Você e Bella vão para a China?

**Edward: **Não responderei essa.

**Tara: **Assunto delicado?

**Edward: **Sim.

**Tara: **Última pergunta - você pedirá Bella em casamento?

**Edward: **_*inclina-se para mais perto de Tara*_ Você realmente não espera uma resposta para isso, não é? _*pega o chicote*_ Levarei isso de volta agora.

**Tara: **Sim, sim. Você me pegou.

**Edward: **_*sai do escritório*_ Até mais, Tara.

**Tara: **Até mais, Edward. _*aguarda até que Edward saia, abre outra gaveta e olha o chicote de camurça*_ Sabe Deus quanto tempo até que ele sinta falta de você?

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

Ela estava indo em direção à biblioteca. Eu estaria disposto a apostar qualquer coisa. Por quatro segundos, eu contemplei ficar no meu quarto. Mas, no quinto segundo, eu sabia que tinha que me juntar a ela. Só para ver. Para ver se eu a encontraria encolhida dormindo em um sofá de couro, ou parada na seção de poesia com o meu livro de John Boyle O'Reilly na mão. Eu sabia que se ela encontrasse o poema, ela encontraria a pétala de rosa. Eu a coloquei lá dentro, exatamente na página de A ROSA BRANCA, na noite de quarta-feira.

Eu veria confusão, nojo, ou desejo nos olhos dela?

Eu parei ao lado da porta e respirei fundo.

_Seja homem, Cullen._

Exatamente antes de eu sair do quarto, coloquei um preservativo no meu bolso. Nunca fez mal ser prevenido, eu pensei comigo mesmo quando lembrei da última vez em que Bella e eu estivemos na biblioteca.

Desci as escadas, lentamente. Tomando o meu tempo. Tentando decidir o que eu faria, ou diria, uma vez que eu entrasse na biblioteca.

Mas isso era bobagem, não era? O que eu faria dependeria do que Bella estava fazendo e eu tinha menos de dois minutos antes de descobrir o que era aquilo.

Decidir que, por uma vez, eu iria com o fluxo. Voar pelo assento das minhas calças.

Esperando e rezando que eu não desabasse e queimasse.

_Bela forma de pensar positivo, Cullen._

Meus olhos foram diretamente para a seção de poesia quando entrei na biblioteca. E lá estava ela.

Ela estava na frente de uma janela e eu vi cada curva do seu corpo através do material fino da sua camisola. Ela poderia muito bem ter se camuflado com o luar, já que nada foi escondido de mim - nem o tom sombrio dos seus mamilos, nem o fraco rubor das suas bochechas.

Nem o espanto maravilhado cobrindo seu rosto.

_Ela sabia._

_Deus me ajude, ela sabia. _

Meu coração deu um baque instável.

Acendi a pequena luz em uma pequena mesa de canto. "Isabella".

Ela enfiou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da sua orelha. "Eu não conseguia dormir".

Ok, ela não queria que eu soubesse que ela sabia.

"Decidiu que a poesia a faria ter sono?" Eu perguntei e então, no minuto seguinte, decidi tentar algo novo.

'_Ela passeia sua beleza, como a noite._

_De firmamento sem nuvens e céus estrelados;_

_E tudo o que há de melhor nas trevas e da luz_

_Se encontra em sua aparência e em seus olhos.'_

"Lord Byron, é claro".

Ela levantou a cabeça e cruzou os braços. "John Clare".

'_Eu durmo contigo,e acordo contigo,_

_E ainda que tu não estejas lá;_

_Eu preencho meus braços com pensamentos de ti,_

_E pressiono o ar comum.'_

Ela pensava em mim. Ela sonhava comigo. Ela me queria.

Esses pensamentos me deixaram quase incontrolavelmente energizado. "Eu deveria ter pensado melhor antes de entrar em um concurso de citação de poesia com uma bibliotecária e formada em Inglês." Eu fechei meus olhos e tentei pensar em um poema, qualquer poema. "John Donne-

_'Não deixe teu coração revelado_

_Antecipar-me qualquer mal;_

_Destino pode levara tua parte,_

_E talvez tu temas a completude.'_

_Dê-me tempo, Bella. Eu quero tentar, mas eu estou tão assustado que eu estrague tudo. Eu não sei o que eu faria se eu estragasse tudo._

"_'Você deu-me a chave do seu coração, meu amor. Então, por que você me faz bater?' _Ela citou um poema de John Boyle O'Reilly. Eu o reconheci da minha leitura de quarta-feira à noite.

Seus olhos eram suaves e cheios de desejo. Eu estava perdido. Naquele minute, eu soube disso. O que quer que acontecesse em seguida. O que quer que eu fizesse, ou o que quer que eu estragasse, eu estava perdido. Eu era dela e apenas dela.

E isso fodidamente assustou-me completamente.

Eu teria que fazer isso devagar. Nós faríamos isso devagar. Eu não tinha experiência aqui e não sabia o que esperar, ou o que fazer.

Mas, nós tínhamos tempo, certo? Nós tínhamos todo o tempo do mundo. Certamente poderíamos descobrir.

Eu falei a primeira coisa que me veio à mente - a próxima linha do poema. Ironicamente apropriada para o momento. "_'Oh, isso foi ontem, Saint está acima. E a noite passada –eu mudei as fechaduras'_".

Graças a Deus ela estava do outro lado da sala. Talvez de lá ela não conseguisse ouvir meu coração bater. Eu deveria ter colocado uma camisa. Pelo menos tentaria me cobrir.

Ela caminhou em direção ao sofá, lenta e calculadamente, arrastando o dedo nas prateleiras ao lado dela. "Então, por que _você_ está visitando a minha biblioteca esta hora da manhã?"

_Eu vim ver você. Exatamente como na quarta-feira. É você. Sempre é você. _"Eu vim para tocar." Eu disse em vez disso, acenando com a cabeça em direção ao piano. Eu tocaria, para tentar me acalmar, fazer sentido da situação na música.

Ela sentou no sofá. "Posso ouvir?"

"Claro." Eu caminhei até o banco do piano e sentei. Fechei meus olhos e respirei fundo. _A música de Bella. _Era a única canção que eu podia ouvir, a única canção que eu podia tocar. A única coisa que fazia sentido neste momento louco, confuse e o-que-diabo-eu-faço-agora.

Como sempre, eu fiquei preso nas notas, focando em expressar meus sentimentos através da música - a suavidade da pele de Bella, a doçura da sua personalidade, a graciosidade delicada do seu corpo e a dor fantasma que ela deixava no meu coração. Eu sabia que nunca seria capaz de colocar em palavras o que eu poderia dizer através da música, então eu deixei o piano falar por mim.

E, enquanto eu tocava, as linhas claras de preto e branco que sempre ditaram o meu mundo começaram a derreter e misturar, tornando-se o tom mais atraente e belo de cinza. Ao longo da música, cinza ficou requintado. Cinza eram duas pessoas de mundos diferentes se unindo de forma inesperada e criando algo novo. Cinza pegava as melhores partes de nós dois e as encaixava juntas em algo maior do que quando estávamos separados.

A música terminou e eu fiquei sentado silenciosamente no meu piano. Esta era a sala dela. Eu disse a ela para ser ela mesma aqui. Eu não faria menos. Nesta sala, eu me daria rédea livre e danem-se as consequências.

"Venha a mim." Eu sussurrei.

Ela levantou e caminhou em direção a mim. "É a minha biblioteca".

"É o meu piano." Eu disse, porque nós dois estávamos cedendo algo naquele momento. Ambos deixando o outro ver o interior dos lugares profundamente secretos das nossas almas.

Meus braços deslizaram ao redor dela quando ela parou diante de mim e eu a puxei no meu colo. Ela era tão delicada e minúscula. Toquei seus cabelos, acariciei seus ombros, mergulhei minhas mãos para descansar ao longo da curva da sua cintura. Suspirei e deixei cair a minha cabeça ao peito dela, inalando o seu delicioso aroma.

Ela cavou seus dedos em meus cabelos e, por um pequeno segundo, tentou puxar minha cabeça para cima. Eu não queria nada mais do que levantar minha cabeça e esmagar meus lábios nos dela. Não, não esmagar - saborear. Provar sua boca e explorar seus lábios.

Mas, novamente, tínhamos bastante tempo. Beijar podia vir mais tarde. Muito mais tarde. Depois que eu descobrisse o que nós éramos. Em vez disso, virei minha cabeça e puxei seu mamilo em minha boca, correndo minha língua sobre sua camisola transparente.

Eu me afastei e olhei nos olhos dela. "Eu quero você. Eu quero você aqui." _Neste momento, Bella. É a única forma que eu conheço de expressar estes sentimentos que eu não entendo. "_No meu piano. No meio da sua biblioteca." _Bema qui, Bella. No cômodo onde nós dois podemos ser nós mesmos._

"Sim." Ela sussurrou com os olhos fechados.

Era a única palavra que eu precisava. Eu a ajudei a levantar e tirei a camisola por cima da sua cabeça. Suas mãos correram pelo meu peito e ela desatou minhas calças.

"Meu bolso." Eu sussurrei antes que ela pudesse tirá-las.

"Muito confiante de si mesmo, não é?" Ela pegou o pacote e o abriu.

_Não, eu não sou. Eu costumava ter confiança em mim mesmo, mas agora eu não tenho. Quando estou com você, eu não tenho mais certeza de nada._

Ela rolou o preservative em mim, suas mãos confiantes enquanto apertavam a base do meu pau, bem perto das minhas bolas. Eu nos sentei no banco do piano e ela me encarou, envolvendo suas pernas ao redor de mim.

"Toque para mim." Ela disse quando seus braços vieram ao meu redor.

Sua sala. Seus desejos.

A música que fluía dos meus dedos para o teclado era nova - provocante e sensual – exatamente como Bella em sua biblioteca. Qualquer outra noite, eu teria puxado o papel do bloco de notas no meu banco e escrito as notas nele, mas com Bella no meu colo, tudo que eu podia fazer era tocar.

Em um movimento lento, ela colocou meu pau dentro dela. "Continue." Ela disse quando meus dedos ameaçaram parar. Ela montou em mim lentamente, tomando-me mais profundamente com cada movimento dos seus quadric. Mergulhando-me mais para o cinza.

Ela mordiscou minha orelha. Seu hálito quente enviou ondas de choque por todo o meu corpo, e então ela sussurrou, "Eu amo a sensação de você dentro de mim".

_Puta merda do caralho. Ela estava falando sujo._

"Durante a semana, eu fantasio sobre o seu pau – como é o sabor." Ela empurrou para baixo, apertando seus músculos internos ao redor de mim. Eu gemi.

_Ela pensava em mim durante a semana._

_Apenas no seu pau, Cullen,_ eu disse a mim mesmo. _Não em você._

"Como é a sensação dele." Ela continuou e levou toda a minha força para não agarrá-la. "Eu conto as horas até ver você. Até que eu possa estar com você assim".

Eu esqueci de tocar. Ela se moveu muito lentamente e disse mais do que eu poderia compreender. A música parou e eu passei meus braços em volta dela, não querendo nada mais do que tê-la nos meus braços.

Ela segurou imóvel. "Continue tocando".

_Maldita malvada._

Eu reiniciei a música. Mais rápido agora, desesperado.

"Eu nunca me senti assim antes." Ela disse. "Só você. Só você pode fazer isso comigo".

Era demais. Eu não podia mais fazer isso. Já não podia negar a mim mesmo. Já não negaria nós dois. Já não queria negar.

_Eu nunca me senti assim antes_, ela disse.

Ela estava confusa também. Isso era novo para ela.

_Claro._

Minhas mãos caíram do teclado e eu finalmente, finalmente, a tinha em meus braços.

"Você acha que é diferente para mim?" Eu perguntei. _Como é que ela não sabia o que fazia comigo? _Deslizei meus braços para enganchá-los em torno dos seus ombros e empurrei para cima com todas as minhas forças. "O que faz você pensar que é diferente para mim?" _Eu conto as horas até o fim de semana. Eu penso em você durante a semana. É exatamente igual para mim. Eu nunca me senti assim antes também._

_Fique comigo, Bella. Continue comigo enquanto eu descubro tudo isso._

_Por favor._

Ela se moveu rapidamente e meu corpo assumiu, encontrando seu impulso descendo levantando os meus quadris para ela. Querendo. Necessitando. Alguma coisa. Ela apertou ao redor de mim e eu deslizei uma mão entre os nossos corpos para trazê-la ao clímax que ela desejava. Suas mãos agarraram e puxaram meu cabelo.

_Maldição. Foda-se tudo. Eu amo quando ela faz isso._

Esfreguei seu clitóris mais rápido, desesperado para sentir sua libertação em torno de mim. Ela levantou seus quadris e, quando eu impulsionei para cima para encontrá-la, senti seu orgasmo agitar o seu corpo. Enterrei-me tão profundamente quanto possível dentro dela e segurei imóvel quando gozei forte no preservativo.

Nós não nos movemos.

A realidade caiu em cima de mim quando o meu coração abrandou. O que nós tínhamos feito? O que eu tinha feito?

Para onde é que isso nos levava? E como é que nós seguiríamos em frente a partir daqui?

Um grande homem teria conversado sobre isso com ela.

Eu não era um grande homem. E eu não queria conversar agora.

Nós tínhamos bastante tempo, eu justifiquei. Eu pensaria sobre nós, sobre isso, mais tarde. Mais tarde na semana, quando ela não estivesse bem diante de mim.

Mas, agora, eu tinha que nos levar de volta aos trilhos. Nos deixar prontos para o restante do fim de semana.

"Café da manhã às oito na sala de jantar, Isabella." Eu disse, levantando-a em seus pés. Eu não estava pronto para comer na mesa da cozinha com ela novamente. Não até que eu tivesse tempo para processar o que tinha acabado de acontecer na biblioteca.

"Torrada francesa?" Ela perguntou, puxando seus braços através da camisola.

"O que quer que você prefira." Eu descartei o preservative e observei enquanto ela saía da biblioteca em direção ao seu quarto.

_Eu sinto muito, Bella. Eu simplesmente preciso de tempo._

* * *

**_Nota da Irene: _**_Oi meninas, triste que esse capítulo venha como aviso de que a Lary Catanhede ainda não entregou o capítulo de First... mas assim que ela nos enviar, mesmo que esteja na pausa de final de ano, eu vou postar._

_Bem, fora isso... vcs puderam ver um pouco mais do que se passa pela cabeça do Ed, ele é tãoooooooo confuso!_

_E outra coisa: Gedalia, desculpe o mal entendido. Tudo culpa minha *levanta as mãos em rendição* pois eu li suas reviews no transito em um dia muitoooo ruim e mandei mensagem pra Ju, que tbm leu correndo a review. Estamos em semanas tensas e não pensamos muito antes de agir. Desculpa._

_Fora isso, curtam o capítulo e quarta estaremos de volta com "I Will Follow You Into the Dark". Obrigado a todas que leem e comentam!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Tara: **_*para Edward e Bella*_ Feliz sexta-feira, pessoal. Planos para o fim de semana?

**Edward: **Não é como se fôssemos falar para vocês. Ainda.

**Tara: **Tudo bem, eu não esperava mesmo. Não machuca perguntar, no entanto. Estou pulando direto para a pergunta porque esta é realmente boa. A leitora _Kikikinz_ pergunta: o que Bella e Edward acham da sua história? Eles desejam que você adicione mais, ou deixe as coisas assim? Interessante, não? Eu trouxe essa questão hoje porque acho que este capítulo surpreenderá alguns leitores.

**Edward: **Surpreende que Bella estivesse errada?

**Tara: **Certo.

**Bella: **Eu nunca disse que era o fim de tudo, toda autoridade sobre o que Edward estava fazendo ou dizendo.

**Tara: **O que é bom, eu acho que todos nós fazemos suposições sobre o que outras pessoas fazem e pensam. É apenas importante para perceber que às vezes estamos errados. Além disso, qual seria o divertimento se vocês se entendessem o tempo todo?

**Bella: **Eu não sei. Ele poderia ter nos salvado de alguma mágoa.

**Tara: **Sim, mas não há nenhuma história nisso.

_*Edward sussurra algo para Bella* _

**Tara: **Ok, isto é sério demais e deveria ser divertido. Voltando para a pergunta - Edward, você gostaria de ter mais coisas na história de Bella?

**Edward: **Eu teria gostado se você adicionasse a recompensa no Capítulo 17, talvez prorrogado o Capítulo 11.

**Tara: **_*aponta para Bella*_ Fale com ela, eu escrevi o que ela me disse.

_*Edward levanta uma sobrancelha para Bella* _

**Bella: **Não me venha com essa sobrancelha, às vezes o sexo é apenas sexo. Você não leu o artigo da _manyafandom_?

**Edward: **_*balança a cabeça*_ O sexo tem de continuar a história. Essas duas cenas teriam favorecido a história. Elas teriam dado aos leitores uma visão mais precisa de mim. Muito antes, eu poderia acrescentar.

**Bella: **A minha opinião sobre você estava nublada no momento. Eu não tinha um quadro preciso de você, como eu poderia dar um ao leitor? _*bate no joelho do Edward*_ E você deixou de fora as cenas também.

**Edward: **Ah, sim. Bem, sexo, aqueles eram gratuitos.

**Bella: E**u me lembro. Muitas vezes, na verdade.

**Edward: **_*sorri*_ É por isso que você deixou de fora os detalhes da noite de sexta-feira? Sexo gratuito?

**Bella**: Eu acho que é retratado como mais precisamente sexta-feira malditamente-quente-eu-nunca-gozei-tantas-vezes-na-minha-vida, mas sim.

**Edward: **Sexo gratuito malditamente quente, isso é o que eu digo.

**Bella: **Você vai aos detalhes da noite?

**Edward: **Talvez. Eu não decidi ainda. Quero dizer, vamos lá, você estava nua o fim de semana inteiro e você não falou sobre isso?

**Bella: **Eu falei sobre isso.

**Edward: **Só de passagem. _*acena a mão*_ "Eu estava nua'. E, enquanto estamos no assunto, você deixou faltar muito no Capítulo 37 também.

**Bella: **A maioria do que conversamos estava lá.

**Edward: **Foi uma importante conversa.

**Bella: **Bem, então você falará sobre isso.

**Edward: **Eu falarei.

**Tara: **Não muito, Edward. Eu preciso de alguns detalhes desse Capítulo 37 para dicas na segunda-feira. _*olha para os leitores*_ 8 de junho. Anotem aí.

**Edward: **Como você fará isso para o capítulo 37 de 8 de junho. Nós teremos sorte de conseguir _O Treinamento_ até o Natal.

**Tara: **_*balança o dedo*_ Cale-se, senhor. Tem sido uma semana agitada.

**Edward: **Seja CEO de uma empresa por um dia ou dois e depois falaremos de agitação.

**Tara: **Porra, você está argumentativo hoje. _*estremece e olha para Bella* _Ele está em um estado de espírito - boa sorte neste fim de semana.

**Bella: **Eu posso lidar com ele.

**Tara: **Famosas últimas palavras.

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

Passei a próxima hora no meu quarto, andando de um lado a outro novamente. O que quer que tivesse acabado de acontecer, o que quer que tivesse acabado de passar entre Bella e eu, precisava ser colocado de lado agora. Nós exploraríamos isso mais tarde. Depois que eu estivesse melhor, capaz de envolver minha mente em torno disso.

Por agora, nós tínhamos o fim de semana para passar e eu tinha o Super Bowl para planejar. Esses planos exigiam que eu voltasse para a minha mentalidade adequada.

E, mais importante, Bella precisava voltar para a mentalidade adequada. A decisão de tomar o café da manhã na sala de jantar seria um passo para assegurar o que aconteceu. Eu mudei a hora do café da manhã para às 08hs, em vez do nosso normal às 07hs - ela tinha percebido que eu queria que ela dormisse até mais tarde do que ela normalmente dormia? Para compensar pela nossa noite tarde?

Eu provavelmente deveria ter dito algo sobre isso. Deixado claro o que eu estava fazendo.

Provavelmente devia ter dito um monte de coisas.

Perguntei-me, não pela primeira vez, como Peter e Charlotte fizeram isso. Como eles foram de Dominante e submissa para... mais. Isso era confuso? Como eles combinavam juntos?

Eu conhecia alguns casais de Dominantes e submissas casados, claro, mas nunca havia questionado os 'como' e 'por que' antes.

_Não esta noite, Cullen_, eu disse a mim mesmo. _Mais tarde. Você tem tempo de sobra_.

Mentalidade adequada.

Nós dois precisávamos de um lembrete.

Estabeleci um travesseiro no chão e um tubo de lubrificante na minha cômoda antes de me arrastar para a cama.

**~ O ~**

Ela caminhou orgulhosamente para a sala de jantar na manhã seguinte, carregando um prato das suas deliciosas torradas francesas.

Ela ainda queria me agradar e servir-me.

Eu sorri para o pensamento.

"Faça um prato e junte-se a mim Isabella." Eu comi um pedaço de torrada coberta de molho enquanto a esperava retornar.

Mentalidade adequada. Chegue lá agora.

Faça com que _ela _chegue lá agora.

"A noite passada não alterou nada." Eu disse quando ela sentou. "Eu sou seu Dominante e você é minha submissa".

Eu mantive a minha voz plana e calma. Eu era um mestre de controle e isso não era diferente de qualquer outra coisa.

"Eu me importo com você." Eu disse. _Um eufemismo completo e absoluto._ "Não é inédito. É de se esperar, na verdade".

Eu tinha, afinal, me importado com as minhas submissas encoleiradas anteriores. Inferno, eu tinha até me importado com Tanya, mas o que eu sentia por Bella era... intenso. Muito intenso.

E eu não poderia dizer isso a ela agora. Era demais, cedo demais, esmagador demais, e malditamente confuso demais.

"Mas sexo não é a mesma coisa que amor." _Amor? _O pensamento me chocou. _Isso é o que eu sentia? _"Embora eu suponha que muitas pessoas confundem os dois".

Como planejado, ela não disse uma palavra durante o café da manhã. Ela ficou sentada calmamente à mesa e comeu. Mas eu poderia dizer que a mente dela estava em outro lugar. Eu me senti melhor sobre o travesseiro esperando no meu quarto. Melhor para lembrá-la da sua razão para estar aqui e fazer isso rapidamente.

Eu vi quando ela terminou seu café da manhã.

"Limpe a mesa e vá até o meu quarto." Eu disse a ela. "Eu me juntarei a você em breve".

Fiquei sentado por alguns minutos. Ela levou os pratos para a cozinha. Quando ouvi a água correndo, levei Jake para fora.

Meu telefone tocou e eu olhei para a tela. Casa dos Newton.

"Bom dia." Eu disse.

"Edward." A mãe de Mike disse. "Sinto muito por incomodá-lo, mas eu queria que você soubesse que Mike está com uma febre pelos últimos dias. Eu não sei se os médicos vão deixá-lo ir ao jogo neste fim de semana".

Meu estômago apertou. Mike esteve ansioso para o Super Bowl por toda a temporada. Eu odiava que ele talvez não fosse capaz de ir.

"Sinto muito em ouvir isso." Eu disse a ela. "Mas, não vamos fazer nada precipitado. Temos os bilhetes no camarote e, se ele for capaz de ir, sua família é mais do que bem-vinda a voar comigo no jatinho".

"Obrigada." Ela disse. "Eu vou mantê-lo atualizado".

"Faça isso." Fiz um gesto para Jake e nós caminhamos para dentro. "Diga a Mike que eu tenho bilhetes para os Cubs no caminho dele".

"Você é muito bom para ele, Edward." Ela disse com uma fungada. "Obrigada".

Uma vez lá dentro e tendo subido as escadas, deixei Jake do lado de fora da porta do quarto. Bella estava ajoelhada no travesseiro, observando-me.

Sim, a noite passada tinha sido estranha, mas ainda estávamos aqui. Nós ainda poderíamos fazer isso. Ela ainda queria isso.

O resto seguiria no tempo, talvez.

"Muito bem Isabella." Eu caminhei para parar diante dela. "Agrada-me que você antecipe minhas necessidades".

Abaixei minhas calças e deixei minha ereção livre. Sem hesitação, ela se inclinou para a frente e tomou-me em sua boca.

_Porra. Tão bom. Muito, muito bom._

Deslizei meus dedos em seu cabelo e lentamente trabalhei em sua boca. Tomando o meu tempo. Querendo nos levar de volta para onde quer que precisássemos estar.

Ela movia sua cabeça no ritmo com os meus impulsos, combinando comigo enquanto eu puxava seu cabelo. Eu atingi o fundo da sua garganta e a senti relaxar em torno de mim, tomando-me mais profundamente. Uma mão hesitante estendeu a mão para cobrir e acariciar minhas bolas.

_Porra. _

Ela era tão boa e eu sabia que não a merecia. Não merecia o presente da sua submissão.

Mas eu era um bastardo ganancioso e eu aceitaria isso, de qualquer maneira. Aceitaria isso pelo tempo que ela me permitisse ter isso.

Eu me movi mais rápido, atingindo sua garganta e meus lábios entreabriam de prazer. Surpreendeu-me que eu estive cerrando meus dentes.

Sua língua deslizou em torno de mim enquanto eu empurrava em sua boca. Minhas mãos apertaram em seu cabelo e eu me dirigi mais rápido em direção ao meu clímax.

Eu não a avisaria da minha libertação iminente desta vez. Eu esperaria e veria como ela reagiria, se ela pegaria as dicas do meu corpo. Empurrei mais fundo nela, ejaculando em sua garganta.

Ela não perdeu uma gota.

Eu afrouxei meu aperto em seu cabelo e suspirei. Sim, isso foi bom. Nós ainda estávamos bem.

Estendi a mão para baixo para ajudá-la a levantar, perguntando-me se ela notou o lubrificante quando entrou no quarto. Ela tinha alguma ideia do que eu faria com ela em seguida?

Eu desabotoei sua camisa, jogando-a para o chão quando terminei. Sua calça foi em seguida e ela graciosamente saiu dela. Seus olhos percorreram ao redor do quarto e seu corpo ficou tenso.

_Ela acabou de perceber isso._

"Olhe para mim, Isabella." Eu disse calmamente, correndo minhas mãos pelos seus braços para pegar as mãos dela. "Eu quero que você responda as minhas perguntas." Ajudaria se ela falasse em voz alta. Eu a empurrei de volta para a cama e peguei o lubrificante da cômoda. "Onde nós estamos?"

Ela se arrastou para a cama, olhando para mim com seus profundos olhos castanhos. Querendo tanto confiar em mim. "Seu quarto".

_Sim, minha amada._

Eu me juntei a ela na cama. "Onde no meu quarto?"

"Sua cama." Ela sentou-se em seus calcanhares.

_Porra, sim. Você está na minha cama._

Eu fiquei duro novamente.

Mas ignorei a minha ereção. Isso era sobre ela. Relaxá-la. Prepará-la. Meus desejos teriam que esperar.

"O que acontece na minha cama?" Eu arrastei uma mão pelo seu lado, observando quando sua pele irrompeu em arrepios.

Suas pálpebras caíram em antecipação. "Prazer".

"Sim." Eu a tomei em meus braços e gentilmente a deitei sobre as suas costas. _Sim. Apenas prazer na minha cama. Nada mais. Sempre._

Baixei minha cabeça, mordiscando ao longo do seu pescoço enquanto minhas mãos admiravam seus seios. Eu gentilmente os cobri em minhas mãos e levei minhas mãos para cima, mal aplicando fricção nos seus mamilos. Suas costas arquearam.

Movi meus lábios mais para baixo, girando minha língua na cavidade da sua garganta, mordiscando delicadamente. Ela sugou uma respiração rápida.

"Apenas sinta, Isabella." Eu sussurrei. Corri minha mão de volta para o seu peito e senti seu coração acelerado. _Sim. Isso estava funcionando._ Ela pode até ter esquecido sobre o pequeno frasco.

Escovei meus dedos mais para baixo, deslizando em suas dobras, testando a sua disponibilidade.

Mais. Ela precisava de mais.

Eu deslizei pelo seu corpo, meus lábios se movendo sem esforço por toda a pele lisa da sua barriga. Suas mãos corriam nervosamente por toda a colcha e eu lambi seu umbigo.

Tão doce. Cada parte dela era doce.

Eu tracei a linha do seu abdômen, mergulhando meus dedos mais para baixo para esvoaçar gentilmente sobre a sua carne inchada. Lentamente, eu empurrei um dedo para dentro dela, ela balançou contra a palma da minha mão.

"Sim." Eu disse contra a extensão da sua barriga. "Apenas sinta".

Eu me estabeleci entre as pernas dela e empurrei seus joelhos para cima e para fora, abrindo-a para mim. Seus quadris levantaram da cama em antecipação.

"Espere." Eu disse, colocando beijos pela sua coxa, fazendo meu caminho para onde ela me queria mais. Ela gemeu. "Espere." Eu disse novamente.

Empurrei minha língua dentro dela e lambi. Eu trouxe minhas mãos sob as pernas dela e as deslizei por baixo, então seus joelhos descansaram em meus ombros.

Ela choramingou.

_Oh, sim. _

Voltei a lambê-la, provando o delicioso sabor da sua excitação enquanto meu dedo circulava o seu clitóris. Olhei para cima. Suas mãos se fecharam em punhos na colcha agora e seu corpo arqueou enquanto ela tentava se aproximar mais de mim.

Peguei o lubrificante do nosso lado. Lambi ao redor do seu clitóris, quase o tocando, enquanto eu esguichava lubrificante em dois dedos.

Voltei minha atenção total para a mulher diante de mim. Este era um limite suave e tinha ficado inquieta cada vez que eu o trouxe à tona. Eu queria tornar a experiência o mais agradável possível para ela. Mostrar a ela exatamente quanto prazer eu poderia dar a ela quando ela confiava em mim.

Voltei a mordiscar sua boceta. Lentamente, eu trouxe meus dedos preparados para sua abertura inferior, apenas o suficiente para ela perceber que eles estavam lá. Eu a acariciei. Dei uma longa lambida em seu clitóris, finalmente dando a ela o atrito que ela ansiava ao mesmo tempo em que empurrei um dedo dentro do seu ânus.

Ela ofegou.

"Prazer, Isabella." Eu a lembrei. Meu dedo se movia lentamente para dentro e para fora, indo mais fundo com cada empurrão. "Apenas prazer".

Eu combinei meu dedo com a minha língua, trabalhando nela das duas formas. Meus dentes mordiscaram um pouco mais forte e mais uma vez seu corpo subiu perto da libertação. Eu ouvi seus gemidos ofegantes e vi suas pernas tremerem.

"Relaxe." Eu sussurrei, porque o que viria a seguir doeria um pouco. Eu gentilmente deslizei um segundo dedo para dentro, certificando-me de nunca parar com a minha língua.

"Uhhh." Seu corpo enrijeceu.

Eu levemente arrastei meu dente sobre o seu clitóris e ela sacudiu seus quadris em mim. Ambos os meus dedos se moviam dentro dela agora, gentilmente indo mais fundo, gentilmente esticando.

"Ahhhhh." Ela ofegou.

"É isso aí, Isabella." Eu incentivei. "Deixe ir. Deixe-me fazer isso ser bom".

_Confie em mim. _

Ela não duraria muito mais tempo. Seu corpo inteiro tremia. Apenas mais uma ou duas passadas, eu decidi, lambendo seu clitóris. Na minha próxima lambida, eu afastei meus lábios e a rocei com os meus dentes, empurrando meus dedos para dentro tanto quanto eu poderia.

Ela deu um uivo assustado quando gozou em torno de mim.

Eu gentilmente coloquei seu corpo na cama e observei com satisfação enquanto os tremores do seu orgasmo passavam através dela.

_Eu fiz isso. _

_Eu trouxe esse prazer a ela._

_Eu. _

Seus olhos lentamente se abriram e ela me olhou com espanto.

"Você está bem?" Eu perguntei. Claro, ela não precisava responder, era óbvio exatamente o quanto ela estava bem.

"Mmmmm." Ela murmurou, rolando para o seu lado.

Eu deitei ao lado dela e a puxei para mim. "Posso tomar isso como um _sim_?"

Ela deu um fraco aceno de cabeça e enfiou a cabeça no meu peito.

Algo que eu nunca tinha experimentado tomou conta de mim e eu a puxei firmemente para mim. Eu nunca queria deixá-la ir.

* * *

**Nota da Irene:  
**

_Ah... meu pobre e confuso Dom! Vc foi pego! Vc já é dela! Pena que vc não queira enchergar isso ainda._**  
**

_Obrigado a todas que comentaram em nossa pausa. Mas agora estamos de volta! Uhu! Vamos voltar a rotina... posts... comentários e mais posts... hahahaha  
_


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

Eu notei a caminhonete vermelha na quarta-feira quando estacionei na seção de Bella da Biblioteca Pública de Chicago. Ela nunca disse nada sobre a rosa, ela mencionaria a caminhonete?

Mais uma vez, ela estava na recepção, mas, desta vez, ela estava de frente para a porta. Atrevo-me a ter esperanças que ela esperava por mim?

"Boa tarde." Eu disse quando me aproximei da mesa.

"Boa tarde." Ela corou e olhou para a agenda na frente dela. "Senhor".

Maldição. Bastava ouvi-la me chamar de 'senhor' e eu ficava duro.

"Ainda é uma boa hora?" Eu perguntei. Eu não queria assumir nada. Isso estava fora do nosso acordo original e eu queria que ela se sentisse livre para me rejeitar. Eu queria além da esperança que ela não me rejeitasse, mas a escolha ainda era dela.

"13hs30min." Ela disse, apontando para a agenda. "Diz bem aqui".

Eu olhei profundamente em seus olhos, incapaz e sem vontade de esconder o que eu senti, mas certo de que isso não aparecesse. "Você vai me acompanhar para a Coleção de Livros Raros?"

"Sim." Ela sussurrou.

Estendi minha mão. Ela a pegou e deu a volta na mesa para parar diante de mim. Eu fiquei parado por apenas um segundo, olhando para ela.

Ela usava um vestido de mangas compridas hoje. Ele abraçava suas curvas, mostrando o contorno dos seus seios, a ondulação dos seus quadris.

"Você está muito bonita hoje." Eu disse.

Ela corou um pouco com o elogio. "Obrigada".

Era estranho. Ficar parado aqui, tendo uma conversa normal enquanto nós dois sabíamos para onde estávamos indo. O que faríamos em apenas alguns minutos.

Eu procurei ao redor por Marta. Ela estava junto das biografias recém-lançadas.

"Você está coberta, Bella." Ela disse, acenando de seu posto. "Pode ir".

Bella soltou minha mão. "Siga-me".

Como se eu pudesse fazer outra coisa.

Nós subimos as escadas, Bella liderando o caminho. Quando chegamos à sala, ela abriu a porta e entrou primeiro. Eu fechei e tranquei a porta atrás de nós. Ela esperou.

"Tire os sapatos." Eu disse.

Ela obedeceu, tirando um sapato e depois o outro. Porra. Até Bella tirando seus sapatos era sexy. Ela se abaixou e, com um dedo, tirou as minúsculas meias que estiveram escondidas pelos seus sapatos. Porra. Bella tirando suas meias era ainda mais quente.

"Vire-se." Eu disse e ela se virou para encarar a mesa da semana passada. Eu me aproximei por trás dela e coloquei minhas mãos em seus ombros, sentindo como ela tremia de antecipação. "Para a mesa." Eu disse, gentilmente a empurrando.

Ela andou para a frente até que parou diante da mesa. Eu pressionei contra ela, certificando que ela sentisse a minha ereção.

"Curve-se." Corri minhas mãos pelos seus braços quando ela obedeceu, empurrando-a para os seus cotovelos e pressionando meu pau mais duro contra ela. "Eu gosto desse vestido que você está usando." Eu disse, afastando e correndo meus dedos através da sua bunda. "Apenas um simples pedaço de tecido pequeno entre nós".

Ela empurrou para trás contra mim e eu sorri.

_Ah, Isabella. Sua garotinha travessa._

"Sabe o que mais?" Eu perguntei, deslizando minhas mãos sob a barra da sua saia e a levantando, expondo sua calcinha rosa pálida embaixo. Eu a deslizei pelas suas pernas. "Nós não precisamos mais usar preservativos." Meu dedo médio rodeou sua entrada. Ela já estava excitada. "Eu serei capaz de sentir tudo quando deslizar para dentro de você." Eu desafivelei minha calça e a empurrei para baixo. Com um passo, eu pressionei contra ela novamente, meu pau entre nós. "E você sentirá tudo de mim".

Ela gemeu.

"Você gosta disso, não é, Isabella?" Eu sussurrei.

"Sim, senhor." Ela concordou e eu empurrei meus quadris contra ela. "Por favor, senhor".

_Porra._

Empurrei dois dedos em sua boceta, testando sua excitação novamente. "Você pensou em mim o dia todo?" Eu girei meu pulso. "Imaginou-me fazendo isso em você?"

Ela ofegou e concordou.

"Diga-me." Eu bombeei meus dedos lentamente. "Diga-me com palavras".

"Eu pensei em você o dia todo, senhor." Ela arqueou suas costas. "Imaginei o que você faria".

"Enquanto você deveria estar trabalhando?" Eu perguntei em falsa surpresa, puxando meus dedos para fora.

"Sim, senhor".

Eu bati nela uma vez. "Que vergonha." Eu bati nela novamente e ela gemeu. "Você é uma garota travessa, Isabella." Eu bati nela uma última vez e inclinei-me em suas costas para sussurrar em seu ouvido, "Você sabe o que acontece depois que garotas travessas recebem palmadas?"

"Não, senhor".

Eu dei outra palmada em sua bunda. "Elas são fodidas".

Ela resmungou algo sob sua respiração.

"Estenda-se, agarre o final da mesa, e prepare-se." Eu observei quando ela envolveu seus dedos em torno da borda da mesa. "Você não tem ideia de como você fica fodidamente gostosa assim".

Peguei meu pau em uma mão e provoquei sua entrada molhada. Ela choramingou. Com uma suave estocada, eu deslizei nela e nós dois gememos.

_Porra._

Nunca tinha sido assim. Nunca. Com as minhas submissas anteriores, eu ficava muito bem com nossos arranjos de fim de semana. Nunca antes eu senti a necessidade de procurá-las durante a semana. Por que era tudo tão diferente com Bella? Por que eu não conseguia ficar da tarde de domingo até sexta-feira à noite sem vê-la? Sem tocála?

Eu comecei a empurrar, bloqueando tudo da minha mente, exceto ela. A sensação dela ao redor de mim. A forma como seus músculos apertavam cada vez que eu mergulhava nela. Nossos corpos batendo contra a mesa. Nós realmente não deveríamos estar fazendo isso. Isso poderia deixá-la em apuros. Mas eu não conseguia parar.

Enquanto eu nos conduzia em direção à libertação, eu soube. Eu nunca poderia ter o suficiente dela e eu nunca poderia parar. Eu deveria ter percebido isso há anos, quando se tornou impossível ficar longe dela. Reconhecido isso quando ela entrou no meu escritório algumas semanas atrás. Admitido isso quando eu a tomei pela primeira vez. Agora, eu estava muito envolvido. Seu cheiro, seu toque, sua própria essência. Eles estavam marcados em minha alma.

Posteriormente, enquanto pegávamos as nossas roupas e nos arrumávamos, Bella trouxe a caminhonete à conversa.

"Eu encontrei uma nova caminhonete." Ela estava sentada na mesa e observava enquanto eu enfiava minha camisa dentro da calça.

_Aqui vamos nós, Cullen._

"Encontrou?" Eu perguntei, balançando a minha gravata.

"Sim." Ela disse e não soou brava. Ela soou confortável. "Obrigada".

_Obrigada?_ Não é o que eu estava esperando, mas, oh, foi tão maravilhoso ouvir.

Eu olhei para ela. Ela estava sentada com uma meia na mão, esperando.

"De nada." Eu disse, tão grato que ela não brigaria comigo por isso.

"Eu quero que você saiba." Ela continuou. Ela estava falando comigo, eu percebi. _Realmente _falando. Compartilhando o que ela sentia. "Que eu luto com esta necessidade sua de cuidar de mim." Ela colocou uma meia. "Por outro lado, eu ouvi o que você disse antes, você é meu Dominante. Cuidar de mim é sua responsabilidade, eu posso aceitar isso".

_Ela entendia? Finalmente?_

"Mas eu preciso que _você_ entenda que não foi uma coisa fácil para eu aceitar." Ela segurou seu pé sobre a borda da mesa. "Certo?"

Ela estava falando e explicando para mim como ela se sentia. Um grande passo para ela.

"Eu entendo. Eu aprecio você ser honesta comigo sobre seus sentimentos." Agora, eu faria uma grande confissão da minha parte. "Eu mesmo tenho dificuldades com isso".

Ela pulou da mesa. "Talvez possamos trabalhar nisso juntos".

_Oh, Deus. Nós poderíamos? Eu poderia? _Um calafrio me percorreu. "Talvez".

Eu a levei pelas escadas para o andar principal. "Eu quero deixar o aeroporto na sexta-feira às 16hs. Se esse horário não funcionar para você, avise-me. Você tem o meu número".

"16hs está bom." Ela disse. "Eu ligarei se houver algum problema".

Nós paramos na porta da frente.

"Até lá então." Eu disse, levantando a mão para acariciar sua maçã do rosto.

**~ O ~**

Bella não ligou, mas a mãe de Mike sim. A febre de Mike não tinha diminuído e, como resultado, ele não seria capaz de ir ao Super Bowl. Eu falei com ele na quinta-feira à tarde e disse a ele que havia sempre a próxima temporada e que, se o Cubs chegassem à Série Mundial, eu faria qualquer coisa que eu pudesse para conseguir os ingressos.

Na sexta-feira às 16hs, Bella me encontrou no terminal onde eu guardava meu jatinho. Seus olhos varreram todo o avião.

"Boa tarde, Isabella." Eu disse. "Obrigado por fazer arranjos para deixar o trabalho mais cedo".

Ela pegou minha mão e nós subimos as escadas para a cabine. O piloto acenou da sua cabine. "Estaremos prontos para decolar em breve, Sr. Cullen".

Eu a levei para um par de cadeiras. "Nós deveríamos estar sentados".

Ela se sentou ao meu lado, com as mãos no seu colo. De vez em quando, ela olhava ao redor da cabine. Em seguida, ela suavizava suas rugas inexistentes em suas calças.

Claro que ela estava ansiosa, eu pensei. Tudo isso era novo para ela. Eu precisava tranquilizá-la, dar a ela as expectativas para o fim de semana. Afinal, nós estaríamos em público e com a minha família pela maioria do fim de semana.

Nós tínhamos alguns minutos antes da aeromoça entrar na cabine.

Bella respirou fundo e fechou seus olhos.

_Fodidamente fale com ela agora, Cullen_.

"Eu quero discutir o fim de semana com você." Eu disse e ela abriu seus olhos. Eles estavam cheios de gratidão. "Seu colar permanecerá. Você ainda é minha submissa. Mas, meus pais e Emmett não têm necessidade de saber da nossa vida privada." Perguntei-me se Rosalie disse alguma coisa a Emmett, mas então decidi que ela não devia ter falado. A vida sexual do irmão do seu namorado provavelmente não era um dos principais assuntos na lista de tópicos que Rosalie queria discutir. "Você não vai me chamar de Mestre, Senhor, ou Sr. Cullen. Se você tentar, você pode evitar o uso do meu nome." Eu encontrei seus olhos. "Você não vai me chamar pelo meu nome, a menos que seja inevitável".

Ela assentiu.

"Agora, hoje." Eu disse, incapaz de esconder a excitação da minha voz. "Você vai aprender sobre o controle".

Uma aeromoça entrou na cabine. "Posso trazer algo para você ou para a Srta. Swan, Sr. Cullen?"

"Não." Eu disse. "Vamos chamá-la se precisarmos de alguma coisa".

Ela sorriu. "Muito bem, senhor".

"Ela passará o resto do voo com o piloto, a não ser que precisemos dela." Eu disse, desafivelando meu cinto de segurança. "O que nós não faremos." Eu estendi a minha mão. "Venha comigo".

Eu a levei para o pequeno quarto do avião e fechei a porta. "Tire suas roupas e suba na cama".

Bella tinha marcado _brincar com cera_ em sua lista de 'disposta a tentar'. Brincar com cera com velas de verdade poderia tornar-se muito intenso e eu queria ir muito rápido usando a minha habitual de soja, ou velas de parafina. Em vez disso, eu comprei uma cera especial para ela. Essa se transformava em óleo corporal quando aquecida. A temperatura dessa cera era menor do que a de soja ou parafina. Como tal, seria a maneira perfeita de começar a relaxá-la.

Quando Bella tirou a roupa, fui até a pequena cômoda e tirei a tigela de aquecimento à bateria que eu liguei mais cedo. A vela tinha derretido bem. Mergulhei um dedo na cera para testar a temperatura. Simplesmente perfeita. Deslizei uma venda no meu bolso.

Bella estava deitada nua na cama. Submissão perfeita. Nem um pouco de hesitação. Mesmo com uma aeromoça a uma chamada de distância.

Coloquei a tigela no chão, então tomei os braços de Bella e os estendi para que ficassem bem abertos. "Fique assim e eu não vou amarrá-la".

Peguei a tigela e sentei na beirada da cama. "É uma placa quente operada por bateria. Normalmente, eu uso uma vela para isso, mas o piloto não vai permitir isso." Eu sorri. "E, regras são regras." E, na maioria das vezes, eu seguia as regras.

Um tremor de excitação correu pelo corpo dela e seus mamilos endureceram. Sua respiração engatou. Apenas por um segundo.

_Ah, sim. Ela queria isso._

Eu tirei a venda do meu bolso. "Isso funciona melhor com os olhos vendados".

Amarrei a venda em torno da sua cabeça, mais uma vez medindo a reação dela, certificando que ela estava disposta a continuar. Seu corpo tremia de antecipação. "A maioria das pessoas acha a sensação de calor muito agradável." Eu disse.

Eu virei a tigela para que uma gota de cera pousasse no seu braço. Apenas uma gota, em uma área segura do seu corpo - o melhor lugar para testar a cera e a resposta de Bella. Ela silvou, mas foi um som de prazer. Esfreguei o óleo em sua pele, explicando o que era e como funcionava.

Virei a tigela, mais uma gota caiu sobre o braço oposto, e eu gentilmente esfreguei, massageando-a. Sua pele era macia e flexível sob os meus dedos. Eu lentamente despejei mais óleo sobre ela, sempre gentil, sempre tomando o meu tempo. Deixando seu corpo mais relaxado, lentamente acendendo o fogo interior, recompensando a sua confiança com cada passada das minhas mãos. Mostrando a ela como a submissão absoluta seria recompensada. Um passo importante no meu plano para a noite – trabalhar seu corpo em um frenesi absoluto, para que ela apreciasse o que aconteceria depois do jantar.

Olhei para o relógio. Tínhamos uns dez minutos antes que ela precisasse se vestir. Como ela reagiria a essa próxima parte? Mergulhei meu dedo dentro da tigela, coletando cera derretida e deixando cair em seu mamilo. Um meio suspiro, meio gemido, escapou dela.

_Inferno, sim._

Eu esfreguei o óleo, espalmando seu seio no processo. "Você gosta do calor, Isabella?" Eu sussurrei no seu ouvido, despejando mais uma gota no outro mamilo.

Ela gemeu.

_Sim, ela gostava. Ela ansiava por isso_.

Eu virei mais a tigela e um fluxo de cera derivou sobre seus seios. Em seguida, estabeleci a tigela e montei nela, massageando com carícias longas e firmes. Para cima e sobre os seus seios, ao longo da longa linha do seu tronco, esfregando o óleo completamente. Uma vez mais fazendo o meu melhor para relaxá-la, para construir a sua antecipação.

"Controle, Isabella." Eu disse. "A quem pertencem os seus orgasmos? Responda-me".

"Você." Ela sussurrou.

_Sim. A mim. Somente a mim. _

_Sempre a mim._

"Isso mesmo." Eu disse. "E até o final da noite de hoje, você estará implorando pelo meu pau." Se eu fizesse tudo certo, era isso. "Se você for boa, eu posso simplesmente deixar que você o tenha".

Eu saí da cama para dar tempo a ela para relaxar e para antecipar a noite que viria. Caminhei até uma das janelas e olhei para fora. Estávamos nos aproximando do aeroporto de Tampa, Bella precisava se vestir. Minha tripulação tinha abastecido o frigobar do avião antes de decolar. Eu peguei uma garrafa de água fria e voltei para o quarto.

Bella ainda estava na cama, braços estendidos, olhos cobertos.

Sentei-me ao lado dela e passei um dedo pelo seu ombro. "Isabella." Eu disse.

Ela virou sua cabeça para mim.

Desamarrei a venda e ela olhou para mim com olhos confiantes. "É hora de você se vestir." Peguei seus braços, aproximando-os do seu corpo. "Eu trouxe uma água para você".

Ela lambeu seus lábios e eu sorri.

**~ O ~**

Fizemos o check-in para a nossa suíte no hotel e eu mostrei a Bella o quarto dela. Tínhamos uma hora antes de encontrar a família para o jantar, tempo de sobra para ficarmos prontos.

Ela apareceu na sala da suíte mais tarde, vestida e absolutamente linda.

"Muito bom." Eu disse, meus olhos passando sobre a sua graciosa forma. "Mas volte e retire a meia-calça." Seus olhos me questionaram. "Eu quero você totalmente nua sob o vestido, Isabella. Eu quero que você saia sabendo que eu posso levantar sua saia e tomá-la a qualquer hora que eu quiser." Eu não faria isso, naturalmente, não esta noite. Não com a minha família conosco, mas domingo... Todas as apostas estavam no estádio de futebol.

Ela se virou e voltou para o seu quarto, retornando momentos depois.

"Levante a saia." Eu disse. Ela teria removido sua calcinha também? Eu certamente esperava que sim.

Seus dedos se atrapalharam, mas ela puxou a barra da saia até a cintura e eu vi que não havia nada além de Bella debaixo do vestido.

"Agora estamos prontos." Eu disse, estendendo um braço para ela.

**~ O ~**

As reservas de Carlisle eram em uma churrascaria no centro da cidade. Um plano excelente, considerando como o centro da cidade era abarrotado. Nós fizemos nosso caminho através da massa da humanidade, finalmente entrando no restaurante.

Minha família e Rosalie estavam sentados em uma grande mesa no meio de uma grande sala. Muitos dos clientes olhavam para Emmett, mas ninguém se aproximou dele. Depois que Bella e eu nos sentamos, ela teve uma pequena conversa educada com os meus pais e Alice. Ela conversou naturalmente com todos e, por alguns minutos, recostei-me e a observei. Só falando para provocá-la quando ela disse que nosso voo foi _bom_.

O garçom nos serviu o vinho. Excelente. Bella precisava estar muito relaxada no momento em que voltássemos para o nosso quarto. Eu, por outro lado, limitaria a uma taça. Eu fazia disso um ponto, nunca beber mais de uma taça de vinho antes de uma cena. Além disso, o que eu planejei para esta noite tomaria minha concentração ao extremo, eu não precisava do álcool nublando meu julgamento.

Olhei para o meu lado. Bella lia o cardápio com um olhar chocado em seu rosto. Eu me repreendi por não pensar no cardápio de antemão. Bella e Rosalie não comiam em restaurantes caros frequentemente, e ela provavelmente se sentia desconfortável.

"A sopa de lagosta é excelente." Eu disse a ela. "Assim como a salada Caesar. Eu também recomendaria ou filé, ou o bife em tiras".

Alívio lavou seu rosto e ela fechou o cardápio. "Sopa de lagosta e filé então".

A conversa fluiu facilmente e tudo correu bem até que Jasper descobriu que Bella se formou na UIC. Por vários minutos, eles compararam locais favoritos para ir e lembranças. Um sino de alerta soou na minha cabeça. Eu precisava mudar de assunto, e rapidamente. E se Jasper lembrasse da minha obsessão com uma caloura da UIC? Ele faria a conexão até Bella?

Eu não tinha certeza. Alice e Jasper amavam me provocar. Ele simplesmente poderia. Eu interrompi a conversa, lutando para trazer à tona meus lugares preferidos de Dartmouth e minhas lembranças. Alice entrou na conversa e, lenta, mas seguramente, a conversa se afastou do barril de pólvora da UIC.

Eu respirei um suspiro de alívio e voltei minha atenção para Bella. Era hora para a parte dois do meu plano.

* * *

**Nota da Irene:  
**

****_Ao reler a cena do avião me lembrei de First & Ten... ops.. spoilergirl na área.  
_

_Bem, nós temos agora mais idéia do que estar por vir e estou louca para mostrar pra vcs a parte do SuperBowl na visão do Ed.. que é a melhor.  
_

_=D  
_

_Beijos e até amanhã em I Will Follow You Into the Dark  
_


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

A conversa em torno da mesa continuou enquanto eu deslizei minha mão sob a mesa e escovei a rótula de Bella. Acariciei. Toquei. Provoquei.

"Bella." Minha mãe disse. "Eu sempre penso em chamá-la para almoçar. Esta semana que vem não é boa. Como a próxima quarta-feira seria para você?"

Eu continuei acariciando seu joelho, interessado em sua resposta.

"Quartas-feiras não são muito boas para mim." Ela disse. "Eu tenho este benfeitor que vem todas as quartas-feiras visitar a Coleção de Livros Raros".

Eu quase ri. Eu _vinha _mais do que apenas ver a Coleção de Livros Raros.

_Você tem a mente de um adolescente de 17 anos, Cullen._

Bella acenou sua colher ao acaso. "Ele está fazendo uma pesquisa, ou algo assim".

Ela não acabou de dizer que eu estava fazendo pesquisa, não é? Eu não consegui deixar de rir com isso. Claro, ela não estava muito longe da verdade.

Minha mãe suspirou. "Isso deve ser um pouco cansativo, mas acredito que isso é tudo sobre o que é o serviço ao cliente".

"Eu não me importo." Bella disse. "É reconfortante encontrar alguém tão meticuloso".

Deslizei minha mão mais para baixo em seu joelho. Ela achava que eu era meticuloso? Eu não podia esperar para mostrar a ela o quanto eu poderia ser meticuloso.

"Que tal na terça-feira?" Esme perguntou. "Ele não vai às terças-feiras, vai?"

Meu coração saltou com o conhecimento de que minha mãe queria passar um tempo com Bella. Eu me alegrei com a forma como a minha família a aceitou.

"Terça-feira para mim esta ótimo." Bella disse.

"Está marcado então." Minha mãe sorriu para Bella, em seguida, pegou a mão do meu pai.

Oh, não. Não aquele olhar estranho novamente. Qualquer coisa, menos isso.

Perguntei a Alice como a casa estava ficando, quase mordendo minha língua na palavra 'ficando'.

_Maldição, Cullen. Você tem 17 anos, afinal. __Cresça. _

Felizmente, Jasper perguntou-me sobre o mais recente fiasco com o governador de Illinois, não muito tempo depois de Alice terminar de descrever seu mais recente pensamento sobre os méritos do mármore versus granito. Eu respondi e entramos em um debate político.

Deslizei minha mão sob a mesa e acariciei o joelho de Bella novamente.

_Você é minha,_ eu disse a ela com os meus dedos. _Mesmo nessa mesa. Eu posso fazer qualquer coisa que eu quiser. _

E ela me deixaria.

Passei o pão para Rosalie. Eu não chamaria sua atitude em relação a mim de quente, não por qualquer esforço, mas ela não estava tão fria quanto esteve no hospital. Talvez ela se aproximasse eventualmente.

_Maldição. Lá estava essa palavra de novo._

Deixei minha mão em meu colo e avancei o meu caminho para mais perto de Bella. Trabalhando em sua coxa dessa vez. Só para lembrá-la. Alice perguntou-me sobre o pátio de tijolo que eu adicionei em minha casa há alguns anos e eu levantei meu talher enquanto respondia a ela. Eu queria lembrar Bella, não chamar a atenção para ela. O que fazíamos era entre nós. Aos olhos da minha família, nós seríamos apenas outro casal jantando.

_Mas, sob a mesa..._

Estendi minha mão para baixo para tocar em seu joelho de novo, mas suas pernas estavam cruzadas. Nós não poderíamos ter isso. Empurrei a parte superior da sua perna e ela espalhou seus joelhos para mim.

_Muito melhor._

Então, avancei o meu caminho mais para cima, empurrei a barra da sua saia para cima e depois voltei a comer minha salada.

Olhei em volta da mesa - Rosalie ria de algo que Emmett disse, minha mãe ainda estava falando dos detalhes do tijolo com Alice.

Eu deixei minha mente vagar até meus planos para o resto da noite. Eu tinha deixado instruções para o hotel para –

Bella engasgando me trouxe de volta ao presente.

Eu dei um tapa nas costas dela algumas vezes. "Está tudo bem?"

"Tudo bem." Ela disse, seu rosto envergonhado. "Desculpe".

"Sabe." Jasper disse do outro lado da mesa. "Você não deve dar tapas nas costas das pessoas quando elas estão engasgando. Pode ser perigoso".

"Obrigado, Dr. Cullen." Eu disse.

"Só estou tentando ajudar".

"Não tente tanto da próxima vez".

Ele deu-me um sorriso de provocação. "Qual é a graça disso?"

O garçom limpou nossos pratos. A taça de vinho de Bella estava vazia, então eu servi um pouco mais. Eu a queria completamente relaxada.

"O que você lê alem de poesia?" Esfreguei sua coxa. Nós éramos exatamente como qualquer outro casal demonstrando afeição.

Claro que éramos.

Ela tomou um gole de vinho. "Simplesmente sobre qualquer coisa. Clássicos são os meus favoritos".

Eu sorri. Porque eu gostei da nossa citação de poesias na biblioteca na semana passada, dediquei um pouco do meu horário de almoço esta última semana lendo poemas de autores famosos. Eu não podia esperar para mostrar.

Isso seria divertido.

"Clássicos." Eu disse. "'Um livro que as pessoas elogiam e não leem'. Mark Twain".

Bella sorriu um sorriso maldoso e seus olhos brilharam com prazer. "'Eu não posso pensar bem de um homem que diverte-se com os sentimentos de qualquer mulher'. Jane Austen".

Sim, eu acho que eu brincaria com ela um pouco. Mas de Jane Austen para o meu Mark Twain? Ela sabia da história entre os dois, certo?

"'Mas quando uma jovem é para ser uma heroína, a perversidade de quarenta famílias vizinhas não pode impedi-la'." _Tome isso. _"Jane Austen".

Ela nem sequer piscou quando eu deslizei minha mão pelo seu vestido. "'A verdade é mais um estranho que a ficção'. Mark Twain".

Oh, ela me pegou. Ela me pegou bem. Eu ri, chamando a atenção da mesa. "Eu desisto." Coloquei minhas mãos de volta na mesa. "Você ganhou. Mas apenas nesta rodada".

"Ei, vocês duas." Alice disse para Bella e Rose enquanto comíamos nossos pratos principais. "Esme e eu estamos combinando um spa amanhã para massagens e tratamentos faciais e fazer nossas unhas. Queremos que vocês nos acompanhem também. Por nossa conta. Vocês virão?"

Eu tinha ligado para Alice no início da semana para sugerir uma coisa dessas. Ela me surpreendeu, no entanto, dizendo que já havia reservado os tratamentos para Bella e Rosalie.

"Muito bem pensado, Alice." Eu acariciei o joelho de Bella novamente. Eu odiava passar o dia longe dela, mas eu queria que ela conhecesse a minha família. "Suponho que Carlisle, Jasper e eu podemos nos divertir no golfe, ou algo do tipo. Você quer ir com as garotas, Isabella?"

"Claro." Ela concordou. "Eu amaria".

Claro que ela amaria. Que mulher não gostaria de um dia de spa? Olhei através da mesa para Jasper e meu pai.

Jasper piscou para mim. _Você perderá, Cullen_, ele balbuciou.

_Eu chutarei a sua bunda toda sobre o verde, Doutor_, eu balbuciei de volta.

"Experimente." Ele disse.

Esme tossiu.

"Desculpe, mãe." Eu disse.

Voltei a comer, observando Bella pelo canto do meu olho. Ela sorriu durante todo o jantar, conversando com todos na mesa. Nada tímida ou autoconsciente sobre ela. Ela era linda. Ela estava comigo.

E ela também estava tão apertada que não seria preciso muito para fazê-la gozar.

Eu não queria isso. Ainda não.

Eu a deixei em paz enquanto comíamos nossos pratos. Eu estava ao lado dela. Era o suficiente. Eu podia malditamente sentir cada vez que ela respirava - a ligeira mudança do seu corpo, a ascensão e queda suave do seu peito.

Ela riu de algo que Rosalie disse, empurrando seu cabelo para trás com um toque elegante de uma mão. Minha mente vagou e imaginei aquelas mãos em mim.

Eu queria aquelas mãos em mim.

Servi mais vinho para ela. Ela tomou um gole e lambeu seus lábios, sua língua atirando para fora para capturar uma gota que escapou no canto da sua boca. Eu comecei a suar frio.

Eu queria aquela língua em mim.

Estendi minha mão para a dela, colocando a minha por cima, e trouxe as duas para descansar na minha ereção. Muito lentamente, para não capturar a atenção de ninguém na mesa, eu levantei meus quadris e empurrei em sua palma.

_Vê?_ Eu queria dizer. _Vê o que você faz comigo?_

Ela viu. Ela mordeu seus lábios e deixou sua mão contra mim. Foi demais. Eu gentilmente apertei sua mão e a coloquei de volta em sua perna.

_Logo_, eu prometi. _Logo._

Espero que nós dois sobrevivamos.

**~ O ~**

Eu a provoquei mais no carro - subindo sua saia até sua cintura para expor seu sexo nu para mim.

"Você vai estragar o interior do carro alugado." Corri um dedo ao longo da sua entrada escorregadia e empurrei para dentro. "Molhada como você está".

Pelo canto do meu olho eu a vi morder o interior da sua bochecha. Sim, meu plano estava funcionando. Aposto que ela imploraria por mim agora se eu pedisse isso a ela. Brinquei com ela por mais alguns minutos, deslizando meus dedos através das suas dobras, brincando com o seu clitóris.

Estacionei na área dos manobristas e deslizei a saia de Bella para baixo antes que alguém chegasse ao carro. Depois de entregar as chaves, fui para o lado do passageiro e abri a porta para Bella. Ela pegou minha mão e mais uma vez ficamos como qualquer outro casal.

Subimos para a nossa suíte sozinhos no elevador. Eu apertei sua bunda, só porque eu podia, e ela respondeu com um gemido.

"Ainda não." Eu disse a ela. _Quase_.

Eu mantive minha mão na parte inferior das suas costas enquanto caminhávamos para a nossa porta. Ela tremia de antecipação.

_Oh, Bella_, eu pensei. _Você não tem ideia do que eu tenho planejado para você hoje à noite_.

Ou talvez ela tivesse.

Abri a porta da suíte e a deixei entrar primeiro. O hotel tinha seguido as minhas indicações - todas as luzes foram apagadas, exceto por uma luz fraca na sala. Levei Bella pelo pequeno corredor até o meu quarto, onde uma lâmpada tinha uma luz opaca. A cama tinha sido mudada de lugar.

Excelente.

Eu a deixei no pé da cama e caminhei para o seu lado, onde descompactei a minha mochila. Tirei o gel de aquecimento e o vibrador e os coloquei na cama.

Seus olhos arregalaram.

Ok, pensando bem, talvez ela não soubesse o que eu tinha planejado.

"Eu tenho sido paciente, Isabella." Eu disse, falando com firmeza, mas em uma voz baixa e calmante. "E eu serei tão gentil quando puder, mas esta noite é a noite. Você está pronta".

_Confie em mim. Eu não faria isso se eu não achasse que você estava pronta. _

Caminhei até a beirada da cama, onde ela estava - ainda congelada em choque.

"Dispa-me." Eu disse a ela.

Com os dedos trêmulos, ela deslizou meu paletó e passou as mãos pelos meus braços. _Porra, eu amava suas mãos em mim_. Ela correu através dos botões da minha camisa e a jogou no chão. Então suas mãos desceram, empurrando minhas calças e boxer para baixo com um puxão.

"Tudo para você." Eu disse quando a minha ereção saltou livre. "Porque você foi tão bem no jantar hoje à noite, eu a deixarei provar um pouco".

Ela imediatamente caiu de joelhos e tomou-me em sua boca. Eu senti seu gemido quando empurrei em seu calor.

Com ela de joelhos, ela focaria em mim. Não tanto nos itens que eu tinha na cama. Eu esperava que ela fizesse isso, de qualquer maneira. Além do mais, isso a lembraria que eu tinha a noite inteira sob controle. Eu poderia nos conduzir através disso. Fechei meus olhos e voltei minha atenção para ela. A sensação da sua boca em torno de mim, o jeito que eu batia em sua garganta, os fios de seda dos seus cabelos entre meus dedos.

Depois de alguns minutos, eu me afastei. Eu não queria gozar ainda. Estendi a mão para baixo e a ajudei a levantar. Ela vacilou um pouco. Eu esperava que ela não tivesse bebido muito vinho.

"Tire a roupa para mim." Eu disse. "Lentamente".

Ela tirou seus sapatos, um de cada vez. _Porra. Por que isso era tão sexy?_ Com seus olhos nos meus o tempo todo, ela estendeu a mão para trás e desfez seu zíper. Sua mão esquerda veio para o topo do seu ombro direito e lentamente empurrou a manga do seu vestido para baixo. Ela repetiu a ação no outro braço.

Eu precisava pedir para ela fazer um strip para mim mais vezes.

Assim que o vestido caiu no chão, ela estendeu a mão para as suas costas novamente e soltou o sutiã. Pegando em uma mão, ela o levantou e o deixou cair.

Ela absolutamente brilhava à luz do luar. Seu corpo balançava levemente, lançando sombras sobre a cama.

Eu me sentei. "Toque-se".

Ela ficou desinibida, tocando seus seios, rolando os mamilos em picos duros. Beliscando um primeiro e depois o outro. Seus olhos fecharam e ela gemeu de prazer, oscilando mais uma vez.

Uma mão desceu pelo seu lado, enquanto a outra continuou a brincar com seu seio. Era a coisa mais erótica que eu já vi.

"Chega." Eu disse quando ela começou a balançar em sua palma. "Venha aqui".

Ela rebolou para a cama, lenta e sensualmente. Estendi a mão para ela quando ela se aproximou de mim, agarrando-a pela cintura. Ela soltou um pequeno suspiro quando eu a girei e fiquei por cima dela.

Esfreguei meu nariz pelo seu pescoço, inalando seu perfume, cheirando a doçura da sua respiração enquanto ela suspirava novamente. Meus dentes mordiscaram ao longo da linha da sua mandíbula e ela enterrou as mãos no meu cabelo.

Minha exploração do seu corpo ficou mais ousada. Eu provei a pele escondida sob seu queixo enquanto minhas mãos circulavam seus seios. Baixei minhas mãos, beliscando um mamilo, apertando seu quadril enquanto mergulhava ainda mais fundo.

Minha boca seguiu, saboreando enquanto eu rolava no círculo do seu umbigo e provocava seu clitóris inchado. Sua cabeça girava e eu sabia que ela estava pronta.

Mudei o meu caminho de volta pelo seu corpo, ainda arrastando minhas mãos, mas desta vez mais suave. Gentil. Reverentemente. Meus dentes não mais mordiscavam, mas simplesmente beliscavam. Ela gemia debaixo de mim. Ansiosa e querendo.

Eu lentamente a virei para o lado, arrastando minhas mãos para cima e para baixo pelos seus braços.

_Você está bem. Você ficará bem. Confie em mim. _

Falei essas palavras com o meu toque e ela empurrou sua cabeça para trás em mim, arqueando suas costas.

Peguei o gel de aquecimento ao meu lado e apertei o lubrificante escorregadio em dois dos meus dedos. Eu gotejei mais ao longo do comprimento do meu pau dolorido.

Lentamente. Malditamente lendo demais, levei a mão apoiada na cama e fiz pequenos círculos em torno do seu clitóris, enquanto minha outra mão deslizava entre a sua bunda para pressionar contra o seu buraco inferior. Ela se assustou brevemente. Presumi que era a temperatura do gel, eu não tinha usado o gel de aquecimento na semana passada.

Apenas no caso, eu desacelerei ainda mais e levei o meu tempo empurrando meu dedo dentro dela. Tendo a certeza de que eu dava a devida atenção ao seu clitóris. Concentrei-me em sua resposta, procurando por qualquer sinal de desconforto. Não havia nenhum, apenas um suspiro de prazer quando meu dedo deslizou todo o caminho para dentro.

Repeti minhas ações com o segundo dedo, querendo alongá-la lentamente, prepará-la para o meu pau. Ela empurrou contra o dedo no seu clitóris, empurrando meu dedo mais fundo nela quando ela voltou para mim. Ainda assim, eu fui lentamente.

_Todo o tempo do mundo. _

Nós tínhamos todo o tempo do mundo. A noite toda, se fosse necessário. Eu moveria a passos de caracol para garantir que ela gostasse disso.

Ela empurrou novamente contra os meus dedos.

_Fique comigo, Bella._

Tirei meus dedos e levantei sua perna. Com uma mão eu segurei meu pau contra ela. Minha mão ainda circulava seu clitóris, os dedos mergulhando em suas dobras molhadas. Pressionei-me para a frente lentamente, deixando que ela soubesse onde eu estava, o que eu estava me preparando para fazer.

Ela continuou parada. Aceitando-me.

Seu corpo não travou, não tremeu. Ela não deu nenhum sinal de desconforto.

Eu empurrei para a frente, apenas a ponta da minha cabeça entrou nela.

_Lentamente_, eu disse a mim mesmo. O desejo de me empurrar nela era forte, mas eu me segurei, sabendo que eu tinha que focar inteiramente nela. Empurrei minhas necessidades para o fundo da minha mente. Bella tinha confiado em mim nisso, eu faria tudo o que pudesse para recompensar sua confiança.

Pressionei mais e ela ofegou. Eu redobrei meus esforços em seu clitóris, segurando a parte inferior do meu corpo, trabalhando nela para uma necessidade dolorosa. Empurrando para a frente novamente enquanto ela relaxava. Parando novamente. Provocando-a mais uma vez com meus dedos.

Eu vim contra a sua resistência natural e, com um gentil empurrão, deslizei a cabeça do meu pau por todo o caminho para dentro. Novamente, senti o desejo de empurrar o resto do caminho e, mais uma vez, eu resisti. Focado na mulher em meus braços, na confiança que ela tinha em mim. Eu não destruiria essa confiança.

Ela chupou sua respiração.

_Porra, ela estava dolorida._

Tirei minha mão do seu clitóris e encontrei a mão dela. Eu a tomei na minha.

"Você está bem?" Eu perguntei.

Era doloroso. Eu não poderia aliviar totalmente a dor, mas eu poderia mostrar a ela que eu sabia. Que eu seria gentil. Que ela era querida.

Ela chupou outra respiração. "Sim".

Ela não mentiria. Se ela quisesse que eu parasse, eu o faria. Se ela me dissesse que não estava bem, eu encerraria a noite.

Apertei a mão dela e inclinei-me para beijar sua nuca. "Você está indo muito bem." Eu sussurrei.

A tensão deixou seu corpo com um grande suspiro e ela derreteu contra mim.

_Sim, Bella. Obrigado. _

Peguei o vibrador e o liguei. Com a mão deitada sob o corpo dela, eu trouxe as costas dela mais perto do meu peito, deixando minha mão entre seus seios para que eu pudesse sentir sua respiração e sua frequência cardíaca.

Corri o vibrador pelo seu corpo, para que ela estivesse ciente do que eu estava fazendo. Meu corpo tremia com a necessidade de avançar, de empurrar totalmente dentro dela, mas, em vez disso, eu deslizei o vibrador dentro dela. Sua respiração engatou enquanto eu lentamente entrava nela dos dois lados. Empurrando meu pau ainda mais para dentro, ao mesmo tempo em que o vibrador.

Eu a segurei firmemente para mim, os nossos corpos tensos com esforço.

_Só mais um pouco. Fique comigo, Bella. _

_Quase. _

Então, finalmente, eu estava dentro.

Eu soltei a respiração que estive segurando.

"Ainda está bem?" Eu perguntei, surpreso com a rouquidão da minha voz.

"Sim." Ela respondeu com a sua própria voz rouca.

Segurei-me imóvel mais uma vez, permitindo-lhe tempo para ajustar-se com a sensação de ser preenchida tão completamente.

Era um total e completo inferno.

Separados por apenas um pedaço de pele fina, o vibrador zumbia contra o meu pau, deixando-me louco de vontade de começar a empurrar. A _necessidade_ de empurrar. Qualquer coisa para aliviar a dor queimando dentro de mim.

Mas o coração dela martelava sob os meus dedos e sua respiração vinha em suspiros cortantes.

E eu não, _não _a machucaria.

Então eu cerrei meus dentes e a esperei relaxar.

"Concentre-se na sensação." Eu sussurrei quando seus músculos começaram a afrouxar. "Confie em mim".

Puxei o vibrador para fora ligeiramente enquanto segurava meu corpo imóvel. Em seguida, eu o empurrei para dentro de novo quando puxei meus quadris para trás. Para frente e para trás eu trabalhava o vibrador e meu pau – um empurrando enquanto o outro se retirava.

Ela era tão fodidamente apertada. Eu gemi quando empurrei e o vibrador bateu em mim novamente. Eu a segurei ainda mais apertado contra mim. Seu coração disparado.

"Fique comigo." Eu sussurrei. "Só fica melhor a partir daqui".

Eu me movi um pouco mais rápido, trabalhando o meu corpo e o vibrador de formas opostas. Ela segurou imóvel e gemeu. Eu angulei o vibrador para pressionar contra o seu clitóris e fui recompensado com um minúsculo gemido.

"Oh, por favor." Ela sussurrou.

_Sim._

"Quase." Eu respondi.

Comecei a empurrar mais rápido, empurrei o vibrador mais fundo. Ela apertou seus músculos em torno de mim e eu quase me perdi.

"Oh, por favor." Ela disse em um meio gemido, meio-sussurro. Implorando pela sua libertação.

"Quase." Eu prometi.

Suor escorria pelo meu rosto enquanto eu nos empurrava para o clímax. Querendo que ela extraísse todos os gemidos concebíveis de prazer possível.

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás. "Por favor".

Eu não conseguia segurar mais nada. "Goze agora." Eu disse contra o seu pescoço. "Goze forte para mim".

Empurrei de novo e ela gritou quando seu clímax jogou suas costas contra mim. Seus músculos apertaram em torno de mim, puxando-me mais fundo, forçando o vibrador contra o meu pau.

_Pooorrraaaaa. _

Minha libertação atirou através de mim como explosões de luzes brilhantes. Empurrei mais forte nela e mordi na pele macia das suas costas. Ela gritou novamente. Seu segundo orgasmo tão intenso quanto o primeiro.

Ela não se moveu por alguns segundos, mas seu coração martelava constantemente sob a minha mão e sua respiração vinhas em suspiros pesados.

"Isabella?" Eu perguntei.

"Oh, Deus".

"Você está bem?"

Ela resmungou algo, mas não se mexeu. Eu não queria nada mais do que ficar exatamente onde eu estava e nunca me mover novamente, mas eu tinha que cuidar de Bella. Tinha que ajudá-la a se recuperar, relaxá-la para que ela não estivesse tão dolorida na manhã seguinte. Deixá-la saber exatamente o quanto significava que ela confiava em mim com isso.

"Eu já volto." Eu sussurrei, rolando da cama e caminhando em direção ao banheiro.

Liguei o termostato do banheiro, lançando o cômodo em um brilho suave e confortável sobre a banheira. Eu trouxe os artigos de higiene de Bella da minha casa e, quando a água quente encheu a banheira, coloquei seu sabonete lá. Em minutos o banheiro estava quente e úmido, com perfume de morangos.

Voltei para o quarto e encontrei Bella ainda deitada na cama na mesma posição que eu a tinha deixado. Deslizei meus braços sob o corpo dela e a levantei. Andei com ela até o banheiro e a coloquei delicadamente na banheira.

Ela suspirou quando a água quente envolveu seu corpo. Peguei uma esponja e mergulhei na água, espremi a água sobre os seus ombros, lavando-os gentilmente. Limpando primeiro um braço e depois o outro.

Eu a debrucei para a frente e lavei suas costas. Reverentemente, levantei seu cabelo para um lado e esfreguei seu pescoço, colocando beijos suaves na marca que eu tinha deixado. Quando terminei com as suas costas, passei a esponja sobre os seus seios e assisti as pequenas bolhas de sabão entre eles.

Lavei seu abdômen em seguida, lembrando como ele enrijeceu de prazer sob as minhas mãos. Então eu mergulhei minhas mãos mais para baixo e puxei seus joelhos para cima para que eu pudesse lavar suas pernas.

O tempo todo ela ficou deitada contra o encosto da banheira com os olhos fechados. Um pequeno sorriso brincando ao longo dos seus lábios.

Deslizei a esponja entre as suas pernas, sendo tão gentil quanto eu poderia.

"Levante-se para mim, baby." Eu disse.

Ela levantou sua bunda e eu deslizei a esponja mais para baixo, eliminando os últimos vestígios da minha libertação e do lubrificante. Em seguida eu puxei o plugue da banheira e deixei a água ser drenada.

Eu a puxei para cima e a sentei na borda da banheira. Envolvi uma toalha em torno dos seus ombros enquanto eu pegava outra e secava seus pés. Lentamente, eu fui subindo, secando cada centímetro do seu corpo perfeito.

Quando terminei, peguei um pente da bancada e escovei seus cabelos suavemente, com passadas delicadas.

Eu me afastei para olhar em seus olhos. "Você foi maravilhosa. Eu sabia que você seria".

Ela sorriu novamente.

_Perfeição. Ela era uma completa perfeição._

Peguei a camisola que eu tinha pendurado no gancho do banheiro e deslizei sobre a sua cabeça. Então eu a peguei e a levei para o seu quarto.

Ela já estava dormindo quando meus lábios escovaram sua testa.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Ai ai, esse Edward é sempre fofo e cuidadoso com a Bella, não acham?_

_Deixem reviews e até semana que vem!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Tara: **Obrigada por se juntar a mim hoje, Bella. _*__olha em volta*_ Onde está Edward?

**Bella: **Ele está fazendo alguma coisa, mas ele estará aqui em breve.

**Tara: **Ok, tudo bem. Minha primeira pergunta era para você mesmo. Muitos leitores querem saber como você não viu, nem ouviu, passou por cima e etc, etc, da parte que ele te chama de "baby" no Capítulo 21.

**Bella: **Você realmente leu o capítulo 21, certo?

**Tara: **Menina. Tipo, 500 vezes em ambos os POVs enquanto escrevia. Devo fazer um quantitativo?

**Bella: **Não, isso não é necessário. Mas você sabe então que eu estava um pouco bêbada e havia acabado de passar por uma das experiências mais intensas da minha vida sexual?

**Tara: **Claro, claro, esfrega na cara.

**Bella: **Desculpe. Eu só estava dizendo que por causa de tudo isso, os detalhes de banho estão um pouco confusos. Eu não sabia que ele me chamou de 'baby' até que eu li o seu POV.

**Tara: **É justo. Eu não entendo, mas bastante justo. _*olha para a porta que se abre*_ Pare de dizer coisas ruins sobre Edward, ele acabou de entrar.

_*Edward entra, senta ao lado de Bella e a beija* _

**Edward: **Que coisas ruins você estava dizendo?

**Bella: **Nada. Tara está tentando ser engraçada.

**Edward: **É mesmo? Então, Tara, o que é isto que eu ouvi sobre você sair de férias na próxima semana?

**Tara: **Você ouviu corretamente. Estou saindo de férias na próxima semana.

**Edward: **Isso quer dizer que não haverá atualizações?

**Tara: **Sim. Não haverá atualizações na próxima semana. Eu não levarei meu laptop.

**Edward: **Isso não é realmente justo, é?

**Tara: **Você quer ser justo? Nos últimos quatro meses, eu tenho escrito e publicado 59 capítulos, totalizando mais de 168.000 palavras. Isso é quase o tamanho de dois romances completos. Eu preciso de uma pausa e eu estou tendo uma pausa.

**Edward: **Você pode pelo menos postar os capítulos 23 e 24 esta semana? Levar-nos através do Super Bowl?

**Tara: **Desculpe. Não é possível fazer essa promessa.

**Edward: **Ok. Você é a patroa. Vamos esperar por você.

**Tara: **Dane-se, eu sou a chefe. Não se esqueça disso.

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

Acordei às 05hs30min e saí silenciosamente da suíte em direção à academia no térreo. Antes de sair, passei pelo quarto de Bella - ela dormia profundamente. Provavelmente não acordaria antes de eu voltar.

Fiquei parado por alguns minutos, porém, e a observei dormir. Ela sempre parecia tão tranquila enquanto dormia. Como um anjo. Meus pensamentos correram para a noite anterior, a maneira como ela derreteu contra mim, sua confiança completa e absoluta. A noite passada tinha sido um ponto de mudança na nossa relação. Agora nós poderíamos começar a aprofundar o nosso jogo. Eu mostraria a ela ainda mais prazer. Eu a faria gritar de prazer com mais frequência.

Quando voltei para a suíte mais de uma hora depois, liguei para o serviço de quarto e tomei um banho. Então, antes de voltar para a sala de estar, parei mais uma vez no quarto de Bella e deixei uma garrafa de água fria e um par de Motrin. Ela podia estar dolorida quando acordasse.

A batida na porta soou quando deixei o quarto dela. Fechei a porta e deixei o serviço de quarto entrar.

Após o entregador sair, eu ouvi a água correndo no banheiro de Bella.

_Excelente. _

Eu mal podia esperar para vê-la.

Enquanto eu esperava, sentei à mesa e comi o meu próprio café da manhã. Não que eu tenha contado, mas ela entrou na sala de estar 20 minutos depois.

Eu podia sentir o cheiro dela de onde eu estava sentado - o aroma simples e limpo de Bella. Sua cabeça girou quando me viu.

_Por que ela estava corando?_

"Venha sentar e tomar o café da manhã, Isabella." Eu disse.

Ela se sentou à mesa e começou a comer.

"Esme e Alice querem você e Rose no spa às 09hs30min." Eu disse. "Eu não sei o que elas têm planejado, mas, aparentemente, você não terminará até algum horário esta tarde".

Ela não falou enquanto comia e eu bebia outra xícara de café. Perguntei-me o que ela estava pensando. Pensei brevemente sobre convidá-la para passar o dia comigo, em vez de ir ao spa – eu descartaria o jogo de golfe e nós poderíamos fazer algo juntos. Mas lembrei de como eu queria que ela passasse algum tempo com a minha família e mudei meus pensamentos.

"Venha aqui." Eu disse quando ela terminou de comer. Fui para a sala de estar e ela me seguiu.

Eu fui para atrás dela. "Alice e Rosalie sabem do nosso estilo de vida. Eu gostaria de pensar que a minha mãe não sabe, mas, mesmo que ela saiba..." eu abri o colar, "não há nenhuma razão para ostentar isso na cara dela." Eu a circulei e parei diante dela. "Você terá o seu colar de volta esta tarde".

A cabeça dela caiu.

Ela estava chateada que eu o tirei? Ela queria usá-lo no spa? Onde as pessoas podiam lançar olhares para ela? Onde a minha mãe perguntaria por que ela insistia em usar um colar?

Ou, talvez...

Talvez ela não quisesse tirá-lo pelo que ele representava.

Levantei seu queixo e olhei em seus olhos. "Você ainda é minha." Eu assegurei a ela. "Mesmo sem isto".

**~ O ~**

Emmett estava sentado no saguão. Pelo menos, eu achava que era Emmett.

"Emmett?" Eu perguntei.

Ele usava um moletom com capuz, óculos escuros e uma peruca feita de tranças escuras.

"Ei, cara." Ele disse. "Aí está você".

"O que diabos você está vestindo?" Eu perguntei.

Ele deu de ombros. "Estou disfarçado".

Olhei ao redor do saguão – nós estávamos atraindo todos os tipos de olhares. "Eu não acho que esteja funcionando. Você simplesmente parece um jogador de futebol disfarçado".

"Sim, mas qual jogador de futebol?" Suas sobrancelhas sacudiram. "Ninguém sabe e ninguém pediu um autógrafo ainda".

"Isso não significa que o disfarce esteja funcionando." Eu disse. "Isso só significa que você está assustando as pessoas." Eu sorri. "Mas agora que eu me aproximei de você, talvez todo mundo fique com coragem".

"Porra." Ele empurrou seu capuz para trás, expondo mais das tranças.

"Você bateu a cabeça muitas vezes no treino?" Eu perguntei. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Eu queria falar com você antes de eu sair com a equipe e você sair com o pai e Jasper".

Olhei ao redor do espaçoso saguão. Um pequeno grupo de cadeiras situado em um canto distante.

"Eu tenho 20 minutos." Assenti em direção ao canto. "Vamos até ali".

**~ O ~**

"O que está acontecendo?" Perguntei assim que nos sentamos.

"Ontem à noite." Ele começou. "Rose e eu-"

"Tire os óculos." Eu disse. "Eu não consigo me concentrar em uma palavra que você está dizendo quando você está assim".

Ele tirou seus óculos. "Rose e eu..."

Eu não conseguia, pela minha vida, decidir onde ele estava querendo chegar. Rosalie tinha dito alguma coisa? Ela e Emmett terminaram? O quanto afetaria a minha relação com Bella se eles rompessem?

"Sim?" Eu questionei.

"Cara, não foi como nada que eu já fiz. Quero dizer, nós apenas conversamos, sabe? _Conversamos_. Então nós caminhamos e conversamos um pouco mais." Ele balançou a cabeça, como se não pudesse acreditar nisso também. "Ela é inacreditável. Como ninguém que eu já conheci. Porque ela é quente como o inferno." Ele riu.

Eu concordei. Eu suponho que ela fosse quente. Se você gostasse de loiras de pernas longas. Lembrei-me de Bella – seu cabelo castanho, as graciosas curvas do seu corpo. Rosalie Hale não tinha nada de Bella Swan.

"Eu cresci assistindo a mamãe e o papai." Emmett disse. "Assisti Jasper e Alice se apaixonarem. Quero dizer," sua expressão ficou séria, "eu apenas nunca pensei que eu encontraria o que eles tinham".

Eu assenti. Eu sabia exatamente o que ele queria dizer.

"Mas agora." ele continuou. "Sempre que estou com ela, eu sinto que isso está lá. Como se eu pudesse estender a mão e tocá-lo." Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu não sei, talvez eu devesse falar com o papai, ou Jasper. Mas eu achei que se você entendesse, se você achasse que era possível encontrar..."

Por que ele achava que eu sabia de alguma coisa? Eu? Eu sabia que não estava em condições de oferecer qualquer tipo de conselho. Especialmente neste assunto. Certamente ele sabia disso. Ambos sabíamos que eu não tinha conhecimento, nenhuma especialidade sobre este assunto. É por isso que as próximas palavras que saíram da minha boca nos surpreenderam tanto.

"Claro que eu acho que é real." Eu disse. "Que você pode encontrar isso. E se você encontrou isso com Rosalie, eu não poderia estar mais feliz por você".

**~ O ~**

Carlisle venceu tanto Jasper quanto eu no golfe. Foi um jogo muito difícil, mas, no final, como eu disse ao meu pai e irmão, todos sabiam que os médicos não trabalhavam realmente. Eles apenas jogam golfe o dia todo. Claro que ele ganhou.

O que também explicava por que Jasper ficou em segundo lugar.

Depois do jogo, eu puxei Jasper de lado e perguntei se ele queria buscar uma bebida. Carlisle deu a nós dois um adeus e nós seguimos para o bar do clube.

Eu não tinha certeza por que eu decidi falar com Jasper, talvez eu ainda sentisse alguma coisa crescendo naturalmente após a noite passada. Eu sabia que era muito cedo para Bella estar de volta do spa e eu realmente queria falar com ela, passar um tempo com ela. Ou talvez tenha sido o alívio de que Jasper soubesse sobre a minha vida e eu finalmente sentia como se pudesse falar sobre isso com alguém da minha família. Eu não sabia. Acho que só queria alguém para conversar.

Bella e eu jantaríamos com Jasper e Alice naquela noite, mas o jantar seria mais tarde e eu não queria gastar essas horas sozinho no quarto do hotel. Olhando para trás, beber com Jasper foi simultaneamente a melhor e a pior decisão que eu já fiz.

Nós sentamos e eu pensei por alguns minutos sobre como abordar o tema do meu estilo de vida com Jasper. Eu finalmente decidi na abordagem direta.

"Bella me disse que você sabe sobre o nosso estilo de vida." Eu disse depois que o garçom anotou o nosso pedido.

Os olhos de Jasper saltaram para fora. Obviamente, ele não tinha planejado que eu fizesse uma abordagem direta.

"É só que." Eu dei de ombros, "Eu queria deixar isso claro. Eu não quero que isso se torne o grande elefante branco na sala".

Ele recostou-se na cabine. "Esse é um grande elefante, Edward. Você tem certeza que quer falar sobre isso?"

"Por que não?" Eu disse. "Eu não tenho nada a esconder. Mas, deixe-me perguntar a você - como você descobriu?"

"Tanya nos visitou alguns meses atrás. Você sabia que ela se mudou para Nova York?" Ele parou brevemente e eu assenti. "Acho que foi difícil para ela, o rompimento com você, mudar para uma nova cidade. Ela queria ver alguns rostos conhecidos, e, uma vez que ela nos viu, ela desmoronou".

"Maldição." Eu disse. "Eu sabia que namorar Tanya era uma má ideia".

"Por que você fez isso?"

Levantei uma sobrancelha. "Você não vai me psicoanalisar, vai?"

Ele riu. "Você é meu irmão. Seria antiético eu psicoanalisar você." O canto da sua boca levantou. "No entanto, seria divertido".

"Cale a boca".

"Desculpe." Ele disse. "Eu não consegui evitar." Ele ficou sério. "Por que você _fez_ isso?"

"Eu queria ver se eu podia ter um relacionamento 'normal'. Já fazia muito tempo".

"Quanto tempo?" Ele olhou ao redor do bar quase vazio. "Ouça, cara, você não tem que responder nada. Se eu chegar muito perto, você me diz para calar a boca, ok?"

Eu assenti. "Tudo bem. Eu estava no penúltimo ano em Dartmouth. Eu tive alguns relacionamentos, nada sério, nada muito emocionante. Eu não era um ímã para garotas como Emmett. Eu não encontrei o amor da minha vida na caixa de areia como você. Mamãe nunca disse nada, mas eu sabia que ela não gostava de me ver sozinho o tempo todo".

"Você nunca trouxe ninguém para casa".

"Certo. Eu nunca encontrei ninguém que eu quisesse trazer para casa. Eu tinha esse amigo, Peter, que era um Dominante. Eu fui a algumas festas com ele, sai algumas vezes." Fechei meus olhos, pensando nos primeiros anos. "Eu nunca olhei para trás. Eu gostei do estilo de vida – era o que eu precisava. Eu me perguntei, ao longo dos anos, se a minha infância tinha algo a ver com isso".

"Provavelmente não." Ele disse.

"Eu achei que você não me psicoanalisaria." Eu brinquei.

"De jeito nenhum, cara." Jasper jogou as mãos para cima. "Nada de análise. Apenas meus pensamentos".

"Você tem muita experiência nisso?" Eu duvidava muito, mas perguntei mesmo assim.

"Não, mas eu não acho que a morte dos seus pais tenha algo a ver com isso. Eu não acho que seja apenas uma coisa. Quero dizer, por que algumas pessoas gostam de verde e outras de azul? É apenas a maneira como o seu cérebro funciona".

"Você não acha que se trata de algum impulso irresistível de controlar tudo?"

"Você acha?"

Eu pensei sobre a questão. Pensei no meu tempo com Tanya e Jessica e Lauren. Bella. "Não." Eu disse honestamente.

"Ok então." Ele disse. "Aí está sua resposta".

Eu soltei um suspiro de alívio. "Eu sempre pensei que talvez houvesse algo de errado comigo".

"Você sabe melhor do que isso." Ele disse.

"Eu sei. Eu sei." Eu me atrapalhei com o amendoim que o garçom tinha trazido. "É só que é difícil às vezes".

"Não parece muito difícil ultimamente." Ele sorriu. "Você e Bella, huh?'

Eu abaixei minha cabeça, as imagens da noite anterior correndo pela minha mente. "Ela... não é como ninguém com quem eu já estive".

"E isso é uma coisa boa?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim." Eu assenti. "Uma coisa muito boa." Depois de ontem à noite, nosso relacionamento só melhoraria.

"Uma coisa muito boa e _permanente_?"

Eu olhei para cima em choque. "Inferno, Jasper, nós só estamos juntos há pouco mais de um mês. Dê-me um tempo".

"Certo, certo, certo." Ele jogou alguns amendoins em sua boca. "Mas tem potencial aí?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu não sei, Jasper. Eu não sei se estou preparado para isso".

"Está vendo?" Ele apontou para mim. "Isso bem aí? Eu acho que _isso_ é devido à sua infância".

"E isso." Eu apontei o dedo para ele. "Isso bem aqui? Eu acho que _isso _é quando eu digo para você calar a boca." Eu sorri para que ele soubesse que eu não queria ofender, mas que eu quis dizer cada palavra.

"Desculpe." Ele disse. "É o trabalho. É difícil esquecer, você sabe?"

"Eu não preciso de um psiquiatra".

Ele não estava me dando qualquer atenção. "É só que, quando o meu irmão louco por trabalho traz uma nova mulher, anda com uma mola em seus pés e fica rindo o tempo todo..."

"Pare com isso, Jasper".

"E aquilo é um diamante no colar dela?" Ele franziu a testa. "Eu não me lembro das suas outras garotas usando diamantes".

"Eu quis dizer isso".

"E você a conhece há quanto tempo? Poucas semanas?"

Eu levantei.

"Ok, ok." Ele disse. "Eu vou parar. Sente-se e termine a sua cerveja".

Tomei um longo gole e olhei para o meu relógio. Ainda era cedo para as mulheres terem terminado. Maldição. Por que eu tinha achado que era uma boa ideia Bella passar tanto tempo longe de mim em um fim de semana?

Minha mente voltou para a noite anterior. Quando eu a tinha em meus braços e dei a ela tanto prazer que ela gritou.

"Eu queria perguntar a você." Jasper disse, mais uma vez arrastando-me para longe dos meus pensamentos agradáveis. "O que aconteceu com aquela garota que você gostava da UIC? Eu me pergunto se Bella sabe sobre ela?"

Minha mente ainda estava vaga com os pensamentos da noite anterior. Essa era a única razão que eu poderia encontrar para explicar a minha admissão não planejada.

"Era Bella." Eu disse.

Ele colocou sua garrafa de cerveja para baixo e inclinou-se para perto. "Bella é a garota pela qual você passava horas saindo ao redor de estudantes do primeiro ano? Sério?"

"Sério".

"Uau." Ele tomou um gole da sua cerveja, processando essa informação. "O que ela disse quando você contou a ela?"

Eu comecei a suar frio.

Porra.

"Eu, uh, eu." Eu gaguejei.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. "Você disse isso a ela, certo?"

"Não exatamente." Eu confessei.

"Não exatamente, você não disse a ela há seis anos?"

"Eu não disse a ela há seis anos." Eu disse. "Eu já era um Dominante e não queria corrompê-la. Eu sabia então que nós não poderíamos ter um relacionamento normal. É por isso que eu nunca me aproximei dela".

"Mas você disse a ela um pouco mais de um mês atrás, quando," ele acenou com a mão de um lado a outro entre nós, "quando ela se tornou sua submissa".

"Eu não disse exatamente nada para ela naquele momento também".

"O quê?" Ele perguntou.

Eu já tinha admitido tudo, não havia razão para mentir agora. "Eu não disse a ela". Eu não adicionei um 'ainda'. Eu não tinha certeza que diria a ela.

A mandíbula de Jasper cerrou e se abriu várias vezes. "Você não disse a ela?"

"Não." Eu disse. "E você não tentará ser a polícia da moralidade".

"Espere um minuto." Ele segurou uma mão levantada. "Você seguia essa mulher anos atrás-"

"Eu nunca a segui." Eu interrompi.

"Está muito bem, você poderia muito bem tê-la seguido." Ele suspirou. "Eu sabia que você estava bem, mas agora... porra, Edward".

"Fique fora disso, Jasper".

"O inferno que eu ficarei." Ele disse. "Eu não fingirei saber ou entender tudo que está envolvido neste estilo de vida de vocês, mas, pelo que eu sei, honestidade e confiança são dois dos aspectos mais importantes".

"Exatamente." Eu disse. "Você não sabe, então não tente agir desse jeito. O que você fez? Leu alguns livros? Procurou isso no Google?"

"Eu entendo." Ele disse, levantando a voz ligeiramente. "Você enganou Bella".

"Eu nunca enganei Bella." Eu argumentei.

"Você a engana a cada segundo que você não diz a verdade".

Ele estava certo. Ele estava certo e eu sabia disso e ele falou o meu maior medo. Vocalizando as preocupações que me incomodavam quando eu ia dormir todas as noites.

_Você está errado_, a preocupação disse.

_Diga a ela_, ela insistiu.

E eu a ignorava e ignorava e fingia que não podia ouvi-la. Mas eu já não podia ignorá-la mais.

Então eu fiz a única coisa que eu poderia fazer - tomei a raiva que eu sentia de mim e a joguei em Jasper.

"Cale a boca, Jasper." Eu disse. "Você não sabe de nada. _Nada_. Tudo está indo muito bem-"

"Tudo está indo bem?" Ele me interrompeu. "Tudo bem? Você acha que Bella pensará que o que você fez é bom? Eu a vi, Edward. Eu vi você. Essa mulher é apaixonada por você, e se você acha que ela ficará bem quando ela descobrir o que você fez-"

"Quem dirá a ela?" Eu perguntei. "Você?"

"Eu poderia muito bem".

"Você não ousaria".

"Teste".

Ficamos nos encarando durante vários segundos, o amendoim e a cerveja foram deixados intactos em nossa frente.

"Eu não posso fazer isso." Eu finalmente admiti. Não agora. Ainda mais agora. Se eu dissesse a ela, ela poderia pensar que eu a atraí para o meu estilo de vida. E ela estava apaixonada por mim? Porra. Eu tinha que sair desse bar. Eu tinha que pensar. Eu tinha que, de alguma forma, colocar um sentido nesse relacionamento que parecia tão fácil horas atrás.

"Você não tem escolha." Jasper disse.

"O inferno que eu não tenho".

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu amo você, Edward. Você sabe disso. Mas eu não posso estar perto e assisti-lo machucá-la. Eu estava errado há seis anos. Eu não farei isso de novo".

"Dê-me um tempo." Eu implorei, sentindo o meu mundo começar a desmoronar em torno de mim.

"Quanto tempo?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu não sei".

"É melhor você decidir." Ele deslizou do seu assento e jogou um punhado de amendoim sobre a mesa. "Ou então eu farei isso por você".

"Porra, Jasper."

"É o único jeito." Ele falou por cima da mesa. "Mas eu guardarei seu segredo. Eu não direi para Alice".

"Obrigado pelo pequeno favor." Eu disse com um sorriso.

"Você me agradecerá um dia." Ele disse e virou-se para deixar o bar. "Vejo vocês no jantar".

Eu baixei minha cabeça nas minhas mãos quando ele saiu.

_Porra. E agora?_

* * *

**_Nota da Irene:  
_**

**__**_Adoroooo o momento "revelação". Quando eu li A Submissa, me coçava toda pensando no que o Jasper tinha falado. E foi isso! Chocante!  
_

_Adoro saber que nosso Dom era louco por sua Sub muito antes de tudo isso. Me deixa loucaaaaa! Meninas, até amanhã em "I Will Follow You Into the Dark".  
_

_Ahhhh... Esqueci de falar: Sim, nós postaremos "O Treinamento" que seria a continuação de A Submissa e o Dominante. Então, aguardem. Será postada assim que terminarmos O Dominante.  
_

_Beijos!  
_


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

Eu finalmente voltei para a suíte e, como ainda era muito cedo para Bella estar de volta do spa, eu sentei no sofá e fiquei olhando para o colar.

Jasper sabe.

Jasper sabia e me forçaria a dizer e Bella ficaria chateada. Como mais ela poderia reagir à notícia de que eu a estive olhando por sete anos? Ela acharia que eu de alguma forma a manipulei para este estilo de vida? Eu _havia_ mentido para ela. A mentira por omissão, é verdade, mas uma mentira mesmo assim. Ela algum dia confiaria em mim novamente?

Eu teria que dizer a ela a maneira que eu a observava. Isso levaria à ridícula palavra de segurança e como eu a enganei sobre o estilo de vida. Ela saberia que eu a iludi.

Não, ela nunca confiaria em mim novamente.

Eu não a culparia, mas... eu não tinha que dizer a ela. Qualquer que fosse a decisão de Jasper, que assim seja. Deixe que _ele _faça isso.

Depois de ontem à noite, meu relacionamento com Bella tinha mudado, dado uma virada para melhor. Eu não iria, eu não poderia, destruí-lo agora. Não depois de tudo que nós passamos, e não sobre algo tão idiota como uma paixão de sete anos.

O que isso importava, afinal? E daí se eu a observasse? Eu nunca me aproximei dela. Eu não a manipulei. Não era grande coisa.

Exceto que era.

Nosso relacionamento, talvez mais do que qualquer outro, exige total confiança e honestidade. Eu sabia disso. Eu vivia isso. Bella merecia isso.

Mas eu não poderia fazer isso. Eu pensei de volta na confiança absoluta que ela me deu na noite anterior e eu sabia que não podia olhá-la nos olhos e dizer a ela. Eu era um maldito covarde.

Depois do jantar, eu encontraria Jasper e diria a ele. Bella permaneceria no escuro. Ponto final.

Peguei o jornal e olhei a primeira página. Nada de novo. A segunda página era ainda pior. Olhei para o meu relógio. Ela chegaria a qualquer minuto.

Eu não podia esperar para vê-la.

Finalmente, ouvi a chave na porta.

Ela entrou na suíte totalmente e completamente linda. O dia no spa foi uma ideia maravilhosa - ela brilhava. Seu cabelo escovava seus ombros com suas ondas suaves e sua expressão era luminosa.

"Você teve um bom dia?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim, Mestre." Ela disse quando sua cabeça abaixou levemente.

Porra. Eu amava quando ela me chamava de 'Mestre'. Por que ouvir isso dela sempre me deixava duro?

Eu levantei e estendi o colar. "Sentiu falta de algo?"

Ela assentiu.

Eu caminhei em direção a ela. "Você o quer de volta?"

Ela assentiu novamente.

"Diga." Eu queria ouvir isso. Eu precisava ouvir isso. "Diga que você o quer".

"Eu o quero." Ela sussurrou. "Eu quero o seu colar".

Meu colar. Malditamente certa. Ela usava o _meu_ colar. Ela era minha.

E eu seria amaldiçoado se Jasper a tirasse de mim.

Deslizei sua camisa sobre a sua cabeça, a marca da mordida da noite passada visível em seu ombro. Puxei seus cabelos para um lado e beijei onde eu a tinha mordido. "Eu a marquei ontem à noite." Eu inalei seu delicioso perfume. "Marquei você como minha e eu quero fazer isso de novo e de novo e de novo." Meus dentes roçaram sobre a sua pele macia. "Há tantas maneiras que eu posso marcá-la".

Deslizei o colar ao redor do pescoço dela. _Porra_. A visão do meu colar nela me deixou ainda mais duro. Eu não queria nada mais do que empurrá-la sobre o braço do sofá e fodê-la sem sentido.

"Infelizmente." Eu fixei o colar. "Nós temos que jantar com Jasper e Alice. Vá se trocar. Coloquei suas roupas sobre a cama".

Eu estava parado ao lado do sofá quando ela voltou usando o vestido de algodão que eu coloquei lá depois que ela saiu esta manhã. "Incline-se sobre o braço do sofá, Isabella".

Ela inclinou seu corpo sobre o sofá, descansando em seus braços, e eu levantei sua saia. Sem calcinha. Eu ri. "Quão bem você lê a minha mente." Eu corri uma mão sobre a sua pele macia. "Muito ruim. Eu estava ansioso para dar-lhe uma surra antes do jantar".

**~ O ~**

Alice fez reservas para um pequeno bistrô a beira-mar no início da semana. Enquanto eu dirigia para o restaurante momentos mais tarde, lembrei que Bella comeu carne vermelha na noite anterior. Um bom filé de peixe seria bom para ela, então eu a instruí a comer peixe no jantar.

Jasper e Alice não estavam à vista quando chegamos. Encaminhei Bella para a mesa enquanto esperávamos. Ela pegou seu cardápio e começou a ler. Eu olhei na direção da porta, esperando pelo meu irmão e cunhada chegar. Jasper entrou primeiro e nos avistou imediatamente. Alice parecia perturbada. Ela sabia, então, que algo tinha acontecido. Olhei para Bella - ela ainda estava lendo o cardápio.

_Eu não disse a ela_, balbuciei para Jasper quando ele se aproximou.

Sua expressão ficou mais escura. "Bella." Ele disse com uma voz áspera.

A cabeça de Bella disparou para cima. Porra. Agora ela sabia que algo estava errado. Jasper não tirou seus olhos de mim quando ela respondeu, ele manteve seu olhar duro em mim.

Nós todos sentamos e o garçom veio anotar nosso pedido de bebidas.

_Você precisa dizer a ela_, Jasper balbuciou enquanto Bella e Alice conversavam calmamente.

Eu balancei minha cabeça.

Jasper bateu seu cardápio na mesa quando o garçom saiu.

"Então, Edward." Alice disse, desesperadamente tentando manter algum tipo de paz na mesa. "Onde Jake está neste fim de semana?"

"Em um canil." Eu disse. Eu poderia conversar normalmente. Manter uma conversa razoável. Isso era possível.

"Ele está melhor então?" Ela perguntou. "Você pode deixá-lo lá?"

Viu? Nós estamos falando sobre o meu cachorro. Perfeitamente razoável.

"Ele fez melhorias marginais." Eu disse.

"Fico feliz que alguém tenha feito." Jasper murmurou.

Tanto para ser razoável.

Felizmente, o garçom chegou com as nossas bebidas. "Todo mundo teve a chance de olhar o cardápio?" Ele perguntou.

Certo. O cardápio. Provavelmente teria sido uma boa ideia decidir o que pedir.

E então, eu notei o modo como o garçom olhava para Bella. Fodidamente olhando. Para Bella.

"Senhora?" Ele perguntou a se ele não a estivesse imaginando nua naquele momento.

"Vou querer o salmão." Ela entregou o cardápio para mim. Porque eu disse a ela para pedir peixe e ela sempre fazia o que eu dizia.

"Escolha maravilhosa." Disse o atrevido garçom. "O salmão é um dos nossos mais vendidos." Em seguida ele fodidamente piscou para ela. Fodidamente piscou. Para Bella.

Eu limpei minha garganta. Mais um movimento e eu cortaria a garganta dele. Eu nunca matei ninguém antes, mas esta noite eu sentia que isso poderia liberar um pouco da minha agressividade reprimida.

"Sim, senhor." Ele disse. "O que você gostaria?"

_Que você fodidamente anotasse os nossos pedidos e nos deixasse em paz._

"O salmão." Eu disse em vez disso, entregando a ele os nossos cardápios.

Ele sairia agora.

Mas, em vez disso, ele anotou os pedidos de Jasper e Alice e balançou em seus calcanhares. "Vocês estão na cidade para o jogo?"

Ele disse _vocês_, mas ele olhou para Bella.

Ela veio para mais perto de mim.

_Isso mesmo, perdedor_, eu queria dizer. _Ela veio comigo. Ela está sentada comigo. E quando nós formos embora, ela sairá comigo. Fodidamente a deixe em paz._

"É claro." Alice disse, mais uma vez tentando trazer a paz à mesa. A pobre mulher teria trabalho pela noite inteira. "Bears totalmente".

O garçom sorriu.

"Você sabe." Eu disse, decidindo dar a ele uma última chance para sair antes que eu o mutilasse para o resto da vida. "Se você encaixar o nosso pedido, receberemos nossa comida mais rápido, e sairemos daqui mais rápido".

O garçom finalmente saiu após disparar um último olhar para Bella.

A tensão era tão palpável quando ele saiu que eu quase desejei que ele retornasse. Se, por qualquer outra razão, para tirar um pouco da atenção de Jasper e eu.

Alice pulou. "Eu preciso ir ao banheiro. Bella?"

"Claro." Bella respondeu, o alívio era óbvio em sua voz.

Levantei para deixá-la sair e Jasper e eu assistimos enquanto elas caminhavam até o banheiro.

"Você está cometendo um erro malditamente enorme." Ele disse quando elas estavam fora do alcance da nossa voz.

"É o meu erro." Eu disse.

"Talvez." Ele assentiu. "Mas quando esse erro machucar Bella, torna-se mais do que seu".

"O erro nunca machucará Bella porque ela nunca descobrirá".

Ele se inclinou sobre a mesa. "Não aposte nisso, irmãozinho. Quando ela descobrir, e ela vai descobrir, será mais fácil se for você a dizer a ela. _E_ é melhor você contar a ela mais cedo, em vez de mais tarde".

"Vá se foder, caralho." Eu disse, inclinando-me sobre a mesa.

"Você é um homem inteligente e respeitado, Edward." Ele disse. "Você construiu o seu negócio nos princípios de honestidade e integridade. Você vive a sua vida inteira nesses valores. Você exige isso dos seus empregados. O que você faria se você soubesse que eu estava escondendo alguma coisa de Alice?"

"Eu confiaria em você para tomar a decisão certa." Eu disse. "Sobre a sua vida _pessoal_".

"O inferno que você confiaria." Ele disse, levantando a voz. "Você mesmo diria a ela".

Eu bati meu punho na mesa. "Você não vai tirá-la de mim".

"Maldito seja, Edward." Ele disse. "Eu não quero tirá-la de você. Eu quero que ela fique com você porque você merece a confiança que ela colocou em você." Seus olhos foram para o lado. "Eu sugiro que você se acalme, elas estão voltando".

Eu tinha estabilizado a minha respiração no momento em que Bella e Alice chegaram à mesa. E enquanto eu estava certo que Bella sabia que algo estava acontecendo, eu também sabia que ela nunca me perguntaria sobre isso. Minha família, tecnicamente, não dizia respeito a ela.

Eu não conseguia lembrar de nada que eu comi, apesar de no final do jantar meu prato estar limpo. Eu só lembrava de estar em conflito.

Diga a ela.

Não diga a ela.

Perca ela.

Fique com ela.

Uma e outra vez as escolhas giravam ao redor da minha cabeça. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Não conseguia decidir.

Mais tarde, enquanto subíamos o elevador para o nosso quarto, eu sabia de uma coisa - neste momento, nesta noite - ela era minha.

Minha. Maldito seja.

Bati a porta atrás de nós quando entramos na sala. Agarrando Bella pelo braço, eu a girei para a porta e deslizei minhas mãos pelo seu vestido.

"Maldito seja, maldito seja, maldito seja." Eu respirei o cheiro dela. Ela era minha. Seu cheiro era meu. Seu corpo era meu. Sua maldita alma era minha. Puxei seu vestido sobre a sua cabeça e arranquei seu sutiã.

Ela estava nua diante de mim.

Minha.

Cada fodido centímetro dela.

Empurrei minhas calças com um movimento e então escancarei minha camisa e a tirei, nem sequer me importando que os botões voassem por toda parte. Bella olhava para mim com olhos selvagens e arregalados. Eu a levantei e a empurrei contra a porta. "No próximo fim de semana você não usará nenhuma peça de roupa a partir do momento da sua chegada até o segundo em que você deixar minha casa".

Porra. Eu estava tão louco, nós não conseguiríamos chegar até o quarto. Eu a tomaria agora. Contra a porta.

Deslizei dois dedos dentro dela. Graças a Deus ela já estava molhada. Eu não estava com humor para as preliminares esta noite. "Eu vou tomá-la quando e onde eu quiser." Eu torci meus dedos e ela gemeu. "Eu vou fodê-la cinco vezes só na noite de sexta-feira".

Porque eu fodidamente posso.

"Eu quero você toda depilada no fim de semana, Isabella." Eu disse. "Nem um fio de pêlo deixado".

Ela piscou.

"Abra suas pernas e as dobre." Eu disse a ela. "Eu não vou esperar mais".

Sem hesitação, ela separou seus joelhos e os inclinou. Eu mergulhei abaixo dela, guiando meu pau para dentro dela em um movimento suave e empurrando para cima ao mesmo tempo.

Porra. Sim.

Puxei para trás e empurrei nela novamente, batendo-a contra a porta. Ela deu um pequeno grito e envolveu suas pernas ao redor da minha cintura.

Meus olhos rolaram em minha cabeça.

Mas ainda não era suficiente. Uma e outra vez, eu nos batia na porta – trabalhando-me mais profundamente dentro dela e tentando ao máximo possuí-la completamente.

Seus braços mergulharam do seu lugar ao redor do meu pescoço para as minhas costas.

"Sim." Eu gritei quando suas unhas me arranharam. _Fodidamente me marque. Me possua. _"Maldição. Sim".

Eu soube então que, tanto quanto eu poderia possuí-la, ela também me possuía. Nenhum de nós poderia possuir o outro sem ser possuído em troca. Esse pensamento, o pensamento de ela me possuindo, enviou-me mais em um frenesi. Empurrei nela novamente, querendo me forçar mais profundamente.

Ela gemia em meus braços.

"Ainda não, Isabella." Eu a bati na porta novamente, deslizando mais profundamente. "Eu não terminei".

Eu nunca fodidamente terminaria com ela.

Ela gemeu de novo quando seus músculos apertaram ao redor do meu pau.

"É melhor você não gozar antes de eu lhe dizer." Eu disse, empurrando nela novamente. "Eu trouxe a tira de couro".

Suas unhas desceram pelas minhas costas novamente e eu senti as marcas que ela deixou para trás. Saber que ela me marcou aumentou meu frenesi e nós batemos na porta novamente. Ela gemeu mais uma vez e eu sabia que estava sendo injusto por não deixá-la gozar. Ela era tão fodidamente boa. Eu dobrei minhas pernas mais baixas e angulei meus quadris para bater em um lugar diferente dentro dela na minha próxima estocada. Ela gemeu em resposta.

_Isso mesmo, Bella. Seus gemidos e rosnados são para mim e somente para mim._

Empurrei dentro dela mais três vezes e eu sabia que não podia segurar mais. Não por ela. Não por mim mesmo.

Ela choramingou novamente, a tensão de tentar tanto não gozar era evidente em sua expressão.

"Agora!" Eu gritei.

Ela deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio, seu orgasmo fazendo sua boceta ter espasmos em torno de mim. Uma e outra vez seus músculos apertavam meu pau. Baixei minha cabeça e mordi seu ombro quando gozei profundamente dentro dela, incapaz de resistir por mais tempo.

Com os braços tremendo eu a segurei pressionada contra a porta enquanto eu lutava para deixar conseguir a minha respiração sob controle. Ela inclinou seu corpo contra mim e eu me afastei para olhar para ela; escovei seus cabelos do seu rosto.

Ela parecia cuidadosamente e completamente fodida.

_Fodidamente cuide dela, Cullen. _

Eu a apoiei e cambaleei para o banheiro mais próximo. Várias toalhas e esponjas estavam penduradas no armário de toalhas na pia. Peguei um e embebi em água quente.

Quando voltei para a porta, Bella não tinha se movido. Eu separei suas pernas e limpei qualquer vestígio da sua excitação e minha libertação. Gentilmente. Depois de ontem à noite e do que tinha acabado de acontecer, eu tinha certeza que ela estava dolorida. Ou ficaria.

Eu a limpei, olhei em seus olhos suaves e confiantes e soube o que eu tinha que fazer.

Eu tinha que contar a ela.

"Sinto muito." Eu disse e eu não tinha certeza pelo que eu estava me desculpando - o sexo rude, a verdade que eu não tinha dito a ela, a dor que ela sentiria quando eu contasse a ela. Tudo isso, talvez. Tudo isso e muito mais. "Eu tenho que sair. Voltarei mais tarde." Pois, naquele momento, eu não conseguia olhar em seus olhos sabendo que eu tinha mentido para ela.

* * *

**Nota da Irene:  
**_A **Ju** é tão fofa que viaja de férias e como sabe que eu sou lesa, deixa os capítulos salvos e com a data pra postagem. Ju, eu te amo! Vc é minha heroína._

_Fora isso... uau! Que capítulo... quantos sentimentos loucos. Cara, amo esse homem... ele me deixa blow! Hahahahahaa Beijos e até amanhã, por aqui... pelo Pervas Place... (parece propaganda de TV)_


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

Enquanto eu corria na manhã seguinte, eu pensava na noite anterior e na minha conversa com Jasper. Ele tinha parecido surpreso quando eu bati na sua porta depois de deixar Bella, mas concordou em falar comigo em uma das salas de estar do hotel.

Momentos depois, eu disse a ele a minha decisão de dizer a verdade para Bella. Ele pareceu aliviado, para dizer o mínimo, mas eu sabia que a difícil decisão seria realmente dizer. Jasper ficou comigo por várias horas e me encorajou, dizendo-me repetidamente que eu tomei a decisão certa.

E o tempo todo o pensamento que passava pela minha cabeça era - eu não tenho mais todo o tempo do mundo. Eu tenho três semanas.

Três semanas.

Deixei Jasper e desci para o saguão para tocar o piano do hotel. Claro, a única canção que me veio à mente foi a canção de Bella. Eu contava enquanto tocava:

Três semanas.

Vinte e um dias.

Quinhentas e quatro horas.

Eu ainda não sabia como dizer a ela, mas eu sabia de uma coisa - eu certamente não diria nada neste fim de semana.

Eu toquei por horas. Deixei a música dominar minha mente, assim como Bella tinha dominado a minha alma. Com cada nota tocada eu me senti ficar mais calmo e sereno. No momento em que voltei para a suíte, eu me sentia mais como eu mesmo do que em semanas.

Eu disse a mim mesmo que eu ainda era o mesmo homem que sempre fui. O mesmo exato homem. Exceto que agora eu tinha Bella em minha vida. Eu diria a verdade para ela nas próximas semanas e...

Bem, eu não sabia o que aconteceria em seguida. Eu não queria pensar nisso ainda. Nós tínhamos este fim de semana para passar.

Terminei minha corrida e voltei para a suíte. Entrando no quarto de Bella, eu notei que ela ainda estava dormindo. Bom. Eu provavelmente tinha tempo para tomar um banho antes que ela acordasse. Em vez de deixar o quarto dela, eu fui para o lado da sua cama e a observei dormir por alguns minutos.

Ela estava enrolada em seu lado, ela era um anjo quando dormia tanto quanto era um anjo quando estava acordada. Estendi a mão e afastei uma mecha de cabelo dos seus olhos. Ela se mexeu levemente, fazendo-me congelar. E se ela acordasse? Como eu explicaria estar no seu quarto?

Eu não podia.

Silenciosamente, eu rastejei para fora do seu quarto e pelo corredor para tomar um banho.

No momento em que ela entrou na sala de estar da suíte, eu tinha tomado banho e me vestido para o dia. Ela parou na entrada entre a sala de jantar e a sala de estar, um sorriso diabólico em seus olhos.

Soltei um suspiro de alívio. Pelo menos ela não parecia assustada depois do sexo bruto da noite anterior. Ela parecia... refrescada... devastada... e totalmente fodível.

Ela dançou até o pote de café, serviu-se uma xícara e, Deus me ajude, balançou sua bunda.

Eu quase derramei o meu próprio café.

_O contorno da calcinha, idiota. Ela está mostrando a você o contorno da calcinha._

Porra. Bella queria uma palmada.

Meu pau ficou duro em menos de três segundos.

"Isabella." Eu disse calmamente. "Eu vejo linhas de calcinha?"

Ela parou imóvel apenas por um segundo. Simplesmente ficou lá e deixou-me admirar sua bunda.

Coloquei a xícara de café em cima da mesa na minha frente. "Venha aqui".

Ela se virou, sorriso diabólico ainda no lugar.

Porra, sim. Ela estava de calcinha. Ela queria brincar um pouco antes do brunch.

_Que desobediente, Bella. E eu já disse a você o que acontece com garotas desobedientes._

"Você está vestindo uma calcinha." Eu fui para atrás dela. "Tire-a".

Com as mãos trêmulas, ela desabotoou sua calça e a empurrou para o chão. _Sem tremer, Bella._

_Isto será divertido._ Sua calcinha se juntou a sua calça.

"Sobre o braço do sofá, Isabella." Eu disse a ela.

Ela debruçou-se sobre o sofá e levantou sua bunda no ar.

Eu dei um tapa afiado na sua bunda. "Nada mais de calcinha pelo resto do fim de semana." Eu bati nela novamente. "Quando eu terminar, você vai para o seu quarto e trará todas elas para mim." Outra palmada. "Você as receberá de volta quando eu disser." Outra palmada. "O que não será no próximo fim de semana também." Palmada. "Eu disse a você ontem à noite como será o próximo fim de semana".

Eu bati na sua bunda novamente. A pele dela estava ficando com um belo tom rosado. Deslizei uma mão entre as suas pernas. Porra, ela estava molhada. Sua bunda empurrou para trás em minha direção.

"Não esta manhã." Eu bati nela novamente. _Acredite em mim, eu desejaria que nós tivéssemos tempo. _Talvez no próximo fim de semana. "Coloque a sua calça de volta e traga-me o que eu pedi".

Ela se levantou lentamente e vestiu sua calça. Sua expressão era de um desejo intenso.

_No próximo fim de semana, Bella. Eu prometo. Nós teremos todo o tempo do mundo._

_Pelo menos pelas próximas três semanas._

Ela deu um sorriso travesso e trotou para o seu quarto, voltando minutos depois com um monte de calcinhas.

"Planejando permanecer muito tempo em Tampa, Isabella?" Eu disse, pegando as calcinhas dela.

"Eu gosto de estar preparada, Mestre." Ela disse com os olhos baixos, olhando-me pelos seus cílios.

_Porra._

**~ O ~**

Quando nós entramos no salão para o brunch, eu olhei ao redor da sala. Muitos dos associados da minha empresa estavam presentes. Vários amigos médicos de Carlisle estavam juntos conversando e, em um canto, Rosalie falava com Esme. Outro casal estava nas proximidades.

Eu suspirei.

Os Landeli. Pais de Tanya. E eles nos viram entrar.

Eu não queria sair do lado de Bella, mas eu sabia que tinha que pelo menos conversar com eles e eu preferia fazer isso sem a presença de Bella. Bella sabia que eu tinha namorado Tanya. Eu suspeitava que ela também soubesse que Tanya não era minha submissa. Mas os pais de Tanya não sabiam do meu estilo de vida. Pelo menos, eu não achava que eles soubessem.

"Estamos um pouco adiantados." Deixei minha mão cair para a parte inferior das costas de Bella. Apenas no caso dos Landelis terem alguma dúvida, eu queria que eles soubessem que eu estava com Bella. Isso chegaria até Tanya, é claro. Talvez ela encontrasse algum fechamento nisso.

"Preciso ir falar com algumas pessoas." Eu disse a Bella. "Devo levá-la até Rosalie e Esme, ou você está bem aqui?"

"Eu ficarei bem aqui." Ela olhou para onde Alice e Jasper estavam.

Ela queria falar com Alice. Provavelmente ver se Alice diria algo a ela sobre a noite passada.

Era uma boa tentativa, mas não funcionaria. Eu sabia que eu tinha a total confiança de Jasper. Eu também sabia que eu só tinha três semanas para dizer a ela sobre o que nós falamos.

Rocei meu dedo ao longo da parte superior do seu braço. "Eu não demorarei".

Os Landeli observaram quando eu me aproximei e eu engoli o meu sorriso. Eu não tinha falado com eles cara a cara desde que eu terminei as coisas com Tanya.

"Ivan." Eu disse, apertando a mão do pai dela. "Como você está?"

"Edward." Ele falou muito mais civilizado do que eu teria falado se a situação fosse a inversa.

"Estou muito contente que você foi capaz de vir." Eu disse com um olhar de soslaio para a mãe de Tanya, Sasha.

"Bem." Ele deu um tapinha nas minhas costas. "Nós decidimos deixar o passado no passado. Às vezes as coisas não dão certo".

Notei que Sasha não parecia compartilhar do mesmo sentimento.

"Como _está_ Tanya?" Eu perguntei.

"Ela está em Nova York." Seu pai disse.

Sim, é claro que ela estava em Nova York. Se ela não estivesse em Nova York, ela não teria contado a Alice e Jasper sobre o meu estilo de vida e talvez eu não tivesse o prazo de três semanas me encarando.

"Desejo a ela toda a felicidade." Eu disse.

Sasha deu um 'hummp' em resposta.

"Nós sabemos que sim, Edward." Seu marido disse. "Nossas famílias tem tido um relacionamento longo e feliz. Isso não mudará só porque você e Tanya não deram certo".

"Ivan, olhe." Sua esposa disse. "Aquele ali não é o Jack?"

Ivan olhou para cima. "Acho que sim. Sim, é." Ele virou para mim. "Você nos dará licença, não é, Edward?"

"Claro, senhor." Eu disse.

Ele piscou para mim. "Eu passarei mais tarde para conhecer a sua nova amiga".

Ah, sim. Isso seria tudo que eu precisava. Sasha diria a Tanya e então ela poderia seguir em frente com a sua vida. Encontrar alguém que pudesse amá-la do jeito que ela merecia.

Depois que eles saíram, eu conversei por alguns minutos com alguns colegas de Nova York que tinham viajado para Tampa para o jogo. O camarote estava em meu nome, mas Carlisle tinha alugado o salão de baile.

Não foi descuido de nenhuma das nossas partes que Tanya não estivesse na lista de convidados para o jogo ou para o brunch. Eu tinha dito a Carlisle para convidar seus pais, esperando trazer a paz entre nós. Parecia que essa missão havia sido cumprida.

Esme se aproximou de mim quando eu me dirigia para Bella. "Como foi com os Landeli?" Ela perguntou.

"Tão bem como poderia se esperar." Eu disse a ela. "Ivan foi bom, mas acho que Sasha ainda está chateada por não poder encomendar as toalhas com monograma".

"Eu falei com ela algumas semanas atrás." Minha mãe disse. "Até mencionei Bella-"

"Mãe." Eu protestei.

"Agora, agora." Ela deu um tapinha no meu braço. "Ela poderia muito bem saber, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Tanya nunca será uma Cullen".

"Eu não me casarei com ninguém, mãe." Eu disse.

"Mmmmm." Ela disse. "Por que você não vai resgatar Bella? Alice esteve ocupando o ouvido dela desde que você saiu".

Tirei Bella de Alice e Jasper e nós quatro vagamos para a fila do buffet. Rosalie se juntou à nossa mesa quando nos sentamos. Emmett, eu sabia, estaria com os outros jogadores até que o jogo terminasse.

"Edward." Rosalie disse quando sentou. Foi a forma mais amigável que ela já falou comigo.

Porra. Ela me odiava pelo que eu tinha feito com Bella. Se ela descobrisse que eu observei Bella durante anos... Mesmo que Bella me perdoasse, Rosalie jamais perdoaria.

Eu sorri. "Rosalie." Eu tinha três semanas. Durante três semanas eu poderia fingir que estava tudo bem. "Como está Emmett?"

Ela conversou por vários minutos sobre Emmett, o jogo, os jogadores que ela conheceu na noite anterior, suas esposas. Eu podia ver o que Emmett gostava nela. Ela tinha um certo... _algo_ que combinava bem com ele.

Mas, é claro, ela não era Bella.

"Há quanto tempo você trabalha na biblioteca, Bella?" Jasper perguntou.

Minha cabeça atirou para cima. _Que porra é essa?_

"Na biblioteca pública de Chicago há sete anos." Bella espetou um pedaço de abacaxi com o seu garfo. "Mas eu trabalhei em uma das bibliotecas do campus antes disso".

"É mesmo?" Ele perguntou. "Eu me pergunto se alguma vez vi você. Passei muito tempo nas bibliotecas do campus".

Eu o chutei por baixo da mesa. _Que diabos? _Eu balbuciei.

Felizmente, Bella não viu. "Eu não sei." Ela disse. "Eu provavelmente me lembraria de você".

"Alguém poderia pensar." Jasper disse e eu o chutei mais forte.

_Cale-se, _eu balbuciei novamente.

Ele ergueu suas sobrancelhas.

Alice olhou do seu marido para mim e de volta novamente. Eu limpei minhas feições, sabendo que Bella estaria olhando também.

Jasper pigarreou. "Você gosta da biblioteca pública mais do que a do campus?"

"As pessoas são muito mais diversificadas." Bella disse, ainda obviamente confusa sobre o que nós estávamos realmente falando. "Além do mais, estudantes universitários podem ser um pouco desagradáveis." Ela olhou para ele e deu seu lindo sorriso. "Eu alguma vez tive que dizer a você para baixar a voz, ou parar de rasgar as páginas dos livros de referência?"

Jasper riu e a tensão deixou a mesa. "Não, eu definitivamente teria lembrado disso".

Alice perguntou outra coisa a Rosalie sobre Emmett e a conversa derivou discretamente de volta para o Super Bowl.

Em um ponto, Jasper levantou para servir-se novamente e eu fui com ele.

"O que diabos foi isso?" Perguntei a ele.

"Eu só estava ajudando você." Ele ergueu um pedaço de bacon da bandeja de prata. "Isso parece crocante o suficiente para você?"

"Eu não me importo com o maldito bacon, Jasper." Eu observei quando ele levantou outro pedaço e o colocou em seu prato. "Ajudando-me como?"

Ele se moveu para os ovos mexidos. "Se Bella se lembrasse de um pseudo-perseguidor de sete anos atrás, isso tornaria o seu trabalho mais fácil".

"O inferno que tornaria." Eu disse.

"Você pode querer colocar um pouco de comida no seu prato, ou então ela saberá que você só se levantou para encher o meu saco." Ele estendeu uma colher cheia de ovos. "Quer?"

Eu assenti desinteressadamente. "Por que não?"

"Veja." Ele colocou os ovos no meu prato. "Você quer que eu fique fora disso, eu ficarei fora disso. Basta dizer a palavra".

"Fique fora disso." Eu rosnei.

"Eu estou fora".

Fiel à sua palavra, ele não comentou sobre a UIC, ou bibliotecas, durante todo o brunch, e eu não tive que chutá-lo novamente.

**~ O ~**

Quando entrei no camarote com Bella, notei a mochila no canto. Eu me abaixei. Sim, era a mochila que eu solicitei que fosse entregue. Dois cobertores, bilhetes para a seção média superior, um saco plástico e uma saia curta, tamanho 2, estariam dentro.

Fechei meus olhos e foquei no plano programado.

Sexo em um lugar público. Bella tinha marcado como 'disposta a experimentar' em sua lista.

Hoje, ela finalmente teria a chance.

Eu estava grato pelo clima da Flórida ser excepcionalmente frio. Se fosse um fevereiro normal, meu plano nunca teria funcionado - pelo menos no Super Bowl. Tenho certeza que eu teria pensado em alguma outra forma de introduzir Bella às alegrias do sexo em público, mas desta maneira... eu poderia mostrar a ela com um estrondo.

Literalmente.

Ao longo do primeiro tempo, ela assistiu ao jogo, conversou com Rosalie e Esme. De vez em quando ela olhava em minha direção, um sorriso tímido brincando em seus lábios.

Eu não poderia sequer dizer qual era o resultado quando o primeiro tempo acabou - eu estava muito envolvido na linda morena ao meu lado.

Quando o segundo tempo terminou, eu peguei a mão dela e a levei aos meus pais. Expliquei que nós tínhamos algo a fazer e que voltaríamos mais tarde. Bella nem sequer me questionou. Não disse uma palavra enquanto eu peguei a mochila.

"Meu plano?" Eu sussurrei quando saímos. "Começa agora".

Sua cabeça disparou para cima em confusão.

Entreguei a mochila a ela. "Vá se trocar. Tenho um bilhete extra na mochila, encontre-me lá antes do intervalo acabar".

Sem uma palavra, ela pegou a mochila e saiu para o banheiro.

_Essa é a minha garota._

Eu chequei meus bolsos, tendo a certeza que o preservativo e o ingresso estavam lá dentro, e então caminhei para os nossos novos lugares. Caminhei algumas fileiras mais para cima do que eu precisava – eu queria observá-la quando ela chegasse.

Alguns minutos depois, o meu pedido foi atendido. Ela caminhou até os novos lugares, empurrando seu caminho através da multidão, olhando ao redor como se tentasse me encontrar. Ela estava com a saia. Eu poderia ter ficado e a observado a noite toda, mas estava frio, ela precisava de um cobertor em torno dela.

E eu precisava dela.

Desci as escadas, ansioso para estar de volta ao seu lado. Para tê-la perto de mim.

Sentei-me ao lado dela e coloquei meu braço em volta dela, inalando seu cheiro. Ah, ela era inebriante. Perguntei-me como ela reagiria ao que eu diria. "Você sabe que três em cada quatro pessoas fantasiam sobre sexo em público?"

Ela ficou imóvel.

Eu lambi o interior da sua orelha, observando quando ela estremeceu. "O que eu imagino é," dei outra lambida em sua orelha, "por que fantasiar quando você pode experimentar, em vez disso?"

Ela se aproximou mais de mim.

"Eu vou fodê-la durante o Super Bowl, Isabella." Eu mordi o lóbulo da sua orelha e ela me recompensou com um gemido. _Ah, ah, ah. Nada disso. _"Contanto que você fique em silêncio, ninguém saberá".

Ela cruzou e descruzou suas pernas. Um pouco freneticamente, ela olhou em torno de nós. Ninguém nos olhava, é claro. Ninguém se importava conosco. Eles estavam muito envolvidos em si mesmos. Muito da mesma forma como nós em breve estaríamos envolvidos um no outro.

Eu acariciei seu ombro; acariciei-a. Um leve sorriso cruzou seu rosto.

Sim, ela queria isso.

"Eu quero que você se levante e enrole um dos cobertores ao seu redor - aberto na parte de trás." Eu disse. "Coloque um pé sobre a grade na sua frente".

Ela saltou para os seus pés e envolveu o cobertor em torno dela, exatamente como eu pedi. Olhei em volta e cuidadosamente estudei a multidão que nos rodeava. Como eu pensei, ninguém olhava para nós. Nós seríamos apenas um outro casal na multidão, se abraçando para se manter aquecidos.

Meu olhar viajou da multidão que nos rodeava para o placar. _Quase._ Peguei o outro cobertor, levantei-me e pressionei-me perto de Bella. Emmett e seus companheiros correram para fora do campo. Passei o cobertor ao redor dos meus ombros e trouxe as extremidades em torno de Bella. Eu fiquei tão perto que eu sabia que ela sentia minha ereção.

Minha mão encontrou o seu caminho pela sua camisa e eu rocei seu peito com a minha mão. Puxei seu mamilo.

Ela ofegou.

"Você tem que ficar quieta." Eu disse a ela novamente. O que diabos eu faria se ela ficasse muito barulhenta e fôssemos descobertos?

Porra.

Mas era tarde demais agora - ambos estávamos muito envolvidos no momento para nos importar. Então eu me soltei e apreciei o momento.

Debrucei-me para mais perto dela. "Eu não posso esperar para estar dentro de você." Minhas mãos exploraram seu corpo sob os cobertores, cobrindo seus seios. "Você é tão fodidamente boa. Você me excita fodidamente demais." Eu empurrei meus quadris contra ela. "Sinta o que você faz comigo." Meus quadris empurraram em sua bunda. "Como você me deixa duro".

O estádio ficou escuro então e eu me afastei por tempo suficiente para abrir minhas calças e colocar o preservativo. "Incline-se sobre a grade um pouco." Porra, eu esperava que isso funcionasse.

Ela olhou primeiro para a sua direita, depois para a sua esquerda, mas ela se pressionou contra o corrimão e se inclinou.

"Ninguém sabe." Eu levantei sua saia. "As pessoas estão tão envolvidas em seus próprios mundinhos que não percebem o que está acontecendo ao seu redor." _Como quando você tropeçou em seu caminho para uma leitura de Hamlet, anos atrás. _"O maior evento alterador de vidas poderia estar acontecendo ao lado deles e eles o perderiam inteiramente." Empurrei um dedo dentro dela – ela estava pronta. "É claro que, neste caso, é uma coisa boa".

Assovios, aplausos e gritos encheram o estádio. Bruce Springsteen tinha chegado. Aproveitei o caos crescente e me empurrei para dentro de Bella. Ela soltou um grito e eu coloquei minha mão sobre a sua boca.

Balancei meus quadris nela, no ritmo da música. Porra, era muito bom estar tão profundamente dentro dela. Puxei as extremidades do cobertor e envolvi meus braços mais apertados em torno dela, mergulhando suas costas contra mim. Sem eu pedir, ela abriu um pouco suas pernas, permitindo-me empurrar e entrar ainda mais fundo.

Olhei mais uma vez para as pessoas mais próximas a nós. "Todas essas pessoas e ninguém sabe o que estamos fazendo." Eu puxei para fora e mergulhei nela novamente. "Você provavelmente poderia gritar." Eu a provoquei. Tentei levá-la a fazer algum barulho puxando seu mamilo, mas ela não fez nenhum som.

Eu retardei meus movimentos na próxima música. Isso era bom. Eu poderia fazer lentamente - poderia tomar um momento para simplesmente apreciar estar dentro dela. Para guardar em minha memória a sensação de estar nela agora. Como ela ficava em meus braços. Como seu calor envolvia ao meu redor. Como sua respiração abrandava um pouco, mas seu coração ainda corria sob as minhas mãos. Eu espalmei minhas mãos sobre seus dois seios, sentindo a batida dura embaixo delas.

E, foda-se, a próxima música diminuiu ainda mais. Eu quase não me movia, mas a conexão, a nossa conexão, ainda estava lá. Se não tivéssemos mais nada, nós tínhamos isso e, por agora, neste momento, era o suficiente. Eu poderia aproveitar e levar esta parte de Bella - a submissão e a confiança que ela me deu _neste momento_ e não me preocupar com o futuro.

O resto do mundo escapou quando a última música começou. Minhas estocadas aumentaram e eu sabia que não duraria muito. Mudei minha mão para a frente do corpo de Bella e esfreguei seu clitóris. Ela empurrou para trás mais forte contra mim e começou a apertar em volta de mim.

Eu me movi ainda mais rápido para dentro dela, batendo-a contra o corrimão, dirigindo-me mais para dentro ela. Meus quadris circulavam e empurravam enquanto a canção atingia o seu final. Luzes piscavam em torno de nós. _Porra._ Eu a puxei com força contra mim, empurrando no ritmo das últimas notas da música.

"Goze comigo." Eu sussurrei e empurrei nela mais uma vez, segurando imóvel enquanto eu me liberava no preservativo e ela gozava ao redor de mim. Novamente, luzes e os fogos de artifício brilharam.

Eu mantive meu peito nas costas dela, não querendo chamar nenhuma atenção para nós e esperando que a multidão se acalmasse um pouco. Mas, principalmente, desfrutando da sensação de Bella sob as minhas mãos, sob o meu corpo. Ela podia sentir as marteladas do meu coração? Ela sentia o quanto me afetava?

Enquanto a multidão se reacomodava em seus lugares, eu puxei Bella do corrimão, mas mantive meus braços em volta dela. Tirei o preservativo, deixei cair no saco de plástico que eu tinha na mochila, e fechei minhas calças. Então eu a puxei para o meu colo – não disposto e incapaz de deixá-la ir ainda.

Corri meu nariz ao longo do seu pescoço. Ela cheirava a sexo e morangos. Eu nunca mais olharia para os morangos sem pensar neste exato momento.

"Agora, isso," eu sussurrei, "foi um incrível show de intervalo".

* * *

**Nota da Irene:  
**

_Ainda estou sem fôlego. UAU! Adoroooo essas partes. Amo essa cena do jogo. Ahhhhh que inveja!_

_Bem meninas, ainda seguindo o cronograma pq tudo deu errado para eu viajar, então me aguentem e leiam! Hhaahahhaah Beijos._


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

Eu me senti tão eufórico quanto um adolescente em seu primeiro encontro - eu acabei de foder Bella na porra do Super Bowl. Eu tive abundância de sexo em público no passado: um parque abandonado, um estacionamento vazio, mesmo na sempre popular última fila do cinema, mas eu nunca tinha participado de algo tão descarado como em um estádio de futebol em lotação máxima durante um dos eventos esportivos mais assistidos no país.

E se fôssemos pegos pela televisão?

Corri meus dedos através do cabelo de Bella e o aroma de morango me rodeou.

Quem diabos se importava? Estava tão escuro durante o show do intervalo, ninguém teria notado nós dois.

Deixando os estandes para retornar ao camarote, por outro lado...

Eu sempre tive uma excelente cara de pôquer, poderia esconder minhas emoções por trás de uma fachada cuidadosamente construída, mas até mesmo eu duvidava que eu poderia ocultar o olhar de eu-acabei-de-ter-uma-foda-incrível do meu rosto.

Bella suspirou e encostou a cabeça no meu ombro. Eu sabia que ela não seria capaz de esconder sua expressão também. Além disso, nós tínhamos passado muito do nosso fim de semana com a minha família. Eu queria algum tempo com Bella, mesmo que nós compartilhássemos esse tempo com os estranhos sentados ao nosso lado.

Então, pelo terceiro tempo, nós sentamos. Simplesmente apreciando a companhia um do outro. Fingindo assistir ao jogo.

Perto do final do tempo, Bella se moveu no meu colo e eu sabia que se nós não voltássemos para o camarote, eu estaria escondendo mais do que aquilo que estivemos fazendo. Eu já estava meio duro novamente desse jeito.

"Devemos voltar para o camarote." Eu disse a ela, mas a segurei com firmeza e não a soltei. "Você sabe por que tivemos que esperar?"

Um sorriso sereno atravessou seu rosto. O que diabos ela estava pensando?

"Porque o seu rosto mostra absolutamente tudo." Eu respondi a ela. "Você é um livro aberto".

_Exceto agora. Agora eu não tenho ideia do que você está pensando._

Ela riu e o som me fez sorrir. Eu fiz isso – eu a fiz rir. Finalmente. Eu não tinha a menor ideia do que exatamente tinha funcionado, mas eu fiz alguma coisa.

"É melhor você trocar de roupa." Eu acenei para a sua roupa. "Rosalie arrancará minha cabeça se ela ver você nessa saia".

**~ O ~**

Eu não prestei atenção no jogo muito mais quando voltamos para o camarote. Eu só percebi que o Bears ganhou quando Emmett olhou na nossa direção e soprou um beijo para Rosalie. Eu espero que ele soubesse que me devia um grande momento.

Bella e eu saímos logo após a entrega do troféu. Eu disse à minha mãe e pai que os veria no jantar na terça-feira à noite e me despedi de Alice e Jasper. Eu não tinha certeza de quando os veria novamente, já que eles voltariam para Nova York na manhã seguinte. Abracei Jasper, ainda levemente chateado sobre suas travessuras no brunch, mas querendo acreditar que ele tinha a melhor das intenções.

Uma vez que Bella e eu estávamos sentados no meu avião, olhei para o meu relógio. Era tarde. Em um domingo típico, Bella já teria deixado a minha casa pelo fim de semana. Eu não queria nada mais do que arrastá-la de volta para o quarto e tomá-la novamente, mas eu não o fiz. Isso estaria fora do nosso acordo e eu já tinha feito muito fora do nosso acordo.

O que me lembrou...

"Você marcou um horário para mim na quarta-feira?" Eu perguntei, sabendo que eu teria que esperar pelo menos até quarta-feira para tê-la novamente. "Ou você estava apenas dizendo isso para Esme?"

Ela lançou-me um sorriso diabólico. "Eu estava esperando que você quisesse vir".

Porra. Ela _tinha_ marcado um horário para mim. Cruzei minha perna direita sobre a esquerda, querendo esconder minha ereção, e sorri. "Quarta-feira, então." Eu pensei no comentário dela para a minha mãe. "_Pesquisa?_"

"Bem." Ela mordeu seu lábio. "Você precisa de ajuda em sua literatura. Se você tentar de verdade, tenho certeza que você pode fazer melhor do que Mark Twain e Jane Austen da próxima vez".

"Sério?" Eu achei que Mark Twain tinha sido realmente bom. "Quem você sugere?"

"Shakespeare." Ela se recostou e fechou seus olhos. "Ouvi dizer que Shakespeare é toda a raiva em concursos de citações de literatura".

Felizmente, eu tinha muitos e muitos volumes de Shakespeare em casa.

**~ O ~**

Jasper ligou na terça-feira à tarde e desculpou-se pelo seu comportamento no domingo. Ele disse que estava apenas tentando ajudar, mas que ele errou ao trazer o assunto das bibliotecas à tona tantas vezes em um esforço de refrescar a memória de Bella. Eu aceitei suas desculpas. Ele me agradeceu e disse que sabia que era difícil, mas dizer a Bella era a coisa certa a fazer.

Pensei em ligar para Peter, mas então lembrei como ele ficou com a minha falta de cuidados posteriores e eu sabia que ele pegaria um voo para Chicago se eu lhe dissesse como menti para Bella. Ele estaria certo, é claro, mas eu tinha acabado de neutralizar Jasper, eu não precisava de outra pessoa me dizendo o que fazer.

Naquela noite, eu jantei com minha mãe e pai. Minha mãe estava toda animada sobre seu próximo almoço com Bella. Ela franziu a testa e perguntou por que eu nunca a trouxe para jantar, mas eu cobri isso dizendo que Bella não se sentia confortável nos visitando e deixando Rosalie em casa. Minha mãe balançou a cabeça e disse-me que Rosalie era bem-vinda para vir também. As duas tinham um almoço marcado para a próxima semana também.

Era a abertura que eu precisava: lancei uma discussão sobre o Super Bowl e meu pai se juntou à conversa. Dentro de minutos, toda a conversa sobre Bella se juntar a mim para o jantar em família foi esquecida.

**~ O ~**

Bella ainda não tinha se depilado quando eu apareci para o meu horário na tarde de quarta-feira para a Coleção de Livros Raros e isso me deixou no limite pelo resto da semana. E se ela não se depilasse depois que eu disse a ela para fazer isso? Senti-me como se batesse minha cabeça contra a parede. Eu teria que puni-la.

Foda-se tudo.

Que maneira de começar um fim de semana com Bella nua - no meu quarto e no banco de chicotadas.

Lá se foi a esperança de qualquer coisa exceto a punição. E já que não havia nenhuma penalidade escrita por falta de depilação, eu teria que pensar em alguma coisa.

Vinte palmadas por uma hora perdida de sono era demais. Eu sabia disso agora. O que seria aceitável para outra falha por desobedecer a uma ordem direta? Não vinte. Quinze? Dez? Algo no meio? Treze?

Eu poderia dar treze?

Sim.

Sim, eu poderia.

Porque desta vez, eu forneceria os cuidados posteriores necessários. Desta vez, eu estaria mais preparado. Desta vez não seria como da última vez.

Aumentei o aquecedor da casa antes de sair para trabalhar na manhã de sexta-feira. Bella estaria nua por todo o fim de semana e eu não queria que ela ficasse com frio. Verifiquei a temperatura na banheira de hidromassagem e assegurei que toalhas limpas estavam no quiosque próximo.

Por último, puxei o banco de chicotadas para o meu quarto.

Surpreendentemente, o trabalho me manteve ocupado durante todo o dia e eu não tive tempo de mergulhar em Bella, ou no fim de semana próximo. Voltei para casa às 17hs e descongelei a paella que eu tinha feito no início da semana. Levei Jake para fora e brinquei de pega com ele por alguns minutos. Depois de tê-lo deixado no canil por todo o final de semana passado, eu não tive coragem de afastá-lo de casa por qualquer período de tempo.

Deixei tudo tão perfeito quando eu poderia, então andei de um lado a outro.

Para cima e para baixo no hall de entrada. Para baixo e para cima. Para a porta da frente e de volta para ao saguão da cozinha. Aguçando meus ouvidos e ouvindo o som da caminhonete dela entrando na garagem.

Jake a ouviu antes de mim.

"Calma, garoto." Eu disse quando ele correu para a porta e a arranhou. Ele olhou para mim e choramingou.

Isso não era uma boa ideia.

Eu rapidamente levei Jake para a cozinha e fechei a porta. No momento em que voltei para o hall de entrada, a campainha tocou.

Abri a porta lentamente.

_Por favor, por favor, por favor._

Ela entrou no hall de entrada com o meu sorriso favorito no rosto.

_Oh, Bella. Isso não é o mesmo que usar calcinhas. Eu não tinha dado uma ordem a você no domingo sobre as calcinhas. Eu disse a você para se depilar._

"Tire-as, Isabella." Eu apontei para as roupas dela. "Você vai pegá-las de volta no domingo".

Ela lentamente deslizou seu suéter sobre a sua cabeça, virou e o colocou para baixo. Em seguida, ela olhou por cima do seu ombro para mim e desenganchou seu sutiã.

Porra. Ela estava fazendo um pequeno strip-tease.

_Isso significava que ela tinha se depilado, certo? _

O sutiã caiu para se juntar ao seu suéter no chão.

Talvez ela estivesse tentando me distrair com o strip-tease.

Mudei meu peso de um pé para o outro.

Ela se virou para me encarar e meu pau ficou duro com a visão do seu topless. Suas mãos deslizaram pelo seu corpo para o botão em seu jeans.

_Sim, sua menina travessa, tire-as. Deixe-me ver._

Com dedos ágeis, ela desabotoou seu jeans. Ela espiou-me através dos seus cílios e lentamente empurrou a calça pelos seus quadris. Um pequeno balanço ou dois dos seus quadris e-

Porra. Ela não estava usando calcinha.

O jeans deslizou mais para baixo.

Porra. Ela _tinha_ se depilado.

O peso do mundo saiu dos meus ombros. Seu jeans caiu no chão, esquecido, e eu atravessei o chão em mármore até ela. A visão dela nua e, foda-se tudo, apenas um pouco molhada, deixou-me duro como uma rocha. Não haveria punição hoje à noite. Nenhuma. Seriamos apenas nós. Juntos.

Eu empurrei suas costas para o banco de pelúcia no meio do saguão. "Como estou contente que você seguiu minha ordem." Ela sentou-se na ponta do banco e eu afastei suas pernas. "Eu admito, você me deixou um pouco preocupado na quarta-feira." Abaixei-me para que o meu rosto estivesse no nível da sua boceta. "Eu deveria espancá-la por isso, e eu talvez faça exatamente isso mais tarde." Olhei para cima e sorri, para que ela soubesse exatamente que tipo de espancamento eu quis dizer. "Por enquanto, porém, eu acho que preciso sentir o gosto desta boceta deliciosamente nua".

Coloquei um beijo bem na ponta do seu clitóris, ela gemeu e caiu de volta para o banco. Eu a espalhei com meus dedos e lambi a umidade acumulada entre seus lábios. _Porra. __Tão doce. Sempre tão doce._ Eu tomei meu tempo, cheio de alegria que não haveria punição, e concentrado nela. Querendo, mais uma vez, mostrar a ela o quanto docemente a obediência seria recompensada.

Peguei seus joelhos e os empurrei para que seus calcanhares descansassem na borda do banco. Sua posição me permitiu maior acesso ao seu corpo e eu corri minhas mãos pelos seus lados para brincar e provocar seus mamilos. Ela arqueou suas costas, trazendo seus quadris para mais perto da minha boca, e eu corri minha língua pela sua fenda e dei outro beijo no seu clitóris.

Eu lentamente a senti relaxar e se entregar para mim enquanto o prazer tomava o seu corpo. Uma vez mais eu a lambi, querendo drenar seus sucos, querendo sentir seu gosto quando ela gozasse. Mordisquei seus lábios lentamente, apreciando a forma como ela tremia debaixo de mim.

Derramei meu alívio trazendo prazer a Bella. Usei meus dedos e boca para mostrar a ela o quanto eu estava feliz. Eu a acariciei com meus dedos, provoquei-a com meus lábios, e a mordisquei com meus dentes. Em troca, ela estremeceu sob as minhas mãos. Seus gemidos ecoavam na sala aberta e ricocheteavam no chão de mármore.

Mais profundo, eu empurrei minha língua dentro dela, sentindo-a apertar em torno de mim. _Sim._ Eu acelerei meus movimentos, não querendo nada mais do que sentir seu gozo em torno de mim.

"Oh, por favor..." Ela gemeu.

_Sim._

Sua respiração engatou. Eu chupei seu clitóris em minha boca e seus quadris empurraram contra mim. Seu corpo enrijeceu brevemente, em seguida, ela teve espasmos em torno de mim.

Peguei suas pernas e delicadamente coloquei seus pés no chão, em seguida, juntei seus joelhos. Ela deu um suspiro satisfeito.

"Eu gosto de você assim." Corri uma mão sobre a sua pele nua e outro tremor sacudiu seu corpo. "Nua para mim. Doeu muito?"

"Mmmmmmm." Ela balançou sua cabeça. "Nada que eu não pudesse aguentar".

Eu preferia minhas submissas depiladas. Eu geralmente não exigia isso, mas frequentemente eu pediria isso depois de alguns meses. Uma parte minha se sentia mal por jogar isso em Bella da maneira que eu fiz. Mas tudo que eu tinha que fazer era cuidar dela, e essa parte minha estava esquecida.

Levantei-me e estendi uma mão. "Pronta para o jantar?"

Eu esperava que ela ficasse tímida. Que mostrasse algum desconforto em seu estado nu. Ela me surpreendeu, no entanto, sentando e passando a mão pelo seu cabelo. Meus olhos caíram em seu peito.

"Sim, por favor, Mestre." Ela disse.

_Sim, por favor?_

_Sim, por favor, o quê?_

Ela pegou minha mão e levantou-se. "O que você cozinhou?"

Certo. Jantar. Comer. Alimento.

Eu nunca duraria através do fim de semana.

**~ O ~**

A paella tinha sido uma excelente escolha. O arroz picante e camarão suculento e frango pareceram agradar Bella. Ela comeu quase tudo do seu prato, lambendo seus lábios daquela maneira sensual que me deixava tão duro.

Ok, eu decidi, não haveria conversa profunda hoje à noite. Provavelmente não neste fim de semana inteiro. Não com Bella nua e lambendo seus lábios assim. Eu pensei em levá-la de volta para a sala de jogos, tinha planejado isso mesmo. Claro, isso tinha sido antes de Tampa e Jasper. Eu decidi, em vez disso, manter as coisas como estavam – brincando no quarto. Pelo menos até que eu dissesse a verdade a ela e ela decidisse ficar.

_Por favor, por favor, por favor, deixe-a ficar._

Mas, como eu decidi não dizer a ela ainda, empurrei esses pensamentos de lado e foquei no aqui e agora. Em Bella, nua e na minha mesa. No que eu decidi que faríamos esta noite...

"Isabella." Eu disse, abaixando meu garfo. Ela olhou para cima e esperou que eu continuasse. "Receio que em meu... altamente, uh, estado de _excitação _no último final de semana, eu possa ter cometido um erro de pronúncia e, hum, _superestimado_ as minhas habilidades".

Seu garfo parou no meio do caminho para a sua boca. "O quê?"

"Cinco vezes seria," eu limpei minha garganta, "um grande feito".

Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado. "Eu acho que você já realizou uma vez." Ela corou e olhou para o seu prato.

_Porra._

"Sim, bem." Eu disse. "Mais importante do que eu - cinco vezes certamente causaria dano em _você_." Levantei minha taça de vinho aos meus lábios e tomei um longo gole. "E isso certamente interferiria com os meus planos para amanhã".

Eu disse as palavras, mas, na minha mente, eu queria levá-la para cima, jogá-la na cama e mantê-la lá por várias horas longas e suadas. Empurrei-me da mesa, completamente pretendendo executar o meu plano pelo menos três ou quatro vezes quando me lembrei – o banco de chicotadas.

Ainda estava no meu quarto.

Porra.

"Isabella." Eu disse. Ela levantou a cabeça. "Limpe a mesa e encontre-me no saguão. Eu já volto".

Eu a deixei na cozinha, subi as escadas e movi o banco de volta para a sala de jogos. Perguntei-me se ela ouviu o que eu estava fazendo.

Quando voltei para baixo, ela estava esperando por mim. Uma mão delicada trilhava o braço do banco de pelúcia. Ela estava de costas para mim e, ao meu retorno, ela lentamente virou a cabeça para olhar por cima do seu ombro. Nossos olhos se encontraram.

O tempo ficou lento. Em seguida, parou completamente.

_Ela pertence a esse lugar._

Minha vida tinha sido um quebra-cabeça com uma peça faltando e então aquela peça caiu no lugar.

_Bella._

_Meu um por cento._

As bordas irregulares da minha vida finalmente suavizaram, o quadro estava completo. Fiquei hipnotizado e observei quando ela virou totalmente para me encarar. Ela tornou-se, mais uma vez, uma megera total e completamente.

Sua elegante sobrancelha subiu, apenas um pouco, e ela sorriu.

_Porra._

Eu mantive meus olhos nela enquanto tirava minha camisa e saía da minha calça. Eu quase gozei quando minha ereção saltou livre. Ela esperou.

_Nós não conseguiríamos chegar à cama._

"Venha aqui." Eu quase rosnei e ela deslizou pelo chão até mim.

_Nós não conseguiríamos subir as escadas._

A luz fraca das lâmpadas do hall de entrada refletia os diamantes em seu colar.

_Minha._

Enganchei um dedo em torno do seu colar e a puxei para mim. "Eu quero você." Seu coração começou a bater mais rápido na pequena cavidade da sua clavícula. "E eu a terei." Eu sussurrei. "Bem aqui".

"Sim, Mestre." Ela disse.

"Sente no terceiro degrau." Eu disse a ela.

Quando ela sentou na escada, eu preguiçosamente acariciei meu pau.

As escadas não estavam no meu plano, mas estava tudo bem. Planos podiam mudar. A mudança era boa.

Especialmente quando essa mudança significava tomar Bella nas escadas.

"Coloque seus pés no segundo e incline-se para trás em seus cotovelos." Minha mão voou pelo meu comprimento, acariciando mais rápido. _Porra. _Isso não seria lento. Talvez a terceira rodada fosse lenta. A segunda rodada seria dura e rápida nas escadas.

Eu abaixei-me para as escadas, tomando cuidando para manter meu peso fora dela. "Você gosta disso?" Nesta posição, seu peito era empurrado para fora – nu e vulnerável. "Você quer que eu a tome nas escadas?"

"Eu quero apenas servi-lo." Seus olhos estavam escuros e cheios de desejo. "De qualquer maneira que você quiser".

Porra.

"Fique parada." Eu cobri um seio e dei um tapa no seu mamilo. Seu corpo ficou tenso com o esforço de permanecer imóvel. "Sirva-me nas escadas, então".

Eu poderia ter comemorado com a visão dela espalhada para mim por horas, mas eu estava duro e pronto. Pela experiência prévia, eu sabia que não demoraria muito antes que ela estivesse tão pronta quanto eu. Brinquei com o seu corpo, usando tudo que eu sabia que ela amaria - começando com toques leves e suaves e eventualmente passando para carícias mais rudes e roçadas. Eu a provei - do sabor salgado da curva dos seus seios ao leve gosto metálico do seu pescoço. O tempo todo ela permaneceu imóvel - respirando com dificuldade, porém, e o coração martelando.

Eu finalmente baixei meu peso sobre ela e reuni seus pulsos em uma das minhas mãos.

"Relaxe, Isabella." Seu corpo esticou sob o meu. "Mova-se como desejar".

Suas pernas envolveram em torno da minha cintura e puxaram-me para perto.

"Você está pronta para o meu pau?"

Ela engoliu em seco e respondeu com uma voz baixa, "Sim, Mestre".

Mas eu queria provocá-la um pouco mais. Passei minha mão livre sobre a sua bunda. "Um dia em breve, eu vou apresentá-la ao meu chicote." Sua respiração engatou e eu belisquei sua outra nádega. "Você vai amar. Eu garanto isso".

Liberei seus braços e trouxe meus cotovelos para descansar em cada lado da cabeça dela. Movi meus quadris e senti sua umidade no meu comprimento. "Pegue meu pau e o coloque dentro de você".

Sua mão deslizou entre nós e seus dedos quentes envolveram em torno de mim, seu polegar esfregando sobre a minha ponta. Ela não perdeu tempo em guiar-me para dentro dela e nós dois gememos quando ela ergueu seus quadris para me tomar dentro dela.

"Sim." Eu disse. "Exatamente assim".

Eu amava estar dentro dela, mas eu me esforcei para permanecer parado. "Trabalhe em mim. Mostre-me o quanto você quer meu pau".

Seus quadris levantaram em resposta, tomando-me mais profundamente, e ela começou um ritmo rápido. Deixei minha cabeça cair em seu pescoço e inalei seu cheiro enquanto ela trabalhava seu calor úmido sobre mim.

Finalmente, eu não poderia mais permanecer imóvel. Uma e outra vez, eu bati dentro dela. Suas pernas caíram da minha cintura e descansaram na escada, dando a ela melhor alavancagem, e eu sabia que não duraria muito mais tempo. Deixei cair uma mão entre nós e esfreguei seu clitóris.

"Goze forte para mim." Eu disse e ela apertou em torno de mim. "Porra. Agora." Eu belisquei seu clitóris suavemente, iniciando o seu orgasmo.

Empurrei dentro dela mais uma vez e permiti que a minha liberação me dominasse.

Ela jogou sua cabeça de volta para as escadas e seu corpo apertou em torno de mim pela segunda vez.

Eu a puxei para perto do meu peito enquanto nossas respirações acalmavam. "Você consegue levantar?" Eu perguntei, assim que consegui falar.

Ela estabilizou suas pernas hesitantemente. "Eu acho que sim".

Eu massageei seus quadris e corri minha mão pelos seus joelhos, querendo aliviar qualquer desconforto.

"Venha." Levantei e estendi uma mão. "Vamos lá para cima. Há algo que eu quero tentar".

Mantive minha mão na parte inferior das suas costas enquanto subíamos as escadas, apreciando a forma como seus quadris balançavam. Quando chegamos ao quarto dela, eu virei para ela. "Faça uma pausa rápida." Eu disse. "Encontre-me no meu quarto em dez minutos".

Enquanto Bella usava o banheiro, eu arrumei o meu quarto - acendi velas, puxei os lençóis. Desci para o hall de entrada e reuni nossas roupas, colocando a minha na lavanderia e a de Bella em sua cama.

Eu queria levar esta próxima rodada mais lentamente - para nós dois apreciarmos e saborearmos um ao outro. Eu não tinha certeza de quanto tempo nós tínhamos juntos, mas se o nosso tempo acabasse, eu queria que Bella tivesse memórias agradáveis ao olhar para trás. Uma parte de mim gritava para mantê-la na minha cama a noite toda, para dormir com ela em meus braços, mas eu disse a mim mesmo que ainda não. Se, depois de duas semanas, ela ficasse, então eu a convidaria para ficar na minha cama por toda a noite.

Ela não parecia desconfortável quando entrou no quarto. Ela me viu parado no quarto e baixou seus olhos para o chão.

"Eu tenho travesseiros na cama." Eu disse a ela. "Fique de quatro".

Sem hesitar um segundo, ela caminhou até a cama e subiu nela.

"Encoste sua cabeça no travesseiro." Eu disse.

Ela seguiu minhas instruções, situando-se com a cabeça de lado e os antebraços em cada lado da sua cabeça.

Estendi a mão debaixo do travesseiro. "Você sabe o que eu tenho escondido aqui embaixo?" Ela não disse nada e eu deslizei o brinquedo para fora. "O chicote de couro".

Sua pele estourou em uma folha de arrepios.

"Mmmmm." Corri o chicote pela sua coluna vertebral. Levemente. Só para que ela soubesse que estava lá.

"Lembra do que eu disse no hall de entrada?"

Novamente. Silêncio.

"Toda a noite de quarta-feira, toda a quinta-feira, e pela maior parte do dia de hoje, eu estive preocupado." Trilhei o chicote de volta em sua coluna. "Eu acho que você merece uma surra por preocupar-me assim." Deslizei o chicote entre as suas pernas. "Abra mais os seus joelhos".

Ela afastou suas pernas e agarrou o travesseiro com as duas mãos.

Eu bati levemente em suas coxas com o chicote. "Que menina travessa, fazendo com que eu me preocupasse tanto." Eu trouxe o chicote até a sua bunda e bati um pouco mais forte. Ela gemeu e fechou os olhos. "Você gosta disso, não é?" Eu trouxe o chicote para baixo novamente e ela mordeu o travesseiro.

Deslizei um dedo do lado de fora da sua entrada. "Tão impertinente, Isabella." Lambi sua umidade do meu dedo. "Ficando excitada pelo meu chicote." Bati sua entrada com o chicote. "Você me quer bem aqui, não é?"

Ela ainda tinha o travesseiro em sua boca.

Eu ri e bati o chicote contra a sua boceta mais algumas vezes. Ela resmungou alguma coisa, eu não podia entender o que era através do travesseiro. Arrastei o chicote para cima pela sua bunda e bati lá algumas vezes. Apenas o suficiente para deixar uma marca fraca e rosada. Apenas o suficiente para levá-la quase até o limite.

Então eu descartei o chicote e recuei. Dando a ela alguns segundos para perceber que eu tinha parado. Quando sua respiração ficou mais lenta, fiquei no lugar atrás dela e inclinei meu corpo sobre ela.

"Diga-me, Isabella." Eu sussurrei. "Alguém já atingiu o seu ponto G antes?"

Ela balançou sua cabeça.

"Responda-me." Eu coloquei minhas mãos em seus seios. "Você gostaria de ver se posso encontrá-lo?"

"Sim, por favor." Ela disse.

Deslizei uma mão entre os nossos corpos e bati na sua bunda. "Sim, por favor, o quê?"

"Sim, por favor, Mestre".

"Mmmmmm." Movi minha mão para deslizar pela sua entrada nua e meu pau ficou ainda mais duro. "Aqui, você acha?" Nada. Deslizei um dedo dentro dela. "Que tal aqui?" Ainda silêncio. Eu adicionei outro dedo. "Aqui?" Nada. Curvei meus dedos e os pressionei mais fundo. "Aqui?"

Seus quadris empurraram para trás contra mim e ela soltou um pequeno grito.

_Ah, sim. Bem aqui._

"Acho que encontrei." Acariciei o local com meus dedos novamente e ela quase saiu da cama. Tirei meus dedos e os substituí com o meu pau. "Vamos ver se posso encontrá-lo novamente." Com um golpe, eu empurrei nela profundamente.

Ela deu um suspiro de contentamento.

_Eu sei, minha bela. Eu sinto isso também._

Meu corpo gritava com o desejo de bater dentro dela repetidamente, mas eu queria que este momento fosse lento. Levar com calma. Fazer durar.

Então eu puxei ligeiramente para trás e corri minhas mãos sobre a parte traseira do seu corpo. Estendi meus dedos sobre suas delicadas omoplatas e cavei no cabelo da sua nuca. "Você é tão boa sob mim." Eu murmurei.

Ela empurrou para trás contra mim.

"Tão ávida." Eu espalmei seus seios. "E nós temos a noite toda. O final de semana todo." Minhas mãos deslizaram para a sua cintura. "Eu quero memorizar cada detalhe seu. Tocar em cada parte. Ver cada centímetro".

Segurei seus quadris e comecei um ritmo lento, tendo a certeza de bater no ponto delicado profundamente dentro dela. "É isso?" Eu perguntei quando seus quadris empurraram em resposta. "Meu pau o encontrou?" Eu angulei meus quadris e empurrei nela novamente, ela miou para mim. "Ah, sim, eu acho que encontrei agora".

Minhas bolas doíam e meu pau implorava por alívio, mas eu mantive meus movimentos lentos e estáveis; batendo nela com apenas força suficiente para levá-la até o limite, mas não com força suficiente para empurrá-la além. Nós dois oscilávamos lá precariamente.

Eu mantive o ritmo por vários longos minutos, mas eu sabia que nós dois queríamos mais. Eu continuei lentamente, indo apenas um pouco mais rápido, empurrando apenas um pouco mais forte. Mas não demorou muito para que ambos os nossos corpos assumissem e eu estivesse empurrando nela com toda a força que eu poderia reunir.

E, pobre Bella. Eu trabalhei muito tempo nela e muito forte com a minha provocação anterior. Seu corpo tencionou e tremeu debaixo de mim, e sua cabeça sacudiu para fora do travesseiro.

"É isso." Eu disse, estendendo a mão e puxando seu cabelo enquanto eu continuava empurrando. "Goze forte para mim".

Seu corpo respondeu e ela gozou imediatamente, seus músculos apertando causando o meu próprio orgasmo. Eu joguei sua cabeça para trás quando gozei forte e profundamente dentro dela.

_Esta mulher,_ eu pensei quando ambos caímos na cama. _Essa mulher será a minha morte._

**~ O ~**

Sua confiança cresceu no dia seguinte. Eu a observei se tornar ainda mais confortável em seu corpo enquanto andava pela casa. No final da manhã de sábado, eu a envolvi em um grosso roupão macio e a levei para fora para mergulhar na banheira de hidromassagem. Nós nos sentamos, relaxando na água quente e, se o céu parecia estranho, nenhum de nós prestou atenção nisso.

Naquela tarde, satisfeito com a maneira como ela lidava consigo mesma, dei-lhe outro roupão e disse que ela poderia gastar algum tempo na biblioteca. Pelas próximas horas, ela leu, enrolada no sofá com os dedos dos pés espreitando do seu roupão quente. Eu me juntei a ela mais tarde, toquei um pouco de piano, e nenhum de nós olhou para fora.

**~ O ~**

Meu celular acordou-me na manhã seguinte. Pisquei algumas vezes, rolei na cama e o peguei.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei, nem sequer verificando para ver quem era.

"Diga a Bella que eu peguei Rose." Era Emmett. "Ela está comigo".

"O quê?" Maldição, eu precisava de café.

Ele suspirou. "Diga. A. Bella. Que. Eu. Peguei. Rose".

"Emmett." Eu me sentei e esfreguei meus olhos. "Por que diabos você está me ligando às," olhei para o relógio ao lado da minha cama, "05hs30min em um domingo?"

Um longo suspiro veio do outro lado do telefone. "A menos que tenha deslizado da sua atenção, Chicago acabou de ser atingida com a pior nevasca na história recente".

Pulei da cama e caminhei até a janela. "O quê?"

"Aconteceu durante a noite. Pegou todo mundo desprevenido".

Branco. Tanto quanto eu podia ver, não havia nada além de branco e mais branco caindo.

"Quando... o quê?" Eu gaguejei.

"Você assistiu ao jornal ontem? Eles estão avisando da neve, mas nada assim".

Não. Eu não tinha assistido ao jornal ontem. Eu não tinha conectado o computador, ou verificado meu e-mail. Eu tinha ficado muito consumido com Bella.

_Porra._

_Bem, sim. Isso também._

"Olá?" Emmett estava dizendo. "Edward?"

Esfreguei meus olhos novamente. "Eu ouvi você. Sim, eu direi para Bella." Minha cabeça começou a latejar. "Ela ainda está dormindo".

"Tudo bem. Faça com que ela ligue para Rose quando acordar".

"Eu farei." Eu prometi. "Obrigado, Emmett".

Vesti roupas frescas e desci para fazer o café. Quando Bella acordasse, eu a faria se vestir, para que ela ficasse confortável enquanto discutíamos isso. Isto significava novas regras, novas situações, tudo novo.

Olhei pela janela.

Uma nevasca.

Nenhuma maneira de sair.

Bella e eu presos dentro da minha casa por quem sabe quanto tempo.

Eu não consegui afastar a suspeita de que isso não acabaria bem.

* * *

**Nota da Irene:  
**

_Bem, chegamos na parte do Paraíso indo para o Inferno. Espero que vcs estejam gostando. Amei esses pensamentos dele. Engraçado saber que o bichinho passou a semana preocupado pensando que teria que castigá-la. =D Beijos e até amanHã em IWFYITD  
_


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

Eu me senti no limite durante todo o domingo. Dizer que a nevasca deu um nó nos meus planos seria um grave eufemismo. Eu mantive o meu mal-estar enterrado sob a superfície, porém, esperançosamente escondido de Bella.

Eu não tinha como saber quanto tempo nós ficaríamos presos na minha casa - eu estimava uma semana. Eu posso aguentar uma semana, eu disse a mim mesmo. Era uma casa grande e eu tinha a habilidade de trabalhar em casa.

Mas tanto tempo com uma submissa - com Bella em particular, me assustava. Eu temia que eu não conseguisse manter meus sentimentos enterrados pela semana inteira. Algo quebraria.

Provavelmente eu.

Tentei o meu melhor para planejar a semana. Bella e eu revezaríamos com as refeições. Fora do final de semana, ela não tinha que me servir. Ela era a minha submissa, sim, mas nós éramos iguais em todos os sentidos da palavra. Eu não permitiria que ela me servisse durante a semana.

Depois que enviei Bella para cima para se vestir no domingo à tarde, eu entrei na cozinha. Decidi fazer alguns rocamboles caseiros e uma sopa de carne saudável. A ação repetitiva de amassar a massa ajudava a ocupar a minha mente. Como tocar piano.

Bella entrou na cozinha às 18hs30min. Ela usava uma roupa simples de gola alta e calça jeans confortável. Eu tinha passado o fim de semana inteiro observando seu corpo nu se mover pela minha casa, mas ela não era menos inspiradora totalmente vestida. Eu olhei para ela e, em minha mente, lembrei dos lugares escondidos debaixo das suas roupas.

"Pronta para comer?" Eu perguntei, puxando uma cadeira para ela.

"Sim". Obrigada." Ela sentou. "O cheiro está maravilhoso".

Na verdade, a cozinha tinha cheiro de pão fresco assado, misturado com um pouco de alho, cebola e carne. Um acompanhamento perfeito para a neve caindo lá fora.

Eu diminuí as luzes da cozinha e acendi as luzes de fora. A neve ainda caía e a luz trazia um belo brilho. Ficamos sentados em silêncio por algum tempo, apenas a observando cair.

_Faça isso_, eu disse a mim mesmo. Apertei minhas mãos na minha colher e senti meu coração bater. _Faça isso_.

Limpei minha garganta. "Você cresceu em Chicago?" Eu perguntei.

Ela se virou da janela. "Na maior parte." Ela tomou um pouco de sopa. "Eu gosto da cidade. A forma como é sempre a mesma, mas sempre diferente".

Recostei-me na minha cadeira. _Vê?_ Eu disse a mim mesmo. _Você pode manter uma conversa_. "Eu gosto da maneira que você pensa, Isabella".

"Você alguma vez pensou em morar em outro lugar?" Ela perguntou.

Eu pensei por um segundo. "Não." Eu respondi honestamente. "Uma vez eu pensei em Nova York, mas minha vida é aqui: minha casa, meu negócio, minha família. Eu não quero ir embora." Perguntei-me se ela já pensou em viver em algum outro lugar. A ideia me entristeceu. "E você?"

"Não." Ela disse. "Eu não consigo imaginar a vida em outro lugar".

Caímos em um silêncio confortável e observamos a neve. Fizemos pequenas conversas sobre nada em particular. Depois do jantar, eu tirei a mesa e arrumei a louça. Bella limpou a mesa e as bancadas, mesmo eu tendo dito a ela que não precisava.

Depois, eu segui para a sala de estar e ela foi pelo corredor para a biblioteca. Ainda bem, eu decidi, eu precisava me atualizar nas notícias. Bella, ao que parece, queria ficar sozinha.

Ela fez o café na manhã seguinte, sua rabanada especial. A neve ainda estava caindo, mas tinha diminuído. Ela me disse que ligou para Rose na noite anterior e que as coisas pareciam estar bem com ela e Emmett. Eu garanti a ela que a cobertura de Emmett era completamente segura para ela se proteger da tempestade. Eles teriam muita companhia nas proximidades e Emmett cuidaria dela.

Quando o café da manhã terminou, levei Jake para fora e depois subi para o meu quarto. Fiz alguns telefonemas, li alguns e-mails e fiquei sentado olhando pela janela sem pensar, perguntando-me o que fazer para o almoço.

Eu tinha decidido fazer salada de frango quando as batidas fortes de música vieram do andar de baixo.

_Bella?_

Desci as escadas, Jake ao meu lado.

Ela estava espanando. Pelo menos, eu achei que era isso. Ela tinha um espanador na mão e rodopiava, batendo o pé, torcendo para a música que vinha dos alto-falantes. Seu corpo se movia no ritmo da música e eu fiquei parado ali, hipnotizado. Eu sabia que Bella era uma mulher linda, mas vê-la se mover tão graciosamente, e dançando... despertou um desejo quase primitivo dentro de mim.

A música continuou por alguns minutos e ela limpava a minha sala de estar, sem sequer me notar. Melhor assim, se ela soubesse que eu estava assistindo, ela provavelmente teria parado.

Todas as coisas acabam, porém, e a música finalmente chegou ao fim. Ela deu à minha mesa uma última espanada e se virou.

E pulou quando me viu.

_Preso, Cullen._

"Isabella." Eu disse. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Tirando o pó." Ela disse.

Tirando o pó. Como uma _empregada._

"Eu tenho uma empregada para tais tarefas." Eu disse. Ela não era minha empregada. Ela não deveria estar trabalhando na minha casa.

"Sim." Ela disse. "Mas ela não será capaz de vir esta semana, não é?"

Ok, ela tinha um ponto. "Suponho que não. No entanto, se você insiste em fazer-se útil, você pode lavar os lençóis da minha cama." Os lençóis precisavam ser lavados, principalmente após as nossas atividades do fim de semana, mesmo que eu os preferisse cheirando a Bella. "Alguém os deixou todos bagunçados neste fim de semana".

"Sério." Ela colocou uma mão no seu quadril. "Que coragem".

_Ah, sim. Eu vejo que você se lembra exatamente como os lençóis ficaram tão bagunçados._

Eu me afastei, meu pau ficando duro só de pensar no último fim de semana. Eu tinha dito a Bella que levaríamos as coisas naturalmente esta semana, mas a verdade era que eu não achava que sexo seria uma boa ideia. Eu precisava manter o nosso acordo inicial, e isso significava nada de sexo enquanto estivéssemos presos pela nevasca.

"A propósito." Eu disse quando um novo pensamento veio a mim. "Estou tirando yoga da sua rotina de exercícios".

"Você está?" Ela perguntou, e eu nunca a ouvi soar tão aliviada.

"Sim." Eu disse, _eu só adicionei isso porque você disse que não tinha muita coordenação. _"E adicionando tirar o pó." Eu saí para ir para a cozinha para preparar o almoço. "E, Isabella." Eu gritei por cima do meu ombro, lembrando como ela estava enquanto se movia com a música momentos antes. "Você teria sido uma roqueira punk incrível".

Optei por fazer salada de frango para o almoço. A mesma coisa que Bella tinha feito no dia depois da sua punição. Sua salada de frango tinha amoras e nozes, a minha era mais tradicional, mas não tão saborosa.

"Você gosta da minha salada de frango?" Ela perguntou quando eu coloquei seu prato e disse isso a ela.

"Você é uma excelente cozinheira, Isabella." Eu nunca tinha dito isso a ela antes? "Você sabe disso".

"É bom ouvir de vez em quando." Seus olhos – eles riam para mim.

"Sim." Eu disse, sorrindo e a provocando de volta. "É".

Sua boca escancarou por um segundo. "Você é um excelente cozinheiro também." Ela se apressou em dizer.

"Obrigado." Eu assenti. "Mas você elogiou o meu frango antes." Eu pensei no nosso primeiro fim de semana e sabia que precisava fazer o meu frango com mel e amêndoas para ela novamente.

"Eu estava pensando." Ela disse depois de algumas mordidas. Eu olhei para cima, ela tinha um pouquinho de maionese no lado da sua boca. Eu quis estender minha mão e limpá-la. "Se eu poderia levar Jake para fora esta tarde".

Ou lambê-la.

Eu poderia lamber a maionese.

Jake ergueu sua cabeça. Bella tinha dito alguma coisa sobre ele? Eu pensei. Certo. Ela queria levá-lo para fora. "Eu acho que seria uma boa ideia. Ele precisa sair um pouco e ele parece gostar de você".

"Qual é a história dele? Se você não se importa que eu pergunte." Ele pegou seu guardanapo e limpou a maionese.

Ah, bem. Talvez da próxima vez.

_Foco, Cullen. Ela quer conversar sobre Jake._

"Jake é um Husky resgatado." Estiquei a mão e acariciei a cabeça dele. "Eu o tenho por mais de três anos. Ele foi maltratado quando era filhote e isso o tornou hostil." Hostil com todo mundo, exceto você. "No entanto, ele nunca teve um problema com você - talvez algum tipo de sexto sentido sobre as pessoas".

Nós conversamos sobre Jake um pouco mais - seus problemas sobre estar longe de mim por longos períodos de tempo, como o trabalho tinha sido difícil, mas valeu a pena. Ela me surpreendeu com seu desprezo desenfreado pelas pessoas que abusavam de animais.

A discussão sobre Jake levou ao registro de medula óssea e minha decisão de doar assim que eu era compatível. Ou, mais ao ponto, como isso não tinha sido realmente uma decisão.

"Algumas pessoas não sentiriam o mesmo." Ela disse.

"Eu gosto de pensar que nunca fui considerado como _algumas pessoas._" Eu disse, tentando aliviar o clima.

Mas ela me entendeu errado. "Desculpe, Senhor." Ela pareceu horrorizada. "Eu não quis dizer..."

"Eu sei que você não quis." Eu sorri. "Eu estava brincando".

Ela corou e olhou para o seu prato. "É difícil dizer, às vezes".

"Talvez eu devesse usar um sinal da próxima vez." Ela ainda não olhou para cima. Estiquei meu braço sobre a mesa e delicadamente levantei seu queixo. "Eu preferiria que você não escondesse seus olhos de mim quando você está falando comigo." Eu olhei em seus profundos olhos castanhos. "Eles são tão expressivos".

Eu não conseguia desviar o olhar uma vez que encontrei seus olhos. Nas suas profundezas, eu encontrei a resposta para cada pergunta que meu coração já tivesse perguntado. Eu vi meu próprio desejo e solidão espelhados de volta para mim.

_Oh, Bella. Você já sentiu falta do seu um por cento?_

Eu deixei cair minha mão.

Eu poderia ser o que ela esteve procurando? O que eu poderia oferecer a ela? Como eu poderia completá-la?

Era um absurdo. Era maravilhoso.

Era assustador.

Ela desviou o olhar primeiro e perguntou sobre Mike Newton.

Um assunto seguro. Mike não era perigoso para ninguém.

"Mike e eu somos próximos." Eu disse a ela. "Eu o levei para alguns jogos de baseball do Cubs no ano passado. Eu realmente esperava que ele pudesse ir ao Super Bowl. Ele esteve ansioso por isso".

Eu tinha uma sensação de realização sempre que eu falava de Mike. Claro, não era algo que eu fiz – era simplesmente sorte de a minha medula óssea ser compatível com a dele. Qualquer um teria feito o mesmo.

"Por que ele não pôde ir ao Super Bowl?" Bella perguntou.

"Ele estava doente." Eu disse, lembrando a decepção na voz dele quando falei com ele no dia em que Bella e eu fomos para Tampa. "Talvez no ano que vem".

"Rose disse algo sobre Emmett se aposentar." Ela disse. "Ele jogará no próximo ano?"

"Eu acho que sim, mas pode ser a última temporada dele." Lembrei da conversa que tive com Emmett na semana passada. _Não me diga que ainda é muito cedo, cara_, ele disse. _Eu nem quero ouvir isso_. "Ele está pronto para se estabelecer. Se Rosalie for amável, quero dizer".

"Você está pronto para lidar com Rose como um membro da família?"

_Não realmente._

"Eu estarei, por causa de Emmett." Eu encontrei os olhos dela mais uma vez. "E ela tem a mais incrível companheira de quarto".

**~ O ~**

Voltei para o meu quarto depois do almoço. Eu queria ligar para os meus funcionários, para garantir que eles estavam seguros. Não é uma tarefa fácil com o número de pessoas que eu tinha trabalhando para mim, mas a paz de espírito que eu teria compensava o tempo que seria necessário.

Eu tinha ligado para uma boa quantidade de números quando ouvi risadas vindo de fora. Levantei e fui até a janela. Bella e Jake brincavam na neve. Enquanto eu assistia, ela fez uma bola de neve e jogou. Jake decolou atrás dela apenas para parar em confusão quando elas desapareciam.

Meus pensamentos da noite de sexta-feira voltaram para me assombrar.

_Ela pertence a este lugar. _

_Ela é o meu um por cento_.

Inferno, até meu cachorro sentia o mesmo.

_Ela não vai gostar quando descobrir a verdade, Cullen. Ela odiará você._

Talvez não.

Talvez ela não se importasse.

Dei uma olhada na lista de números de telefone na minha mesa e então de volta para fora, onde estava a materialização de todas as minhas necessidades.

Os funcionários teriam que esperar.

Eu troquei para roupas mais quentes e acendi o fogo da lareira na biblioteca antes de ir para fora. Bella e Jake ainda estavam juntos da garagem, brincando. Ela parecia descontraída e desinibida. Eu queria me sentir assim.

"Você está confundindo o meu cachorro." Eu disse quando ela lançou outra bola de neve.

Ela se virou e sorriu. "Ele ama isso".

Jake decolou atrás de outra bola, determinado a pegá-la, e ela riu quando ele derrapou até parar.

"Eu acho que ele ama a pessoa as jogando." Eu decidi tentar me intrometer em seu novo jogo. Funcionou - Jake olhou para trás, viu que eu joguei a bola de neve e dançou em círculos.

"Agora você roubou o meu jogo." Ela disse. "Agora ele não vai querer brincar comigo".

Eu assisti, deliciado, quando ela enrolou um punhado de neve e atirou em minha direção. Eu cresci com um irmão que nasceu para se tornar um jogador profissional de futebol - eu realmente esperava que ela me atingisse. Mas a bola foi longe e não chegou.

"Oh, Isabella." Eu disse, andando em direção a ela, satisfeito que a nossa brincadeira havia mudado de Jake para nós dois. "Isso foi um grande erro".

"Você não estaria usando um sinal, não é?"

Eu peguei um punhado de neve. "Não em sua vida".

Ela se afastou de mim. "Eu pensei que você gostasse de ajudar os indefesos".

Como se ela pudesse ser considerada indefesa. "Você jogou uma bola de neve em mim." Eu jogava a minha própria bola de uma mão para a outra. Seus olhos seguindo os movimentos.

"Eu errei".

"Você ainda tentou." Eu agi como se fosse jogar a bola de neve nela, mas joguei para Jake, em vez disso...

Ela não me viu. Ela gritou e correu antes que a bola deixasse a minha mão e, a próxima coisa que eu sabia, ela caiu de cara na neve.

Eu corri a curta distância até ela, ansioso para assegurar que ela não tinha se machucado. E se ela tivesse quebrado alguma coisa?

Quando me aproximei, ela se virou e gemeu.

"Você está bem?" Eu estendi uma mão para ela. Ela parecia bem. Molhada, mas bem.

Ela estremeceu. "Nada machucado além do meu orgulho".

A biblioteca estaria agradável e quente agora, o fogo esteve aceso por um bom tempo. Ela pegou minha mão e se levantou.

"Hora de ir para dentro?" Eu perguntei. "Algo quente ao lado do fogo?"

Eu desliguei as várias imagens que vieram à mente - Bella e eu ao lado do fogo, pernas entrelaçadas, a forma como o fogo iluminaria sua pele.

_Lembre-se do plano_, eu disse a mim mesmo. _Sem sexo esta semana._

O plano estava muito lentamente, mas muito cuidadosamente, indo direto para o inferno.

* * *

**Nota da Irene:  
**_Para o infernooooooooooooooooo! Hhahahahaha Ainda teremos mais céu antes do inferno. Fiquem comigo. Não desapareçam! Até amanhã nesse mesmo bat-canal! _


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

Nós nos movemos para a casa, Bella fungando em suas roupas molhadas. Eu a levei para a biblioteca e a sentei ao lado do fogo enquanto subi para pegar roupas secas para ela. Olhei para a cozinha enquanto descia as escadas. Ela precisava de algo quente para beber também. Devo fazer café?

Levei as roupas para a biblioteca e meus olhos caíram nos decantadores que eu mantinha cheios e em exibição.

_O conhaque._

Enquanto Bella se vestia, eu servi um, e quando ela se ajeitou na frente da lareira, entreguei-lhe um copo e sentei ao lado dela.

Ela cheirou. "O que é isso?"

"Conhaque. _Francis Darroze bas Armagnac_, para ser exato." Eu disse. "Pensei em café, mas decidi que isso nos aqueceria mais rápido".

Ela rodou seu copo. "Eu entendo. Você está tentando me embebedar".

_Não, minha linda. Se eu fodê-la na biblioteca, eu quero que você se lembre disso._

"Eu não estou, como um exercício, _experimente _qualquer coisa, Isabella." Eu acenei para o seu copo. "Mas é mais de 40% de álcool, então é melhor só tomar um copo".

Ela tomou um gole hesitante, engasgando levemente quando o líquido ardente fazia o seu caminho pela sua garganta. Ela olhou para mim, encolheu os ombros e tomou outro gole.

"Mmmmm." Ela disse, tão baixinho que eu mal consegui ouvir.

Encostei-me no sofá e fechei meus olhos enquanto o álcool lentamente aquecia meu corpo. Jake atravessou a sala e colocou a cabeça em meus pés. Um sentimento de satisfação tomou conta de mim - Bella estava ao meu lado, nós estávamos seguros e aquecidos na minha casa, e Jake estava bem. Por apenas este momento, eu pude fechar meus olhos e a vida era malditamente perfeita.

A voz de Bella quebrou meu devaneio. "Esta biblioteca veio com a casa, ou é algo que você teve adicionado quando a comprou?"

Eu abri meus olhos. Ela estava sentada, ainda bebendo do seu copo.

E ela queria _conversar._

Finalmente.

"Eu não comprei esta casa." Eu disse, observando-a. "Eu a herdei".

Os olhos dela arregalaram. "Esta era a casa dos seus pais? Você cresceu aqui?"

"Sim. Eu tenho feito grandes reformas, muitas delas com a ajuda de Esme." Eu ri. "É claro que ela não ajudou com a sala de jogos".

Ela se aproximou de mim. "Tem sido difícil viver aqui?"

Carlisle e Esme me perguntaram a mesma coisa quando eu me formei na faculdade e contei a eles os meus planos para a reforma. "Eu pensei que seria, mas eu já reformei tanto, não se assemelha à minha casa de infância mais. Mas a biblioteca é muito igual ao que era antes".

Especialmente agora. Agora com ela nela - era mais uma vez o centro da casa. Ela a encheu de luz e calor e vida.

"Seus pais devem ter amado livros." Ela disse.

Olhei para as várias prateleiras. Meus pais amavam esta biblioteca. Perguntei-me se esta era a razão pela qual eu dei este cômodo para Bella – para de alguma forma trazer para a casa um pouco do que estava faltando desde a morte dos meus pais.

Meus pais teriam amado Bella. Eles teriam se dado tão bem. Uma parte de mim sabia disso, apesar de eu ser tão jovem quando eles morreram.

"Meus pais eram ávidos colecionadores da palavra escrita. E eles viajavam com frequência." Eu acenei para a seção da biblioteca que continha coleções de mapas. "Muitos dos livros eles encontraram no exterior. Alguns estavam em suas respectivas famílias por gerações".

"Minha mãe gosta de ler, mas ela vai principalmente para a ficção popular." Ela colocou o copo para baixo e abraçou seus joelhos.

"Há um lugar para a ficção popular em cada biblioteca." Eu disse. "Afinal, a ficção popular de hoje pode muito bem ser o clássico de amanhã".

Ela riu suavemente. "Isto do homem que disse que ninguém lê clássicos".

Ah, ela lembrava. "Isso não fui eu." Eu coloquei uma mão no meu peito. "Isso foi Mark Twain. Só porque eu o citei, não significa que eu concorde com ele".

"Conte-me mais sobre os seus pais." Ela disse, e minha memória atirou de volta para aquele dia no hospital após o acidente.

"Na tarde em que eles morreram, nós estávamos voltando para casa do teatro." Eu não tinha falado da morte dos meus pais em anos. Não desde que eu era um menino e Esme e Carlisle me enviaram para o acompanhamento psicológico. "Tinha nevado. Meu pai estava dirigindo. Minha mãe estava rindo de alguma coisa. Era muito normal. Suponho que normalmente é".

_Mamãe era tão linda. Papai olhou para ela e sorriu. Ela riu de algo que ele disse._

_O carro deu uma sacudida..._

"Ele desviou para não atingir um cervo." Eu disse. "O carro então desceu um barranco e capotou. Eu acho que capotou. Foi há muito tempo e eu tento não pensar sobre isso".

"Está tudo bem." Ela disse. "Você não tem que me dizer".

Mas eu queria dizer a ela. Eu queria compartilhar esta parte da minha vida com ela. Essa parte secreta.

"Não." Eu disse. "Eu estou bem. Ajuda falar. Jasper sempre me disse para falar mais".

_O carro caiu por um longo tempo. __Quando ele finalmente parou, eu me perguntei por quê. __O que causou a parada? Ele começaria a se mover novamente?_

"_Edward?"_

"_Edward?"_

_Mamãe continuava gritando._

"Eu não me lembro de tudo." Eu disse. "Eu me lembro dos gritos. Os gritos para se certificar que eu estava bem. Os gemidos deles. Os sussurros suaves que eles davam um ao outro. Uma mão que estendeu para trás para mim." _A mão da mamãe. Eu não conseguia alcançá-la. _"E depois, nada".

_Papai não estava mais se mexendo. Por que ele estava tão quieto?_

"Eles usaram um guindaste para puxar o carro. Minha mãe e meu pai estavam mortos por algum tempo até lá, mas, como eu disse, eu não me lembro de tudo".

_Eu não gostei do hospital. Todo mundo olhava para mim com cara triste e Esme e Carlisle conversavam muito do lado de fora do meu quarto._

_Alguém me trouxe um urso. __Eu tinha dez anos. __Eu era muito velho para ursos. Eu não queria um urso. Eu queria a mamãe. _

"Carlisle e Esme foram maravilhosos. Eu devo muito a eles." Eu disse. "Acho que é por isso que eu adotei o sobrenome deles. Eles foram de muito apoio." Eu tomei mais conhaque. "E crescer com Jasper e Emmett ajudou." Eles eram sempre tão animados, tão divertidos. Os melhores amigos como primos, nós havíamos nos tornado mais próximos que irmãos. "Até mesmo Alice, em sua própria maneira. Audaciosa louca que ela é".

"Sua família é a melhor." Bella disse.

"Eles são mais do que eu mereço." Eu disse. "Você terá que me desculpar. Preciso checar meus e-mails." E terminar as ligações. Eu não tinha mais dez anos. Eu era um homem. Eu tinha responsabilidades. Minha tarde de brincadeiras tinha acabado.

Ela se levantou. "E eu preciso começar o jantar. Eu levarei isso para você." Ela estendeu a mão para o meu copo.

Eu olhei profundamente em seus olhos. Eu compartilhei mais com ela hoje do que eu já compartilhei com outra pessoa. Ela sentou e escutou, e tinha simplesmente estado ali. "Obrigado." Eu sussurrei.

**~ O ~**

Terminei de ligar para os meus funcionários enquanto Bella fazia o jantar. Certifiquei-me que todos os meus funcionários estivessem seguros. Antes de descer para jantar, eu liguei para Emmett. Sua voz borbulhava de emoção enquanto ele falava sobre o quanto ele estava gostando do tempo com Rose. Pelo seu tom de voz, parecia que ele já não tinha dúvidas sobre se devia ou não fazer o que ele estava pensando.

Por fim, liguei para Carlisle e Esme. Carlisle estava em casa quando a neve caiu. Ele tentou ir para o hospital, mas acabou tendo de retornar e voltar para casa. Eu poderia dizer, pela sua voz, que ele ainda estava chateado por ficar preso em casa e longe da ação.

Um cheiro de dar água na boca encontrou-me quando desci as escadas. Bella tinha feito um bolo de carne. Eu não conseguia lembrar da última vez que comi um bolo de carne. Era uma refeição que eu gostava, mas nunca pensei em fazer eu mesmo. Cheirei novamente. Purê de batatas também.

"Algo cheira bem." Eu disse, sentando-me.

"Obrigada." Ela levou os nossos pratos para a mesa. "Faz tempo desde que eu fiz bolo de carne".

"Faz tempo que eu não como um".

"Oh?" Ela parou no meio do caminho pra sua cadeira. "Você não gosta de bolo de carne?"

"Oh, não. Por favor." Fiz um gesto para ela sentar. "Eu amo bolo de carne, eu apenas não faço isso para mim".

Ela colocou um guardanapo em seu colo. "Eu não cozinho isso com frequência – Rose odeia. Mas era o favorito do meu pai".

O pai dela - a abertura que eu estive procurando. "Fale-me sobre seus pais." Eu disse.

Ela terminou de mastigar e eu dei uma mordida no purê de batatas - batata vermelha, com pele, um pouco de alho misturado com um toque de parmesão. Perfeito.

"Meus pais se divorciaram quando eu era um bebê. Meu pai ficou em Washington e minha mãe se mudou para cá".

"O que seu pai faz?" Eu perguntei.

"Ele é Chefe de Polícia em Forks." Ela sorriu. "Ele se casou no ano passado. Eu estou tão feliz em vê-lo feliz. Ele esteve sozinho por muito tempo".

"Sua mãe se casou logo após o divórcio, então?" Eu sabia que ela não tinha, é claro. Ela era solteira quando sua casa estava em apuros.

Bella ficou me olhando com olhos cuidadosos. "Não, ela só se casou nos últimos quatro anos. Acho que eu fui um pai para os meus pais. Renée sempre foi uma criança grande".

Eu dei uma mordida no bolo de carne. "Como assim?"

"Ela quase perdeu sua casa há alguns anos." Seus olhos ainda me observavam.

_Mantenha o controle, Cullen_. "Sério?"

Ela assentiu. "Dívida de cartão de crédito. O banco quase tomou a casa dela, mas o conselho a salvou".

_Não foi o conselho, Bella. Eu. __Eu a salvei._

"Que sorte a dela." Eu disse.

Seu olhar se moveu para fora da janela. "Ela mudou sua vida após isso - mudou seus hábitos consumistas, reconstruiu seu crédito..." Seus olhos levantaram e encontraram os meus. "Eu sempre quis ir até lá. Ao conselho. Dizer obrigada".

Porra. Ela sabia.

Eu lentamente dei uma mordida no bolo de carne. _De nada, Bella_.

**~ O ~**

Terça-feira, após o café da manhã, estávamos sentados na sala de estar. Bella falou com seus pais pelo telefone e eu olhei minha interminável lista de e-mails. Yang Cai tinha ficado mais impaciente - não havia mais nenhuma dúvida de que eu iria para a China. A única questão era quando. Olhei para a minha agenda - junho, talvez. Ou julho.

Bella deve ter saído da sala em algum momento, eu só notei que ela tinha saído quando olhei para cima e a vi entrar. Um sorriso diabólico cobria seu rosto.

"Sim?" Eu perguntei.

"Você me ajudaria com o almoço?"

Ela estava planejando alguma coisa, eu tinha certeza. Mas o que quer que fosse, seria melhor do que me preocupar com Yang Cai. "Você pode me dar dez minutos?"

"Dez minutos será perfeito." Ela disse.

Ela saiu e eu forcei meus ouvidos tentando ouvir algo da cozinha. Mais dança, talvez? Ela realmente quer que eu a ajude a cozinhar?

Por que eu tinha dito a ela dez minutos? Eu não conseguia me concentrar em nada agora.

Mas eu disse a ela dez minutos, então fiquei sentado na minha mesa olhando à toa para o meu laptop. Quando oito minutos se passaram, eu fui para a cozinha.

Bella estava parada no meu balcão, olhando para duas latas sem rótulos.

"Isabella?" Eu perguntei.

Ela não se moveu. "Estou tentando decidir o que alguém como você está fazendo com latas sem rótulos em sua cozinha".

Ah. Ela queria brincar.

Eu também.

"A pequena é de pimentas italianas." Eu caminhei até o balcão. "A maior contém os restos da última submissa intrometida que bisbilhotou sobre as minhas latas sem rótulos".

Ela olhou para cima com isso. "Pista?"

"Pista".

"Sério." Ela disse, e seus olhos estavam dançando. "O que você está fazendo com latas sem rótulos em seus armários? Isso não quebra cerca de uma centena de regras diferentes?"

_Não uma centena, apenas duas. _"A pequena realmente é de pimentas da Itália. A maior deve ser tomates da mesma empresa".

"O que aconteceu com os rótulos?"

Eu pensei no dia em que as latas chegaram - meses atrás. "Elas vieram dessa forma. Elas provavelmente são pimentas e tomates, mas eu tenho sido hesitante em abri-las. E se elas forem de línguas de vaca em conserva?" Eu suspirei. "Eu não tenho fé suficiente, eu acho".

Sua expressão ficou séria. "Tudo na vida é fé. Só porque uma coisa tem um rótulo não significa que sempre vai corresponder ao interior".

_Como o seu rótulo, _ela estava me dizendo.

"Confie em mim, às vezes é preciso mais fé para acreditar no rótulo." Ela chacoalhou a lata. "Não tenha medo do que está por dentro. Posso fazer uma obra-prima com o interior".

_Eu posso fazer uma obra-prima com você_, ela queria dizer.

Mas eu sabia melhor.

_Oh, Bella. Você não pode. Você simplesmente não pode._

Parte de mim queria acreditar nela, então eu segurei sua bochecha. "Eu aposto que você poderia." Eu disse e vi em seus olhos que ela acreditava em suas palavras.

Foi demais - eu deixei minha mão cair. "Agora, com o que você precisa da minha ajuda?"

Ela sabia o suficiente para não forçar. Em vez disso, ela se virou e abriu a caixa ao seu lado. "Eu quero fazer um risoto de cogumelos, mas não posso mexer o arroz e cozinhar tudo ao mesmo tempo. Você pode mexer?"

Hein? Ela realmente só queria que eu cozinhasse com ela? "Risoto de cogumelos? Eu ficaria feliz em mexer".

Ela separou o caldo de galinha e vinho branco ao lado dos legumes já sobre o balcão. "Você pode querer tirar esse suéter, provavelmente vai ficar quente aqui".

Ela não estava pensando que nós iríamos...? Na cozinha?

_É claro que não, Cullen, é apenas a sua mente suja. _

Tirei o suéter e o coloquei sobre o braço de uma cadeira.

"Eu vou cortar os cogumelos e cebola para você." Ela disse. "Você começa o arroz".

A forma indiferente como ela disse isso. Sua maneira despreocupada. Seu comando na cozinha.

Porra.

"Coisinha mandona, não é?" Eu provoquei.

Ela arqueou sua sobrancelha e colocou a mão no seu quadril. "É a minha cozinha".

Suas palavras agitaram através de mim, excitando-me mais do que eu poderia ter imaginado. "Não." Eu a empurrei contra o balcão e bati meus quadris contra ela. "Eu disse que a mesa da cozinha era sua. O restante da cozinha é _meu_".

Os olhos dela escureceram e eu sabia exatamente qual era o seu plano. A única pergunta era, o que eu faria sobre isso?

"Agora." Eu disse. "O que foi sobre o arroz?"

Eu preparei a panela para o arroz. Bella levantou a garrafa de vinho.

"Sim, por favor." Eu disse.

Eu adicionei o arroz na panela e mexi um pouco, revestindo os grãos com azeite. Coloquei um pouco de vinho.

"Você está pronto para isso." Ela perguntou, apontando para as cebolas.

"Eu estou sempre pronto." Eu apenas não faria nada sobre isso. Movi meus quadris. Maldita seja a minha ereção, que pensava diferente.

Ela mergulhou sob o meu braço e colocou as cebolas na panela. "Lá vai você." Sua bunda roçou meu pau e eu fiquei ainda mais duro.

Em seguida, ela desapareceu, cortando os cogumelos enquanto eu estava preso na frente do fogão, mexendo. Olhei para o caldo de galinha. Era hora de colocar um pouco?

Ela notou. "Quer que eu pegue aquele caldo de galinha para você?" Sem esperar, ela mergulhou sob o meu braço de novo e pegou a jarra. Seu braço roçou em mim enquanto ela derramava.

Porra.

Qual era o plano?

_Nada de sexo, Cullen. __Não durante a semana._

Certo. Voltando ao plano.

E talvez ela tenha entendido o plano - ela passou os próximos minutos cortando o resto dos cogumelos.

Até que um caiu no chão e rolou para onde eu estava.

"Oops." Ela disse. "Deixe-me pegar isso".

Ela se aproximou e espremeu-se entre eu e o fogão, gastando muito tempo recuperando um cogumelo que poderia ter ficado onde estava até o almoço acabar. Mas então ela trabalhou seu caminho para cima pelo meu corpo, sua boca passando a centímetros do meu pau, e eu sabia exatamente o que ela estava fazendo.

Bella queria sexo na cozinha.

Porra. Porra. Porra.

Mas o plano, eu me lembrei. Nada de sexo durante a semana.

Mas se Bella queria...

Não. Nada durante a semana.

Argumentei comigo mesmo enquanto o risoto ficava pronto. Pensando em uma coisa e depois decidindo outra. Pensando que sexo na cozinha não seria tão ruim e então lembrando que eu precisava manter o sexo fora do nosso relacionamento da semana.

Mais uma vez, Bella deve ter de alguma forma percebido a minha hesitação, porque ela não tentou mais nada. Em vez disso, ela trabalhou para preparar os peitos de frango e me passou os cogumelos assim que eles estavam cortados.

Então ela tirou seu suéter e eu sabia que ela não tinha colocado nada.

Ela ergueu a jarra de caldo de galinha novamente. "Precisa de mais?"

Estava tudo bem, eu poderia resistir a ela. "Apenas um toque".

Ela não usava nada além de uma regata branca. Eu olhei para ela enquanto ela derramava o caldo na panela - ela estava usando um sutiã?

De alguma forma, ela derramou mais caldo nela do que na panela. E, não, ela não estava usando sutiã.

"Maldição." Ela disse. "Você olharia para isso?"

Seus mamilos estavam duros por baixo do fico tecido branco. Eu queria prová-los... Eu queria prová-la...

"Eu acho que preciso tirar isso antes do conjunto manchar. Poderia ser um problema." Ela foi até a pia e, porra, tirou sua regata.

Meu último pensamento coerente foi desligar o forno e a boca do fogão para não incendiar a casa. Atravessei o cômodo e a agarrei pela cintura. "Eu tenho um grande problema por sua causa".

Ela sabia exatamente sobre o que eu estava falando, seus olhos desceram até onde a minha ereção esticava a frente do meu jeans.

_Inferno, Bella, se você quer isso..._

Eu a peguei e a levei para o balcão, empurrando tudo do meu caminho para o chão. Alguma coisa quebrou quando bateu, mas eu não olhei para ver o que era - eu não me importava. Em vez disso, desabotoei sua calça jeans e a empurrei para fora.

Porra.

Ela não estava usando calcinha.

Dei um passo para trás e empurrei meu jeans para fora. "É isso que você quer?" Sem esperar por uma resposta, eu me aproximei e ela envolveu suas pernas ao redor de mim.

"Sim." Suas mãos serpentearam seu caminho sob a minha camiseta e eu corri meu polegar sobre o seu mamilo. "Por favor." Ela disse. "Por favor. Agora".

Deslizei minhas mãos sobre o seu corpo, tentando envolver meu cérebro em torno do fato de que Bella estava em minha cozinha, nua, em uma terça-feira. Este realmente não era o meu plano. Eu não queria forçá-la. Não queria nos confundir.

"Eu não quero... eu não acho que..." Eu comecei, mas seus lábios estavam no meu pescoço.

"Você pensa demais." Ela sussurrou.

Malditamente certa. Pelo resto da tarde, eu não pensaria.

Peguei as penas dela, abrindo-as ainda mais, e empurrei para dentro dela. O ângulo foi um pouco fora, então eu movi meus quadris e empurrei mais fundo.

"Oh, inferno, sim." Seus olhos fecharam. "Mais." Ela disse quando eu recuei. "Mais, por favor".

Eu bati dentro dela enquanto ela sentava no balcão, empurrando mais forte, querendo mais fundo. Tentando dar a ela o que ela queria, tomando o que ela me daria. Sua cabeça bateu em um armário e eu diminuí meus movimentos.

Ela não aceitaria nada disso. "Mais forte." Ela implorou. "Por favor, mais forte".

"Porra, Isabella." Eu a segurei firme e empurrei mais fundo dentro dela.

"De novo." Ela mordeu minha orelha. "Maldito seja. De novo".

Suas palavras me impulsionaram ainda mais e eu trabalhei meus quadris mais forte e mais rápido. Porra, ela era tão malditamente boa. Eu queria mais. Queria mais dela. Eu angulei meus quadris e bati fundo dentro dela.

"Porra, sim." Ela gritou, cabeça caindo para trás. "Bem aí".

Sua fala me excitou mais. "Aqui?" Eu empurrei, batendo no ponto novamente. "Aqui?"

Eu sabia que acertei porque ela começou a fazer os mesmos sons que fazia no fim de semana. Eu movi meus quadris mais forte, levando-nos em direção ao nosso clímax, e deslizei minha mão entre nós para esfregar seu clitóris.

"Mais forte." Ela gemeu. "Quase".

Eu me movi para dentro dela tão forte quanto podia, forçando-me a não atingir o clímax até que eu pudesse trazê-la ao dela.

"Eu... eu... eu..." Ela gaguejou.

_Finalmente._

Ela apertou em volta de mim e eu empurrei tão fundo quanto possível e liberei dentro dela, meus músculos tremendo quando eu finalmente permiti que meu orgasmo me dominasse.

Eu não pude falar por alguns minutos. Em torno de nós, a cozinha estava uma bagunça, o risoto estava frio e o frango provavelmente estava seco.

Eu não poderia me importar menos.

"Maldição." Eu disse depois que encontrei minha voz. "Isso foi..."

_Incrível. _

_Impressionante._

_Maravilhoso._

"Eu sei." Ela disse. "Eu concordo".

Eu a levantei do balcão e a coloquei em seus pés. A gaveta ao lado do forno tinha toalhas limpas, então eu peguei uma e delicadamente a limpei. Lembrei-me de não pensar demais sobre tudo - eu ajoelhei e pressionei um beijo suave em seu clitóris. Outro tremor percorreu o corpo dela.

Incrível, impressionante e maravilhoso, sim. Mas isso não poderia acontecer novamente.

* * *

**Nota da Irene:  
**

_É muitooooo céu antes do inferno. Hahahahahhaahah Oh Cristo. Quase não sobrevivo.  
_

_Ju, eu te amo. Obrigada por tudo!_

_Meninas... até amanhã em IWFYITD_

_=D_


	28. Chapter 28

**Tara:** Obrigada por concordar em se encontrar comigo hoje, Edward. Eu não estava esperando você.

**_Edward:_ **Eu gosto de jogar algumas bolas curvas de vez em quando, Tara.

**Tara:**_ *bufa*_ Eu vou dizer. Enfim, eu só queria te pedir algumas coisas, você é um homem bastante inteligente, você não diria?

**Edward:** Acho que sim.

**Tara:** Formado no primeiro lugar na sua turma da faculdade?

**Edward:** Com honras.

**Tara:** QI alto?

**Edward:** Eu suponho.

**Tara:** Então, que diabos, Edward?

**Edward:** Que diabos o quê?

**Tara:** O que diabos você estava pensando, você e Bella não fariam sexo enquanto estivesse nevando?

**Edward:** Fazia sentido na época.

**Tara:** O inferno que fazia! Não fazia sentido para mim. _*acenando para os leitores*_ ou para eles.

**Edward:** Ok, fazia sentido para mim.

**Tara:** Exatamente como é que fazia sentido? "Ah, eu acabei de passar o fim de semana com esta mulher andando nua pela minha casa e todo o nosso relacionamento é construído sobre sexo, mas já que estamos na minha casa essa semana enquanto neva, nós podemos apenas sentar e fazer tricô?"

**Edward:** Eu sinto muito por isso, Tara.

**Tara:** Você está certo. Você está certo. Desculpe.

**Edward:** Como você quiser.

**Tara:** Quero dizer, eu aposto que você não tem sequer uma agulha em sua casa, muito menos _linha._

**Edward:** Você está completamente fora de controle.

**Tara:** Ah é? Bem, eu estou apenas começando.

* * *

**Capítulo 28**

Eu cantarolei aquela noite enquanto fazia o jantar. Talvez ficar preso pela neve por alguns dias não fosse a pior coisa do mundo. Até agora, as coisas estavam indo bem. Bella e eu assistimos um pouco de televisão no início da tarde. Quando ficamos cansados da CNN e do Canal do Tempo, fomos para a biblioteca. Bella sentou em frente à lareira e eu sentei na minha mesa - fingindo trabalhar, mas realmente lendo uma coleção de citações de Shakespeare. Jake nos seguia para onde fôssemos e Bella e eu nos revezávamos para levá-lo para fora.

Hoje à noite eu abriria uma das minhas latas sem rótulo. Eu fecharia meus olhos, esperaria pelo melhor e, se tudo corresse como planejado, faria uma deliciosa marinara.

Bella sentou atrás de mim na mesa da cozinha, bebendo uma taça de vinho tinto. Eu estava reconhecidamente surpreso que ela decidiu estar na cozinha enquanto eu cozinhava. Normalmente, ela ficava na biblioteca.

Ela andou atrás de mim quando eu peguei o abridor de latas. Seu aroma de morango delicadamente tomou conta de mim.

"Apenas verificando." Ela disse, levantando-se nas pontas dos seus pés.

Latas sem rótulos - quem teria pensado que poderiam distrair e manter a nossa atenção do jeito como tinham? Apertei a abertura para baixo e lentamente levantei a tampa.

"Tomates." Nós dois dissemos quando a fruta vermelha ficou visível.

"Droga." Ela disse. "Eu estava esperando por língua de vaca em conserva, ou algumas partes de corpo incriminatórias".

Eu espetei um tomate. "Bastante anticlimático, você não acha?"

"Não." Ela voltou a ficar nos seus pés. "É melhor saber".

_É sempre melhor saber, Cullen. Diga a ela_, minha voz interior me importunou.

Abaixei minha voz.

"Você está certa." Eu disse. "E isso nos fará um delicioso jantar".

Coloquei os tomates na panela à espera para refogar. O cheiro do suco dos tomates se juntou ao aroma da cebola dourada e do cogumelo. Bella não retornou à mesa, em vez disso, ela ficou atrás de mim. Olhei por cima do balcão, vendo-a ali, lembrando as palavras enquanto eu a admirava.

_Mais forte. Por favor, mais forte._

"Cheira bem." Ela disse, olhando sobre o meu ombro novamente.

Se eu me virasse, eu poderia tê-la nua em menos de dez segundos.

"Vá sentar." Eu disse, em vez disso. "Eu gostaria de ter uma refeição quente hoje".

Ela não se moveu. "O café da manhã estava quente. E o almoço estava quente." Ela parou por um minuto. "Pelo menos a parte antes do almoço estava quente".

"Isabella".

"Estou sentando." Ela disse, afastando-se. "Estou sentando".

Estendi a mão para baixo para discretamente reorganizar minhas calças enquanto continuava mexendo a panela com a outra mão. O molho estava ficando no ponto, mas precisava de algum tempo para cozinhar completamente. Quando estivesse pronto, eu pegaria os pratos, talvez pegasse outra garrafa de-

"Você sabe." Ela disse. "Você teve um rompimento hoje".

Que rompimento foi esse? O momento do sexo na cozinha? Ou que eu nunca poderia ser a obra-prima que ela queria romper?

"O que foi isso?" Eu perguntei.

"Você abriu uma das suas latas sem rótulos." Ela disse e meu corpo relaxou. "Acho que isso merece uma comemoração".

Olhei para trás sobre o meu ombro. "O que você tem em mente?"

Ela mordeu seu lábio inferior. Problema. A mulher não era nada além de problema. "Piquenique nus na biblioteca?"

Como eu disse...

Apaguei a boca do fogão. "Essa é a sua ideia de uma celebração?"

"Eu deveria ter feito pão para o jantar." Ela disse.

O quê? Pão? Do que ela estava falando? Isso significava nada de piquenique nus?

"Você já fez o bastante por um dia." Eu disse. Mas, vamos fazer mais, de qualquer maneira.

"Sim." Ela disse em um tom de voz sério. "É a minha ideia de uma celebração".

Graças a Deus.

"Ok." Eu suspirei. "Piquenique nus na biblioteca. Trinta minutos".

Ela pulou da mesa . "Eu vou arrumar as coisas".

"Cobertores extras estão no armário de linho." Eu gritei enquanto ela saía.

**~ O ~**

Eu adicionei macarrão aos nossos pratos e, em seguida, joguei marinara sobre a massa.

Piquenique nus na biblioteca...

Lá se foi o plano.

De novo.

Mas, isso importava? E daí se nós fizéssemos sexo? Era a sua biblioteca. Nós fizemos sexo lá antes. Nada tinha mudado daquela vez, por que esta noite seria diferente?

A voz de Jasper ecoou na minha cabeça, _"Um relacionamento como o seu... completamente honesto e verdadeiro..."_

Eu ignorei a voz de Jasper.

Era a hora do piquenique.

Eu me despi na lavanderia e caminhei para a biblioteca. Cobertores grossos cobriam o chão e uma meia dúzia de almofadas foi colocada na frente da lareira. E Bella...

Bella estava sentada no meio de tudo isso - cabelo comprido roçando as pontas dos seus mamilos, um pé apoiado, mostrando sua brilhante e nua-

"Você precisa de ajuda?" Ela perguntou.

_Controle-se, Cullen._ "Não. Eu estou bem." Eu disse. "Deixe-me estabelecer isso e pegarei mais bebidas. Mais vinho?"

Uma viagem até a adega fria era exatamente o que eu precisava para esfriar um pouco.

"Por favor".

Funcionou. A breve caminhada pelas escadas até a adega resfriou meu corpo exatamente o suficiente para manter meu pau na linha. Voltei para Bella e servi as nossas taças.

Eu observei quando ela trouxe uma garfada de macarrão à boca e provou minha marinara sem rótulo. Ela imediatamente deu uma segunda mordida.

"Isso é excelente." Ela disse, dando uma outra mordida. "Meus cumprimentos ao chefe".

Eu levantei meu garfo. "Às latas sem rótulos." Eu disse, tentando manter meus olhos fora da sua boca e de outras partes do seu corpo.

"Às latas sem rótulos." Ela repetiu, levantando seu garfo.

Mas, que diabos? De alguma forma, a marinara sem rótulo voou a curta distância do seu garfo para o meu...

Eu o encarei. "Você derrubou marinara no meu pau".

Sua voz segurava um sorriso. "Opps".

"Limpe isso".

Levantei meus olhos e ela não estava sequer tentando esconder o sorriso.

"Deite-se." Ela pegou meu prato e o colocou de lado.

Porra. Eu de alguma forma imaginei que o sexo aconteceria após o jantar.

"Isabella." Eu disse.

Ela empurrou meus ombros. "Você quer que eu use um guardanapo?"

Inferno, não. Eu queria que ela lambesse.

Deixei minha cabeça cair em uma das almofadas e fechei meus olhos enquanto sua mão descia pelo meu peito. "O marinara, Isabella".

Seus dedos traçaram meus mamilos. "Estou chegando lá".

"Chegue lá. Mais rápido".

Ela não estava ouvindo. Ela começou no meu peito e levou seu tempo mordiscando, lambendo e raspando seus dentes ao longo dos planos do meu estômago. Então ela me mordeu, bem abaixo do meu umbigo.

Porra.

Ela finalmente chegou onde eu a queria - e soprou o ar quente na cabeça do meu pênis.

Ela estava fodidamente me _provocando._

Meu corpo tremia de antecipação da sua boca em mim. Então, finalmente, _finalmente_, sua língua apareceu e me lambeu.

_Porra. Não pare._

Ela não parou, mas ela não me tomou em sua boca também. Em vez disso, ela brincou comigo – chupando apenas em sua boca, lambendo-me, acariciando o resto do meu comprimento e a base com as mãos. Ela me deixou louco de vontade de enfiar meu pau pela sua garganta, mas eu permaneci imóvel, punhos cerrados ao meu lado.

Exatamente quando eu menos esperava, ela me levou no fundo da garganta. Ela tomou o meu comprimento inteiro em sua boca e relaxou quando eu bati no fundo da sua garganta.

"Porra." Eu disse.

Ela me soltou. "Eu posso parar".

"Inferno, não." Eu disse. "Jogue suas pernas aqui para cima. Eu quero provar essa boceta doce".

Ela virou seu corpo.

Perfeito.

Agarrei seus quadris e enfiei minha língua dentro dela, liberando a minha necessidade de dar prazer a ela.

"Mmmmm." Eu lambi seu clitóris. "Mais doce que o melhor vinho." _Tão fodidamente doce. _Eu a provei de novo. "E eu vou beber de você até que não haja uma gota restante".

Comecei a fazer exatamente isso e ela me colocou no fundo da sua garganta novamente.

_Malvada._

Nossos movimentos espelhavam um ao outro – suas lambidas e mordiscadas combinavam com as minhas. Seus dentes percorriam meu pau quando eu mordiscava seu clitóris. Eu a lambia novamente e ela colocava seus quadris mais perto do meu rosto.

Eu nor virei para os nossos lados para dar melhor acesso um ao outro. Eu poderia empurrar mais fundo em sua boca desta forma e ela respondia movendo-se na minha língua. Empurrei três dedos dentro dela e ela gemeu ao redor do meu pau.

_Gosta disso, não é?_

Para ajudar ainda mais, eu lambia seu clitóris e movia meus dedos dentro dela. Tentei alcançar o ponto que eu tinha encontrado na semana passada, mas era muito difícil na posição em que estávamos. Então ela passou um dedo das minhas bolas para a minha bunda e eu instintivamente empurrei em sua boca mais forte.

Porra.

A fricção da boca dela no meu pau era maravilhosa. Incrível. Sabendo que eu dava prazer a ela ao mesmo tempo – sentindo-a mover seus quadris contra os meus dedos - só me fez empurrá-la mais forte.

Ela gemeu novamente, enviando vibrações ao longo de mim, e eu chupei seu clitóris em minha boca, levemente arrastando meus dentes contra ela. Ela tremeu e então ficou tensa quando seu clímax a dominou. Eu gentilmente mordi e ela gozou uma segunda vez, puxando-me mais fundo em sua boca. Eu gemia quando meu próprio orgasmo me atingiu, gozando em sua boca e ela engolindo tudo.

Coloquei suaves beijos na sua boceta nua e estendi a mão para puxá-la para mim. Com os braços fracos, eu a segurei.

"O jantar está frio." Ela disse contra o meu peito.

Eu passei uma mão pelas suas costas. "Dane-se o jantar".

Eventualmente, porém, nossos corpos nos deixaram conscientes das nossas outras necessidades e ambos sentamos. "Nós precisamos comer".

A questão dançou em seus olhos, mas ela não verbalizou isso.

_Sim, Bella. Dessa vez, comida._

Entreguei o prato de volta para ela e peguei o meu. A massa não era ruim fria - eu só podia imaginar como seria quente. No entanto, se eu tivesse que escolher entre a massa quente e Bella... bem, Bella ganhava toda vez.

Seu rosto torceu juntamente com a sua concentração e ela franziu o rosto para a sua comida. No que ela poderia estar focada tão atentamente? Ela olhou para cima e eu rapidamente olhei para o meu próprio prato.

"Há quanto tempo você tem sido um Dominante?" Ela perguntou.

Ah. Ela queria fazer perguntas pessoais. Um cintilar de inquietação fez cócegas na minha barriga.

"Oito anos." Eu respondi.

"Você teve muitas submissas?"

Encoleiradas, ou não encoleiradas? E defina _teve._

Mas eu tomei o caminho mais fácil. "Suponho que depende da sua definição de 'muitas'".

Ela revirei seus olhos, implacável. "Você sabe o que eu quero dizer".

Enquanto satisfeito por ela se sentir confortável o suficiente para me fazer perguntas, eu senti a necessidade de estabelecer algumas regras básicas. "Eu não me importo de ter esta conversa, Isabella. Esta é a sua biblioteca. Mas tenha em mente que só porque você faz uma pergunta, não significa que eu vou respondê-la".

Novamente, um olhar de determinação atravessou seu rosto. "Tudo bem".

_Você pode fazer isso, Cullen_. "Então, pergunte".

Sua primeira pergunta me surpreendeu. "Você alguma vez foi um submisso?"

Meu tempo com Peter voltou para mim - as várias cenas através das quais ele me orientou, as poucas vezes em que me submeti a ele.

"Sim." Eu disse e seus olhos arregalaram. "Mas não por qualquer período de tempo prolongado, apenas para uma ou duas cenas." Apressei-me em acrescentar.

Surpreendentemente, ela não me perguntou mais sobre essas cenas. "Alguma vez você já teve uma palavra de segurança para uma submissa antes?"

"Não." Eu disse, querendo ver sua reação.

Ela me observou de volta. "Nunca?"

"Nunca, Isabella".

Ela desviou o olhar primeiro. "Eu não sabia que isso era possível".

"Olhe para mim." Eu disse, porque eu queria que ela ouvisse a verdade do que eu disse a ela. "Eu sei como você é nova para isso e eu lhe pergunto, eu alguma vez cheguei perto de empurrá-la para além do que você pode suportar?"

Eu sabia a resposta antes que ela falasse, mas eu queria que ela seguisse o meu raciocínio.

"Não." Ela disse.

Muito bom.

"Tenho sido gentil e paciente e carinhoso?" Eu perguntei. "Antecipando _todas _as suas necessidades?"

Ela assentiu. "Sim".

Sim, é claro que eu tinha, porque isso é o que um bom Dominante faz. "Você não acha que eu seria gentil e paciente e carinhoso com as minhas submissas passadas?" Eu perguntei. "Antecipando _todas _as necessidades delas?"

O entendimento apareceu em seus olhos. "Oh".

"Eu estou iniciando você lentamente, Isabella," eu disse, "porque eu vejo isso como uma relação de longo prazo, mas há muitas coisas que podemos fazer juntos." Eu tracei do seu braço para o seu cotovelo, imaginando-a em meu quarto de jogos novamente. "Tantas coisas que o seu corpo é capaz que você nem sabe ainda. E, assim como você tem que aprender a confiar em mim, eu tenho que conhecer o seu corpo".

Ela engoliu audivelmente e sua pele rompeu em um arrepio.

"Eu tenho que conhecer os seus limites, então eu estou trabalhando você lentamente." Eu disse. "Mas há muitas áreas ainda que temos de explorar." Eu circulei seu pulso e apertei. "E eu quero explorar todas elas." _Isso é o suficiente, Cullen. _"Isso responde a sua pergunta?"

"Sim." Ela sussurrou.

"Quaisquer outras?" Eu perguntei.

Ela endireitou suas costas. "Se as suas outras submissas não tinham palavras de segurança, como o relacionamento acabou?"

Eu deveria realmente dizer a ela como Jessica foi embora porque eu não podia dar a ela o que ela queria? Ou que ela desejou me dizer a palavra de segurança?

"Eles acabaram como qualquer relacionamento termina." Eu disse. "Nós nos distanciamos e seguimos nossos caminhos separados".

"Você já teve um relacionamento amoroso com uma mulher que não era sua submissa?"

Maldita seja Alice. Quando eu colocar minhas mãos nela...

"Sim." Eu disse simplesmente.

Dois olhos castanhos espreitaram para mim. "Como foi isso?"

Isso não funcionou. Foi um fracasso terrível.

Eu era um fracasso terrível.

Eu. Que nunca falhei em nada, tinha falhado com Tanya.

"Você está aqui agora." Eu disse, jogando com segurança novamente. "Então eu acho que foi uma pergunta retórica?"

"Tanya?" Ela perguntou.

Era isso. Eu ligaria para Alice esta noite. Ela não tinha nada que dizer a Bella tudo sobre a minha vida pessoal. "O que Alice disse a você?"

"Que Tanya não era uma submissa".

Eu suspirei de alívio. Alice não saberia por que Tanya e eu terminamos, saberia?

"Eu prefiro que meus relacionamentos passados permaneçam no passado." Eu disse. "O que Tanya e eu fizemos ou não fizemos não tem qualquer influência sobre você e eu".

Ela olhou para baixo – mexendo em seu macarrão remanescentes de um lado para outro do prato.

Porra. Eu a tinha chateado.

"Isabella." Eu disse. "Se eu quisesse ficar com Tanya, eu estaria com Tanya. Eu estou aqui com você".

Ela sorriu com isso e olhou-me de cima abaixo. "Você já teve um piquenique nu com Tanya?"

Piquenique nu com Tanya?

Eu tentei imaginar.

_No chão, Edward? Sem roupas? Você está brincando, certo? Diga-me que você está brincando._

"Não." Eu disse. "Nunca".

Ela sorriu em triunfo.

"Mais alguma pergunta?" Eu perguntei.

"Não por agora".

Graças a Deus. Por mais que eu estivesse satisfeito que Bella se sentisse corajosa o suficiente para me fazer perguntas, havia algumas coisas que eu não estava preparado para discutir.

E eu ainda tinha uma semana e meia antes de ter que fazer isso.

* * *

**Nota da Irene:** _Adoro essa parte. Ela saber que algo foi exclusivo dela. Eu sou "meio" possessiva e adoroooooooooooo as coisas só minhas.  
_

_haahahaha_

_Beijos meninas._


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

Alice atendeu no segundo toque.

"Olá." Ela disse.

"Alice Brandon Cullen." Eu disse na minha melhor voz sem disparar.

"O quê?" Ela perguntou. "O que eu fiz?"

"Se eu quisesse que Bella soubesse das particularidades do meu relacionamento com Tanya, eu teria dito a ela." Fui até a janela do meu quarto e olhei para baixo, onde Bella e Jake brincavam lá fora. Ela quis levá-lo para fora uma última vez antes de ir para a cama, o que estava bem - eu a queria fora da casa enquanto conversava com Alice.

"Ah, _isso_".

"Sim, isso".

"Eu não disse nada para Bella além de que Tanya não era sua..." Ela parou por um segundo. "Bella disse a você".

"Eu não me importo que você saiba sobre o meu estilo de vida." Eu disse. "Eu me importo que você interfira".

"Como eu dizendo a Bella que Tanya não era uma submissa interferiria?" Ela perguntou.

Porque, é claro que Bella quereria saber por que Tanya e eu não demos certo. Ela quereria saber por que eu fui de um Dominante para tentar algo 'normal' e depois voltei a ser um Dominante.

"Você está interferindo em qualquer momento que você diz à minha submissa algo que eu optei por não contar a ela." Eu disse forçadamente.

"Sua submissa?"

"Sim, minha submissa".

"Isso é tudo o que ela é para você, Edward?"

"O que diabos significa isso, Alice? Você não tem nenhuma fodida ideia do que significa ter um submissa." Olhei de volta pela janela - Bella estendeu a mão e acariciou a cabeça de Jake. Eu suspirei, minha luta não era com Alice. "Eu não quero discutir isso com você. Você não tem ideia do que meu estilo de vida implica e eu não quero entrar em detalhes com você esta noite".

"Eu só pensei que ela poderia ser _mais_ um dia." Alice disse, obviamente ignorando minha vontade. "Eu achei que ela poderia ser... especial".

_Meu algo especial._

Fechei meus olhos.

"É a minha vida, Alice." Eu disse. "Deixe-me lidar com isso".

Ela suspirou. "Eu sei, eu sinto muito. Eu ficarei fora disso".

Nós desligamos depois de jogar um pouco de conversa fiada sobre a sua nova casa e a nevasca. Ela perguntou se eu queria falar com Jasper, mas eu recusei. Eu simplesmente não estava com humor para falar com o meu irmão hoje à noite.

Abri a janela um pouquinho. Apenas o suficiente para deixar algum ar frio entrar na sala, mas, é claro, as risadas de Bella vieram com o ar. Sua voz me cercou de calor, mesmo enquanto a temperatura gelada me arrepiava.

Caminhei até minha cama e sentei. Quando tudo tinha se tornado tão confuso? Por que eu sequer pensei em permitir que Bella entrasse em minha vida? Teria sido muito mais fácil tê-la deixado como era - alguém sobre quem eu sonhava, mas nunca tinha. Alguém que eu observava, mas nunca me aproximava.

_Ela se aproximou de você,_ eu disse a mim mesmo_. Ela queria você_.

Ela me queria como um Dominante e eu disse a ela na biblioteca que conhecia e antecipava todas as suas necessidades, mas eu não tinha feito isso. Eu não tinha sido sempre gentil e paciente e atencioso. Eu tinha falhado com ela tanto quanto eu falhei com Tanya. Provavelmente mais.

_E, ainda assim, ela está aqui._

Porque ela não sabe.

Eu gemi e fechei minhas mãos em meu cabelo. Eu não conseguia mais pensar direito. Nada fazia sentido. Nada. Eu tinha uma semana e meia para esclarecer as coisas com ela e, em vez de decidir a melhor forma de fazer para dizer a verdade a ela, eu estava perdendo meu tempo lendo Shakespeare e fazendo piqueniques nus.

Ouvi o som de passos subindo a escada e levantei para encontrá-la na porta. Jake chegou ao meu quarto primeiro e empurrou seu nariz frio em minha mão estendida. Bella entrou atrás dele.

"Ele ficou todo molhado." Ela disse. "Eu tentei secá-lo lá fora, mas..."

Ele levantou uma pata molhada para o meu joelho e eu senti a umidade através da minha calça.

"Não pode ser evitado com este tempo." Eu disse. "Obrigado por levá-lo para fora".

Ela o acariciou uma última vez. "Eu gosto de brincar com ele, ele é muito divertido." Ela se virou para sair.

Eu não queria nada mais do que tomá-la em meus braços e dizer tudo a ela. Murmurar em seu ouvido o quanto eu a queria. O quanto eu precisava dela. Dizer a ela que ela era o meu um por cento - o meu algo especial. Fodidamente _beijá_-la. "Isabella?"

Ela se virou e olhou para mim com expectativa. "Sim, Senhor?"

_Fodidamente usando o nome errado, Cullen. Você deveria tê-la chamado de Bella. Você não consegue fazer nada direito_.

Razão pela qual eu não deveria tentar.

"Boa noite." Eu sussurrei.

Um sorriso suave apareceu em seu rosto. "Boa noite".

**~ O ~**

Fiquei no meu quarto na manhã seguinte até que a ouvi na cozinha. Joguei meu livro para o criado-mudo e fui me juntar a ela.

A luz do sol refletia através das janelas da cozinha, fornecendo uma luz perfeita enquanto Bella dançava pelo chão, um longo garfo em sua mão.

Entrei na cozinha, apoiei-me contra a bancada e sorri. "_'Eu direi que ela parece tão clara como as rosas da manhã recém-lavadas com orvalho'_."

Ela parou de dançar e andou calmamente para o fogão para virar o bacon. "_'Você tem bruxaria em seus lábios_'".

Ponto para ela!

Ela gostava disso. Ela queria brincar. "_'Todo o mundo é um palco,'", eu disse. "'E todos os homens e mulheres meros atores'_".

"_'A vida é apenas uma sombra ambulante, um pobre jogador'." _Ela tirou os ovos do fogão e os colocou em uma tigela._ "'Aquele que estaca e realça sua hora no palco, E então não é mais ouvido'_".

Era hora de jogar a munição pesada. Eu caminhei até onde ela tivesse que olhar para mim. Sua cabeça levantou e ela esperou.

Na pose mais dramática que eu pude fazer, coloquei uma mão no meu peito e com a outra apontei para a janela.

_"'Mas, silêncio, que luz se escoa agora da janela?  
Será Julieta o sol daquele oriente?  
Surge, formoso sol, e mata a lua cheia de inveja,  
Que se mostra pálida e doente de tristeza  
Por ter visto que, como serva, és mais formosa que ela'"_

Ela riu e o som fez meu coração disparar. Sobre o que eu estive tão preocupado? Eu não conseguia mais lembrar.

Com uma expressão séria, ela olhou para mim. "_'Burros são feitos para suportar, e você também'_."

A Megera Domada?

"_'As mulheres são feitas para suportar, e você também'._" Eu disse, citando a próxima linha, incapaz de esconder o orgulho da minha voz.

Ela desligou as bocas do fogão, moveu-se da frigideira para uma tigela e se virou para me encarar totalmente. "_'Eu não tenho nenhuma outra razão, além de mulheres: Eu acho que ele também, porque eu acho que ele também'_."

Eu ri. Maldição, ela era boa.

E eu estava esgotado de citações de Shakespeare.

Eu tinha mais uma. Eu não conseguia encontrar uma que a chamasse de megera, mas esta era quase tão boa. "_'Ó, vilão, vilão, sorrindo, maldito vilão!'_"

Ela pareceu deliciosamente estarrecida. "Você me chamou de vilão".

"Você me chamou de burro." Eu rebati.

"Empate?"

Eu fingi pensar nisso. "Desta vez, mas eu gostaria do registro para mostrar que eu estou ganhando de você".

"Concordo." Ela levantou o bacon para servir um prato. "Mas, falando em ganhar de mim, eu preciso usar a sua academia hoje. Tenho alguns quilômetros para correr na esteira".

Seu bacon parecia perfeito, exatamente a quantidade certa de crocante sem estar queimado. Peguei um pedaço. "Eu preciso correr também. Eu tenho duas esteiras. Podemos malhar juntos".

**~ O ~**

Após limpar tudo depois do almoço, eu fui para a biblioteca. Como esperado, Bella sentou enroscada no chão, com Jake e um livro em seu colo.

Sentei na mesa pequena. Entre o risoto de cogumelos e o piquenique nus, eu tinha trabalhado muito pouco ontem. Abri meu laptop e comecei a responder os e-mails.

Poucas horas depois, meu telefone tocou. Olhei para o visor. Emmett.

"Emmett." Eu disse, observando quando Bella levantou e saiu da biblioteca.

"Edward." Emmett sussurrou. "Ei".

Deixei a minha voz baixar para combinar com a dele, "Por que você está sussurrando?

"Eu não quero que Rose ouça".

Oh, não. Algo tinha dado errado? Olhei para fora - a neve tinha derretido um pouco hoje. Se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido entre Rose e Emmett, ela deveria ser capaz de voltar ao seu apartamento. Perguntei-me por um minuto se Bella quereria permanecer pelo fim de semana e não ir para casa...

"Edward?" Emmett perguntou.

"Desculpe." Eu disse. "O que você estava dizendo?"

Ele deu uma risada nervosa. "Eu farei isso".

Pela minha vida, eu não sabia sobre o que ele estava falando. "Fazer o quê?"

Sua voz caiu ainda mais, "Eu vou pedir".

"Pedir o quê?"

"Vamos lá, mano." Ele disse. "Ficar com isso. _Pedir. _Eu pedirei a Rose para se casar comigo".

"Você vai?" Eu concentrei na tela do computador na minha frente enquanto suas palavras afundavam. "Você vai?"

"É uma loucura, não é?" Ele não esperou por uma resposta. "Mas parece tão certo. Eu simplesmente sei que é certo. Todo mundo sempre diz que você saberá, não é? Bem, eu sei".

Meu coração começou a martelar. Você saberia? Simples assim? Era assim tão fácil? Você se perguntava se ela era a certa e então - bam - você sabia?

"Uh, Emmett... eu..." Eu gaguejei. "Eu não sei o quê... parabéns".

"Obrigado, cara." Ele disse. "Ouça, não diga nada para Bella. Deixe Rose surpreendê-la".

"Você está assumindo que ela dirá que sim." Eu disse.

"Ela dirá sim." Ele me assegurou. "Eu _sei_".

Quando desligamos, eu me senti preparado para a batalha que certamente viria. A parte de mim que sabia que eu não poderia ter uma relação normal e a parte que queria desesperadamente tentar. Eu puxei uma pilha de papéis da minha mesa e as folheei, não vendo realmente o que eram.

_Você não é normal e você nunca será normal_, eu disse a mim mesmo. _Aceite isso e continue com ela. Você tem uma coisa boa acontecendo com Bella agora, por que arruinar isso? Ela está feliz. Você está feliz. Aproveite o que você tem._

Eu folheava os papéis.

_Controle-se, Cullen. Emmett e Rose se casando não muda nada. Ele é seu irmão, você deveria ficar feliz._

E eu estava. Eu estava feliz por Emmett e Rose. Mas, por que eu não poderia ter –

"Edward Cullen".

* * *

**Nota da Irene:  
**_Oi amores, estamos chegando "lá". Obrigado a todas que nos acompanham. Estou com uma gripe que me deixa sem criatividade para notas. hahahaa. Beijos e até amanHã.  
_


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

Minha cabeça disparou para cima.

_Que diabos?_

Isso era tudo que eu fodidamente precisava. Como se eu não estivesse confuso o suficiente no momento, Bella decidiu que _agora_ era uma boa hora para perambular para a biblioteca e chamar-me pelo meu nome?

Eu não tinha dito a ela para tratar-me por "senhor" durante esta semana? Estreitei meus olhos e pensei - sim, sim, eu tinha. Essa tinha sido uma das regras que dei a ela na manhã de domingo. Ela nunca tinha intencionalmente ignorado um comando, então, o que diabos ela estava fazendo?

"Eu suponho que você pedirá desculpas por esse deslize, Isabella?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu não farei tal coisa." Ela trouxe suas mãos das suas costas e mostrou-me a caixa de Snickers que eu mantinha na cozinha. "O que é isso?"

Que inferno? O dia simplesmente ficava mais e mais desconcertante enquanto continuava. Ela me chamou pelo meu primeiro por causa de uma caixa de Snickers? Sério?

Talvez toda a situação precisasse de uma boa analisada. Coloquei os papéis para baixo e olhei para ela. "São barras de chocolate, Isabella. Snickers, para ser exato. Diz exatamente isso na caixa".

Ela não se moveu quando eu levantei. "Eu sei o que elas são, Edward. O que eu quero saber é – o que elas estão fazendo na cozinha?"

Não só o dia estava ficando mais e mais confuso, ele agora estava indo direto para o inferno. Por que diabos Bella estava me perguntando por que eu tinha doces na cozinha?

"O que isso é da sua conta?" Eu perguntei. Ela queria um? Ela achava que essa era a melhor maneira de perguntar?

Ela balançou a caixa para mim. "É da minha conta, porque elas não estão no seu plano alimentar".

Não estão no meu plano alimentar? Eu não tinha uma porra de plano alimentar. _Ela _tinha um plano...

Oh.

_Oh._

Ela queria uma troca de papéis. Eu sabia, sem sombra de dúvida, que Bella nunca quereria ser uma Dominante, mas ela queria brincar um pouco. Bem...

Parte de mim sabia que isso era perigoso, borrava as linhas ainda mais. A outra parte de mim queria ver até onde ela iria. Eu disse a ela que o meu quarto e a sala de jogos estavam fora dos limites para a semana. Onde ela levaria isso? Ela tinha planejado isso?

Havia apenas uma maneira de descobrir.

"Você acha que eu monto um plano de refeições para você porque eu estou entediada e não tenho nada melhor para fazer?" Ela perguntou, enquanto a vitória surgia em seus olhos. "Responda-me".

Minhas palavras na noite em que eu a castiguei. Eu descruzei meus braços e os deixei cair aos meus lados. "Não, Mestra Swan".

Ela deu um suspiro dramático. "Eu tinha planos para hoje. Eu queria mostrar a você a minha moto de neve. Mas, em vez disso, nós teremos que passar a tarde aqui dentro trabalhando em sua punição".

Puta merda.

Eu não tinha certeza do que ela tinha planejado, mas, nesse momento, eu não me importava muito. Bella e eu trabalhando juntos com qualquer coisa pela tarde inteira seria delicioso.

"Lamento desapontá-la, Mestra Swan." Eu disse.

"Você lamentará ainda mais quando eu terminar com você." Ela disse. "Eu estou indo para o meu quarto. Você tem dez minutos para se juntar a mim lá".

Ela se virou e saiu da sala. Olhei para Jake e sorri. "Vá para a cozinha, Jake".

Ele levantou a cabeça para o lado e deu patadas no ar.

"Eu quis dizer isso".

Com um suspiro pesado, ele deixou a biblioteca e eu fiquei sozinho com os meus pensamentos. Desnecessário dizer que os meus pensamentos estavam por todo o lugar. O que Bella faria? Até onde eu permitiria que ela levasse isso? Se fosse uma cena real em que eu fosse um submisso, eu entraria em seu quarto nu. Uma vez que este não era o caso, eu decidi continuar com a minha roupa.

Enquanto eu subia as escadas, os pensamentos giravam em torno da minha cabeça. Eu precisava de um plano para esta noite. Eu precisava decidir quanto tempo e exatamente o que eu permitiria que Bella fizesse. Definir quando eu pararia o seu joguinho. Mas, como _eu_ poderia planejar quando eu não sabia o que _ela _tinha planejado?

Suas palavras da cozinha voltaram para mim - _Você pensa demais_.

Ela tinha razão, é claro, eu pensava demais. Então, por esta noite, eu não pensaria, eu simplesmente me permitiria voar pela sede das minhas calças – ser espontâneo. Eu era um homem inteligente, eu poderia lidar com o que quer que Bella tivesse planejado e, se em algum momento eu precisasse, eu daria um fim nisso.

Era simples quando você pensava sobre isso.

Ela estava junto ao pé da sua cama, vestida com o roupão azul que ela usou no dia em que dei seu colar a ela. Ela estava ainda mais bonita hoje, se tal coisa fosse possível. A forma como a cor ficava no seu tom de pele - absolutamente espantosa.

Ela cruzou os braços e bateu o pé. "O que você tem a dizer a seu favor, Edward?"

_Edward._

A forma como ela disse meu nome. A forma como ele saiu dos seus lábios.

Eu deixei minha cabeça cair para não mostrar como isso me afetou. "Nada, Mestra".

"Olhe para mim." Ela me disse.

Não. Por favor, não. Tudo menos isso. Se eu olhasse para ela, ela saberia. Ela saberia tudo. Eu não podia mais esconder. Não poderia mais esconder isso. Eu estava tão cansado de esconder.

"Eu não sou sua mestra." Ela disse. "Eu sou uma deusa." Ela empurrou o roupão dos seus ombros. "Eu serei adorada".

A verdade das suas palavras deixou-me momentaneamente atordoado. Ela estava certa. Ela nunca esteve mais certa.

Ela era uma deusa.

Ela devia ser adorada.

Hoje à noite, eu não faria nada menos do que provar cada palavra a ela. Eu mostraria a ela exatamente o que ela fazia comigo, o que ela me fazia sentir. Talvez, em troca, ela me mostrasse como eu a fazia sentir.

Ignorando qualquer parte que me teria agindo de forma diferente e mudando os papéis completamente, eu caminhei até ela, diminuindo a distância entre nós. Gentilmente, eu a peguei em meus braços e nos sentei na sua cama.

Olhei profundamente em seus olhos. O que era esta coisa que eu senti sempre que olhava para ela? O que era isso que ela fazia comigo que ninguém nunca tinha feito? O que eu tinha feito para merecer o que ela me dava?

A única coisa que eu sabia com certeza era que ela era meu um por cento e eu seria amaldiçoado se negasse isso por mais tempo.

Por vontade própria, minha mão estendeu para acariciar sua bochecha. "Bella." Eu sussurrei, regozijando-me da liberdade de dizer o nome dela. "Oh, _Bella_".

Dizer isso, dizer o nome dela... Como algo tão simples agitava o meu ser? Como se eu finalmente tivesse encontrado o que eu passei minha vida inteira procurando? Ela era minha e eu era dela e se o mundo acabasse naquele exato segundo, eu morreria sabendo a verdade mais sagrada.

E, ainda assim, eu ansiava por mais. Eu precisava de mais. Eu precisava...

_S__eus lábios._

Eu tracei sua boca com o meu polegar. "Um beijo de desejo..."

Eu não consegui terminar. Era demais. Meu corpo tremia com o esforço para permanecer onde eu estava.

Como o meu um por cento, é claro que ela sabia o que eu quis dizer. O que eu tinha sido incapaz de vocalizar. "... nos lábios." Ela completou.

Eu não podia mais me conter. Eu tinha me negado demais. Ao dizer a ela que o beijo nos tornaria muito íntimos, eu tinha criado uma regra que não importava e não poderia ser obedecida. Não tinha ajudado em nada, de qualquer maneira.

Pressionei-me para frente, permitindo-me tomar o meu tempo - para apreciar e reverenciar o momento. Eu estava tão perto que poderia sentir seu gosto, poderia sentir seu hálito quente contra os meus lábios. Eu inalei profundamente e, em seguida, sempre muito gentil, toquei meus lábios aos dela.

_Oh, Deus._

Certamente o meu corpo não conseguiu conter a alegria que brotou dentro de mim. Certamente este frágil escudo humano não foi feito para sentir uma emoção tão profunda.

Mas meu coração ainda batia no meu peito, então eu me controlei e a beijei novamente.

E, ainda assim, eu estava vivo.

Ou comecei a viver.

Eu não tinha certeza.

Eu sabia que nunca teria o suficiente dela. Nunca me cansaria dos seus lábios nos meus, ou a forma como ela ficava em meus braços. O bastardo ganancioso dentro de mim implorava por mais e não era suficiente simplesmente tocar os lábios dela - eu tinha que consumi-la. Tinha que deixá-la me consumir. Eu segurei seu rosto para nos firmar e a beijei novamente. Mais longo. Mas ainda suavemente - ela era uma deusa para ser adorada, e eu não passava de um humilde discípulo ansioso pelo favor do seu toque.

Minha língua roçou o contorno da sua boca, degustando e provocando. Ela separou seus lábios levemente e meu coração apertou em incredulidade. Ela me permitiria esta honra. Depois de tudo o que eu tinha tomado dela, ainda assim, ela me daria mais.

Eu soube imediatamente que seu gosto ficaria gravado em minha memória por tanto tempo quanto eu vivesse. Ela sozinha era o suficiente para minha alma carente. Suas mãos correram pelo meu cabelo, puxando-me para mais perto, e eu gemi.

Ela desabotoou minha camisa sem quebrar o nosso beijo e, exatamente tão rapidamente, ela a deslizou dos meus ombros e passou as mãos pelo meu peito.

_Oh, Deus. Sim, Bella. Toque-me. _

Eu finalmente me convenci a afastar-me e fiquei olhando para ela enquanto eu tirava minha calça.

Ela estendeu seus braços para frente. "Ame-me, Edward."

Amar?

Era isso o que era? Eu amava Bella? É isso o que Emmett quis dizer? O que Jasper e Alice tinham? Certamente que não. Certamente ninguém mais nunca havia experimentado emoção tão intensa antes. Mas se o amor era a única maneira de descrever isso, teria que ser amor.

Amor.

Eu amava Bella.

Eu tinha sido um tolo.

"Eu sempre amei, Bella." Eu a peguei e a trouxe para mim mais uma vez. "Eu sempre amei".

Eu delicadamente nos abaixei na cama, beijando-a novamente e permitindo que a verdade dos meus sentimentos por ela dominasse nós dois. Desta vez, ao contrário dos outros, não houve palavras, porque palavras não eram necessárias. A única coisa que importava era ela e eu.

Nossos toques eram diferentes - era como se eu a tocasse pela primeira vez. Mesmo as mãos dela no meu corpo eram novas. Tocando, provocando e explorando, sim, mas ainda mais, ainda mais dominante, era o significado por trás de cada toque e carícia.

_Eu te amo_, meus dedos disseram quando espreitaram pelos seus braços.

_Eu te amo_, seus dedos responderam, acariciando minhas costas.

O tempo todo, nossos lábios dançavam e se moviam juntos em _amor _ininterrupto e irrestrito.

Nossa união foi lenta e decidida. Fechei meus olhos enquanto a emoção crescia dentro de mim mais uma vez, pois era mais do que eu podia suportar. Minha vida inteira, eu tinha visto e usado o sexo como um meio de prazer físico. Eu sempre tive a certeza de que minhas parceiras e submissas tivessem prazer de volta, mas isso era tudo - sentir prazer. Agora eu sabia a verdade, o sexo podia ser, _deveria ser, _muito mais. Deveria ser eu usando o meu corpo não só para trazer prazer, ou para obter prazer, mas para mostrar amor, dar amor, dar a mim mesmo.

A verdade estourou em mim quando eu me liberei e uma lágrima escapou dos meus olhos.

Posteriormente, eu a puxei para o meu peito para que ela descansasse em mim na pequena cama. Acariciei seu cabelo, incapaz de tirar minhas mãos dela. Com um suspiro de contentamento, ela se virou e colocou a cabeça acima do meu coração e, em poucos minutos, ela adormeceu.

O sono não veio tão facilmente para mim. Em vez disso, o mundo real caiu na minha cabeça.

O que nós tínhamos feito?

O que eu tinha feito?

Fechei meus olhos e tentei desesperadamente me agarrar à sensação que tive minutos antes. Mas eu não era forte o suficiente e os demônios voltaram.

Ela me odiaria pelo que eu tinha feito agora. Ela me odiaria quando descobrisse que eu tinha sido desonesto com ela. Claro, ela poderia ficar comigo por um tempo, mas eventualmente ela não sentiria nada além de pena, e eu sabia que não podia suportar sua pena.

Seus olhos perderiam o brilho a cada dia que passasse, enquanto ela descobriria que eu não poderia ser o que ela queria. E o que a minha epifania de mais cedo significava? A minha vida inteira como um Dominante era algo menor do que deveria ser? Como eu poderia conciliar o que eu era com o que eu sentia?

Apertei meus braços em volta do corpo adormecido de Bella. Como eu poderia oferecer a ela menos do que ela merecia?

Enquanto a noite avançava, eu soube.

Eu a amava. Eu faria qualquer coisa, absolutamente tudo, por ela.

Eu a deixaria ir.

* * *

**Nota da Irene:**

_Bate a cabeça na parede! Não consigo odiá-lo por isso! Ele tem sua lógica! Ela é louca, mas é a lógica dele, poxa!  
_

_Bem, algumas pessoas tem questionado sobre "O Treinamento". Ela já está traduzida. Então será postada logo que "O Dominante" for finalizada, ocupando seu lugar nas terças feiras quentes no Pervas Place. kkkkk. Sou lesa. Beijos bonitonas e até amanhã._


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31**

Olhei por cima da cabeça de Bella para o despertador no criado-mudo - duas horas. Eu tinha mais ou menos quatro horas antes que eu precisasse sair da cama dela.

Fechei meus olhos e tentei pensar em tudo sobre Bella na minha memória. Respirei fundo e inalei o aroma de morango do seu cabelo; mergulhei minha cabeça mais para baixo e me deliciei com o aroma floral da sua pele. Passei minha mão pelas suas costas, lembrando como ela arqueou contra mim em uma tentativa de me puxar para mais perto quando fizemos amor, como seu corpo tremeu quando onda após onda de prazer tomava conta de nós dois. Agora seu corpo estava relaxado na quietude do sono, embora a minha mão subisse e descesse com sua respiração estável. Passei a mão de volta para cima e descansei minha palma na sua nuca. Sua pele era tão macia, tão perfeita. Perfeita, exatamente como tudo sobre ela.

Seus lábios formavam um perfeito 'O' enquanto ela dormia. Eu trouxe minha cabeça para onde meus lábios quase escovassem os dela, mas eu me parei - eu não tinha o direito de tocar mais seus lábios. Não com o que eu pretendia fazer em poucas horas. Em vez disso, eu beijei levemente seu pescoço. Ela tinha gosto de sexo e suor - um lembrete agridoce do que tínhamos vivido juntos.

"Sinto muito." Sussurrei contra a sua pele. "Eu não vou querer dizer uma palavra. Eu só espero..."

Eu parei.

Esperava o quê?

Que ela entendesse? Eu não podia esperar isso.

Que ela me perdoasse um dia? Talvez. Talvez, talvez, daqui a um ano.

Eu esperava que ela não sofresse? Eu não era tão cego, ou tolo, para achar que eu não a magoaria. Eu sabia que ela sofreria.

Ou uma pequena parte de mim esperava que ela soubesse que eu não queria dizer isso? Eu tinha certeza que ela brigaria comigo, mas, no final, eu sabia o que seria necessário para fazê-la ir embora. Eu não tinha ganhado a reputação de durão sem aprender algumas coisas.

Fechei meus olhos contra o ataque de lágrimas quentes que ameaçavam me dominar. Como eu poderia fazer isso comigo? Como eu poderia fazer isso com ela?

Como eu poderia fazer isso conosco?

Porque era o melhor. Eu não tinha certeza de nada depois da noite anterior - se eu deveria continuar o meu estilo de vida, o que Bella faria se eu dissesse a verdade a ela – como eu a enganei, menti para ela, brinquei com a sua ingenuidade.

Eu não ousaria pedir a ela para ficar comigo enquanto eu tentava resolver meus problemas. Seria melhor para nós dois se ela me deixasse. Se eu a forçasse a ir embora.

Seria a coisa mais desprezível que eu já tinha feito, mas eu faria isso por Bella. Ela merecia mais do que um homem confuso possuído por demônios interiores.

Ela suspirou em seu sono e puxou seu corpo para mais perto do meu abraço. Olhei para o relógio novamente - mais duas horas. Mais duas horas para me deliciar com a sensação dela nos meus braços.

Duas horas depois, eu lentamente me retirei de sob ela e a deitei de costas na cama. Fiquei ao lado dela e a observei enquanto ela se aprofundava nas cobertas.

Rocei meus lábios contra a sua testa e sufoquei as palavras que eu desesperadamente queria dizer.

_Esqueça isso, Cullen. __Você não tem o direito de dizer a ela. _

Mas eu as gritei na minha cabeça.

_Eu te amo._

_Eu te amo._

_Eu te amo._

**~ O ~**

Desci para a cozinha e fiz o café. Não porque eu queria comer, mas porque o ato aleatório de normalidade me acalmou. Levei Jake para fora – meus jardineiros tinham vindo no dia anterior, Bella deveria ser capaz de voltar para a sua casa.

Até mesmo o jornal tinha sido entregue. Eu o levei para dentro e sentei à mesa da sala de jantar, olhei para a página inicial por 30 minutos antes de perceber que eu não tinha lido uma palavra. Fechei meus olhos e foquei no que eu precisava fazer, no que eu diria.

Não muito tempo depois, o som dos pés dela veio de cima. Escutei enquanto ela caminhava pelo corredor e então, segundos depois, quando ela desceu as escadas. Ela iria para a biblioteca primeiro. Quase todas as manhãs desta semana, foi onde eu comecei o meu dia - ansioso para estar na sala que era dela e perto de qualquer coisa que fosse dela.

Ela estava mais perto de mim. Eu a ouvi na cozinha então. Seus passos pararam. Ela estaria na sala de jantar em seguida. Abri o jornal em uma página aleatória e fingi ler.

Ela estava a um passo de distância de mim.

"Olá." Ela disse da porta.

Fechei meus olhos._ Hora do show, Cullen._

Eu virei um lado do jornal. "Aí está você." A visão dela me atordoou. Ela era ainda mais bonita na luz da manhã - o cabelo ligeiramente desgrenhado, lábios cheios e inchados. Eu queria largar o jornal, correr pela sala e beijá-la até o esquecimento.

_Foco!_

"Eu estava pensando como você deve ser capaz de voltar para casa hoje." Eu disse.

Sua testa franziu. "O quê?"

Abaixei o jornal. "As estradas estão limpas. Você não deve ter nenhum problema para chegar ao seu apartamento hoje".

O franzido se aprofundou. Eu poderia vê-la tentando descobrir o que eu estava dizendo. "Mas por que eu voltaria para casa?" Ela perguntou. "Eu simplesmente estaria de volta amanhã à noite".

_Não, Bella. Você nunca mais voltará._

Eu foquei no ponto entre seus olhos. "Sobre isso. Eu estarei no escritório a maior parte do fim de semana, escavando desta tempestade. Provavelmente seria melhor se você não viesse este fim de semana".

Era uma mentira. Eu estava em dia com o trabalho. Eu tinha alguns telefonemas para fazer, mas nada que me mantivesse ocupado o fim de semana inteiro.

"Você tem que voltar para casa em algum momento." Ela disse.

"Não por qualquer longo período de tempo." Eu parei. _Diga isso, Cullen. Faça-a ir embora. _"Isabella".

Ela inalou em uma respiração como se eu tivesse a socado. "Por que você me chamou assim?"

"Eu sempre a chamo de Isabella." Eu estava no piloto automático agora. As palavras simplesmente saíam. Eu estava morto por dentro.

"Ontem à noite você me chamou de Bella." Ela disse.

_Ontem à noite..._

_Oh, Deus..._

Eu me preparei para a próxima parte. A mentira mais obscura que eu já direi. A pior de todas as blasfêmias imagináveis.

"Foi uma cena".

"O que você quer dizer?" Ela perguntou.

"Nós trocamos os papéis." Eu achei que a mentira seria mais fácil quando eu dissesse, mas não foi. Cada uma batia no meu coração e matava partes de mim quando saíam da minha boca. "Você queria que eu a chamasse de Bella".

"Nós não _trocamos os papéis_".

Escuridão. Escuridão e morte me consumiam. Eu as senti rastejando pelo meu corpo quando falei novamente, "Nós trocamos. Era o que você queria quando entrou na biblioteca com os Snickers".

"Essa foi a minha intenção original." Ela disse, e eu sabia que ela não estava nem perto de desistir. "Mas então você me beijou. Você me chamou de Bella." Seus olhos procuraram nos meus. "Você dormiu na minha cama. A noite toda".

_Fodidamente acabe com isso, Cullen. Agora._

Deslizei minhas mãos da mesa e cerrei meus punhos tão apertados quanto pude. _Faça isso_.

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. "E eu _nunca_ convidei você para dormir na minha".

_Olhe para ela, Cullen. Observe e veja __o que acontece quando você tenta ser o que você não é. __Sinta a dor dela em sua própria alma e nunca passe outro segundo sem lembrar._

_Você é indigno._

_Você é um fracasso. _

_Ela está melhor sem você._

Minhas palavras bateram a sua marca e a dor cruzou seu rosto. "Maldito seja." Ela balançou sua cabeça. "Não faça isso".

_Está feito, Bella._

"Cuidado com a sua linguagem".

"Não me diga para ter cuidado com a porra da minha linguagem quando você está sentado aí tentando fingir que a noite passada não significou nada." Ela cerrou seus punhos. "Só porque a dinâmica mudou não torna o que aconteceu ruim. Então, nós admitimos algumas coisas, e daí? Nós seguimos em frente. Isso nos tornará melhores juntos".

"Eu já menti para você, Isabella?" Eu perguntei.

Eu estava mentindo agora. Apenas chamá-la de Isabella já era uma mentira. Mas eu estava ganhando. O estrago tinha sido feito. Em breve agora. Muito em breve.

Ela limpou seu nariz. "Não".

"Então, o que a faz pensar que eu estou mentindo agora?"

"Porque você está com medo." Ela disse. "Você me ama e isso está assustando você. Mas você sabe o quê? Está tudo bem. Eu estou com um pouco de medo também".

Ela estava com medo porque eu a assustei. Ela não me amava. Ele nunca, nenhuma vez, disse que me amava.

"Eu não estou com medo." Eu disse. Outra mentira. "Eu sou um bastardo de coração frio. Eu pensei que você soubesse disso".

Seus olhos fecharam e seus ombros caíram. Estava acabado. Ela desistiu mais fácil do que eu pensei que ela desistiria, mas no final, provavelmente foi melhor assim.

Seus olhos abriram e neles eu vi sua determinação.

_Sim, Bella. __Eu sabia que você entenderia. C__onfie em mim. É melhor assim. _

Suas mãos foram para o seu pescoço e eu me preparei.

O colar caiu na mesa com um tilintar metálico. "Aguarrás".

As palavras que eu li há algumas semanas ecoaram na minha cabeça.

Aguarrás.

Aguarrás em um incêndio.

_Eu vi tudo sendo consumido._

* * *

**_Nota Indignada da Irene: _**_Não quero comentar nada. Até terça que vem por aqui, com mais incendios e sofrimentos. Beijos  
_


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32**

Eu planejei isso. Eu premeditei isso. Ainda assim, havia algo tão definitivo sobre o colar, a forma como parecia tão quebrado quando foi colocado na mesa.

Eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos dele. Não conseguia me fazer olhar para Bella com o pescoço nu.

_Ela não é mais sua._

Fechei meus olhos contra a dor.

Eu não podia pensar nisso ainda. Eu ainda tinha um papel a desempenhar.

"Muito bem, Isabella." Eu disse, finalmente olhando para ela. "Se é isso o que você quer".

A dor em sua expressão parecia pior agora. Maldição, como eu poderia continuar?

_Porque você não tem escolha. É a melhor maneira. __A única maneira._

"Sim." Ela disse. "Se você vai fingir que a noite passada não foi nada além de uma maldita cena, é isso o que eu quero".

Ela sabia. Ela sabia que eu estava fingindo. Talvez isso tornasse mais fácil para ela lidar mais tarde.

Eu assenti. "Eu conheço muitos Dominantes na área de Chicago. Eu ficaria mais do que feliz em dar a você alguns nomes." Na noite anterior, eu corri através de vários nomes na minha cabeça, tentando chegar a um para dar a ela. Eu sabia que ela precisaria de um Dominante mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas eu não tinha sido capaz de decidir sobre qualquer um bom o suficiente para ela. Eu sinceramente esperava que ela não aceitasse meu blefe - eu não tinha nomes prontos a dar. "Ou eu poderia dar a eles o seu".

Eu pretendia que a minha proposta fosse agradável, mas o olhar que ela me deu - tão doloroso, tão triste. Ela não entendeu. Ela não entendeu o que eu estava oferecendo. Ela não sabia o quanto me doía oferecer a ela os nomes dos meus amigos? Remotamente imaginá-la com alguém mais?

"Eu manterei isso em mente." Ela respondeu.

Porra. A única coisa que eu pensei que seria útil tinha falhado.

_Outra prova de que você não pode fazer nada certo, Cullen. __Como se você precisasse de mais._

"Vou pegar minhas coisas." Ela se virou e saiu.

Quando ouvi os passos dela na escada, deixei cair minha cabeça em minhas mãos. _Oh, Deus. _Ela estava fazendo isso. Ela estava me deixando. Eu a veria antes que ela fosse embora, ou minha última visão dela seria a expressão de dor que minhas palavras a fizeram sentir?

Jake se levantou do seu lugar aos meus pés e inclinou a cabeça para mim.

"Vá." Eu sussurrei. "Vá para ela".

Minutos depois, ela desceu as escadas. Jake ouviu e foi para a cozinha.

"Oh, Jake." Ela disse da cozinha. "Você é um bom menino".

Prendi meu cabelo em minhas mãos. Isso era pior do que o meu pior pesadelo.

"Eu sentirei sua falta." Ela disse para o meu cachorro. "Eu não posso mais ficar aqui, então eu não verei você de novo. Mas, seja bom e... prometa-me que vai cuidar de Edward, ok?"

Um soluço rasgou meu peito. Seus últimos pensamentos foram sobre mim. De Jake cuidando de mim.

O que eu tinha feito?

_Bella!_

A porta da frente foi aberta e fechada.

Eu reuni toda a força que podia e fiquei de pé. Eu tinha uma última tarefa como o Dominante de Bella: vê-la chegar em casa em segurança.

**~ O ~**

Uma hora depois, voltei para a minha casa vazia.

Estava feito. Ela foi embora.

Por que a casa nunca tinha parecido tão vazia antes? Tão morta? Entrei no hall de entrada, meus passos ecoando no silêncio. Mesmo quando Bella me deixava aos domingos, a casa nunca pareceu tão desolada.

Era porque ela nunca voltaria. A casa sempre ficaria vazia agora.

Eu não podia suportar o vazio, e eu precisava fazê-lo desaparecer.

Jake olhou para atrás de mim, como se esperasse Bella entrar, mas eu apenas dei a ele uma rápida olhada enquanto caminhava diretamente para a biblioteca. O conhaque tinha 40% de álcool, não deveria demorar muito para fazer efeito.

Várias garrafas de álcool estavam no bar. Fui direto para elas, nem sequer me importando em olhar ao redor para o resto da biblioteca. Eu não conseguiria lidar em olhar ainda.

Os copos desceram mais fácil quanto mais eu bebia. Para ser honesto, eu perdi a conta depois do terceiro. Se eu bebesse o suficiente, ficasse bêbado o suficiente, talvez não doesse tanto. Talvez não parecesse como se o meu coração tivesse sido arrancado do meu peito, deixando-me sem vida.

Claro, isso não ajudou. Isso só fez a dor piorar.

Jake sentou ao meu lado e choramingou.

"Essstá tudo bem, Jake." Eu murmurei enquanto enchia outro copo. "Essstá melhor assim. Acreeeeditee em mim".

A sala girou levemente, então eu tropecei no sofá de couro e desmoronei. Mais. Eu precisava de mais. O conhaque nem sequer queimava enquanto eu o engolia.

Ouvi o copo cair no chão e, em seguida... nada.

A luz do sol entrando pela janela me cegou e eu fechei os olhos. Algo se moveu nas cortinas. De frente para mim.

"Bella?" Eu gritei.

Ela voltou! Ela não tinha acreditado em mim.

Uma alegria incomparável percorreu meu corpo. Está tudo bem. Está tudo muito bem.

Eu me sentei. "Bella." Minha voz soou mais forte.

Ela sorriu para mim.

"Eu sabia que você não acreditaria em mim. Eu sabia que você não acreditaria. E você voltou. Oh, Bella." Segurei meus braços estendidos. "Eu te amo tanto. Desculpe por não ter dito a você antes".

Eu levantei para tomá-la em meus braços. Finalmente. Finalmente, eu diria tudo a ela.

Ela andou até mim, ainda sorrindo.

Eu a observei, hipnotizado. A luz do sol brilhava ao redor dela. Ela escovou seus cabelos desde esta manhã e ele caía em ondas suaves. Seu vestido era bonito e flutuava ao redor dela enquanto ela andava. Ela se movia tão graciosamente, era como se ela flutuasse.

Quando ela parou diante de mim, eu levantei a mão para a sua bochecha. Sua pele. Tão suave. Eu a acariciei. "Você me perdoa?"

Ela balançou a cabeça, sem palavras.

Ela me perdoaria. Eu caí no chão à sua frente. "Eu sinto muito, Bella. Eu sinto muito." Acariciei seus pés e os beijei. "Obrigado. Obrigado por voltar".

As possibilidades do que poderíamos ser, como poderíamos ser, correram através da minha mente. Contanto que nós estivéssemos juntos, contanto que consertássemos isso, ficaria tudo bem. O importante era que estávamos juntos. No final, era tudo que importava.

Eu dei um último soluço e enxuguei meus olhos. Olhei para ela e lá estava ela - olhando para mim e sorrindo. Eu lentamente levantei-me em meus pés. "Bella".

Nossos lábios se uniram suavemente. Seu gosto era ainda mais doce do que eu lembrava. Eu gemi e a puxei para mais perto. Ela derreteu em meus braços, envolveu-se em torno de mim.

Era estranho que ela não estivesse falando? Ela não deveria estar falando? Poderíamos conversar mais tarde, porém, certo? Nós tínhamos bastante tempo para conversar.

Eu aprofundei nosso beijo. Passei minha mão em sua cabeça e enrosquei meus dedos em seu cabelo. Ela não deveria cheirar a morangos? Por que ela não cheirava a nada?

Seus dedos dançavam em minhas costas, me provocando. Eu me afastei.

"Aqui. Sente-se." Tomei o meu lugar no sofá e dei um tapinha no espaço vazio ao meu lado. "Deixe-me contar tudo a você".

Ela balançou a cabeça.

Não?

"Por favor, Bella".

Ela deu um passo para trás. "É tarde demais".

O quê? "Não. Você disse que me perdoava. Você voltou".

"Tarde demais, Edward." Outro passo para trás.

"Mas eu quero contar a você." Eu implorei. "Eu preciso contar a você. Espere. Não me deixe".

Ela deu mais um passo para trás - quase na janela - e balançou a cabeça novamente.

"Bella?" Eu perguntei, mas ela tinha desaparecido. "Bella?"

As cortinas balançavam suavemente.

"Bella, volte!" Eu gritei. "Bella, eu te amo!"

Algo quente e macio e molhado lambeu minha bochecha. Eu me sacudi acordado e sentei. Jake choramingou e lambeu-me novamente.

Olhei em volta da biblioteca.

Vazia.

Tinha sido um sonho.

Um maldito sonho.

Ela não voltou. Ela acreditou em mim e ela nunca mais voltaria.

Eu empurrei Jake e estendi a mão para o meu copo. Onde estava? Levantei-me e meus sapatos estalaram com os cacos de vidro quebrado. Porra.

Eu os deixei e fui pegar um copo de conhaque. Eu ri. Talvez eu devesse procurar pelos copos de plástico.

Sim. Sim. Copos de plástico que não quebrassem quando você os deixava cair. Tomei um longo gole de conhaque e deixei aquele copo cair no chão. Eu o assisti quebrar em centenas de pedaços.

Exatamente como a minha vida.

Exatamente como o meu coração.

Exatamente como eu tinha quebrado Bella.

Porra.

Servi um novo copo e o bebi dentro de minutos. Olhei novamente para a janela - para onde Bella estava no meu sonho. Como eu esperava que ela estivesse lá. Que aparecesse no ar fino. Como se ela tivesse apenas entrado como uma brisa em minha casa e feito o seu caminho para a biblioteca, como se eu não tivesse rasgado fodidamente o seu coração.

Porra.

Era como se eu olhasse para a biblioteca através de uma névoa espessa. Tudo estava borrado e distorcido. Minha mente, porém, minha mente trabalhava com o máximo de clareza, pois eu lembrava de cada segundo que Bella e eu já passamos na biblioteca.

Ali, no chão, onde tivemos o nosso piquenique nus.

Ali, no sofá, quando ela se despiu para mim depois do acidente.

E ali, no banco do piano, quando ela tinha me tomado depois que eu toquei para ela.

Agarrei meu cabelo e puxei. Talvez, se eu me esforçasse o suficiente, eu poderia arrancar as memórias da minha cabeça. As imagens na minha mente ficaram turvas - Bella e eu na biblioteca, tocando piano para ela, Bella lendo, parada na seção de poesia, a rosa que eu dei a ela...

Ela nunca me questionou sobre a rosa.

Por que não?

Isso teria importado?

Ela tinha que ter sabido algo sobre a rosa. Ela fodidamente sabia tudo. Ela sabia sobre Tanya, pelo amor de Deus.

Tanya...

Peguei meu celular do meu bolso.

Uma chamada perdida.

Eu apertei meus olhos. Tentei fazer meus olhos focarem.

Emmett?

Eu falaria com ele depois. Fui até meus contatos e selecionei o que eu esperava ser o número certo.

A caixa de mensagens de Alice apitou depois do terceiro toque.

"Aliccccce." Eu disse depois do bip. "Ligue-me".

Porra. O que Alice tinha dito a ela?

Não importava, na verdade. Nada realmente importava mais.

Meus olhos percorreram a biblioteca. A lareira estava vazia.

_Eu vi tudo sendo consumido._

A biblioteca precisava de um fogo.

Fodidamente consumindo tudo - o piano, os sofás, a porra da poesia. Tudo.

Eu ri. Não demoraria muito. O conhaque no chão ajudaria.

Agora. Onde achar os fósforos?

Eu cambaleei até a cozinha. Não estava muito certo por que o piso continuava se movendo da forma como fazia. Tornava fodidamente difícil andar. Puxei uma gaveta e joguei o conteúdo no chão.

Algo bateu no outro cômodo.

Olhei para cima da bagunça. Bella?

Não. Bella tinha ido embora e nunca mais voltaria.

A dor no meu coração nunca melhoraria. Eu tinha que consertá-la sozinho.

Fogo.

Biblioteca.

Consumindo.

Ah, sim. Meus dedos envolveram em torno da caixa de fósforos. Exatamente o que eu precisava.

Peguei os fósforos e comecei a caminhar de volta para a biblioteca. Só precisei de um pouco de ajuda da parede para que eu pudesse andar pelo corredor. Ouvi passos atrás de mim.

"Edward?" Emmett chamou.

Eu ri. Ele poderia se juntar a mim no fogo.

Eu fingi que não o ouvi e continuei andando.

"Edward?"

Maldição, ele era rápido. Como ele chegou a mim tão rapidamente? Eu me virei. Estávamos bem do lado de fora da biblioteca.

"Par... parab..." Eu acenei no ar. "Boa sorrrrte no seu..." Qual era a palavra? "Sim".

"Puta merda." Foi o que Emmett disse. "Você está um lixo".

Lixo.

Sim. Isso explicava tudo.

Eu me virei e entrei na biblioteca.

"O que você está fazendo?" Ele perguntou.

"Queimando".

"Queimando o quê?" Ele correu ao meu lado.

"Bib... blioteca".

Ele agarrou meus ombros e me girou. "O que diabos você está fazendo? O que você fez neste lugar?"

Eu ri.

"Edward... porra." Ele me sacudiu. "Pare de rir. Você está me assustando, cara".

Eu parei de rir e tentei focar no seu rosto. Eu tinha que fazer a parte seguinte sair. "Ela... me... deixou".

A dor no meu coração explodiu e eu tropecei em direção ao sofá, mas acabei escorregando no conhaque. O vidro cortou meus joelhos.

Sim. Isso era melhor. A dor nos meus joelhos. Não era tão ruim quanto a dor no meu coração, no entanto.

Pressionei minha mão no chão para me ajudar a levantar, mas apenas espetei vidro na palma da minha mão.

Eu segurava minha mão estendida para Emmett.

"Maldito seja, Edward".

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Elaaa nunca mais voltará." Eu vi o sangue derramando da minha mão. "Nunca... mais... voltaaaaará".

A sala se dissolveu na escuridão.

**~ O ~**

Estava escuro quando acordei novamente. Por uma fração de segundo, tudo estava bem com o meu mundo, mas então tudo desmoronou em mim novamente. Bella tinha ido embora. Para sempre.

Eu não conseguia decidir o que doía mais - minha cabeça ou o meu coração.

"Edward?" Emmett perguntou de algum lugar.

Minha cabeça doía como o inferno, mas meu coração estava definitivamente pior.

Tentei me sentar, mas o cômodo girou muito rápido, então eu deitei de volta. Onde eu estava?

Virei minha cabeça. A sala de estar. Emmett deve ter me carregado para a sala de estar.

"Você está acordado?" Ele perguntou.

"Acho que é geralmente o que significa quando alguém tem seus olhos abertos." Simplesmente doía fodidamente abrir meus olhos, então eu os fechei novamente. "Onde está a minha bebida?"

"Eu joguei tudo fora, e eu-"

"Por quê?" Eu interrompi.

"Por que o quê?"

Abri um olho. "Por que você jogou minha bebida fora?"

"Eu acho que você bebeu o suficiente".

"Eu decidirei quando tiver bebido o suficiente." Abri o outro olho. Ah, sim. Lá estava ele - sentado em uma poltrona.

"Quando entrei, você estava tentando queimar a biblioteca".

"E você me interrompeu, por quê?" Eu realmente tinha tentado queimar a biblioteca? Eu não lembrava disso.

Bella tinha ido embora e havia um grande buraco escancarado no meu coração.

Eu me lembrava disso.

"Isso é por que eu não vou deixá-lo beber mais nada." Ele pegou o controle e mudou o canal na tela plana.

"Alguma vez uma mulher o deixou?" Eu perguntei.

Ele olhou com o canto de seu olho para mim. "Nada mais de conhaque".

"Vinho tinto, então." Eu disse. "É bom para o coração".

Ele não tentou me impedir. Pelos próximos dias, eu passei a maior parte do meu tempo em uma névoa bêbada. Era melhor assim. Se eu bebesse o bastante, eu caía em tal torpor profundo que Bella não visitava meus sonhos.

O pior era quando eu estava acordado. Quando eu estava acordado, eu a via em toda parte. Ao contrário dos meus sonhos, eu sabia que ela não estava realmente na casa, mas eu podia senti-la. Podia senti-la em toda parte - na cozinha, na sala de estar, no hall de entrada. Ela havia deixado sua marca em quase todas as partes da minha casa.

Eu nunca voltei na biblioteca depois daquele primeiro dia e eu me recusava a dormir no meu quarto. Como Emmett insistiu em ficar comigo, eu o deixei no meu quarto e mudei-me para o quarto de hóspedes ao lado do meu quarto e do quarto de Bella. Pelo menos lá eu não tinha memórias de Bella.

Emmett ligou para Heidi por mim na segunda-feira e disse a ela que eu não apareceria por alguns dias. Eu não tinha certeza de qual desculpa ele usou. Eu realmente não me importava. A porra da empresa poderia funcionar sozinha. Eu sabia que ele falou com minha mãe e pai – eu o ouvi algumas vezes. Eles nunca apareceram, então eu só podia imaginar o que ele disse a eles.

Eu odiava quando ele conversava com Rosalie na minha presença. Odiava e amava. Amava porque era uma conexão com Bella. Odiava porque era uma conexão com Bella. Perguntei-me como ela estava. Emmett nunca disse e eu nunca perguntei. Ele nunca mencionou o nome de Bella para mim. Quando ele me via ouvindo suas conversas, ele saía do cômodo e desligava.

Eu gostaria de poder fazer tudo de novo.

Desejei que eu pudesse ligar para Bella naquele primeiro dia e falar com ela – dizer tudo a ela. Se eu simplesmente tivesse sido honesto, em primeiro lugar...

Mas, sempre que eu começava o jogo do 'se eu simplesmente tivesse', eu começava a beber novamente e caía no mesmo interminável círculo.

Um dia dessa semana, quem sabia que dia era, eu acordei na sala de estar e ouvi Emmett ao telefone.

"Eu não sei, cara." Ele estava dizendo. "Eu achei que ele estaria melhor por agora. Ele simplesmente... não está".

Silêncio enquanto a outra pessoa no telefone falava.

"Eu não quero trazer o pai aqui, isso apenas pioraria as coisas." Ele disse. "E ele não vai falar, ele só olha para o espaço, ou bebe, ou dorm";

Silêncio novamente.

"Quem?" Ele perguntou. "Espere aí." Eu o ouvi ir para a mesa ao lado do sofá e pegar meu celular. "Peter, você disse?"

Inferno do caralho.

Estendi a mão para o copo que eu sabia que estaria ao meu lado e deixei o álcool fazer efeito.

**~ O ~**

"Edward Masen Cullen." Uma voz ferozmente forte, disse, horas, talvez dias, mais tarde.

Eu fingi não ouvir a voz. Eu estive tendo o sonho mais maravilhoso. Bella estava lá, ela esteve-

"Eu sei que você me ouviu." Ele disse. "Acorde".

Eu rolei. Eu estava na cama. Era sempre bom saber onde você estava. A cama era boa, você pode dormir na cama. "Vá embora".

Havia luz quando eu acordei. Eu não gostava da luz. A escuridão era melhor.

"Eu disse ao seu irmão que você não tinha permissão de mais álcool".

A voz estava começando a me irritar. Por que não me deixava em paz?

"Vá se foder." Eu disse.

"Eu tenho um café agradável sendo feito lá embaixo-"

Puxei os lençóis sobre a minha cabeça. "Não quero café".

"Tire a sua bunda lamentosa e inútil dessa cama neste exato minuto".

Maldição. Ele não calaria a boca. "Você não me diz o que fazer, Peter".

"Alguém tem que fazer essa merda".

"Eu não sou uma criança." Eu disse.

"Então prove isso." Ele disse. "E, por falar em criança, eu deixei meu filho recém-nascido e minha esposa que está sem dormir para estar aqui com você, então é melhor você sair dessa porra dessa cama antes que eu o arraste para fora dela".

Eu pensei sobre as minhas opções por menos de cinco segundos. "Eu não me lembro de você sendo tão pé no saco." Eu disse, mas sentei-me.

Peter sorriu. "Então você não lembra muito bem de mim".

**~ O ~**

Durante as próximas horas, eu contei tudo a ele. Contei a ele tudo sobre Bella e como eu a conheci, como eu a tinha observado, em seguida, mentido para ela. Eu até disse a ele sobre a ridícula palavra de segurança. Ele sabia, é claro, como eu a tratei mal depois da sua primeira punição, então eu encobri essa parte. Passei a dizer a ele como eu me apaixonei por ela. Como ela se apaixonou por mim.

Ele assentiu solenemente enquanto eu detalhava nossa última noite e a manhã fatídica em que eu a afastei.

"Você cavou um belo buraco, não é?" Ele perguntou finalmente.

Envolvi minhas mãos em torno da minha caneca de café e deixei o calor escoar em meus dedos. "Sim".

"Então, o que você fará sobre isso?"

Eu olhei para ele. Ele estava falando sério?

"Eu quero dizer isso, Edward. Você ficará sentado aqui, lamentando e resmungando sobre tudo que você fez de errado, ou você será um homem e fará algo sobre isso?"

"Ela se foi. O que mais há para fazer?"

"Você tem problemas maiores do que Bella." Ele disse.

"O quê?" Sobre o que ele estava falando? Bella era o centro de tudo.

"Você tem que se consertar antes que possa consertar as coisas com Bella." Ele levantou e lavou sua caneca.

"Não há nada para consertar com Bella." Eu o encarei. "Eu acabei de dizer a você que ela me deixou".

Ele assentiu. "Com boa razão também." Ele se afastou da pia e me encarou. "Mas o início dos seus problemas Bella não foi sua decepção. O começo dos seus problemas Bella foi você. Como você se sente sobre si mesmo".

Mas que inferno?

"Agora, eu não sou nenhum especialista, mas eu sei que você tem uma família forte e maravilhosa que faria qualquer coisa por você. Você sabe mesmo tudo que Emmett fez enquanto você estava incapacitado? Como ele estava assustado por você?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça.

"Você é um menininho egoísta preso dentro do corpo de um homem assustado." Ele apontou para mim. "É hora de você crescer e encarar os fatos. Então, eu pergunto a você, Edward. O que você fará sobre isso?"

Eu abaixei minha cabeça e olhei para a mesa – atingido através do coração com a convicção das suas palavras.

Três minutos depois, estendi a mão para o meu telefone e liguei para Jasper.

"Jasper?" Eu perguntei quando ele atendeu. "Você pode me dar alguns nomes? Eu preciso de ajuda".

* * *

**Nota da Irene:  
**_Ai que dó. Estranho ler as partes em que ele parece fraco. _

_Meninas, me perdoem o atraso. Eu esqueci completamente de postar. A Ju me mandou o capitulo betado ontem e eu ainda fiquei conversando com ela... e não postei. Kkkk_

_Bem, mais tarde teremos "IWFYITD". Espero vcs._


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33**

Jasper trabalhou sua mágica e marcou uma consulta para mim com um psiquiatra altamente renomado para o dia seguinte. Voltei para casa da consulta sentindo-me melhor do que eu tinha me sentido em muito tempo. O buraco no meu coração ainda estava lá e ainda doía, mas apenas a liberdade de falar com alguém era boa.

Entrei em meu hall de entrada, os olhos evitando o banco macio - havia algumas coisas para as quais eu não estava pronto ainda. Enquanto eu podia estar me sentindo melhor sobre mim, eu sabia que havia muito o que fazer quanto às minhas ações com Bella.

Joguei minhas chaves no balcão da cozinha. Peter estava sentado à mesa, falando ao telefone.

Ele olhou para cima quando eu entrei e piscou para mim. "Eu tenho um vôo marcado para depois de amanhã".

Ele devia estar conversando com Charlotte. Fui até a geladeira e peguei uma garrafa de água. Eu não tinha bebido uma gota de álcool em quase 24 horas e, apesar de a minha cabeça ainda doer como o diabo, minha visão e minha mente estavam nítidas. Peter provavelmente queria privacidade, eu comecei a sair do cômodo, mas ele acenou para eu parar.

"Quando eu chegar em casa, trocarei as fraldas e ficarei no turno da noite durante uma semana?" Ele perguntou.

Porra. Eu odiava que o meu comportamento tirasse Peter do seu filho.

"Claro, amor." Ele disse, rindo. "Assim que eu aprender a amamentar".

O tom íntimo na voz dele me deixou desconfortável. Eu pensei em sair e esperar por Peter na sala de estar, mas eu podia dizer que a conversa estava quase no fim.

"Dê um beijo no meu menino do papai." Seus lábios curvaram em um sorriso. "Eu também te amo." Ele disse e desligou o telefone com um suspiro.

"Desculpe." Eu disse, encostado ao balcão. "Charlotte deve me odiar".

"Ela disse que teme pela minha vida se eu não chegar em casa logo".

Sentei-me à mesa. "Isso é estranho?"

"O que é estranho?"

Eu pensei que a pergunta era óbvia. "A sua submissa falar com você desse jeito".

"Ela não é minha submissa 24 horas por dia, sete dias por semana".

Eu dei de ombros. "Eu só acho que seria estranho".

"Porque você não fez isso".

Eu pensei sobre isso. "Talvez".

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. "Você está pronto para isso? Nós podemos ter essa conversa se você acha que está pronto".

"Que conversa?"

"Eu sou um eterno otimista e estou pensando positivamente. Mesmo que você e Bella nunca dêem certo, talvez um dia você encontre alguém".

"Porra, Peter." Corri meus dedos através do meu cabelo. "Eu não posso pensar nisso agora".

"Talvez não." Ele disse. "Mas se você estivesse preparado, você poderia ter feito as coisas de maneira diferente com Bella".

"Eu não posso imaginar estar com alguém que não seja Bella e eu não acho que ela vai me querer de volta".

"Você disse que ela te amava. Se isso for verdade, talvez ela dê a você uma segunda chance".

Doía muito ter esperança. Permitir-me pensar que um dia eu poderia estar em um lugar para resolver as coisas com Bella. Que ela poderia estar em um lugar para falar comigo. Inferno, neste momento, eu ficaria feliz se ela simplesmente olhasse para mim um dia. Naturalmente, nós teríamos que estar no mesmo cômodo para que isso acontecesse, e isso não parecia provável até que Emmett e Rosalie decidissem se casar.

"Diga-me como você e Charlotte fazem isso." Eu disse. "Como isso funciona para vocês".

"Nós tentamos a coisa de 24 horas, sete dias por semana no começo e, eu não vou mentir – foi difícil." Ele me olhou como se aferisse a minha reação. "Foi difícil para mim porque eu nunca senti como se ela pudesse ser totalmente aberta e honesta, e foi difícil para ela porque ela nunca sentia como se pudesse ser totalmente aberta e honesta comigo".

Eu pensei nos momentos que eu desesperadamente quis que Bella conversasse comigo. Lembrei-me da noite do jantar beneficente, o quanto foi difícil para ela me dizer que tipo de vinho ela queria. "Eu posso entender isso".

"Então nós fomos para o jogo de fim de semana." Ele sorriu. "Isso funcionou melhor para nós. O truque é descobrir o que funciona para você. O que funciona para a sua submissa. Tem que funcionar para vocês dois, se vai funcionar em tudo. Eu conheço pessoas que só jogam uma vez a cada poucas semanas." Ele deu de ombros. "Novamente, é o que funciona para você".

"E isso nunca interferiu no seu casamento?"

"Eu não estou dizendo que é perfeito, mas qual casamento é?" Ele perguntou. "Nós ainda brigamos. Nós ainda fazemos as pazes. Funciona? Sim, mas é a vida. E está sempre mudando. Nós tivemos que reorganizar quando Charlotte ficou grávida. Tenho certeza que demorará semanas, se não meses, antes de nós podermos voltar para a sala de jogos, mas tudo bem. É o que funciona para nós. E nós nos amamos, nós queremos o que a outra pessoa quer".

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu não sei, há muitas pessoas que pensam que não é BDSM se sentimentos românticos estão envolvidos".

Ele pareceu surpreso por um segundo, começou a dizer alguma coisa e depois parou. Finalmente, ele falou, "Geralmente, quando alguém me diz que o que Charlotte e eu temos não é real, eu os convido para ir à minha sala de jogos para que eu possa mostrar a eles o quanto isso é real. Mas você esteve na minha sala de jogos, então eu não farei isso." Ele fez uma pausa. "Minha outra reação é bater em qualquer um que se atreve a chamar minha esposa de uma falsa submissa".

Eu segurei minha mão para cima. "Eu não estava a chamando de falsa, eu estava apenas repetindo o que eu ouvi".

"Eu sei, e você teve uma semana difícil, então eu vou com calma com você." Parecia que ele não queria particularmente ir com calma comigo.

"Eu aprecio isso." Eu disse, cansado. "Mas o que você diz para aqueles que acham que você não pode chamar isso de BDSM?"

Ele se inclinou sobre a mesa e segurou meu olhar. "Fodidamente importa do que você chama isso?"

"O quê?"

"Se você e a sua submissa estão obtendo o que vocês precisam fisicamente, importa se você está conseguindo isso com alguém com quem você tem uma ligação emocional?" Ele perguntou.

"Mas é mais difícil?"

"Foi mais difícil quando você puniu Bella?" Ele perguntou, em vez de responder.

"Sim".

"Então aí está a sua resposta." Ele disse. "Mas, eu pergunto a você, foi melhor quando você a segurou? Quando era você que dava prazer a ela? Quando era _ela_ que dava prazer a _você_?"

"Oh, inferno, sim".

"Então, sim, é mais difícil." Ele disse. "Mas também é melhor. Pelo menos no nosso caso. A coisa importante de lembrar, Edward, é que eu não tenho todas as respostas, eu só sei o que funciona para Charlotte e eu. Eu não posso responder por todos os outros, mas, novamente, eu não espero que eles respondam por mim também".

"Então não importa para você do que outras pessoas chamam isso".

"Nem um pouco." Ele disse. Ele deve ter percebido a minha confusão. "Você não está completamente pronto para isso ainda. Eu posso ter sido um pouco precipitado em trazer isso à tona." Ele deu um tapinha na minha mão. "Ouça, quando você estiver pronto, ligue-me".

Eu coloquei minha mão em cima da dele. "Combinado".

Ele se levantou e caminhou até a porta, mas, antes de sair, ele olhou para trás sobre o seu ombro. "E, Edward." Ele disse. "Quando você e Bella se acertarem – leve-a para Hannover para visitar Charlotte e eu".

Minha boca caiu, mas ele apenas riu e saiu.

Quando ele foi embora, dois dias depois, ele repetiu seu pedido. Eu apenas sorri e assenti. Quero dizer, o inferno poderia congelar, quem era eu para negar essa possibilidade?

**~ O ~**

Duas semanas depois, eu tinha acabado sete sessões de aconselhamento e, emocionalmente, eu me sentia melhor. Falei com Peter diversas vezes durante essas duas semanas, e até falei com Charlotte uma vez. Eu ainda não conseguia dormir no meu quarto, e eu ainda não entrava na biblioteca, mas as coisas estavam melhorando.

Levemente.

Houve momentos em que entrei na cozinha e tive a certeza de sentir o aroma floral do sabonete dela. Momentos em que eu tomava banho e achava que ouvi alguma coisa e eu virava para ver se era ela.

Peguei meu telefone para ligar para ela várias vezes. Uma vez, eu até a trouxe na minha lista de contatos, meu dedo pairando nervosamente logo acima do botão de chamada.

O que ela estava fazendo neste segundo? Será que ela me esqueceu?

Eu sabia que não podia suportar isso se ela tivesse.

Emmett ainda vinha à minha casa quase diariamente. Não muito tempo depois que Peter me deixou, eu finalmente consegui parabenizá-lo corretamente pelo seu noivado. Ele estava quase envergonhado quando me pediu para ser seu padrinho.

Seu padrinho, porque eu era a pessoa que o apresentou a Rosalie.

Tentei não pensar no fato de que Bella muito provavelmente seria a Dama de Honra de Rosalie. O casamento seria em junho. Quatro meses. Eu estaria pronto para ver e falar com Bella em quatro meses?

Eu não tinha escolha.

Peguei as correspondências de onde a empregada a tinha colocado na mesa da entrada e caminhei até a sala. Sentei-me e folheei a pilha. Agora, por que eu receberia uma cópia da revista People? Eu folheei algumas páginas, sem entender. Meu olhar caiu sobre uma foto de Emmett e Rosalie.

Ah, o noivado. Emmett provavelmente deve ter enviado para mim.

Comecei a ler o artigo.

Segundos depois, joguei a revista pela sala e peguei meu telefone.

"Emmett Cullen." Eu disse quando ele atendeu. "Quem diabos disse à revista 'People' que Bella e eu estávamos ligados romanticamente?"

"Isso pode ter sido eu." Ele admitiu.

"Por quê?" Eu perguntei. "Por que você faria isso? Ela provavelmente acha que eu tenho algo a ver com isso." Ou talvez, eu pensei. Talvez ela não visse isso. Talvez ela nunca soubesse. Eu só podia esperar.

"Eu pensei que vocês dois acabariam voltando novamente." Ele disse.

"Você o quê?" Eu gritei.

"Ok, aqui estão os fatos." Ele disse, usando a mesma voz que eu me lembrei de ele usar nas inúmeras noites em que tentou me manter longe do vinho tinto. "Mamãe está organizando uma festa de noivado para Rose e eu".

Festa de noivado. Certo. Eu poderia lidar com isso. Quando seria? Maio?

"Então." Eu disse.

"Então... Rose e eu queremos que seja em março".

"Março?" Eu perguntei. "Tipo, daqui a um mês, março?"

"Sim".

"Porra".

"Eu pensei que, por agora, Bella teria deixado de ser cabeça dura-"

"Pare com isso aí".

"Quero dizer, eu sei que foi duro para ela, Rose disse que foi, mas se ela tivesse simplesmente _ligado_ para você, você sabe, tentando resolver as coisas".

"Eu nunca esperei que ela ligasse." Eu disse calmamente.

"Eu com certeza esperei." Ele disse.

"Por quê?" Eu perguntei.

"Ela tinha que saber como machucou você quando ela foi embora. Eu não entendo isso. Eu _sei_ que ela sente a sua falta." Ele disse. "Ou, e eu estou apenas externando um sentimento, você deve ligar para ela".

Ela sentia minha falta? _Ela _sentia _minha_ falta?

Meu cérebro tardiamente pegou o que mais ele disse. "Eu não posso ligar para ela." Eu disse.

"Por que não?" Ele perguntou. "Eu aposto que ela escutaria".

"Ela não vai, Emmett." Eu disse. "Nossa separação foi tudo culpa minha".

"Mas você disse que ela o deixou." Ele disse, confuso.

"Por minha causa." Eu disse. "Porque eu a fiz ir embora".

"O quê? De propósito?"

Eu assenti, embora ele não pudesse me ver. "De propósito".

"Cara, você é mais fodido do que eu imaginava." Ele disse.

"Eu sei".

"Acho que é você que precisa deixar de ser cabeça dura." Ele disse com uma risadinha, mas foi tímido, como se ele não quisesse me empurrar demais.

"Acho que é".

"Você vai?" Ele perguntou, todo sério novamente.

"Eu tenho tentado." Eu disse."Eu achei que tinha até junho. Então você me diz que a mamãe está organizando uma festa para daqui um mês." Mas isso pode ser bom. Isso me forçaria a enfrentar meus demônios, mais cedo ou mais tarde. _Todos_ os meus demônios. "Tudo bem, realmente, eu ficarei bem. É uma boa coisa." Eu esperava que fosse uma coisa boa. Se eu dissesse a mim mesmo continuamente que era uma coisa boa, talvez eu finalmente acreditasse.

Emmett soltou um suspiro de alívio.

"Você ainda virá esta tarde?" Eu perguntei.

"Não perderia por nada." Ele disse.

Nós desligamos e eu caminhei até a mesa da sala de estar. Um mês. Um mês antes que eu visse Bella novamente. Meu coração disparou e fechei os olhos para me acalmar.

Depois me sentei e comecei a trabalhar. Mergulhei no trabalho para não pensar na festa. Respondi para Yang Cai e comecei a planejar uma viagem à China para julho. Agora que toda a primavera e verão seriam vazios e solitários, eu não via razão para adiar a visita. Eu provavelmente precisava de uma distração após o casamento, de qualquer maneira. Outro e-mail me pediu para me apresentar em uma conferência na Flórida, em outubro. Por que diabos não? Eu encheria a minha agenda de outono também.

Uma semana antes da festa, eu sentei e escrevi tudo o que eu queria dizer para Bella. Cada mentira explicada. Cada decepção trazida à luz. Cada penalidade contra mim, eu coloquei tudo para fora. Não porque eu tivesse alguma esperança de voltar com ela, eu simplesmente queria explicar, confessar meus erros.

Uma vez, eu realmente fiquei na frente do meu espelho e pratiquei o que eu diria, mas eu parecia estúpido, então eu parei. Em vez disso, transferi tudo o que eu queria dizer em cartões e os mantive no bolso. De vez em quando, eu estendia a mão para o meu bolso para tocar os cartões. Eu escovava meus dedos sobre eles e sussurrava meu pedido de desculpas para Bella.

Poucos dias antes da festa, Alice ligou enquanto eu estava parado diante do meu closet, tentando decidir o que vestir. Eu conversei com Alice algumas vezes desde a separação. Ela sempre foi curta - ela sabia, mesmo sem eu dizer nada, que era tudo culpa minha.

"Ei, perdedor." Ela disse.

Eu sorri. Alice nunca mudava. "Alice".

"Está pronto para este fim de semana?"

Não, mas eu poderia muito bem estar. Não tinha como evitar isso.

"Eu falei com ela." Ela disse, não me esperando responder.

Meu coração disparou. "Você falou?" Eu perguntei. "Quando?"

"A última vez foi ontem." Ela disse. "Mas eu tinha falado com ela algumas vezes antes, então".

A pergunta dançou na minha língua. Eu queria saber? Sim. Eu absolutamente devo saber. "Como... Como ela está?"

Ela suspirou. "Como você acha que ela está?"

Com raiva. Perturbada. Irritada. Triste. Confusa.

"Eu não sei." Eu disse. "Eu quero..." O que eu queria? Eu queria que ela fosse feliz. Eu sabia naquele segundo, no entanto, que não importava o quanto eu tivesse evitado verbalizar, ou mesmo pensar nisso, eu a queria de volta.

Pisquei contra as lágrimas que saltaram aos meus olhos. O aconselhamento tinha me deixado muito emocional ultimamente. Emocional ou não, lá estava a verdade - eu a queria de volta.

"Ela quer chutá-lo nas bolas." Ela completou.

Eu lutei contra uma risada. "Eu mereço isso".

"Eu sei que você merece." Eu ouvi o sorriso na voz de Alice enquanto ela falava. "Eu disse a ela que eu também queria".

"Obrigado".

"Ela não me deixou dar a ela um vestido para a festa." Ela continuou. "Ela quer fazer isso do jeito dela".

Isso soava como Bella. Seu jeito. Seu movimento. Ela provavelmente não queria nada com os Cullen agora. Ela podia até não aparecer na festa.

Não. Ela iria por Rosalie. Esse era o tipo de mulher que ela era. Mesmo que fosse deixá-la desconfortável, ela iria pela sua amiga. E já que ela estaria lá, eu falaria com ela. Finalmente.

Se ela ouvisse, ela ouviria.

Se ela me chutasse nas bolas, ela me chutaria nas bolas.

**~ O ~**

As luzes da Stan Mansion brilhavam através das janelas. Depois de dar meu carro ao manobrista, eu fiquei parado e olhando para a frente do prédio. Bella estava do outro lado das portas. Eu sabia disso por um fato – sua caminhonete estava no estacionamento.

Dei cinco passos em direção à porta e parei. Então, eu me virei e dei quatro passos de volta até o manobrista.

_A história da sua vida, Cullen. Dois passos para a frente, um passo para trás. Pare com isso. Acabe com isso aqui._

_Acabe com isso agora. _

Então eu me virei, mas fiquei imóvel, observando a porta. Ela se abriu e Emmett saiu. Ele correu pelo caminho até mim.

"O que você está fazendo?" Eu perguntei.

Ele sorriu, timidamente. "Achei que você talvez precisasse de uma conversinha de estímulo".

"Conversinha de estímulo?" Eu perguntei.

Ele jogou um braço em volta de mim e nós começamos a avançar. "Eu sei que é minha culpa que você esteja aqui esta noite e eu queria dar a você algum apoio moral." Ele parou, virou-se para mim e colocou as mãos no meu ombro. "Você é um homem bom, Edward Cullen, e há uma boa mulher esperando por você lá dentro. Agora, eu não sei o que aconteceu entre vocês dois e eu realmente não me importo. O que me interessa é que vocês consertem isso, ok?"

Eu o esmaguei no meu peito. "Obrigado, Emmett. Eu devo muito a você".

"Acho que talvez nós devemos um ao outro".

"Acho que talvez nós não devemos." Eu disse, e eu sabia que, mesmo que seu peito abafasse a minha voz, ele ainda podia me ouvir. "Eu devo a você muito mais do que algum dia poderei pagar. Se você não tivesse me encontrado naquele dia..." Eu tremi, não querendo pensar no passado.

Ele me afastou. "Mas eu encontrei, então, nada de preocupação".

Eu dei um tapinha nas suas costas. "Nada de preocupação".

Nós caminhamos juntos através da porta.

**~ O ~**

Uma vez lá dentro, Emmett saiu para encontrar Rosalie. Jasper me encontrou na entrada, empurrando-se através de uma multidão de pessoas.

"Inferno, eu não conheço a maioria destas pessoas." Ele disse quando finalmente chegou até mim, endireitando seu paletó.

"Jasper." Eu acenei com a cabeça. "Como estão as coisas?" Eu soava calmo, mas minha voz rachou no final e eu comecei a suar frio só de pensar sobre me mover para o salão principal.

"Bem." Ele disse. "Ouça, Tanya está aqui. Eu não acho que ela fará alguma coisa, mas eu queria que você soubesse. Tenho certeza que ela sabe quem é Bella".

Porra. Tanya. Eu não tinha pensado que ela estaria aqui.

"Não se preocupe." Eu disse. "Eu vou diretamente até Bella e pedirei para conversar com ela." Esse era o meu plano. Eu poderia fazer isso. Eu _faria_ isso. Ande em linha reta até Bella. Peça a ela para conversar. Meus dedos dançavam sobre os cartões em meu bolso.

_Eu sinto muito, Bella._

Jasper sorriu. "Ela está bem aí dentro. Conversando com mamãe".

Dei a ele um abraço rápido, ajeitei meus ombros e fiz meu caminho para o salão principal do banquete.

Porra, eu pensei quando entrei, Jasper não estava brincando. Quem eram todas essas pessoas? Meus olhos percorriam os rostos diante de mim.

Onde estava ela?

"Edward!"

"Ei, Edward".

Todas essas pessoas para as quais eu não dava a mínima e não queria falar vieram até mim. Apertei suas mãos, mas continuei me movendo.

Procure Bella. Eu tinha que encontrar Bella.

Apertei a mão de outra pessoa.

Ela não tinha ido embora, tinha? Eu entrei no salão e ela saiu pela porta dos fundos?

"Parece bem, cara." Alguém disse. "Eu não tenho te visto por aí ultimamente".

Eu posso ter respondido a ele.

Meus olhos varreram a multidão novamente.

Lá! Parada ao lado da mamãe, exatamente como Jasper disse.

Ela estava linda.

Em todos os meus sonhos, todas as vezes que meu subconsciente a trouxe à minha mente, ela nunca esteve mais perfeita. Eu mal podia olhá-la - seu cabelo estava puxado para cima, o vestido prata brilhante, a maneira como ela mordiscava seu lábio inferior. O salão inteiro desapareceu e era apenas ela e eu.

Eu não poderia chegar até ela rápido o suficiente.

E, ainda assim, demorou uma eternidade para atravessar o salão.

Ela não se afastou de mim, ela simplesmente esperou, seus olhos castanhos estavam pensativos e questionadores.

"Olá, Bella." Eu sussurrei, quando eu cheguei diante dela.

Se o meu uso do seu nome a surpreendeu, ela não demonstrou.

"Edward." Ela disse.

Certo. Isso foi bom. Eu disse alguma coisa, ela respondeu. Progresso feito.

"Você parece bem." Eu disse. Ela parecia muito melhor do que bem, mas eu não queria parecer muito ansioso, ou desesperado. Embora eu tivesse certeza de que ela pudesse ver através de mim.

"Obrigada." Ela disse simplesmente.

Havia uma pequena sala fora do salão principal, lembrei-me de olhar no layout das instalações. Eu precisava levá-la para algum lugar privado para que pudéssemos conversar.

Eu me aproximei. "Eu queria dizer -"

"Aí está você".

A cabeça de Bella girou com a voz ao meu lado e eu olhei.

Tanya?

A porra da Tanya?

Tanya, esta não é uma boa hora". Eu disse, ansioso para voltar a conversar com Bella.

"Você deve ser Bella." Ela disse, segurando a mão estendida para Bella apertar. "É bom finalmente conhecer você".

Fodido, fodido, fodido inferno. O que ela faria? Começaria uma conversa?

_Tipo, agora?_

"Tanya, eu-" Eu comecei.

"Edward!" Alguém disse. Olhei sobre o meu ombro. Era o homem que me pediu para me apresentar na convenção da Flórida. "Exatamente o homem que eu estava esperando. Venha comigo, eu preciso apresentar algumas pessoas a você".

O quê? Não? Eu queria ficar e conversar com Bella.

Mas Tanya estava ali, um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto, e não havia nenhuma maneira que eu falasse com Bella na frente de Tanya.

A festa ainda seguiria por algumas horas - eu tinha tempo de sobra.

Eu a encontraria mais tarde.

**~ O ~**

Exceto que, eu não encontrei.

Eu sempre achava uma razão para não falar com ela - ela estava com Rosalie, ela estava falando com Alice, minha mamãe a estava apresentando a alguém.

O pouco de coragem que eu tinha construído ao longo das últimas semanas me deixou. Eu tive uma chance e Tanya a estragou.

Eu continuei dizendo a mim mesmo, a festa ainda não acabou. Eu ainda tinha tempo. Eu só precisava reunir minha coragem, encontrá-la e pedir a ela para conversar. Simples. Muito, muito simples.

Eu simplesmente faria isso mais tarde.

Olhei para o meu relógio – 20hs. Aposto que a festa não terminaria até a meia-noite, no mínimo. Eu estava com um grupo de colegas de Carlisle, ouvindo enquanto eles divagavam sobre alguns novos hospitais, mas observando que Bella – ela estava abraçando Alice.

"O que você acha, Edward?" Um deles perguntou.

Por que ela estava abraçando Alice?

"Edward?"

Ela estava indo embora? Por que ela estava caminhando em direção à porta?

Oh, Deus. Ela estava indo embora.

Ela estava indo embora e eu não a veria até _junho_.

_NÃO! _

"Bella." Eu disse, mas, é claro que ela não me ouviu. "Bella." Eu disse mais alto, mas todas as malditas pessoas falavam muito alto.

Eu me virei e meus olhos caíram sobre a cabine do DJ ao meu lado. Empurrei o homem para fora do caminho e bati no botão 'desligar' da música. Eu nem estava pensando quando puxei o microfone das mãos dele.

Meus olhos nunca deixaram as costas dela.

"Não vá embora, Bella".

Ela se virou.

"Eu deixei você ir embora uma vez e isso quase me matou. Por favor." Eu implorei. "Por favor, não vá embora ainda".

* * *

**Nota da Irene:**

_3 Capítulos para o fim. Chora!_

_Meninas, já disse e vou repetir: Claro que vamos postar "O Treinamento" depois de "O Dominante"._

_Beijos e até amanhã._


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34**

Ela apenas ficou ali parada.

Parada ali e olhando para mim pelo que tinha que ser o segundo mais longo da minha vida.

Ela iria embora? Ela gritaria comigo? Ela ficaria?

Finalmente, ela caminhou até mim.

Sim, tinha funcionado. Ela não estava indo embora.

Claro, ela não parecia totalmente _satisfeita_ em ficar. Especialmente quando ela arrancou o microfone da minha mão.

"O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?" Ela perguntou, olhos brilhando com fogo.

Ela estava brava?

Eu olhei ao redor do salão.

Merda, o que eu tinha feito? Todos olhavam para nós, como se fôssemos a atração principal em algum show de loucos esquisitos. Alguém que eu nem conhecia deu uma cotovelada na pessoa ao seu lado e sacudiu a cabeça na minha direção.

Porra. Isso era constrangedor.

"Sinto muito." Eu disse.

"_Sinto muito_ não chega nem perto de compensar pelo que você fez." Ela disse, e eu sabia que ela queria dizer mais do que a cena que eu causei. "Mas, fora esse fato, pelo que você estaria se desculpando?"

"Por isso." Eu indiquei a multidão ainda nos observando. Eu poderia muito bem começar com o ataque mais recente e trabalhar para trás. "Eu sinto muito, mas eu não podia deixá-la ir embora. Foi errado da minha parte fazer isso assim." _Honestidade, Edward, _meu médico tinha dito. _Sempre fale a completa verdade. _"Deixe-me levá-la até o seu carro".

Eu a deixaria ir embora. Novamente. Isso me destruiria, mas eu deixaria.

Estendi minha mão e ela olhou para ela como se fosse a coisa mais suja que já tinha visto.

_Idiota, ela não quer tocá-lo._

"Sinto muito." Disse.

Ela tirou um fio do seu cabelo dos seus olhos e eu enfiei as mãos no meu bolso. Eu não estenderia a mão e prenderia a mecha atrás da sua orelha, ela provavelmente me esbofetearia.

"Eu estou aqui agora." Ela disse. "Você pode muito bem ir em frente e dizer o que você queria".

Isso teria sido muito mais fácil se eu tivesse sido capaz de falar com ela antes. Antes, ela parecia amigável. Agora, ela parecia irritada.

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. "Há uma pequena sala no-"

"Senhoras e senhores." O DJ disse. "O padrinho e a dama de honra - Edward Cullen e Bella Swan!"

_Emmett. Cullen._

Reconheci a música da minha primeira, e única, dança com Bella. Emmett conhecia a canção, se lembrou dela. Maldito tolo que nunca esquecia nada.

O que significava que eu deveria dançar com Bella.

"Ah, inferno." Eu disse, imaginando exatamente quanto tempo ele esteve planejando isso.

Eu o mataria com minhas próprias mãos.

Olhei para Bella.

Sim. Ainda irritada.

Talvez ela não me rejeitasse em frente a todas essas pessoas. Claro que, se ela o fizesse, eu mereceria isso. Estendi meu braço. "Você me permite?" Eu perguntei, quase não querendo que ela respondesse. E se ela dissesse _não_?

Mas, o milagre dos milagres, ela colocou a mão no meu braço.

Ela me tocou.

_Aja normalmente, Cullen. Não estrague tudo_.

Meu estômago deu um giro completo. _Ela me tocou_.

Reuni minha coragem, fingindo que não era grande coisa que ela tivesse acabado de pegar o meu braço e a levei à pista de dança. Peguei Emmett e Rosalie aos beijos pelo canto do meu olho. Então nós fomos para o meio da pista e eu só tinha olhos para Bella.

Eu parei e a deixei fazer o primeiro movimento.

Ela estendeu a mão e colocou uma mão no meu ombro. Meu estômago deu cambalhotas.

_Ela me tocou novamente._

"Estou tentando decidir como isso poderia ser mais embaraçoso e falhando." Eu disse, porque, fora de todos os cenários que eu imaginava, conversar com Bella no meio de uma pista de dança lotada nunca tinha sido um pontinho na minha lista de possibilidades.

Coloquei meu braço em volta da sua cintura e, pode ter sido a minha imaginação, mas eu pensei que ela deu um passo mais para perto de mim.

"Eu culpo você completamente." Ela disse. "Se você tivesse simplesmente me deixado ir embora, isso não teria acontecido".

Mas então ela teria ido embora – ela não via isso?

"Eu fiz tudo errado." Eu disse, novamente sendo completamente honesto. "Mas o sentimento foi correto. Se eu a tivesse deixado ir embora hoje à noite, eu nunca me perdoaria".

"Se você se sentia tão fortemente sobre isso," ela disse, "então talvez você devesse ter tentado me ligar em algum momento do último mês".

Sim, porque, olhando para trás, esse era o próximo pecado - minha incapacidade de ligar para ela. De deixá-la saber que eu estava trabalhando em meus problemas.

"Eu não estava no lugar em que eu precisava estar, Bella".

"E você está agora?" Ela perguntou.

"Não." Eu disse. "Mas estou chegando mais perto".

A música continuou:

_Se você soubesse o quanto este momento significa para mim_

_E quanto tempo eu esperei pelo seu toque_

_E se você soubesse o quanto você está me fazendo feliz_

_Eu nunca pensei que amaria alguém tanto assim_

Tomei uma respiração profunda e seu perfume trabalhou seu caminho em minha alma uma vez mais. Eu nunca pensei que teria esse perfume perto de mim novamente. Eu sabia que, mesmo se eu nunca a segurasse novamente, que eu sempre teria este momento, esta noite, esta canção, para me lembrar.

Hoje à noite não era o momento para conversar. A parte importante havia sido realizada - eu falei com ela, ela ouviu e não fugiu. Talvez, se eu fosse honesto com ela, ela concordaria em encontrar-me mais tarde.

"Foi um erro pensar que eu poderia fazer isso hoje à noite." Nós ainda estávamos no meio da pista de dança, mas ninguém mais estava nos observando. Eu parei de dançar e ela não tirou seus braços em torno de mim. "Eu não tenho nenhuma razão para esperar que você concorde e eu entenderei se você não o fizer." _Dê a ela a opção, _eu ouvi a voz de Peter na minha cabeça. "Mas, você me encontraria amanhã à tarde? Para conversar? Para que eu possa explicar?"

Eu me preparei para ela rir de mim.

"Tudo bem." Ela disse.

Tudo bem?

Tudo bem, ela me encontraria?

"Você vai?" Eu perguntei, incapaz de conter minha surpresa. "Sério?"

Ela sorriu. "Sim".

Ela _sorriu _para mim. Meu coração acelerou. "Eu devo pegar você? Ou você se sentirá mais confortável me encontrando em algum lugar? O que você preferir." Sua escolha. Sua decisão. Da sua forma.

"A cafeteria na North Broadway?" Ela perguntou.

_Perfeito. _ "Sim." Eu disse. "Às 13hs amanhã?"

"13hs está bem." Sua expressão mudou, ficou toda séria. "Mas, só para você saber, eu não farei sexo com você." Ela sussurrou.

Ela não achava...?

Ela achava que eu...?

Mas ela trouxe isso à tona e eu precisava responder. Essa parte era muito, muito importante, porque aqui é onde eu fodi as coisas. O que eu roubei dela.

"Só para você saber." Sussurrei de volta. "Se eu algum dia for honrado o suficiente para você compartilhar minha cama, nós não _teremos _sexo. Nós _faremos amor. _O amor mais doce e mais apaixonado que algum dia já foi feito. Mas, por agora, eu simplesmente quero conversar".

Ela corou – aquele rubor lindo e maravilhoso. "Conversar soa bem".

A música terminou e eu não tinha outro motivo para prendê-la, então eu a levei para o lado. "Obrigado, Bella. Obrigado pela dança e obrigado por concordar em me encontrar amanhã".

Ela me surpreendeu por não ir embora imediatamente, mas ficar mais tempo. Rosalie se aproximou dela logo após a dança terminar e elas conversaram, muito animadas, devo acrescentar, por alguns minutos. Bella olhou para cima e me pegou olhando para ela. Eu sorri.

_Flores. Eu deveria enviar-lhe flores_.

Perguntei-me brevemente onde encontrar uma floricultura aberta. Era Chicago, alguma tinha que estar aberta, certo?

Olhei para Bella novamente. Alice se juntou ao grupo e a abraçou. Provavelmente perguntou por que ela não tinha chutado as minhas bolas.

Ela precisava de mais que flores.

Meus olhos caíram sobre o fornecedor discretamente, verificando os aperitivos.

Ela precisava de latas.

Latas porque ela tinha sido aquela a mostrar-me que eu poderia ser muito mais do que aquilo que o mundo rotulava. _Nós_ poderíamos ser muito mais do que aquilo que o mundo pensava.

Meus pés quase voaram sobre o chão na minha pressa de chegar ao fornecedor. "Com licença." Eu disse, estendendo minha mão. "Edward Cullen, irmão do noivo e padrinho. Pergunto-me se posso incomodá-lo e pedir um pequeno favor..."

Uma vez que a caixa de latas sem rótulos estava segura no meu carro, eu escrevi um bilhete simples:

_Para Bella,_

_Por estar certa sobre os rótulos._

_Edward_

Eu voltei para o prédio. Jasper estava me esperando.

"Aí está você, eu pensei que você tivesse fugido." Ele disse.

Olhei por cima do meu ombro - Bella ainda estava lá dentro - eu podia vê-la dançando com Emmett.

Enquanto ela estivesse no mesmo ambiente, eu não iria embora.

"Posso pedir um favor a você?" Da última vez que conversamos, ele me disse que me devia pelo que ele considerava ser o seu papel no meu colapso. Eu discuti com ele, mas se ele realmente queria ajudar...

"Claro." Ele disse. "Qualquer coisa".

"Eu tenho uma caixa no meu carro - você pode levá-la até o apartamento de Bella e colocá-la do lado de fora da sua porta?"

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. "Edward?"

Porra. Ele provavelmente pensava que era alguma coisa de perseguidor. "Não." Eu disse. "Não é nada disso. Eu quero enviar a ela um pequeno agradecimento por concordar em se encontrar comigo amanhã".

"Ela concordou em conversar com você?" Seus olhos brilharam. "Isso é maravilhoso".

Eu olhei para os meus pés e chutei o tapete. "Eu espero não estragar tudo".

"Você sabe o que dirá a ela?"

Eu tirei os cartões do meu bolso. "Escrevi tudo".

"Soa ótimo." Ele disse. "Parece que você tem tudo preparado. Só me prometa uma coisa".

"Claro, o quê?"

Ele apontou para os cartões. "Não mostre isso para Bella".

**~ O ~**

Cheguei à cafeteria uma hora antes de Bella ser esperada e usei meu tempo livre para ligar para Peter. Ele ajudou-me a me acalmar um pouco e lembrou-me sobre o que era hoje - Bella precisar falar como se sentia. Eu precisava ouvir e entender em primeira mão como as minhas ações a fizeram sentir. Então, e só então, eu poderia tentar me explicar.

Depois da nossa ligação, eu tirei os cartões do meu bolso e os li uma última vez. Terminei e soltei uma respiração profunda. Eu esperava que ela ouvisse. Eu esperava que ainda houvesse uma chance de nós sermos... _algo mais_, no final do dia.

Eu a vi se aproximar da cafeteria. Ela usava uma calça jeans e um suéter azul claro, seu cabelo estava puxado para trás em um coque desleixado com alguns cachos soltos. Em outras palavras, ela estava linda - como sempre.

Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que ela concordou em me encontrar e fiquei sentado, chocado quando ela se aproximou da mesa.

_Maneiras, Cullen_.

Eu levantei e puxei a cadeira para ela. "Bella. Obrigado por me encontrar. Posso arranjar-lhe algo para beber?"

Ela sentou. "De nada. E não, eu não quero nada para beber".

Claro que não, ela concordou em me encontrar em público, não porque ela queria tomar um café, ou comer, comigo, mas porque ela achou que seria mais seguro, de alguma forma.

Eu a chamei para ir até lá, então eu começaria. Jasper me disse para não trazer à tona os cartões, então, em vez disso, eu peguei um guardanapo - qualquer coisa para manter minhas mãos ocupadas. "Eu não sei por onde começar, na verdade. Eu corri isso através da minha cabeça uma centena de vezes." Olhei para cima – ela estava escutando. "Eu até anotei para não me esquecer de nada. Mas agora... eu estou em uma perda completa".

Eu tinha que fazer isso direito. Esta era a minha chance.

"Por que você não começa do começo." Ela ofereceu.

Deixei cair o guardanapo. Eu tinha vivido através da minha dor. Tinha iniciado o processo de enfrentar meus demônios. Mas agora... agora eu tinha que enfrentar a sua dor. Para entender completamente o que o meu comportamento tinha custado a ela.

"Primeiro de tudo." Eu disse, pois isso era o mais importante. "Eu preciso me desculpar por tirar vantagem de você".

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha delicadamente.

Era possível que ela não soubesse?

"Eu sabia que você nunca tinha estado em um relacionamento como o nosso antes e eu tirei vantagem de você." Não havia outra maneira de explicar isso, eu nem sequer tentaria. "A palavra de segurança, por exemplo. Eu disse a verdade a você quando disse que nunca tinha tido uma palavra de segurança para uma submissa antes, mas, além disso, eu não queria que você fosse embora. Pensei que se eu fizesse da palavra de segurança um relacionamento raro, que você não me deixaria." _Até que eu fodi tudo. _"É claro, isso saiu pela culatra para mim, não é?"

"Foi culpa sua." Ela disse.

Sim. Foi. Foi tudo culpa minha - cada palavra uma mentira, cada ação uma decepção, cada negação uma farsa que não servia para nada além de afastá-la.

"Sim, foi." Eu disse. "Você me deu a sua confiança. Sua submissão." Mas, o mais importante, eu sabia, a parte que custou mais a ela – "Seu amor. E, em troca, eu peguei os seus presentes e os joguei de volta em seu rosto. Você estava certa ontem à noite. _Sinto muito _não chega nem perto de compensar por isso".

Ela não reconheceu ou concordou comigo. Seus olhos seguraram os meus e eu vi a dor com a qual ela esteve vivendo. "Eu lidei com tudo que você me deu fisicamente." Ela disse. "Eu teria lidado com _qualquer coisa_ que você me desse fisicamente, mas emocionalmente," ela balançou sua cabeça, "você me quebrou".

Eu a quebrei.

Com as minhas ações.

Com as minhas palavras.

Com a minha traição.

A nitidez de sua dor me atingiu e foi pior, muito pior, do que a minha.

"Eu sei." Eu sussurrei.

"Você sabe o quanto isso dói?" Ela continuou. "Como foi quando você fingiu que aquela noite não significou _nada_?"

Eu sabia – foi muito mais do que nada. _Eu sabia. _E eu menti para ela.

Ela bateu na mesa, assustando-me. "Foi a noite mais incrível da minha vida e você se sentou à mesa e disse-me que foi uma cena. Teria sido melhor se você mergulhasse uma faca no meu coração".

Sim, porque a dor física era suportável. A dor emocional doía muito mais e eu deveria ter sabido disso - eu vivi com a dor emocional a minha vida inteira.

"Eu sei." Eu admiti. "Eu sinto muito." Perguntei-me se ela poderia mesmo me ouvir. "Sinto muito mesmo".

"Eu quero saber por que." Ela exigiu. "Por que você fez isso? Por que você não podia simplesmente dizer, 'Eu preciso de tempo para resolver isso', ou, 'Estamos indo rápido demais'? Qualquer coisa teria sido melhor do que o que você fez".

Novamente, ela falou a verdade. Qualquer outra reação naquela noite teria sido melhor da minha parte.

Mas ela não sabia.

Ela ainda não sabia a verdade completa.

"Eu estava com medo." Eu disse. "Uma vez que você descobrisse..." Eu olhei para trás dela. Eu poderia fazer isso?

"Quando eu descobrisse o quê?" Ela insistiu.

Eu tinha que dizer a ela. Eu não tinha escolha.

Honestidade completa.

Sempre.

"Nossa relação era um castelo de cartas que eu construí." Eu disse. "Eu deveria ter sabido que não demoraria muito para derrubá-lo".

Eu a observei com inquietação. Ela iria embora depois que eu admitisse o que viria a seguir?

Só existia uma maneira de descobrir.

"Era uma quarta-feira." Eu disse. "Quase sete anos atrás. Eu estava-"

"O que sete anos atrás tem a ver com alguma coisa?" Ela interrompeu.

"Estou tentando dizer a você." Eu disse. "Eu estava encontrando Jasper para o almoço no campus, ele queria me encontrar na biblioteca." Perguntei-me se ela sequer lembrava daquele dia? Provavelmente não. "Eu vi uma mulher correndo pelas escadas. Ela tropeçou e caiu, olhou em volta para ver se alguém estava olhando. Eu queria tanto ajudar, mas você parecia tão envergonhada-"

"Era eu?"

Ok, ela não lembrava. Suponho que eu nunca realmente esperei que ela lembrasse. Quem se lembraria de um tropeço de quase sete anos atrás?

"Sim, era você. E o seu rubor era tão lindo..." Eu pensei naquele momento, lembrando. Lembrando com que freqüência ela corava enquanto nos meus braços. Meu peito apertou. "Uma coisa simples, um rubor, mas na sua pele... por alguma razão, isso me atraiu como nada mais jamais tinha atraído." Eu peguei o guardanapo de volta. "Tive a certeza de que você não me viu. Eu a segui para a biblioteca. Você estava fazendo uma leitura em grupo de HAMLET. Você lia Ophelia".

Seu queixo escancarou.

"Eu fiquei e assisti." Eu disse. "Quis mais do que tudo ser Hamlet:

'_Duvida tu que as estrelas são fogo__  
__Duvida tu, do movimento deste sol__  
__Duvide da verdade para ser um mentiroso__  
__Mas nunca duvide que eu amo'_

O garoto lendo Hamlet não era páreo para ela. Ninguém merecia ser Hamlet para a sua Ofélia.

Olhei para cima - ela ainda me olhava com espanto.

"Estou deixando você desconfortável?" Eu perguntei.

"Vá em frente." Ela disse.

"Eu estava atrasado para encontrar Jasper. Ele ficou tão preocupado." Um eufemismo. _Você sabe como a minha agenda é uma loucura, Edward?_ Ele perguntou. _Eu desisti de um encontro com Alice para almoçar com você_. "Então eu disse a ele que conheci alguém. Foi apenas uma pequena mentira".

_Não há tal coisa como uma pequena mentira. Todas as mentiras são erradas._

"Por que você não veio até mim?" Ela perguntou. "Apresentou-se? Algo um tanto normal?"

Algo um tanto normal? Ela estava falando sério?

"Eu já estava vivendo o estilo de vida de um Dominante, Bella." Eu disse. "E você era uma jovem impressionável. Na minha cabeça, não havia nenhuma maneira que tivéssemos funcionado. Eu não tinha ideia das suas inclinações submissas até que seu formulário passou pela minha mesa." Perguntei-me brevemente se eu teria feito algo diferente se eu soubesse. Não, eu decidi. "Mas, mesmo se eu soubesse, eu tinha uma submissa encoleirada esperando por mim e eu sou sempre monogâmico uma vez que encoleiro uma submissa".

"Minhas inclinações submissas?" Ela perguntou.

Ela não sabia? Como ela não sabia?

A verdade me atingiu - porque nós nunca _conversamos_. Sobre nada.

Debrucei-me na direção dela. "Você é uma submissa de nascença, Bella. Você tem que saber isso. Por que você acha que você não fez sexo por seis anos?"

"Eu não tinha encontrado ninguém que..."

Ah, ela entendeu. Finalmente.

"Que dominaria você do jeito que você precisava." Eu terminei.

Ela deixou cair sua cabeça.

"Não se sinta constrangida, Bella." Eu disse gentilmente. "Não é nada para se envergonhar".

"Eu não estou envergonhada." Ela disse. "Eu apenas não tinha pensado nisso assim antes".

As peças do quebra-cabeça começaram a se encaixar.

"Claro que você não tinha." Eu disse. "É por isso que você ficou tão brava quando eu sugeri outros Dominantes para você".

Um flash de raiva passou através dos seus olhos. "Eu odiei você por isso".

Como eu suspeitava. "Eu estava com muito medo que você aceitasse minha proposta nisso." Eu disse, esperando que ela soubesse o quanto aquelas palavras tinham sido dolorosas para eu dizer. "Eu procurei em minha mente tentando encontrar alguém que eu achasse que atenderia você. Mas eu simplesmente não conseguia imaginar você com outra pessoa. Eu teria feito isso se você pedisse, no entanto. Eu teria feito isso".

"Você estava sendo agradável, sugerindo outros Dominantes?" Ela perguntou, e eu soube que ela ainda tinha um momento difícil para entender a minha oferta.

"Eu sabia que você pediu especificamente por mim, mas depois de realmente ser uma submissa, eu sabia que você precisaria fazer isso de novo." Talvez um dia ela enxergasse a verdade das minhas palavras. "Meu comentário fez todo o sentido no momento. Para mim, de qualquer maneira".

Mas, como nós nunca conversamos sobre isso, só fez sentido para _mim._

"No momento?" Ela perguntou.

"Então eu vi como você reagiu, portanto, eu sinto muito por isso também." Porque, como seu Dominante, tinha sido minha responsabilidade fazê-la entender e essa foi simplesmente outra maneira que eu falhei com ela.

Eu falhei com ela. Essa era a verdade.

"Emmett continua dizendo que você deveria ter feito mais, mas, ele não sabe os detalhes de nós. O que eu fiz." Eu disse. "É fácil para ele colocar a culpa. Mas você não poderia ter mudado a minha mente naquela manhã, Bella. Não havia nada que você pudesse ter feito naquele dia para mudar o resultado. Não se culpe".

Porque foi tudo culpa minha.

"Eu forcei." Ela disse. "Eu não deveria ter esperado que Roma fosse construída em um dia".

"Talvez não." Eu disse. "Mas você poderia ter esperado um projeto, ou uma licença de construção." _Qualquer coisa além da minha rejeição do amor que você me deu tão livremente. _"Eu descartei você completamente".

Ela assentiu.

"Mas há mais." Eu disse.

"Jasper?" Ela perguntou.

Alice ainda não sabia, Jasper tinha me dito. O que significava que Bella ainda não sabia sobre Tampa.

"Eu não persegui você," eu disse, "mas eu não podia deixá-la escapar também. Sempre que eu voltava para Chicago, eu a observava na biblioteca. Jasper e eu jantávamos nos lugares populares, onde eu esperava pegar um vislumbre de você. Ele sabia que eu estava observando alguém, mas eu disse a ele que estava trabalhando na coragem para falar com você".

"Ele acreditou em você?"

Mulher esperta, essa Bella. Nem mesmo ela acreditava nisso.

"Provavelmente não. Mas ele sabia que eu não faria nada impróprio." Inconscientemente, minhas mãos trabalharam o seu caminho sobre a mesa. Eu queria tão desesperadamente tocá-la. Percebi o que eu estava fazendo e as puxei de volta – ela ainda não quereria me tocar. "E eu não fiz, Bella. Eu juro a você. Eu a admirava e observava, mas eu nunca segui você. Nunca fui ao seu apartamento ou persegui você de qualquer maneira".

"Exceto pela manhã em que fui embora." Ela rebateu.

Então ela sabia, ela me viu. "Tinha nevado e você estava chateada." Eu disse. "Eu tinha que ter certeza que você estava a salvo".

Eu tinha que dizer a ela o resto – eu estava quase terminando.

"Foi mais fácil uma vez que voltei para Chicago. Às vezes, eu ficava meses sem ir à biblioteca. Outras vezes, como quando a casa de Renée estava em apuros, eu a procurava mais vezes".

"Então você salvou a casa de Renée de propósito?" Ela murmurou.

Talvez ela não tivesse entendido o quanto eu achava que ela tinha. "Sim. Por você. Você era a deusa que eu ansiava para adorar. Meu sonho inalcançável. A relação que eu nunca poderia esperar ter".

Olhei para ela, perguntando-me se ela se lembrava das palavras que havia dito pouco antes de eu beijá-la. Quando ela se chamou de deusa.

"Quando estávamos em Tampa, depois que jogamos golfe." Eu disse. "Jasper brincou comigo sobre a garota que eu queria na UIC. O jantar da noite anterior refrescou a memória dele. Eu disse a ele que era você e ele ficou bravo".

Ela assentiu distraidamente.

"'Um relacionamento como o seu exige completa verdade e honestidade'." Eu rasguei o guardanapo em pedaços em minhas mãos enquanto citava Jasper. "E eu não estava sendo verdadeiro em esconder o meu passado... _adorando _você em segredo. Ele queria que eu dissesse a você e eu concordei. Eu pedi por três semanas. Ele achou que era razoável".

"Mas nós nunca chegamos a três semanas." Ela disse.

"Não." Eu disse. "Nós não chegamos. Eu gostaria de pensar que, se tivéssemos chegado, eu teria dito a você. Eu tinha todas as intenções de fazer isso. Mas então, aquela noite aconteceu e eu estava com medo que você pensasse que eu a tinha enganado, ou de alguma forma manipulado você".

"Eu poderia ter pensado." Ela admitiu.

_Diga a ela._

Meu coração martelava.

_Você tem que dizer a ela._

"E eu nunca senti por ninguém o que eu sinto por você." Eu disse. "Eu estava com medo. Você estava certa sobre isso. E eu pensei que seria mais fácil deixar você ir, mas eu estava errado." Não tinha sido fácil, não para mim e, mais importante, não para ela.

Ela não disse nada, então eu continuei, "Estou fazendo terapia agora - duas vezes por semana. Parece estranho dizer isso. Estou trabalhando com as coisas. Seu nome surge com frequência".

Ela deu uma pequena risada.

"Eu não permiti a você uma chance de ter uma palavra nisso, mas você não fugiu gritando." Eu disse. "Ouso ter esperança de que algo do que eu disse faça um pouco de sentido?"

Ela mordeu seu lábio e inspecionou suas unhas.

"Eu preciso pensar." Ela disse finalmente. "Você me deu muito para processar".

Ela queria pensar, talvez isso significasse que ela quisesse que nós conversássemos novamente. Ela não disse mais nada, mas simplesmente levantou-se em seus pés.

Eu levantei com ela. "Sim. Você precisa pensar sobre as coisas. É mais do que eu poderia esperar".

Estava provavelmente cruzando a linha, mas eu não pude evitar, eu tinha que tocá-la. Peguei suas mãos e pressionei meus lábios nelas, encantado mais uma vez pela simples presença dela. "Você vai me ligar mais tarde esta semana? Eu quero conversar mais." Nem uma única vez, em todo o nosso tempo juntos, ela tinha me ligado. Ela ligaria dessa vez? "Se você estiver disposta a fazer isso, quero dizer." Porque, novamente, isso era inteiramente escolha dela. Tudo, dessa vez, seria escolha dela.

"Eu ligarei para você." Ela sussurrou. "Eu ligarei para você, de qualquer maneira".

* * *

**Nota da Irene:  
**

_Só mais 2 capítulos para "O Treinamento". Estou ansiosaaaa! Adoro essa conversa entre eles. Quando eu descobri que na verdade, ele era apaixonado por ela antes de tudo isso, gosto mais dele. Ele é tão mais humano do que eu pensava... Mas vamos as reviews. Quero ver o que vcs pensam. Beijos  
_


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35**

No caminho para casa, eu liguei para Peter.

"Como foi?" Ele perguntou.

"Acho que foi tudo bem." Eu disse, pensando na conversa. "Ela falou e eu ouvi. Eu falei e ela ouviu. Ela disse que me ligaria. Eu espero que ela ligue".

"Pelo que você disse sobre Bella, se ela disse que ligaria – ela ligará".

Eu me fundi à estrada, dirigindo para casa, mal percebendo o tráfego quando passei.

"Ela ligará." Eu disse. "Eu só espero..."

"O quê?" Ele perguntou, após alguns segundos.

"É só que." Eu me obriguei a reconhecer a verdade, "Eu quero tudo. Quero levá-la para jantar, perguntar a ela qual sua comida favorita, o que ela queria de Natal quando tinha 12 anos. Eu quero levá-la para a minha cama e mantê-la lá a noite toda." Eu parei. "E, Deus me ajude, Peter, eu a quero na minha sala de jogos".

Ele riu suavemente. "Tem tudo planejado, não é?"

"A maioria depende dela".

"_Tudo_ depende dela." Ele corrigiu. "Cada passo daqui em diante tem que ser dela. Vá com calma. Consigam conhecer um ao outro. Construa sua-"

"Confie em mim." Eu o interrompi. "Eu sei. Eu sei. Você me disse".

"Apenas me certificando que você ouviu".

"Eu ouvi." Eu assegurei a ele.

"Bom." Ele disse. "Porque se você trouxer à tona a sala de jogos muito cedo, você vai assustá-la. E, antes de você sequer pensar em voltar à sala de jogos-"

"Nós temos que conversar." Eu disse, terminando sua frase. "Palavras de segurança, nosso novo arranjo. Nós falamos uma e outra vez sobre isso também".

"Eu sei que nós falamos." Ele disse. "Eu simplesmente não posso enfatizar o suficiente como é importante para vocês dois _conversarem_ neste momento".

"_Desta_ vez." Eu zombei. "Você disse que sabia que isso aconteceria".

"Eu acho que sim." Ele disse. "Eventualmente. Eterno otimista, lembra?

"Hmmmp".

Da sua extremidade do telefone veio o som inconfundível do grito de um bebê.

"Oops." Ele disse. "A soneca acabou. Charlotte saiu para fazer compras. Momento feminino, sabe?" O choro ficou mais alto. "Ligue-me depois que você falar com Bella".

Nós desligamos e eu passei o resto da viagem para casa em silêncio, refletindo sobre a minha conversa com Bella. Quando ela ligaria? Ela quereria me encontrar novamente, ou ela me diria para deixá-la em paz?

Mas, ela me deixou beijar sua mão – certamente ela não teria me deixado fazer isso se ela planejasse me dizer para deixá-la em paz.

Eu trouxe minha mão ao meu nariz para ver se algum do seu cheiro permaneceu em mim.

Talvez.

Dessa vez, o silêncio não era meu inimigo. Era um amigo - permitindo-me um tempo para refletir e pensar. Cheirei minha mão mais uma vez, certo de que eu poderia sentir o perfume dela desta vez e me deixei refletir sobre o otimismo de Peter.

Quando cheguei em casa, Jake correu para mim assim que entrei no hall de entrada, cheirando-me todo. Eu agachei-me e ele lambeu meu rosto, choramingando. Ocasionalmente, ele olhou para a porta como se esperasse que Bella entrasse.

"Eu sei." Eu disse. "Eu sei que você sente a falta dela".

Ele choramingou novamente e deu uma patada em mim.

"Em breve, talvez." Eu disse, esperando que eu estivesse certo, por nós dois.

**~ O ~**

Ela não ligou na segunda-feira. Eu passei o dia no meu escritório com meu celular em minha mesa, esperando que ele tocasse, e dei instruções explícitas para Heidi avisar-me se Bella ligasse.

Estava tudo bem, eu disse a mim mesmo. Ela precisava de tempo. Ela tinha que pensar.

Mike ligou e convidou-me para assistir a peça da escola na qual ele participaria no fim de semana. Eu concordei em ir e corri várias vezes em minha mente se convidava, ou não, Bella para ir comigo.

Sim. Não. Talvez.

Eu dormi inquieto naquela noite.

Terça-feira não foi nada melhor. Fui para casa naquela tarde sentindo-me um pouco desanimado, sabendo que cada dia que passava significava que ela não ligaria, ou então que ela me diria que não me queria por perto quando ela ligasse.

Meu telefone tocou logo depois que eu comi um jantar rápido e me preparava para levar Jake para sair à noite.

_Bella Swan_, o identificador de chamadas mostrou.

Meu coração bateu loucamente e eu apertei o botão atender com um dedo trêmulo.

"Olá." Eu disse.

"Edward." Ela disse, a voz nítida e com nenhum absurdo. "Sou eu".

_Eu sei, _eu queria gritar. _Eu sei, confie em mim._

"Bella." Eu disse, em vez disso. Terça-feira à noite estava bom, certo? Era um bom sinal. Terça-feira seria muito melhor do que quinta-feira, ou quarta-feira.

"Há um sushi bar na rua da biblioteca." Ela disse. "Você me encontraria lá para o almoço de amanhã?"

Como se ela tivesse que perguntar. Eu a encontraria na lua se ela quisesse. Sushi, no entanto, era infinitamente melhor do que a lua.

"Claro." Eu disse. Ela queria me encontrar, conversar e almoçar. Isso tinha que ser bom. "A que horas?"

"Meio-dia." Ela disse, ainda toda séria.

"Estou ansioso para isso." Eu disse a ela.

Isso definiu - terça-feira era o meu dia favorito da semana.

**~ O ~**

Cheguei ao restaurante cinco minutos antes do meio-dia e procurei em volta por uma mesa vazia. Então, eu encontrei a surpresa mais maravilhosa - Bella já estava lá, tinha uma mesa e estava esperando por mim.

_Esperando por mim._

Endireitei minha gravata e caminhei diretamente para ela. Seus olhos me seguiram o tempo todo e meu coração pulou quando ela sorriu para mim.

_Bastardo sortudo da porra._

"Bella." Eu disse, sentando em frente a ela.

O canto da sua boca levantou. "Edward".

Eu sorri ainda mais brilhante. Tão perto, tão bom.

O garçom veio até a nossa mesa e anotou nossos pedidos. Bella sabia exatamente o que queria e pediu seus rolinhos com um ar de autoridade.

Eu me senti honrado apenas por respirar o mesmo ar que ela.

Respirei fundo após o garçom entregar meu cardápio e olhei para ela. "Será uma bela primavera".

"Eu não posso esperar para as árvores de cerejeira florescer." Ela disse. "Elas são as minhas favoritas".

_Vê?_ Eu disse a mim mesmo. _Você pode ter uma pequena conversa_.

"Eu tenho algumas em casa." Eu disse. "Jake ama rolar em torno das flores quando elas caem".

Ela riu. "Eu posso vê-lo fazendo isso".

"É um espetáculo a ser visto." Eu disse, mas eu não estava falando de Jake. Eu estava falando sobre ela. Sentada na minha frente, conversando com facilidade, rindo. Linda.

"Jake é único".

"Isso ele é." Eu concordei.

"Como está o trabalho?" Ela perguntou.

"Só estou fazendo a minha parte para salvar a economia global." Eu disse. "Como está a biblioteca? Algo emocionante acontecendo?"

Ela endireitou-se. "Estou organizando uma leitura de poesia. Clássicos - Dickinson, Cummings, Frost. Você sabe, todas aquelas coisas chatas que ninguém nunca lê?"

Ela estava me _provocando_.

Eu amei.

"Então, você faz ao povo de Chicago um ótimo serviço, assegurando que as Melhores Poesias sejam mantidas vivas." Eu disse.

"Eu não sei sobre isso." Ela disse. "Mas é realmente divertido".

"Você as lê todas de uma vez?" Eu perguntei, nunca tendo ido a uma leitura de poesia.

"Às vezes." Ela disse. "Mas eu decidi dividir algumas. Nós daremos a cada poeta sua própria leitura, que será realizada ao longo das próximas semanas. Dickinson será o primeiro – na próxima quarta-feira. Eu poderia até mesmo ser capaz de arrastar Rose dessa vez".

"Ah, justo Rose." Eu disse. "Emmett não fala de outra coisa. Como ela está?"

"Ótima." Ela respondeu. "Eu decidi deixá-la viver, apesar de ela ter me envergonhado colocando aquela música na festa".

"Muito cordial da sua parte." Eu disse.

"Afinal," seus olhos brilhavam com diversão, "ela não foi a pessoa que chamou meu nome na frente de centenas de pessoas".

Ela _ainda_ estava me provocando.

"Nesse caso." Eu disse. "Eu a elogio mais uma vez pela sua cordialidade. Desta vez por permitir-me escapar com a minha vida".

"Não foi nada." Ela disse. "Estou bastante feliz que você fez isso. Agora, é isso".

O tom de provocação tinha tudo, mas deixou sua voz e eu sabia que era hora de falar de questões mais sérias.

"Antes de falar sobre qualquer outra coisa." Eu disse. "Eu preciso te contar uma coisa".

"Ok." Ela disse, cautelosamente.

"É um dado para mim, mas eu não quero assumir que é óbvio para você." Eu disse. "Sua reação à minha sugestão de outros Dominantes será sempre garantia de que eu nunca assumirei nada de novo".

Ela corou e eu me perguntei por que.

"Você sabe o que dizem sobre assumir." Ela disse.

Sim, e eu muito certamente tinha sido um idiota. "Que verdade." Eu disse. "Então talvez você vá me perdoar se eu às vezes disser o óbvio?"

"Talvez".

Eu gostei do tom leve que ela usou, isso equilibrava minha natureza mais rude. Tornou a conversa mais fácil. "Neste caso." Eu disse. "Eu preciso que você entenda que eu estou na terapia para trabalhar em meus problemas de intimidade e meu bem estar emocional - não as minhas necessidades sexuais".

Meu médico, Peter, e, de certo modo, Jasper, tinham me ajudado a ver que o meu estilo de vida era completamente aceitável. Por que eu precisava dessa garantia, eu não sabia, mas eu me sentia melhor a tendo.

"Eu sou um Dominante." Eu disse a ela. "E eu sempre serei um Dominante. Eu não posso e não vou desistir dessa parte de mim. Isso não significa que eu não possa desfrutar de outros... _sabores. _Ao contrário, outros sabores tornam a variedade boa." Eu queria essa variedade com ela. "Isso faz sentido?"

"Sim." Ela disse. "Eu nunca esperaria que você desistisse dessa parte de si mesmo. Seria como negar quem você é".

Ela entendeu. Ela conseguiu.

"Certo." Eu disse.

"Assim como eu não posso negar minha natureza submissa".

Ela _realmente_ entendeu isso.

Eu sorri. "Exatamente".

O garçom nos interrompeu brevemente nos entregando nossos chás. Eu senti que era melhor liberar essa parte agora, sabendo que nós dois estávamos na mesma página, que, se alguma vez voltássemos a ficar juntos, ela saberia o que esperar.

No entanto, ainda havia uma parte do quebra-cabeça faltando...

"Eu sempre me perguntei, e você não tem que me dizer." Eu disse. "Mas, como foi que você descobriu sobre mim, em primeiro lugar".

Ela olhou para baixo para o seu chá e mordeu seu lábio inferior.

O quê? Era uma pergunta razoável, não era?

Imediatamente, ela olhou para cima e acenou sua mão. "Oh, por favor. Todo mundo sabe sobre os Cullen".

Ela não queria me dizer alguma coisa. Isso pedia medidas drásticas. "Verdade." Eu disse. "Mas nem todo mundo sabe que seu filho mais novo algema mulheres à sua cama e trabalha nelas com um chicote".

Ela engasgou com o chá que tinha recentemente engolido.

"Você pediu por isso." Eu disse.

"Eu pedi." Ela limpou sua boca. "Completamente".

Minha resposta rápida aliviou um pouco da tensão, mas a pergunta permaneceu.

"Você vai responder?" Eu perguntei.

Ela respirou fundo. "A primeira vez que tomei conhecimento real de você foi quando você salvou a casa de Renée".

Então as minhas ações não tinham passado despercebidas. Eu me senti positivamente encantado.

"Até então você era apenas um homem sobre quem eu lia nas páginas da sociedade." Ela continuou. "Uma celebridade. Mas depois você se tornou mais real".

O garçom trouxe a nossa comida e eu me senti incomodado pela sua interrupção. Bella acabou de admitir que me conhecia, que me seguia nos jornais, por anos. Eu precisava de mais dela, eu tinha que saber os detalhes. Essa informação me chocou. Era possível que ela esteve esperando por mim tanto quanto eu estive esperando por ela?

Ela preparou seu molho de soja enquanto falava. "Sua foto estava no jornal por alguma coisa não muito tempo depois, não me lembro o que agora".

Quem se importava pelo que a minha foto estava no jornal. Minha foto estava sempre no jornal. Como ela descobriu sobre mim? Sobre o meu estilo de vida?

"Enfim." Ela disse. "A minha amiga Ângela parou enquanto eu estava lendo o jornal. Fiz algum comentário sobre o quanto você era bonito. Perguntei-me como você realmente era".

Ela tinha? A partir de uma foto de jornal?

"Ela ficou toda nervosa e evasiva." Ela disse.

Essa Ângela. Eu pensei rapidamente, mas não consegui me lembrar de nenhuma Ângela na comunidade.

"Ângela?" Eu perguntei.

Ela assentiu. "Uma amiga minha da faculdade. Eu não tinha falado com ela em anos".

Corri através das minhas memórias novamente, mas ainda não conseguia encontrar uma Ângela. Como ela tinha ouvido falar de mim?

"Ela foi com o namorado, Ben, para uma festa, ou um encontro, ou algo assim, eu não tenho certeza do nome apropriado, para Dominantes e submissas. Ângela e Ben eram amadores".

Claro – uma festa de jogos.

"Ah." Eu disse. "E eu estava lá".

Se esta Ângela sabia quem eu era, devo ter sido um participante, ou instrutor, e ela não queria que sua amiga se envolvesse com alguém como eu. Senti algo forte sobre isso, ela quebrou meu sigilo. Naquele momento, eu não sabia se devia agradecer, ou castigá-la.

"Sim." Ela confirmou. "Ela me disse que você era um Dominante. Disse-me que não deveria me dizer, não com você sendo quem era e tudo. Ela me fez jurar segredo absoluto e eu não disse a ninguém. Bem, exceto para Rose, quando eu tive que dizer. Mas Ângela não queria que eu tivesse uma fantasia romântica de um Príncipe Encantado indo comigo como sua Cinderela".

Castigá-la. Se Ângela estivesse aqui, eu definitivamente a castigaria. Todos estes anos desperdiçados. Todos os anos eu ansiava por Bella e, o milagre dos milagres, ela estava ansiando por mim.

Como era possível?

"E você foi?" Eu perguntei, precisando saber exatamente o que ela pensava de mim.

"Não." Ela disse. "Mas eu fantasiei sobre ser algemada à sua cama enquanto você trabalhava em mim com um chicote".

_Puta merda, caralho._

Desta vez, eu engasguei com o chá.

Ela olhou para mim com olhos inocentes. "Você pediu por isso".

Eu ri. Bella me queria. Ela me quis por anos.

E ela estava me provocando sobre isso.

"Eu pedi." Eu disse. "Completamente".

Completamente e 100% pedi por isso.

"Eu não fiz nada além de fantasiar por um longo tempo." Ela disse.

Porra. Ela fantasiava comigo.

Por anos;

Eu não conseguia envolver meu cérebro em torno disso.

Seus olhos caíram para o seu prato. "Então eu perguntei por aí. Vários amigos de Ângela ainda vivem na área, por isso não demorou muito para encontrar o Sr. Jenks. Segurei o nome dele por meses antes de eu fazer qualquer coisa".

O momento tinha sido perfeito. Se ela tivesse falado com Jenks antes, eu teria estado com Tanya e seu formulário teria sido ignorado. Eu inalei uma respiração com a realização do quanto nós chegamos perto de nunca nos conhecermos.

Ela deu de ombros. "Eu finalmente soube que tinha que ligar para ele, no entanto, qualquer coisa era melhor do que..."

"Sexo não realizado." Eu disse, ainda pensando sobre Tanya.

"Ou simplesmente não realizado, no meu caso." Ela olhou para cima, como se precisasse de reafirmação. "Eu não conseguia ter um relacionamento normal com um cara. Eu simplesmente... não conseguia".

Claro, eu sabia exatamente o que ela queria dizer. Felizmente, devido às minhas conversas com Peter, eu podia ajudar.

"Eu acredito que existem vários graus de _normal_, Bella." Eu disse. "Quem realmente consegue definir como é o normal, afinal?" Porque eu nunca mais deixaria ninguém me definir. Nem mesmo eu. Eu me recusava a permitir que Bella tivesse as mesmas dúvidas com as quais eu tinha lutado por tanto tempo.

"Francamente." Ela disse, "Eu fiz o que é normal aos olhos de todos os outros e é chato como o inferno".

"Diferentes sabores, Bella." Eu disse. "E todos eles podem ser deliciosos quando provados com a pessoa certa." _Eu quero provar todos eles com você. _"Mas, sim, as tendências naturais têm uma maneira de definir o que se vê como normal".

"E você tentou uma relação chamada normal uma vez." Ela disse inesperadamente. "Com Tanya".

Sim, se nós teríamos um relacionamento, eu tinha que falar sobre Tanya.

"Sim." Dei uma mordida no rolinho e o mastiguei enquanto pensava. "Com Tanya. E foi um fracasso." Eu estremeci, lembrando como eu magoei Tanya. Não era tanto quanto eu tinha magoado Bella, mas eu ainda a machuquei. "Nós falhamos por várias razões - Tanya não é uma submissa natural e eu não pude reprimir minha natureza Dominante." Pensei na noite em que ela me encontrou na minha sala de jogos. "Eu achava que ela era uma cadela chorona, ela achava que eu era um bastardo insensível, mas ela não queria admitir que não daríamos certo. Eu nunca entendi isso".

Nunca entendi por que ela teve que ir chorar para Jasper e Alice. Por que ela sentiu a necessidade de interromper o que eu estava tentando dizer a Bella na festa de noivado.

"Pelo que vale a pena," Bella disse, "ela parece ter superado você agora".

Perguntei-me novamente o que as duas conversaram na festa. No entanto, se Bella achava que Tanya tinha me superado, isso realmente não importava.

"Graças a Deus." Eu disse. Talvez Tanya tivesse finalmente seguido em frente.

Outra pergunta surgiu na minha cabeça, mas eu senti muito medo de perguntar.

_Você tem que correr riscos na vida se você quiser uma vida que valha alguma coisa._

Eu me preparei e perguntei. "Você superou?"

Ela olhou para mim com a mais bela saudade em seus olhos. "Não".

Alívio, excitação, expectativa e esperança cresceram dentro de mim.

"Graças a Deus." Eu respondi simplesmente.

Estendi a mão sobre a mesa e peguei a mão dela. "Nem eu superei você." Eu disse, porque não era suficiente eu saber como ela se sentia - eu tinha que ser honesto com ela. Deixá-la saber como eu me sentia.

Nossos olhos se encontraram e eu senti as correntes do meu passado começarem a afrouxar. Se tínhamos chegado tão longe, talvez pudéssemos avançar um pouco mais.

"Eu farei o que for preciso para ganhar a sua confiança de volta, Bella." Eu disse. "Pelo tempo que for preciso." Eu respirei fundo e forcei minha próxima pergunta a sair enquanto acariciava seus dedos. "Você vai me deixar?"

"Sim." Ela disse.

Eu me senti como se pulando na mesa. Em vez disso, apertei sua mão e a soltei. "Obrigado".

Nós faríamos isso. Nós trabalharíamos através disso e encontraríamos um caminho – juntos.

Eu queria conversar com ela durante horas.

O maldito garçom voltou à mesa.

"Você já fez sushi?" Ela perguntou.

Ok, nós podíamos conversar sobre sushi.

"Não." Eu disse. "Eu nunca fiz, mas sempre quis aprender".

O garçom pegou meu copo e encheu novamente. "Nós temos aulas." Ele disse. "Na noite da próxima quinta-feira. Às 19hs".

Ela olhou para mim.

_Nós deveríamos? _Seus olhos perguntaram.

Como um encontro? Um encontro regular? Para conhecer um ao outro? Sim, claro. Qualquer coisa para estar perto dela.

Eu quase disse isso, mas então eu ouvi a voz de Peter na minha cabeça: _Cada passo daqui em diante tem que ser dela._

Levantei uma sobrancelha para ela. _Sua opção. Você decide_.

"Vamos fazer isso." Ela disse.

Ela concordou. Ela queria tentar. Eu decidi, naquele momento, convidá-la para a peça no sábado.

Minha oportunidade veio quando estávamos saindo do restaurante.

"Bella." Eu disse. "Mike Newton está na produção da sua escola de WEST SIDE STORY. A noite de abertura é no sábado e ele me pediu para participar. Você vai comigo?"

Por favor.

Por favor. Por favor. Por favor.

Tentei ler sua expressão, mas não consegui decidir o que ela pensava.

"WEST SIDE STORY é um dos meus favoritos." Ela finalmente disse. "A que horas?"

Dois encontros! Eu teria dois encontros com Bella.

"Eu posso buscá-la às 17hs." Eu disse. "Podemos jantar antes do show?"

Antes de hoje, ela não queria que eu fosse buscá-la, ou encontrá-la em seu apartamento. Nossas conversas e confissões tinham mudado isso?

"Às 17hs então." Ela disse.

Depois que ela saiu, eu liguei para Heidi e disse a ela que eu trabalharia em casa pelo resto da tarde. Fui para casa com um objetivo e, depois de lidar com um Jake neurótico me cheirando novamente e o deixar sair, eu andei pelo corredor.

Fiquei do lado de fora das portas duplas e fechei meus olhos. Estava na hora. Tinha passado bastante tempo. O passado era passado e hoje era o dia em que eu o deixaria para trás pela última vez.

Respirei fundo, abri as portas e entrei na minha biblioteca pela primeira vez em semanas.

**~ O ~**

Sábado finalmente chegou e a seguir, o que deve ter sido um dos dias mais longos da minha vida. Perguntei-me se Rosalie estaria no apartamento, mas Emmett tinha me dito que ela estaria na sua casa esta noite.

Ignorei a sua atitude de 'Eu disse a você'.

O encontro com Bella não podia ter sido melhor. Ela estava linda, encantadora e bastante conversadora. Ela convidou-me para ir à leitura de Dickinson e eu aceitei sem pensar duas vezes.

Para o registro, sua refeição favorita era perna de cordeiro assada, e quando ela tinha 12 anos, ela queria uma bicicleta de Natal.

Eu sabia que Mike não teria uma grande participação na peça, mas quando ele pisou no palco pela primeira vez como membro do Coral Jet e viu que eu estava sentado na platéia... palavras não podem descrever o orgulho que eu senti. Ele tinha chegado tão longe do menino doente que eu conheci há não muito tempo e ele trabalhou tão duro para ter uma vida ativa.

Tentei o meu melhor durante toda a noite para não tocar, ou encostar acidentalmente em Bella. De acordo com o que Peter disse, eu queria que ela ditasse a nossa relação física. Meu único momento de indecisão veio quando eu a deixei em seu apartamento. Eu deveria tentar beijá-la?

"Obrigada por me convidar, Edward." Ela disse quando paramos na sua porta. "Eu tive um momento muito bom".

"Fiquei feliz em tê-la comigo." Eu disse. "A noite não teria sido a mesma sem você." Eu não pude evitar – eu peguei sua mão. "Verei você na noite de quinta-feira".

Eu olhei nos olhos dela. _Posso beijá-la?_ Eu queria perguntar.

_Ainda não, Cullen. Deixe que ela dê o primeiro passo. _

_Mas, e se ela não der? _

_Então, ela não dá._

Eu sorri para ela e me virei para ir embora.

"Edward." Ela disse depois que dei alguns passos para longe.

Meu coração disparou, mas eu virei para encará-la. Ela veio até mim e eu parei, esperando, incapaz de tirar meus olhos da visão dela se aproximando de mim. Ela queria...?

Ela...?

Então ela parou diante de mim e tocou meu rosto. O toque de uma deusa, a sensação dos seus dedos quando eles traçaram meu maxilar e trabalharam seu caminho para o meu cabelo - como eu tinha vivido sem o seu toque?

Eu não tinha.

"Beije-me." Ela disse. "Beije-me e faça isso com vontade".

_E faça isso com vontade, _ela pediu. _Mostre-me como você se sente e não esconda isso._

Nunca, eu sabia. Eu nunca negaria meus sentimentos por ela novamente.

"Oh, Bella." Eu disse. Eu poderia viver por cem anos e ainda não começaria a entender o perdão que ela me oferecia. Eu só podia fazer o que ela pediu.

Deslizei meus dedos sob o seu queixo e levantei seu rosto. Meus olhos fecharam quando eu trouxe meus lábios aos dela. Eu senti sua necessidade assim que nossos lábios se tocaram. Senti sua saudade. Como delicadamente equilibrava e refletia a minha. No entanto, tomei meu tempo e saboreei a sensação dela - sua suavidade, o modo como ela se movia comigo.

Ela se aproximou e eu a puxei para mais perto. Separei meus lábios sob os dela e permiti que ela aprofundasse o beijo.

Com o nosso beijo, eu disse tudo a ela. Pela primeira vez, eu não escondi nada e, em retorno, eu a senti dar-se mais uma vez para mim. Foi um presente que eu não merecia e eu ficaria com ele por tanto tempo quanto ela permitisse. Eu a _adoraria. _Eu a faria sentir querida e _amada._

Senti meu corpo enrijecer com a sua proximidade, seu toque continuo, e me afastei. Eu não queria que ela pensasse que eu esperava alguma coisa esta noite. Ter permissão para beijá-la era suficiente.

Eu suspirei contra seus lábios. "Obrigado".

_Obrigado pela sua aceitação, seu perdão, sua vontade de permitir-me voltar à sua vida. Obrigado por não desistir de mim, de nós, mesmo que eu tenha desistido. _

Ela olhou para mim, enquanto eu ainda a tinha nos meus braços. "De nada".

* * *

**Nota da Irene:  
**

_Frio na barriga, borboletas no estomago e todas essas meninices... ao mesmo tempo!_

_Estou nervosa e ansiosa e feliz. Amo esse capítulo. A conversa tão inocente e tão cincera, mas tão excitante!_

_Espero vcs para o final na terça que vem. Obrigado a todas pelo carinho. Até o ultimo capítulo de IWFYITD amanhã. Beijos_


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36**

Ela convidou-me para a leitura de poesia de Dickinson da próxima quarta-feira. Sentei-me na última fila da sala, observando enquanto ela conduzia a sessão. Ela me hipnotizou enquanto lia - poemas sobre morte, perda e vida. Um em particular, _Vem Devagar, Éden, _deixou-me particularmente em transe. Ela o leu em uma voz baixa e abafada, olhando para mim quando falou a última linha.

_Porra._

Quem diria que poesia podia ser tão excitante?

Eu me mexi no meu lugar quando a leitura terminou. Meu plano para permitir que Bella ditasse a nossa relação física era certo, mas eu não tinha certeza de quanto tempo eu suportaria se ela continuasse jogando coisas assim em minha direção.

Ainda assim, quando eu a deixei para a noite, tudo que dei para ela foi um beijo suave e casto.

Fodidamente simples.

Aprendemos como fazer sushi na noite seguinte. Eu completamente apreciei ficar ao lado dela e aprender algo novo. Ela ficou tão perto de mim que eu podia sentir seu leve cheiro de Bella. Mas, mais do que isso, nós simplesmente apreciamos estar juntos, rindo quando um de nós fazia algo errado, nos deleitando quando saía corretamente.

Nosso beijo naquela noite foi mais apaixonado.

Emmett perguntou se nós gostaríamos de um encontro duplo com ele e Rosalie no próximo fim de semana, e nós concordamos sem hesitação. Nós quatro tivemos um ótimo momento. Rosalie conversou calorosamente comigo e eu a vi lançando olhares presunçosos para Bella algumas vezes. Quando ela me pegava olhando, Bella simplesmente revirava seus olhos.

Jake ficou mais e mais agitado sempre que eu chegava em casa depois de estar com Bella. Eu queria muito chamá-la para ir à minha casa, mas preocupei-me que ela pudesse pensar que eu esperava algo físico dela.

Finalmente, cerca de três semanas depois do nosso encontro no WEST SIDE STORY, eu passei na biblioteca em uma tarde de quinta-feira. Escolhi quinta-feira porque eu não queria parar lá em uma quarta-feira - muitas lembranças para nós dois.

Seus olhos brilharam quando entrei na biblioteca. "Edward!"

Inclinei-me sobre a mesa e dei-lhe um beijo rápido. "Como foi seu dia?"

"Bom." Ela disse. "O seu?"

"Melhor agora." Eu disse.

Não pude deixar de sorrir com a forma como suas bochechas coraram ligeiramente. Eu pigarreei. "Eu queria ver se você se importaria de vir à minha casa para um jantar".

Ela não disse nada.

"Para ver Jake." Eu disse. "Ele sente a sua falta e quando sente o seu cheiro em mim-"

Ela segurou sua mão para cima. "Eu entendo. Eu amaria ir jantar e ver Jake. Eu senti falta dele".

"Obrigado, Bella." Eu suspirei. Ela não achava menos de mim por convidá-la para ir à minha casa, ela aceitou. Jake ficaria tão feliz.

No entanto, não tão feliz quanto eu.

**~ O ~**

Jake era vidente. Eu estava quase convencido. Ele se recusou a ficar na casa na noite seguinte. Em vez disso, ele esperou do lado de fora, praticamente dançando em sua excitação. Quando Bella estacionou na frente, ele começou a correr em círculos.

Eu corri para fora, deixando o meu posto da janela da frente. "Jake, por favor." Eu disse. Ele praticamente a derrubou em sua busca para lambê-la toda. "Você deve perdoá-lo, Bella, ele esteve animado o dia todo".

Ela acariciou a cabeça deke e ele permaneceu ao lado dela enquanto ela subia as escadas. "Isso faz de nós dois." Ela disse.

Eu dei-lhe um beijo quando ela chegou a mim. Depois, ela puxou o guardanapo da minha mão. "O que você está cozinhando?"

"Frango ao molho de mel e amêndoas." Eu disse. _O mesmo do nosso primeiro encontro_.

"Mmmmm." Ela disse. "O meu favorito".

_Eu me lembro. _

"Vamos para dentro." Abri a porta e a deixei entrar. "Está quase pronto".

Nós comemos na mesa. Eu tentei não me concentrar em como era certo tê-la em minha casa novamente. Como ela soprava vida nos espaços escuros e mortos. Eu ponderei novamente como eu algum dia pude pensar que deixá-la seria o melhor a fazer e agradeci em silêncio pelo seu perdão.

Jake, claro, sentou-se aos pés dela durante todo o jantar.

Achei que seria um pouco desconfortável comer à mesa, como se o passado de alguma forma fosse roubar o que nós dois tínhamos trabalhado tão duro para construir ao longo das últimas semanas. Mas não foi. Eu não estou certo de quando paramos de falar pelo jantar inteiro - era uma maravilha que tivéssemos comido alguma coisa.

O que foi ainda mais surpreendente foi o fato de que eu consegui ter uma conversa com ela enquanto ela lambia seus lábios cada vez que dava uma mordida no frango.

Porra. O que eu estive pensando?

Eu queria aliviar sua volta para minha casa, para o meu reino, não passar a refeição inteira pensando em seus lábios.

Um filme. Nós deveríamos assistir a um filme. Dessa forma, poderíamos sentar juntos no sofá, talvez eu deslizasse um braço ao redor dela. Ela se aconchegaria mais perto...

Eu pulei para limpar a mesa depois que terminamos de comer.

"Deixe-me ajudar." Ela disse, levantando para se juntar a mim.

"Eu posso fazer isso." Eu disse.

"Mas eu não me importo".

Coloquei os pratos na pia. "Eu lavo e você enxuga?"

Ela assentiu e pegou um guardanapo.

Enquanto nós trabalhamos, percebi o quanto nós nos encaixávamos bem. Mesmo fazendo coisas normais como lavar os pratos. Nós éramos uma equipe. Nós pertencíamos um ao outro. Certamente ela sabia.

_Honestidade, Cullen_.

Eu não podia assumir que ela sabia de alguma coisa. Eu tinha que dizer a ela.

No entanto, eu ainda argumentei comigo mesmo.

_Depois do filme. Se você disser a ela antes, ela pode pensar que você quer sexo. _

_Não, depois do filme ela vai pensar que você quer sexo. Diga a ela antes. _

_Depois seria melhor. _

_Depois é só você adiando novamente. _

Minha mão tremeu quando dei a ela o último prato. Ela o secou rapidamente e colocou no armário, então retornou para colocar o guardanapo ao lado da pia.

_Agora, Cullen. _

Eu respirei fundo. "Bella-"

"Edward-" Ela disse ao mesmo tempo.

Nossos olhares trancaram por um segundo e ambos rimos.

"Você primeiro." Ela disse.

Sim, eu primeiro. Eu precisava compensar por negar meus sentimentos antes.

Peguei a mão dela. "Eu só queria dizer 'obrigado' por você ter vindo. Jake não esteve tão calmo em meses." Porra. Isso não saiu certo.

"Bem, eu estou feliz por Jake." Ela deu um aperto gentil na minha mão. "Mas ele não é a única razão pela qual eu vim hoje à noite".

_Eu sei. Obrigado._

Pare de pensar nisso. Diga.

Eu esfreguei os nós dos seus dedos, acariciei a pele suave da sua mão. "Eu sei." Eu disse. "Obrigado".

"Você tem que parar de me agradecer o tempo todo." Um pequeno sorriso levantou o canto da sua boca. "Confie em mim, eu sou uma criatura muito egoísta".

Egoísta?

Bella?

Como ela poderia sequer pensar isso?

Eu tracei sua mandíbula. "Você não é." Eu disse. "Você é gentil e amorosa e complacente e-"

_"Edward-" __Ela interrompeu._

_Eu precisava dizer a ela. Tinha que dizer a ela._

_Agora._

_Coloquei _um dedo sobre os seus lábios. "Pare. Deixe-me terminar".

Ela não disse mais nada.

Olhei em seus olhos profundos e arregalados e gentilmente segurei seu rosto. "Você trouxe à minha vida tanta alegria, tanta plenitude." _Ela precisa das palavras. Dê a ela as palavras_. "Eu te amo, Bella".

Ela inalou profundamente.

"Oh, Edward." Ela inclinou sua bochecha na minha palma. "Eu também te amo".

Eu tinha certeza que meu coração explodiria. Ela me amava.

Ela me amava.

Ela.

Me.

Amava.

Eu senti alegria, emoção, alívio e admiração. Todos enrolados e inchados dentro de mim.

"Bella." Eu suspirei, puxando-a em meus braços e a beijando. Era a única maneira que eu conhecia para mostrar meus sentimentos. Ela separou seus lábios sob os meus.

_Oh, Deus. O seu gosto_.

Ela me puxou para mais perto e correu os dedos pelo meu cabelo quando aprofundou o beijo.

Esqueça o filme – eu a quero.

_Deixe-a conduzir, Cullen_.

Eu quebrei o beijo, arrastando meus lábios até seu ouvido. "Diga-me para parar, Bella." _Por favor, não me diga para parar. _"Diga-me para parar e eu vou".

E eu pararia. Eu não queria, mas eu pararia. Qualquer coisa além deste ponto era com ela.

"Não." Ela disse.

_Não?_

Porra. Ela queria que eu parasse.

"Não pare." Ela disse.

Sim.

Meus dedos deslizaram pelos seus braços. Eu precisava ter certeza de que ela tinha certeza. "Eu não quero que você pense que eu a trouxe aqui para isso." Eu provei a pele da sua orelha, incapaz deme segurar mais. "Eu não quero que você pense que eu a estou empurrando." Porque, tanto quando o meu pau queria discordar, um filme e abraços no sofá seriam ótimos.

Ela se afastou de mim e sorriu.

_O quê? _

"Siga-me." Ela estendeu sua mão.

Hein? Segui-la? Eu a seguiria para qualquer lugar. Para onde estávamos indo?

Ela me levou para fora da cozinha, pelo corredor e pelo saguão de entrada. Eu ainda não tinha ideia do que ela estava fazendo.

Então, ela começou a subir as escadas.

_Puta merda fodida._

Ela estava me levando para cima e pelo corredor para o meu quarto.

Para o qual eu ainda não tinha voltado.

Fiquei parado em choque quando ela me levou ao pé da cama e se virou. Seus olhos pareciam molhados. "Eu me lembro vagamente de você dizendo algo sobre o que aconteceria na próxima vez que eu me juntasse a você aqui".

Minhas palavras na festa de noivado...

Ela me queria também.

Eu cobri sua bochecha. "Bella. Minha linda e perfeita Bella." Inclinei minha cabeça e a beijei novamente. Quando senti sua respiração mudar, eu me afastei. "Eu me lembro exatamente do que eu disse." Eu a puxei para perto, beijei seu pescoço e murmurei em sua pele, "Agora, deixe-me mostrar a você".

Esta noite era tudo sobre ela – fazer amor com cada parte dela.

Eu a carreguei para a cama, deitando-a em suas costas. "Eu começarei com a sua boca".

Em todo o nosso tempo juntos, desde o primeiro dia em que ela entrou no meu escritório, eu tinha enganado nós dois não a beijando. Pelos próximos minutos, eu fiz o meu melhor para compensar isso - provocando-a, provocando nós dois, com suaves mordiscadas e beijos gentis e doces.

Finalmente, porém, eu não podia aguentar mais. Emoldurei seu rosto e a beijei longa, lenta e profundamente e a enchi com toda a paixão que podia.

Ela arqueou suas costas, roçando seu peito contra mim e eu me afastei. "Eu poderia beijar seus lábios por horas e nunca me cansar do seu gosto, mas-" eu peguei a visão dela deitada na minha cama, "o resto de você é tão malditamente delicioso".

Desabotoei sua camisa, tomando meu tempo, querendo que ela soubesse o que eu estava fazendo. Ainda querendo dar a ela uma chance de voltar atrás. Ela não se moveu da cama, no entanto. Seus olhos me observavam enquanto eu retirava a camisa do seu corpo.

Eu me inclinei sobre ela novamente, levando minha boca ao seu pescoço. "Eu posso sentir seu coração bater aqui - correndo." Corri minha mão pelo seu baço e peguei sua mão na minha. "Sinta o meu." Eu disse, colocando sua mão sobre o meu coração frenético.

Ela soltou sua mão da minha e puxou minha camisa sobre a minha cabeça. Eu a ouvi suspirar quando passou as mãos sobre o meu peito e meus braços. Como elas eram boas em mim.

Paraíso.

Mas eu não estava em qualquer lugar perto de terminar.

Trilhei meus lábios para baixo - sobre a sua clavícula, através dos seus ombros. "Uma parte do corpo muitas vezes negligenciada está aqui," eu peguei seu braço, "a dobra do cotovelo," e a beijei lá. "Seria um pecado imperdoável negligenciar esta saborosa iguaria." Ela era tão deliciosa quando eu a lambi, eu dei uma leve mordiscada.

"Oh, Deus." Ela gemeu.

Levantei minha cabeça. "E eu apenas comecei."

Eu disse, porque eu tinha que provar outras partes dela – começando com seus seios doces. Eu trabalhei meu caminho sobre eles, beijando e provando enquanto eu descia. Eu tirei seu sutiã rapidamente, ansioso para sentir o contato pele a pele.

Inclinei-me e senti seus mamilos roçarem contra o meu peito, mal conseguindo conter o gemido que ameaçou escapar de mim. Cobri um seio na minha mão. "Seus seios são perfeitos. Exatamente o tamanho certo. E quando eu faço isso-" peguei um mamilo entre dois dedos e o rolei gentilmente, "o seu corpo treme com antecipação".

Um tremor passou por ela.

_Perfeita._

"Você sabe o quanto os seus seios são doces?"

Eu perguntei, provocando-a tanto quanto a mim, pois eu estava ansioso para colocar minha boca sobre ela novamente.

"Não".

"Uma vergonha, realmente." Eu a chupei em minha boca.

_Mmmmm. O seu gosto_. Muito melhor do que eu me lembrava. Eu não pude me segurar - eu a chupei ainda mais forte e mordi do jeito que eu sabia que ela gostava.

Ela me recompensou com um gemido.

Eu a liberei da minha boca e soprei em seu outro seio, observando como seu mamilo enrijeceu. Sua pele era tão sensível. Levei o meu tempo provando o outro seio, começando na sua base e trabalhando para cima. Testei o seu peso em minha mão. _Perfeito_. "E este?" Eu perguntei. "Exatamente tão fodidamente doce como o outro." Eu lambi meus lábios e o provei.

Suas mãos cavaram no meu cabelo, segurando-me perto quando eu continuei a minha redescoberta ao seu corpo. Ela era tão certa sob mim, tão perfeita em meus braços. Tomei meu tempo, querendo levá-la a um frenesi de prazer. Nós tínhamos a noite toda e eu pretendia aproveitar cada segundo.

Suas mãos tornaram-se mais urgentes enquanto dançavam pelas minhas costas e ela me puxou para cima - beijando-me profundamente e intensamente.

Porra. Eu nunca me cansaria desta mulher.

Seus quadris levantaram, circulando e procurando pelo meu.

"Espere." Eu disse, quebrando o beijo. Um lembrete para mim, na verdade. "Eu não cheguei às melhores partes." Mas eu dei a ela o que ela queria, movendo minhas mãos mais para baixo para acariciar a inclinação da sua barriga. Liguei meus dedos ao cós da sua calça jeans e a empurrei tão para baixo quanto eu poderia.

"Outra parte do corpo esquecida." Eu disse antes de lamber o seu umbigo.

Ela ofegou e apertou seus punhos no meu cabelo.

"Você sabe quantas terminações nervosas são encontradas aqui?" Eu perguntei. Eu me afastei ligeiramente e assisti sua pele responder quando eu soprei nela, agora molhada da minha língua.

Linda.

Abri sua calça jeans, puxando-a lentamente pelos seus quadris, arrastando meus polegares levemente em toda a sua pele. Deslizei de volta quando eu a despi, expondo a minúscula calcinha que ela usava. Meu pau latejou, mas empurrei as minhas necessidades para o fundo da minha mente e foquei nela.

Ela tinha outros planos. Assim que joguei sua calça jeans da cama, ela empurrou para as minhas costas. "Minha vez." Ela disse.

Então ela me despiu, tirando minha calça e boxer ao mesmo tempo, passando as mãos sobre mim.

Porra. Suas mãos eram tão boas.

"Bella." Eu gemi quando suas mãos acariciaram meu pau.

"Vire-se." Ela disse, e eu virei para meu estômago.

Ela montou sobre mim, sentando na minha bunda e passando as mãos sobre as minhas omoplatas, então pela minha espinha. Seus lábios seguiram, parando exatamente na parte inferior das minhas costas e ela lambeu seu caminho para cima. Eu empurrei meus quadris na cama, desesperado.

Porra.

Eu precisava colocar meu foco de volta nela, então eu me virei, agarrando-a e a colocando debaixo de mim.

"Esqueci onde eu estava." Eu disse, correndo meus olhos pelo seu corpo. "Agora tenho que começar tudo de novo".

Porque começar de novo me daria tempo para me acalmar, para trazê-la de volta para a borda e aumentar seu prazer. Eu a beijei – separando seus lábios com a minha língua, saboreando seu gosto.

"Nós discutimos a sua boca." Eu disse, quando ambos estávamos respirando pesadamente. "E o seu pescoço." Eu disse, trabalhando de volta sobre a sua pele delicada. "Seus esquecidos cotovelos e umbigo. E eu definitivamente me lembro destes." Beijei seus seios, rolando primeiro um mamilo e depois o outro entre meus lábios, provocando-a com a ponta da minha língua.

"Ah, sim." Eu disse quando seu corpo tremeu debaixo de mim. "Eu me lembro agora." Era hora de deixá-la completamente louca, pois ela achava que sabia para onde eu iria a seguir. Deslizei pelo seu corpo. "Exatamente. Sobre. Aqui." Eu disse, vindo descansar entre suas pernas, ignorando onde ela realmente precisava de mim e pegando seu joelho na minha mão.

Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para mim.

"O joelho é uma zona erógena para muitas pessoas." Eu expliquei.

Sua cabeça caiu de volta na cama.

Brinquei com o seu joelho - beijando e acariciando. Eu delicadamente a levantei e repeti minhas ações na parte de trás antes de mudar para o seu outro joelho.

"Edward." Ela disse, impaciente. "Mais para cima".

_Eu sei. Eu quero isso também_.

Em vez disso, eu deslizei mais para baixo, vindo descansar aos seus pés. Peguei um na minha mão, examinando a curva do seu tornozelo. Então eu beijei a parte interna do seu tornozelo e, sempre muito gentil, coloquei um beijo suave em cada calcanhar.

Ela era realmente uma deusa.

Que precisava ser provocada mais.

"Agora." Eu disse, levantando minha cabeça. "Eu sinto como se tivesse esquecido de algo. O quê?"

Mas eu tinha esquecido como pecaminosamente ela poderia me provocar.

"Você é um homem inteligente." Suas pernas mexeram, então se espalharam e deram-me uma visão perfeita do seu sexo revestido de seda. "Tenho certeza que você irá se lembrar".

Megera fodidamente sexy.

Um rosnado rasgou da minha garganta - se esse era o jeito que ela queria, eu estava mais do que pronto. Eu me arrastei até ela e arranquei a seda que estava entre o meu objetivo e eu.

E expus sua boceta nua e brilhante.

Eu congelei.

"Porra, Bella." Eu finalmente disse, incapaz de tirar meus olhos dela. "Você se depilou".

"Surpresa".

_Inferno fodido._

Eu planejei um jantar e um filme esta noite, mas ela planejou... isto.

Eu fodidamente amava essa mulher.

A excitação atirou através de mim. Ela queria isso o tempo todo, a noite inteira. Ela me queria.

Meu pau ficou ainda mais duro.

Levantei suas duas pernas e deslizei sob elas. Eu a lambi gentilmente, lembrando o quanto ela tinha ficado hesitante da primeira vez que fiz isso. Ela não estava hesitante agora - ela ergueu seus quadris para mim, tentando se aproximar mais.

"Agora, aqui é um local importante." Eu disse. "Porque, bem aqui," passei minha lingual sobre ela uma e outra vez, entre as palavras, "é pura e não adulterada, Bella".

"Querido Senhor."

_Simplesmente espere, querida megera._

"E depois de eu passar horas beijando sua boca." Eu a espalhei com meus dedos e sua umidade me cobriu. _Porra. _"Eu poderia passar horas beijando e lambendo e bebendo da sua doce," minha lingual mergulhou nela, "e molhada," eu a lambi novamente, "boceta".

Coloquei minha boca sobre ela e empurrei minha língua lá dentro. Chupei seu clitóris suavemente e empurrei minha língua mais profundamente. Ela soltou um pequeno suspiro e seus músculos apertaram em torno de mim. Quando seu orgasmo acalmou, eu continuei a beijar e acariciar suas dobras, querendo mantê-la sensível, sabendo que isso intensificaria seu segundo orgasmo.

Quando seu corpo relaxou, eu saí de debaixo dela e coloquei suas pernas na cama. "Agora." Eu disse, movendo-me pelo seu corpo. "Vamos continuar".

Ela se esticou sob mim quando meu peso veio descansar sobre ela. Eu abri suas pernas com os meus joelhos e coloquei meu pau para que ele apenas roçasse sua entrada molhada. Eu queria uma conexão profundamente emocional desta vez, então eu peguei suas mãos e entrelacei nossos dedos.

"Bella." Eu disse, porque seus olhos estavam fechados e eu os queria abertos e observando os meus. Ela os abriu e o amor e adoração que eu vi brilhando para mim roubaram minha respiração. "Este sou eu, Edward." Empurrei parcialmente para dentro dela, querendo que ela soubesse, sentisse, a verdade das minhas palavras, das minhas ações. "E você, Bella." Deslizei mais profundamente. "Nada mais." Nenhuma cena. Nenhum artifício. Nenhum engano. Apenas nós.

"Edward." Ela disse.

Apenas amor.

Eu a beijei longa e profundamente, trazendo suas mãos sobre a sua cabeça enquanto eu me empurrava ainda mais para dentro do seu corpo. Ela gemia e eu balançava meus quadris para deslizar todo o caminho para dentro. Então eu puxei de volta para olhar em seus olhos outra vez enquanto começava a me mover dentro dela.

Tomei meu tempo, segurando suas mãos e seu olhar enquanto deslizávamos juntos. Eu mantive meus impulsos lentos e propositais, querendo nos fazer sentir cada centímetro das nossas peles se tocando, querendo guardar cada minúsculo prazer possível da nossa união.

Ela arqueou e levantou-se para mim, querendo mais, querendo mais rápido. Meu corpo pedia o mesmo, mas eu me esforcei para manter o controle, apreciar este momento.

"Edward." Ela implorou. "Por favor".

Eu me obriguei a mover-me um pouco mais rápido, dando-nos um sabor do que nós queríamos. Isso ainda não era suficiente. Ela envolveu seus braços e pernas ao redor de mim, encontrando meu impulso com um dos seus próprios. Ainda assim, eu mantive meu ritmo lento e constante.

"Maldito seja, Edward." Ela mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha. "Fôda-me".

Suas palavras e dentes atiraram fogo através de mim e eu não queria mais estar no controle, eu queria me deixar sentir. Deixar meu corpo e minha necessidade dominarem. Eu me afastei e comecei um novo ritmo, dirigindo-me para ela com impulsos mais rápidos, mais profundos.

Agarrei seus quadris e os empurrei para cima, assim eu batia mais fundo dentro dela.

"Edward!"

Porra. Sim. Grite o meu nome.

Mas, como eu tinha descoberto uma vez antes - tanto quanto ela era minha, eu também era dela. A sensação dela - ela debaixo de mim, ela me cercando, mostrou-se muito.

"Oh, Deus, Bella!"

Ela começou a tencionar ao redor de mim e eu deixei cair a minha mão para descansar entre nós, certificando-me de bater em seu clitóris com cada estocada.

"Eu vou... eu vou... eu vou..." Ela disse.

_Deixe ir. Dê a si mesma para mim._

Ela gritou através do seu orgasmo, mas eu mantive meu ritmo, sabendo que ela tinha mais. Um minuto depois, outro espasmo percorreu seu corpo e eu sabia que não poderia segurar minha própria libertação no limite por mais tempo.

Empurrei de novo e segurei fundo dentro dela quando meu próprio clímax rasgou através de mim. Senti seus músculos apertarem em torno de mim uma terceira vez quando me liberei dentro dela.

Eu nos rolei para os nossos lados, não querendo esmagá-la, mas não estando disposto a soltá-la ainda, e mantive meus braços em volta dela enquanto nossa respiração abrandava.

Ela suspirou contra mim. Eu levantei minha cabeça e a beijei e sussurrei, "Quatro." Voltando para ela o que ela havia me dado tantos meses atrás.

Eu a segurei em meus braços e sabia o que eu queria. Sabia que eu queria que ela ficasse comigo a noite toda. Só fazia sentido se a minha primeira noite de volta ao meu quarto fosse com ela ao meu lado. Eu sabia que ela não tinha trazido nenhuma roupa, ela provavelmente recusaria a minha oferta, mas eu ainda tinha que perguntar.

Naturalmente, mesmo se ela não ficasse, ela não tinha que ir embora ainda. Deslizei dos seus braços e andei até a minha cômoda. Na gaveta de cima, peguei um punhado de velas e as coloquei para fora, acendendo-as quando passei.

Quando voltei para a cama, ela rolou para as suas costas e eu a reuni em meus braços. Ficamos sentados em silêncio por alguns minutos, simplesmente aproveitando o momento. Passei minha mão em seus ombros e beijei sua testa. "Eu não planejei para que isso acontecesse hoje à noite." Eu disse. Ela levantou sua cabeça e eu beijei seus lábios suavemente. "De verdade, eu não planejei".

"Eu estou contente que aconteceu, no entanto." Ela suspirou e passou seu nariz pelo meu peito. "Muito contente".

Mais uma vez, ficamos sentados em silêncio e eu pensei sobre o quanto eu queria seu corpo ágil contra mim a noite toda.

_Pergunte a ela._

Eu engoli. "Bella?" Eu perguntei. "Eu sei que você não trouxe nada, mas você ficaria comigo esta noite?" Ela não disse nada, eu me afastei e encontrei seus olhos. "Aqui." Eu esclarecu. "Na minha cama?"

Uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo seu rosto.

Porra. Eu a fiz chorar de novo.

"Por favor, Bella." Eu enxuguei a lágrima com meu polegar. "Durma aqui. Comigo".

Ela afastou-se dos meus braços e eu olhei para ela, confuso. Ela não estava indo embora, estava?

"Sim." Ela disse e beijou-me. "Sim, eu ficarei".

Antes que eu pudesse dizer a ela o quanto eu estava feliz, ela me empurrou para as minhas costas e montou em mim. "Mas temos _horas_ antes de ser remotamente o momento para pensar sobre algo tão simples como _dormir. _Então, por agora," um dos seus dedos traçou meus lábios, "deixe-me começar com a sua boca".

Oh, não, ela não faria.

"Hora do pagamento, amigo." Ela disse, exatamente antes de me beijar.

Ah, sim, ela faria.

**~ O ~**

Eu dormi com ela em meus braços a noite toda. Ao contrário da última vez, senti apenas alegria e paz - tudo estava certo, em ambos os nossos mundos. Eu nem sequer tentei ficar acordado, mas derivei para o sono logo após ela sucumbir aos seus próprios sonhos.

Claro, eu acordei no meu horário habitual de 05hs30min. Eu fiquei onde estava, porém, desfrutando a sensação dela - como seu corpo encaixava contra o meu, como sua cabeça repousava no meu peito, seu cabelo em cascata em torno de mim.

Ela mexeu-se duas horas mais tarde, acordando e esticando-se preguiçosamente contra mim. Corri uma mão pelas suas costas e ela levantou a cabeça e sorriu.

"Bom dia." Eu disse.

"Bom dia".

"Eu prepararia o seu café-da-manhã, ou café." Eu disse. "Mas eu não estou disposto a deixar a cama ainda".

Ela arqueou suas costas contra a minha mão. "Café-da-manhã e café podem esperar".

Eu não poderia concordar mais. "Dormiu bem?" Eu perguntei.

"Mmmmmm." Ela disse. "O melhor sono do mundo".

Eu beijei sua testa. "Obrigado por ficar." Significou tanto que ela tenha ficado comigo a noite toda em minha cama, era uma outra pequena etapa confirmando a reconstrução do nosso relacionamento.

"Obrigada por perguntar." Ela disse.

"Oh, não." Eu disse. "O prazer foi todo meu".

Ela riu. "Não tenho certeza de que foi _todo_ seu".

Eu ri junto com ela até que seus lábios mantiveram minha boca ocupada de outra forma.

Ela se afastou e sentou-se. "Posso fazer uma pergunta?"

"Qualquer coisa." Eu disse a ela.

"A regra toda de _nada de beijo." _Ela disse. "F_oi uma regra com todas as submissas, ou apenas comigo?"_

Não exatamente a conversa matinal que eu queria ter. Eu tinha que ser honesto com ela, no entanto. "Foi apenas com você, Bella." Eu disse, acariciando seu cabelo.

Ela mordeu seu lábio antes de olhar para mim. "Apenas comigo? Por quê?"

_Honestidade. Você tem que ser honesto, Cullen. _

"Foi uma maneira de me distanciar." Eu disse. _"Eu pensei que se eu não beijasse você, eu não sentiria tanto." __Idiota. O que você estava pensando?_ "Seria capaz de me lembrar que eu era apenas o seu Dominante".

Ela afastou-se ligeiramente. "Você beijou suas outras submissas." Ela disse sob sua respiração.

Porra.

"Sim." Eu disse. _Não importa o que aconteça, seja honesto_, Peter me disse.

"Mas eu não." Ela disse, os olhos para baixo, a expressão um pouco desapontada.

Porra. Como eu poderia compensar isso? O que eu poderia fazer? Como eu poderia convencê-la que o nosso passado era passado e o nosso futuro seria muito diferente?

"Você sabe o que isso significa, não sabe?" Ela perguntou, antes que eu pudesse decidir o que dizer.

"Não." Eu disse, não tendo certeza para onde ela estava indo.

Ela se moveu para o meu corpo e sussurrou no meu ouvido, "Você tem um monte de compensação a fazer".

Certo. Eu poderia lidar com isso. Ou ela não estava tão chateada, ou então ela decidiu não se alongar sobre o assunto. Dei a ela um beijo hesitante. "Um monte?"

"Mmmmm." Ela disse e eu a beijei novamente. "Com juros".

Oh, ela estava provocando novamente. Eu sorri. "Juros?"

_"Muitos juros." Ela disse na sua voz malvada. "É melhor você começar"._

Meu pau se contorceu com as suas palavras. "Oh, Bella." Eu disse, lançando-a para que eu repousasse sobre ela. "Eu sempre pago minhas dívidas".

**~ O ~**

"Edward." Ela disse naquele domingo à tarde. Estávamos sentados no sofá em seu apartamento, compartilhando o jornal. Eu abaixei minha seção - ela parecia nervosa.

"Sim." Eu disse.

"Eu estava pensando." Ela não disse mais nada, porém, e eu comecei a ficar preocupado.

"Bella?" Eu me arrastei para mais perto dela. "Há algo de errado?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu não quero assumir nada, como você disse." Ela brincava com um fio solto na almofada. "É só que... eu estive pensando." Ela olhou para mim. "Quando você vai colocar o colar em mim de novo? Quero dizer, você vai, não vai?"

Coloquei minha mão no lado do seu rosto e levemente acariciei sua maçã do rosto. "É isso que você quer?"

Ela assentiu. "Eu quero tudo de você. Cada parte".

Meu polegar traçou seus lábios. "E eu quero cada parte de você que você me der." Eu queria que ela trouxesse o colar à tona primeiro, para ter certeza de que era o que ela queria. Mesmo assim, eu nunca esperei que o tema viesse à tona tão cedo.

"Você deve saber." Eu comecei, tentando encontrar as palavras. "Eu tenho sido um amante e tenho sido um Dominante, mas eu nunca fui os dois para uma mesma pessoa antes." Ela tinha sido tão honesta, eu precisava fazer o mesmo. "Eu não sei como fazer isso. Como ser ambos para você. Eu tenho tanto medo de estragar tudo." Ela começou a dizer algo, mas eu a parei. "Eu _vou_ estragar tudo, Bella. Eu sei que vou".

Ela colocou sua mão sobre a minha. "Você não precisa ser um especialista em tudo".

Olhei em seus belos olhos. "Eu nunca me perdoaria se eu a machucasse-"

"Você não vai me machucar." Ela disse.

"Eu não estou falando apenas fisicamente." Eu disse. "Se eu a machucar emocionalmente. De novo." Eu balancei minha cabeça, incapaz de continuar.

"Nós faremos isso juntos." Ela enlaçou seus braços em volta do meu pescoço. "Você e eu. Nós trabalharemos nisso. Juntos." Seus lábios roçaram minha orelha. "Eu quero você. Como meu amante _e_ meu Mestre. Nós podemos fazer isso".

"Mas e se -"

"Eu disse a você uma vez antes que você pensava demais." Ela disse. "Isso ainda é verdade. Você precisa parar".

Senti minha confiança crescer ouvindo sua conversa e a puxei para mais perto. "Você é uma mulher muito inteligente, Bella Swan. Eu deveria ouvi-la com mais frequência".

Ela deu uma risada baixa e sensual, seus lábios a centímetros dos meus. "Eu me lembrarei disso".

"É melhor mesmo." Eu disse.

Suas mãos tiraram minha camisa da minha calça. "Não se preocupe. Eu vou".

"Antes de fazermos qualquer coisa." Eu disse. "Nós precisamos conversar".

"Mais tarde." Ela disse, desabotoando-me. "Rose estará de volta da casa de Emmett em duas horas".

"Amanhã à noite." Eu disse entre beijos. "Minha casa. Mesa da cozinha".

"Agora." Ela disse. "Meu apartamento. Minha cama".

Eu a peguei em meus braços e a levei pelo corredor.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Como a Irene foi viajar, estou postando aqui pra ela. Na semana que vem teremos o último capítulo dessa fic._

_Deixem reviews!_

_**Ju**_


	37. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 37**

Ela olhou para cima confusa quando eu coloquei os papéis na frente dela na noite seguinte.

"O que é isso?" Ela perguntou.

Dei a ela uma caneta, peguei meus próprios papéis e sentei-me à mesa com ela. "Eu quero que nós refaçamos as nossas listas".

"Nós?" Ela sorriu, seus olhos dançando perversamente. "Por quê? A sua mudou?"

Retornei seu sorriso com um dos meus. "A minha? Não muito, mas acho que a sua pode ter mudado." Acenei em direção ao papel. "Em uma ou duas áreas, pelo menos".

Ela pegou a caneta e preencheu o cabeçalho. "Eu posso marcar mais algumas coisas como experiente".

Eu repassei os primeiros itens na minha lista. "Suponho que você pode".

"Você ainda está fora da sua mente se pensa que a depravação sexual a longo prazo _algum dia _me assustará".

Eu bufei. "Simplesmente preencha a lista, amor".

Pelos próximos minutos, apenas o som de canetas arranhando papel preencheu a cozinha.

"Sabe," ela disse, "eu não acho que você tinha beijar listado como um limite rígido".

Porra. Eu achei que nós já tivéssemos discutido isso.

Olhei para a minha lista e continuei a preenchê-la. _Aceito. Aceito. Aceito. Aceito_. "Hmm?"

"Se eu tivesse olhado para a sua lista depois de você me encoleirar, você poderia ter tido algumas explicações a dar".

Olhei para ela, assim ela saberia a verdade das minhas palavras. "Se você tivesse me questionado sobre _qualquer_ _coisa,_ eu teria tido algumas explicações a dar".

"Você é o Dominante, não é o meu lugar questioná-lo".

Coloquei a caneta ao lado dos meus papéis e tomei sua mão, chocando-a, mas precisando que ela soubesse o quanto isso significava. "Eu estava errado, Bella. E, sim, é o seu lugar me questionar. Por que você acha que eu disse a você para falar livremente na mesa da cozinha? Por que você acha que eu te dei a biblioteca?" Olhei para baixo para as nossas mãos unidas. "No futuro, por favor, diga-me o que você sente nestes lugares, ok?" Os olhos dela arregalaram com a compreensão. "Eu quero saber. Eu preciso saber. Nós nunca vamos crescer se não conversarmos".

Seu polegar acariciou o nó do meu dedo. "Tudo bem." Ela disse, mas eu sabia que tínhamos mais sobre o que falar.

"Vamos terminar com essas listas e conversaremos um pouco mais." Eu disse.

Terminei minha lista rapidamente e observei enquanto ela preenchia a dela. De vez em quando, ela mordia seu lábio inferior, começava a marcar algo e depois batia a caneta na mesa antes de decidir o que marcar.

_Ela é tão inexperiente_, eu pensei. _Você não pode foder tudo de novo, Cullen._

"Ok." Ela disse finalmente. "Eu terminei".

Nós trocamos as listas e eu li a dela, comparando-a em minha mente com a que ela tinha preenchido antes. Alguns dos seus limites haviam mudado, alguns não. Olhei para cima para encontrá-la passando um dedo sobre a minha lista, provavelmente tentando alinhá-la com a dela.

"Você tem alguma pergunta?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu não sei por onde começar".

Claro que ela não saberia.

"Devo começar?" Eu perguntei e, com o seu aceno, eu continuei, "Você deve saber, eu nunca violarei os seus limites rígidos, e eu não tentarei fazê-la mudá-los, mas, eu tenho que perguntar - qual é o seu problema com chibatadas*****?"

_*Chibatadas: golpes com vara, chibatadas._

"Você está perguntando isso porque você o tem marcado como," ela olhou para a minha lista, "'Gosto muito disso'".

"Sim." Eu disse. "E eu quero entender por que chibatadas são um limite rígido, quando tão pouca coisa é".

"Houve um caso uma vez, em Cingapura. Você sabia que eles dão chibatadas nas pessoas lá?" Ela não esperou pela minha concordância, mas continuou, "É para punição. Isso sangra e deixa cicatrizes".

_Mas, que diabos?_

Olhei para ela em confusão. "Você acha que eu bateria em você até que você sangrasse, deixando cicatrizes, e _apreciaria_ isso?"

"Não." Ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu só... eu não queria tentar isso".

"Não queria?" Eu perguntei, pegando sua palavra-chave.

"Eu preciso saber mais sobre isso primeiro".

"Ok." Eu disse. "Nós vamos deixá-lo como um limite rígido por agora. Veremos se nós podemos encontrar uma maneira de ensiná-la mais sobre isso".

_Inferno fodido. _Eu ainda estava abalado com o fato de ela pensar que eu poderia usá-la assim. Eu precisava pensar sobre como introduzir as chibatadas para ela de forma que ela não as achasse tão assustadoras.

"Jogo da respiração?" Ela perguntou, olhando para a minha lista. "Limite rígido?"

Eu esperei até que ela olhasse para mim. "Sim." Eu disse. "Sempre foi. Sempre será".

"Eu só queria saber como seria".

"Muito perigoso." Eu disse. "Eu não me sinto confortável fazendo nada assim." Mas, havia mais, e esta era uma oportunidade perfeita para falar e mostrar a minha nova transparência. "Jessica queria tentar o Jogo da Respiração." Eu disse. "Eu li sobre isso, falei com alguns Dominantes, até assisti uma cena uma vez." Olhei para cima e peguei seus olhos. "Eu conheço os meus limites, porém, eu simplesmente não consigo... eu _não_ _posso_ correr esse tipo de risco. Sinto muito, Bella".

Ela deu de ombros. "Não é grande coisa".

"É grande coisa." Eu rebati. "Depois do meu fracasso com Tanya-"

"Espere um minuto." Ela segurou uma mão para cima. "O que isso tem a ver com o seu fracasso com Tanya?"

"Eu falhei com ela." Eu disse. "Eu não pude ser o que ela queria".

"Olhe para mim, Edward." Ela disse e seus olhos estavam lívidos. "Você não _falhou_ com Tanya. Por que você acha que tudo é sobre você? Não, você não poderia ser o que ela queria, mas ela não poderia ser o que você _precisava_".

"Se eu tivesse tentado mais".

"Vocês dois estariam miseráveis até hoje." Ela disse, e o brilho perverso retornou aos seus olhos. "E onde isso me deixaria?"

O canto da minha boca levantou. "Onde, de fato?"

"Chega de conversa sobre falhar com Tanya." Ela disse, pegando os papéis e os colocando em uma pilha. "Agora, onde estávamos?" Ela olhou para os papéis. "Oh, sim. Jogo da Respiração. Nunca acontecerá. Alguma outra questão sobre a _minha_ lista?"

Passamos por mais algumas coisas, não para mudar alguma coisa, mas para ter uma melhor compreensão de por que certas coisas foram marcadas da maneira como foram. Dei a ela mais detalhes de por que os meus limites rígidos eram rígidos e ela falou sobre coisas que ela queria experimentar.

Ainda havia muito sobre o que falar, mas depois de passar pelas listas, eu a puxei em meus braços e a levei para a sala para assistir a um filme.

Era diferente.

Era estranho.

Era bom.

**~ O ~**

Na noite seguinte, nós nos juntamos à mesa para discutir os quando e como do nosso relacionamento. Comecei dizendo a ela que eu não tinha interesse em tê-la como uma submissa sete dias por semana. Eu a queria como minha namorada também.

"Podemos fazer a coisa do fim de semana de novo?" Ela perguntou.

Eu sabia que queria tentar, e eu me senti tão aliviado que ela trouxe isso à tona. Eu sorri. "Acho que essa é uma ideia maravilhosa".

Ela deu de ombros. "E, durante a semana, nós somos Edward e Bella".

"Eu gosto disso." Eu disse. "Mas será difícil. Ir de Edward e Bella para Dominante e submissa." Eu tinha falado com Peter mais cedo sobre o que ele e Charlotte faziam. "Acho que funcionaria melhor ter os horários de início e fim definidos, e rituais para quando eu colocar e tirar o colar de você".

"Colocar e tirar o colar?" Ela perguntou. "Por que você tiraria seu colar de mim?"

"Porque nós seremos apenas nós durante a semana." Eu disse, repetindo suas palavras. "Eu posso colocar o colar em você toda sexta-feira, vamos dizer que às 18hs, e tirar o colar aos domingos, às 15hs".

_"Eu o usava todos os dias da última vez." Ela argumentou._

_"Mas as coisas mudaram"._

_"Eu não estou discutindo com isso." Ela disse. "Mas ao usá-lo todos os dias, eu manteria essa conexão entre nós"._

Meu coração inchou com a realização de que ela queria usar meu colar todos os dias para manter uma conexão entre nós. Mas não seria uma boa ideia para ela usá-lo durante a semana. Eu vi em primeira mão como ela agia usando o colar, e eu não queria que ela ficasse nesse estado de espírito durante a semana.

_"Bella." Eu disse, abaixando a minha voz. "Eu entendo o sentimento de querer usar o colar todos os dias, mas você vai ouvir algum conselho? De alguém que tem mais experiência?"_

_Sua sobrancelha levantou. "Você vai puxar o cartão de experiência muitas vezes?"_

Engoli minha risada. Eu tinha vivido o estilo de vida de um Dominante por oito anos e ela queria saber se eu puxaria o cartão da experiência? Posso não ter experiência em tudo, mas eu tinha experiência em um monte de coisas.

"Sim." Eu disse simplesmente.

Ela bufou contra a sua cadeira.

_Ela não sabe. Você tem que dizer a ela. __Explique._

_"Bella, escute." Eu disse. "Quer você admita ou não, o colar coloca você em um determinado estado de espírito e eu não quero você nesse estado de espírito durante a semana." _Eu a quis nesse estado de espírito durante a semana antes, mas não agora. Não desta vez. _"__Se eu perguntar se você quer ervilhas ou cenouras para o jantar em uma noite de terça-feira, eu quero que a resposta venha de Bella, minha amante, não de Isabella, minha submissa"._

_"Eu sei, mas..."_

_Eu a tinha. Ela entendeu. Eu podia ver isso nos seus olhos. "Eu não estou te dando um plano de refeição, ou uma rotina de exercícios, ou estipulando o sono, ou-"_

_"Graças a Deus por isso." Ela interrompeu. "Porque insistir em oito horas de sono limitaria severamente nossas atividades durante a semana"._

_Porra, sim, limitaria, e eu planejava um monte de __atividades__ durante a semana._

_"Concordo." Eu disse. "Mas, trazendo esse ponto de volta para o que eu estava dizendo, se eu quiser ter relações sexuais em uma quarta-feira e você não estiver no clima, eu quero que você sinta-se livre para dizer isso. O colar," eu balancei minha cabeça, "vai limitar você. Mesmo que você ache que não vai"._

"Tudo bem." Ela concordou. "Apenas nos finais de semana." Ela se inclinou para frente em seu assento. "Agora, o que você estava dizendo sobre os rituais?"

Conversei com ela sobre como um ritual nos ajudaria a entrar no espírito necessário para a noite de sexta-feira e como facilitaria a transição de volta à vida cotidiana nas tardes de domingo. Repetido o suficiente, Peter me disse que seria como um sinal.

"Você tem certeza?" Eu perguntei, uma vez que concordamos sobre horários e rituais. "Que você quer jogar durante o fim de semana inteiro?" Eu queria oferecer a ela opções. "Talvez possamos fazer uma cena apenas algumas vezes. Dessa forma você não estaria me servindo o tempo todo".

"Você quer dizer, como cozinhar e esperar por você?" Ela perguntou.

"Certo." Eu disse. "Se você não quiser fazer isso..."

Eu tentaria. Seria totalmente fora do que eu estava acostumado com a minha submissa, mas eu tentaria. Por ela.

"Não sei." Ela disse. "Eu gosto de fazer coisas para você." Seu rosto corou. "É realmente muito excitante".

Meu pau endureceu com as suas palavras. "Sério?" Eu perguntei.

"Mmmmm." Ela respondeu.

Bem, ok então. Se ela gostou, nós faríamos isso. E se isso a excitava... eu teria que pensar um pouco como trabalhar com isso.

Mais tarde, porém. Tínhamos mais para discutir esta noite.

"Precisamos criar palavras de segurança." Eu disse. "Assim podemos estar seguros. Eu sempre usei o _amarelo_ e _vermelho_ no passado, acho que essas são boas opções para você. Quando-"

_"Duas?" Ela perguntou. "Você está me dando duas palavras de segurança?"_

Uma ideia das suas palavras anteriores saltou à mente.

_Flórida_, eu escrevi no papel na minha frente. _"É um sistema comumente utilizado"._

_"Mas da última vez-"_

_"Eu já expliquei o meu erro com a maneira que eu defini as coisas da última vez, Bella." Eu disse. "Eu não terei você se afastando de mim novamente"._

_Ela pegou minha mão. "Eu não vou embora. Eu só não sei por que eu tenho que ter duas palavras de segurança"._

_"Porque nós empurraremos seus limites." Eu disse, pensando nas coisas que ela queria experimentar. "Se você disser 'amarelo', eu sei que estou empurrando, mas posso continuar. 'Vermelho' para a cena completamente"._

_"Mas você nunca teve uma submissa com palavra de segurança antes"._

_"Eu tenho agora." Eu beijei sua mão. "E eu quero que você se sinta totalmente segura e confiável quando você está comigo. Mesmo quando eu estou empurrando você"._

"Amarelo e vermelho." Ela pensou nelas. "Como um semáforo".

"Exatamente." Eu disse. "E, já que eu estarei empurrando seus limites, as duas palavras de segurança também me ajudarão".

"Você?" Ela perguntou.

"Eu posso forçar, sabendo que você dirá _amarelo_ se eu precisar abrandar." Expliquei. "Você confia em mim e, por sua vez, espero que você diga a palavra de segurança se eu empurrar muito forte, muito rápido, ou longe demais. Isso me dá paz de espírito".

"Eu nunca pensei sobre você precisando estar seguro." Ela disse.

"Eu sei. Eu quero estabelecer as coisas corretamente desta vez." Parei por um segundo, sabendo que havia mais. "Eu também estava errado quando puni você." Ela olhou para cima em surpresa. "Não tanto por puni-la, mas por não fornecer qualquer cuidado depois".

"Cuidado depois?"

Eu assenti. "Eu deveria ter entrado no seu quarto naquela noite. Conversado. Tido a certeza de que estava tudo bem. Verificado a sua pele. Ajudado você a sentar na manhã seguinte. Tudo".

"Oh".

"Eu estava tão envolto em mim mesmo, eu tirei meu foco de você." Segurei seu olhar. "Não acontecerá novamente".

Ela não disse nada.

"Se eu tiver que puni-la novamente... _quando_ eu tiver que puni-la novamente." Eu corrigi. Seria inevitável, aconteceria. "Eu quero que você entenda que será diferente".

Falamos mais sobre o cuidado depois e o que ela deveria esperar. Passamos sobre o que resultaria em um castigo e as várias punições diferentes. Quando ela não tinha mais nenhuma pergunta, eu coloquei um fim à discussão por outra noite e nós levamos Jake para uma caminhada. Mostrei a ela as cerejeiras, apontei onde as flores chegariam em breve. Enquanto caminhávamos, estendi minha mão para pegar a dela e entrelacei nossos dedos.

**~ O ~**

Meu telefone fez um sinal duplo baixo.

"Sim, Heidi?" Olhei para o meu relógio e sorri. 18hs05min. Eu deveria ter adivinhado que ela apareceria mais cedo.

"Srta. Swan está aqui, senhor".

"Obrigado, Heidi." Eu disse. "Mande-a entrar às 17hs55min. Uma vez que ela entrar, você pode ir em frente e ir embora".

"Sim, senhor." Ela disse e desligou.

Era uma noite de sexta-feira. Bella me disse que queria voltar a apresentar o seu pedido ao Sr. Jenks e voltar ao meu escritório para uma entrevista. Eu pensei que era a ideia mais malditamente louca que eu já ouvi e disse a ela que não, mas ela insistiu. Depois de alguma conversa, eu enxerguei o seu ponto de vista – isso tornaria as coisas mais oficiais, e Jenks sabia melhor do que questionar quaisquer ordens que eu desse a ele.

_"Você só quer que eu encaminhe o pedido de Isabella Swan para você?" Ele perguntou. "De ninguém mais?"_

_"Isso mesmo." Eu disse. "Apenas o dela"._

_"Eu tenho uma nova aqui." Ele disse. "Parece promissora. Ela pediu por você"._

_"Não estou interessado." Eu disse. "Ligue e diga a ela que eu estou fora dos limites. Indefinidamente. E isso vale para qualquer outra pessoa que pedir"._

Bella pediu que eu recolocasse o colar nela no fim de semana. Nós conversamos sobre os prazos em detalhe. Eu disse a ela que não havia pressa, mesmo a questionando sobre isso naquela manhã no chuveiro, mas ela tinha sido insistente. Minha mente viajou de volta para o chuveiro...

_Sua mão acariciou meu pau. "Agora, Edward"._

_Eu parei de empurrar. "Sempre tão impaciente, amor. Você precisa aprender a saborear"._

_"Vou saborear mais tarde"._

Olhei para o meu relógio novamente.

_Não, minha linda. Você vai saborear esta noite._

Aos três minutos depois das 18hs, voltei para o meu computador e comecei a digitar.

_Maldito babaca fodidamente sortudo._

A porta se abriu e fechou. Isabella, Peter me disse que seria mais fácil para se manter no papel se eu pensasse nela como Isabella aos finais de semana, atravessou a sala e parou no meio da sala. Eu espreitei para cima e olhei para ela - cabeça baixa, os braços ao seu lado.

_O que quer que você tenha feito para merecer ter essa criatura maravilhosa em sua vida, eu não sei,_ eu digitei.

_Maldito babaca fodidamente sortudo._

_Voltando ao seu escritório, dando-lhe uma segunda oportunidade para ser o seu Dominante._

_Amando-o, mesmo que você tenha fodido tudo._

_Amando-o, ponto final._

_Maldito babaca fodidamente sortudo._

_Na história dos babacas fodidamente sortudos, você, Cullen, é o mais sortudo babaca malditamente fodido._

_Agora, vá dar a ela o que ambos tanto querem._

Eu parei de digitar. "Isabella Swan".

Ela não se mexeu. Não me olhou.

Eu me empurrei da minha mesa e caminhei para atrás dela. Parei por um segundo e a cheirei. _Deliciosa_. Peguei seu cabelo na minha mão e dei uma torção.

"Eu fui mais _fácil_ com você da última vez." Eu disse, porque essa era a maldita verdade e ela sabia disso. Ela também sabia que eu não seria fácil com ela desta vez.

Puxei seu cabelo e ela trabalhou para manter sua cabeça baixa. _Excelente_. Eu ainda não tinha dado a ela permissão para olhar para mim.

"Você me disse uma vez que você pode lidar com qualquer coisa que eu lhe desse fisicamente." Eu disse, lembrando-a da cafeteria. "Você se lembra?"

Ela não falou, porque, novamente, eu não tinha dado a ela permissão para fazer isso.

Eu puxei seu cabelo. "Eu testarei essa teoria, Isabella. Nós veremos exatamente o quanto você é capaz de lidar".

Soltei seu cabelo e me movi para a frente dela. "Eu vou treiná-la. Treiná-la para atender todas as minhas necessidades, desejos e querer. A partir de agora, quando eu der um comando, eu espero que você o obedeça imediatamente e sem questionar. Qualquer hesitação, sobrancelha levantada, ou desobediência, serão tratados no local. Está entendido?"

Ela ainda não falou.

"Olhe para mim e responda." Eu disse. "Você entendeu?"

Sua cabeça levantou e seus arrelagados olhos castanhos encontraram os meus. "Sim, Mestre".

_Sim, Mestre? _Ela me chamou de Mestre antes de eu encoleirá-la?

De novo?

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Eu disse.

Eu sabia que ela estragaria as coisas. Eu até esperava isso. Mas eu não tinha previsto que isso aconteceria no meu escritório. "Eu pensei que você tivesse aprendido essa lição da última vez".

Ela parecia completamente confuse.

"Como você se dirige a mim antes de eu encoleirar você?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim, Senhor." Ela disse.

"Eu deixei esse deslize passar antes." Eu disse, e caminhei para a minha mesa. "Mas, como eu disse, eu não serei tão brando desta vez".

Eu tinha que fazer isso. Mostrar a ela que eu quis dizer isso quando eu disse que fui _fácil _com ela da última vez.

"Levante sua saia e coloque suas mãos em cima da minha mesa." Eu disse.

Minha punição para formas impróprias de tratamento dependia de qual era a violação, e quando e como ela ocorria. No entanto, eu não tinha nada estabelecido por falhar em usar o tratamento adequado antes de encoleirar.

"Três golpes, Isabella." Eu disse, decidindo quando ela se posicionou. "Conte".

Meu primeiro tapa desembarcou na parte carnosa da sua nádega direita.

"Um." Ela disse.

O Segundo aterrissou na esquerda.

"Dois".

Meus tapas eram fortes o suficiente para colorir sua bunda: ela precisava senti-los, mas não forte o suficiente para deixar qualquer dor duradoura. O último desembarcou em seu ponto doce.

"Três".

Exatamente assim, tudo acabou. Eu me senti melhor. Nós ficaríamos bem. Eu a esfreguei suavemente, observando que ela não estremeceu ou se intimidou com as minhas mãos. Eu alisei sua saia para baixo. "Vá ficar onde você estava".

Ela caminhou graciosamente de volta ao seu lugar no meio do meu escritório.

"Você se lembra das suas palavras de segurança?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim, senhor." Ela disse. "Lembro-me das palavras de segurança".

"Bom." Eu abri uma gaveta, peguei uma caixa azul da Tiffany e retirei o colar. "Você está pronta, Isabella?"

Um sorriso iluminou seu rosto. "Sim, Senhor".

Voltei para a frente dela, o colar na minha mão. À primeira vista, parecia o mesmo colar, e ela provavelmente pensou que era. Desconhecido para ela, no entanto, que eu voltei à Tiffany para comprar um novo. Parecia o mesmo, mas era de platina em vez de prata esterlina.

"Ajoelhe-se." Eu a instruí. Quando ela caiu de joelhos, eu coloquei o colar em volta do seu pescoço.

_Minha._

"Eu o colocarei em você toda sexta-feira às 18hs." Eu disse, repetindo o que nós tínhamos concordado em fazer. "E tirarei aos domingos às 15hs".

O colar ficou tão fodidamente bom nela.

_Porra._

Pelo nosso acordo, era para ela servir-me oralmente em seguida, mas, primeiro, eu tinha que fazer uma coisa...

"Levante-se." Eu disse.

Ela se levantou, obedecendo, mesmo que eu soubesse que ela não entendia.

Toda vez que eu a encolerei no passado, sentimentos de possessividade tinham me dominado. A alegria de vê-la com o meu colar, a natureza pura e animalesca que isso lançava em mim era impressionante. Cada vez antes, eu quis beijá-la.

"Você fica tão fodidamente boa usando o meu colar".

Desta vez, eu beijaria.

Deslizei uma mão debaixo do seu queixo e a trouxe para mim, esmagando seus lábios sob os meus. Mostrando a ela com o meu beijo como ela me afetava. Como a visão dela usando o meu colar me afetava. Ela estava hesitante no início, mas respondeu de volta ao meu pedido.

Eu finalmente quebrei o beijo e a empurrei pelos ombros. "Volte para os seus joelhos".

Ela voltou para a posição e lambeu seus lábios. "Por favor, Mestre. Eu posso tê-lo na minha boca?"

Ela perguntou, exatamente como tínhamos concordado. Eu colocaria meu colar nela, mas, em contrapartida, ela pediria para me servir.

"Você pode".

Fechei meus olhos enquanto ela desafivelava e abria minha calça. No nosso tempo juntos durante as últimas semanas, ela tinha me dado sexo oral. No entanto, sempre tinha sido na cama e nunca com ela de joelhos. Eu queria guardar isso para quando eu a encoleirasse.

Peguei seu cabelo em minhas mãos e, quando ela tentou facilitar a entrada do meu pau em sua boca, eu forcei para dentro. Mostrando a ela que eu estava no controle agora. Ela me pertencia. Ela toda, e eu usaria sua boca de qualquer maneira que eu desejasse.

Porque esse era o presente que ela me deu.

E esse era o presente que eu aceitei.

Eu empurrei para dentro e fora da sua boca e ela trabalhou em mim. Correndo sua língua no meu comprimento, sugando-me profundamente. Eu bati no fundo da sua garganta e, ainda assim, ela tomou tudo de mim, usando seus dentes, da forma exata que ela sabia que eu gostava.

"Porra." Eu disse.

Aumentei meu aperto em seu cabelo e empurrei mais forte. Porra, ela era boa. Minhas bolas ficaram tensas e eu sabia que não duraria muito mais tempo. Ela reconheceu que eu estava perto e agarrou nas minhas coxas em expectativa.

Empurrei meu pau para o fundo da sua garganta e gemi enquanto enchia sua boca. Ela engoliu em torno de mim, puxando-me para profundamente em sua garganta enquanto fazia isso.

Porra, ela era incrível.

Eu deslizei da sua boca e lentamente soltei minhas mãos do seu cabelo. Corri meus dedos ao longo da sua cabeça, acariciando seu couro cabeludo, na esperança de diminuir qualquer dano de onde eu estive puxando.

"Feche as minhas calças de volta, Isabella." Eu disse.

Uma vez que ela obedeceu e minha roupa estava esticada, eu disse a ela para levantar.

Cobri seu queixo e levantei seu rosto para que ela olhasse para mim. "Eu vou trabalhar duro em você esta noite." Eu prometi. "Eu vou trazê-la para a borda de prazer e deixá-la pendurada. Você não vai se libertar até que eu lhe dê permissão, e eu serei muito mesquinho com a minha permissão. Você entendeu?".

Ela ficou em silêncio.

"Responda-me".

Seus olhos brilharam escuros com desejo. "Sim, Mestre".

Muito bom.

"Eu estarei em casa em uma hora." Eu disse. "Eu quero você nua e esperando no quarto de jogos".

**~ FIM ~**

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Mais uma fic chegando ao fim... e mais uma fic perfeita, não acham? _

_Na semana que vem começaremos com "O Treinamento"._

_Deixem reviews._


End file.
